Projeto Hyuuga
by Tilim
Summary: O criador e o ser criado. Lhe dera a vida, o mínimo que podia fazer agora era mantê-la assim: viva, respirando, chorando, sorrindo... E por perto.
1. Prólogo

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Prólogo**

O céu quase não podia ser visto apesar de eles estarem em um dos prédios mais altos da cidade, assim como eles não podiam ser vistos pelos grossos vidros espelhados e blindados daquele laboratório. Os carros passavam zunindo na altura de seus olhos, o chão quase não podia mais ser visto. Mas os únicos que se atreviam a ficar nos níveis mais baixos eram os mafiosos e os membros das operações policiais.

"Naruto deve estar lá embaixo" pensou o moreno observando a neblina espessa que circundava as partes mais baixas dos prédios e ficava pairando sobre as ruas esquecidas.

Os abafados sopros de um mecanismo de porta se abrindo fez Sasuke se virar para ver quem seria o estranho que os estaria incomodando. Seus olhos se fixaram no homem de cabelos prateados parado em frente a um grande cilindro de vidro. A luz azulada que emanava do cilindro, única fonte de luz do local, fazia-o parecer fantasmagórico.

Sasuke o reconheceu imediatamente. Além dele e de Shikamaru, apenas outras duas pessoas conheciam a localização daquele laboratório dentro de um dos centros de pesquisa genética mais famosos do mundo. Aquele homem parado em frente ao seu principal projeto, observando-o atentamente, era uma dessas duas pessoas.

- Esse é o segundo espécime? - perguntou, a voz firme e um pouco abafada pelo efeito da máscara a qual nunca tirava.

O moreno não precisou responder.

Shikamaru, que até uns segundos atrás se encontrava dormindo confortavelmente em sua cadeira meio inclinado com os pés apoiados sobre a escrivaninha entulhada de papéis, abriu os olhos para ver os presentes no laboratório e bocejou tirando os pés da mesa.

- Olá, Kakashi.

- Onde está o Hyuuga 1? - o homem voltou-se para os dois cientistas, ignorando o cumprimento de Shikamaru, e Sasuke virou a cabeça na direção de uma área escura mais afastada do cilindro que observava anteriormente. Só precisou se aproximar para que os sensores de movimento o detectassem e acendessem as luzes azuis de outro cilindro. Diferente do primeiro aquele não estava cheio de líquido, mas de gelo.

Passando a mão por cima do vidro do cilindro, Kakashi conseguiu ver o seu conteúdo.

O espécime daquele cilindro estava rígido, diferente do primeiro que boiava tranquilamente em líquido amniótico. O Hyuuga 1 seria um espécime perfeito, sem doenças ou atrofiamentos físicos ou mentais, com um poder maior que qualquer outro, uma verdadeira máquina de matar, mas infelizmente era um projeto falho.

E era isso que aqueles dois cientistas genéticos estavam fazendo. A pedido do Exército estavam desenvolvendo um grupo único de soldados de níveis superiores. Soldados que não se cansavam, que não precisavam de água ou comida por muitos dias a mais que um soldado normal.

Julgando que aquele laboratório de genética conseguia produzir anticorpos combatentes do câncer somente com uma amostra de sangue do infectado, o Exército acreditava fielmente que eles conseguiriam desenvolver esse soldado perfeito para defender o Japão na Quarta Guerra Mundial que estava por vir.

Infelizmente o primeiro espécime não respondeu as suas expectativas. Os soldados desenvolvidos pelo Projeto Hyuuga necessitavam de um rápido crescimento, por isso um soro de rápido desenvolvimento fora injetado junto com o soro amniótico. Eles ficavam boiando dentro daqueles cilindros de vidros por nove meses como se fossem bebês normais, mas quando "nasciam" estavam completamente crescidos. O Hyuuga 1 fora um fracasso, pois aos seis meses já apresentava-se como um adulto completo, portando quando o ciclo de nove meses se completasse ele já estaria velho e inútil para uma batalha.

O Hyuuga 1 fora congelado aos sete meses e um novo espécime foi criado. Um espécime que eles não tinham esperança alguma de que progredisse, pois não tinha todos os atributos especiais que foram colocados no Hyuuga 1. Era um espécime incompleto montado apenas para testar o soro de desenvolvimento rápido em dose certa e, incrivelmente, aquele espécime estava mais que pronto para "nascer". Atingira seus nove meses com perfeição e agora só estava lá esperando. Os dois cientistas mais qualificados e encarregados do experimento, Sasuke Uchiha e Shikamaru Nara, só estavam esperando as ordens da última pessoa que conhecia o paradeiro daquele laboratório, a Presidenta do Laboratório de Genética, Tsunade.

Acreditavam que Kakashi havia sido mandado para dar-lhes as ordens de "nascimento".

- Shikamaru, Sasuke - chamou Kakashi se virando para os cientistas e se afastando da área perto do cilindro congelado que rapidamente se apagou. Ficou em frente ao primeiro cilindro, observando seu espécime. Um humano perfeito, as mãos abraçando as pernas junto ao corpo, os cabelos curtos e escuros flutuando e a máscara de oxigênio presa em seu nariz, como se fosse um cordão umbilical. Os dois geneticistas se aproximaram - Esse espécime será destruído.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá!**

**Aqui está o prólogo da fic. **

**Curtinho só pra deixar um gostinho de "quero mais".**

**Até breve!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


	2. Capítulo I

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo I**

As pessoas ocupadas que passavam pela passarela suspensa àquela hora não se importavam se trombassem em alguém ou fizessem alguém tropeçar. Não se importavam com nada tão banal assim, mas se um míssil viesse do céu e despedaçasse algum prédio aí talvez elas pudessem se dar ao trabalho de parar para observar por alguns minutos e quem tivesse um tempo a mais poderia ligar para a polícia e os para-médicos, mas naquele dia não tinha nenhum míssil vindo do céu e as pessoas não precisavam parar suas vidas atropeladas.

Sasuke também não se importava. Passava pelas pessoas que voltavam para casa depois do trabalho acotovelando e sendo acotovelado, mas estava acostumado. Mantinha as mãos nos bolsos do casaco negro e sentiu a lufada de ar de um trem-bala passar alguns metros acima da sua cabeça e, mais para cima ainda, os carros transitando emitindo os zumbidos baixos de seus reatores anti-gravitacionais.

Fez uma curva para a esquerda atingindo alguns lances de escada quase vazios que levavam a parte mais baixa e desabitada da cidade, o Submundo. Desceu lentamente, era fim de tarde, o sol ainda estava se pondo e ele não tinha pressa alguma. Mais uma curva, para a direita dessa vez, e já podia sentir a névoa que vinha das partes mais baixas da cidade, mas não tinha necessidade de descer mais.

Com uma última curva ele pode ver o letreiro do estabelecimento que queria. "Pizzaria Ninja" brilhava em néon laranja, hora verde. Aproximou-se e ficou encarando a porta por alguns minutos. Fazia algum tempo que não aparecia por ali.

Aproximou sua mão do leitor de digitais. Se fosse um restaurante normal à porta já teria se aberto por causa dos sensores de movimento, mas aquele restaurante não era normal. Apenas poucas pessoas conheciam sua localização e menos pessoas ainda se arriscavam a descer tão baixo naquela Tóquio.

A porta metálica se abriu, mas a mão do geneticista ainda não tinha se aproximado o suficiente do leitor. Quando olhou para cima pode ver o motivo. Um motivo de cabelos negros cortados em arco e grossas sobrancelhas, muito sorridente.

- Sasuke - disse o seu motivo - Que bom que apareceu!

- Oi, Lee - o Uchiha percebeu as embalagens de pizza que Lee carregava presas uma a outra pelo imã implantando nas caixas para que não desabassem. O entregador passou por ele e Sasuke ameaçou entrar na pizzaria.

- Depois a gente conversa, Sasuke - Lee continuou falando enquanto andava de costas - Eu vou fazer essas entregas e volto em dez minutos.

- Hm - Sasuke entrou de vez no local e Lee voltou-se para frente, não se aborrecendo com as falas monossilábicas do moreno Uchiha, ativando os patins de seus tênis e partindo para suas entregas.

A pizzaria abrangia todo o andar mais baixo habitado daquele prédio, o terceiro. Na parede em que ficava a porta, a sua direita e esquerda várias mesas, rente às paredes, estavam dispostas com seus bancos de estofado vermelho. Algumas mesas redondas ficavam espalhadas pelo espaço livre e perto do balcão ficavam vários bancos que se erguiam ao se aproximar graças a seu sensor de movimento. Uma música antiga tocava baixinho vindo das sonoridades espalhadas pelo teto.

Não tinha muitas pessoas pelo local, mas ele reconheceu alguns conhecidos como Chouji em uma mesa e, pelo menos, umas quatro embalagens de pizza ao seu lado e também Anko e Ibiki em uma das mesas redondas, Kiba e Shino em outra mesa, Kiba falando animadamente e Shino só ouvindo-o com um milk-shake quase intocado a sua frente. Kiba ainda lhe lançou um sorriso de canto e um "Fala, Uchiha" quando o viu. Quase todos os freqüentadores do "Ninja" eram conhecidos.

Sasuke se aproximou do balcão e sentou-se em um dos bancos que se ergueram. Da porta atrás do balcão surgiu um velho de cabelos brancos presos em um rabo de cavalo limpando as mãos em um pano de prato branco e jogando-o por cima do ombro, praguejando:

- Malditos robôs que só servem para dar problemas e gastos... - continuou com as reclamações e então avistou o geneticista que até aquele momento só o estava observando - Olá, Uchiha. Decidiu descer da sua montanha de dinheiro e fama, afinal?

- Não sei, decidiu deixar de ser pervertido? - respondeu Sasuke acidamente. Conhecia Jiraiya muito bem e o velho estava de fato querendo irritá-lo.

O velho não respondeu imediatamente, apenas largou o pano de prato perto da torneira da pia atrás do balcão e olhou fixamente para o jovem.

- O que te trouxe aqui depois de todo esse tempo?

- Senti saudades da sua comida - respondeu o moreno extremamente irônico fazendo o velho soltar uma gargalhada. Quando ele se acalmou o Uchiha continuou - Eu só preciso pensar e quero fazer isso tomando um milk-shake com pizza de calabresa.

- Está certo, se não quer me contar, não me conte - o velho fez-se de ofendido, mas entrou novamente pela porta atrás do balcão gritando mais blasfêmias para os robôs que cozinhavam.

O milk-shake de Sasuke chegou no momento em que a música mudou, passando de uma levemente agitada para uma calma e melancólica, perfeita para como sentia-se naquele momento. Bebericou um pouco do milk-shake para deixar sua visão parada para além da visão das janelas do Ninja, para dentro de suas lembranças para ver se conseguia resolver aquela situação.

* * *

_- Esse espécime será destruído._

_Os dois cientistas tiveram um pouco de dificuldade de assimilar as palavras do Diretor do Departamento. Porque ele disse que teriam que destruir um espécime que demorou meses para ser projetado e mais meses para ser criado? Aquele era um projeto demorado, com falhas e acertos freqüentes, mas aquele segundo espécime era a prova viva de que eles poderiam conseguir, afinal, era disso que se consistia a ciência, acertos, erros e persistência._

_- O que disse, Kakashi? - perguntou Sasuke recompondo-se do choque inicial._

_- Você me ouviu muito bem, Sasuke - respondeu o de cabelos prateados - Os espécimes do Projeto Hyuuga terão de ser destruídos._

_O Uchiha não conseguia mais falar. Tinha a face completamente séria, mas por dentro estava gritando, gritando que não podiam destruir aquele espécime, que ele era perfeito e que com base naquele poderia construir muitos mais, mas a sua garganta ficara seca, sua voz abafada e a sua mente quieta._

_Fora o maior e melhor projeto de toda a sua vida e agora ele teria que ser destruído?_

_Shikamaru olhou para o parceiro e depois para o Diretor. Do contrário de Sasuke, o Nara não tinha tanto envolvimento com esse projeto, na verdade ele só estava ali para dar um pequeno auxílio para o Uchiha e obedecendo a uma das normas padrão do Laboratório: _"Em cada projeto deve haver, pelo menos, dois cientistas para supervisão do mesmo".

_- Porque isso tão de repente?_

_- O Exército suspendeu a_fabricação_dos soldados especiais que seriam desenvolvidos a partir do Projeto Hyuuga, Shikamaru, apenas isso é o que sabemos no momento - Kakashi olhava para Shikamaru enquanto respondia. Sasuke mantinha-se imóvel - Os reais motivos nos são desconhecidos, mas não fomos pagos para questionar, só para obedecer._

_Ao olhar para os olhos de Sasuke o mesmo desviou o olhar, não queria encarar Kakashi naquele momento ou poderia socá-lo e não queria isso, sabia que a culpa não era do Diretor, ele era apenas o portador das más notícias. Sua atenção pousou no cilindro, no ser que boiava lá dentro tão serenamente. Era somente uma mulher, uma garota pura e inocente que não merecia aquilo, aquela garota merecia viver para ver a luz do dia._

_Decididamente Sasuke não queria aquele projeto morto._

_- Qual é o nosso prazo? - ouviu Shikamaru perguntando e logo em seguida a resposta do mascarado._

_- Segunda-feira._

_Shikamaru Nara olhou para Sasuke que havia deixado seu transe e também o encarava. Sasuke Uchiha sabia que alguma coisa se passava na mente daquele cientista genial, alguma coisa muito parecida com um plano para que aquela destruição do espécime não ocorresse._

_- Esse é o aviso - Kakashi Hatake deu-lhes as costas e dirigiu-se a porta de metal que se abriu a sua aproximação - Até segunda - e a porta tornou a fechar-se._

_- O que é que você tem em mente, Shikamaru? - a porta mal acabara de relaxar seus mecanismos quando Sasuke fez aquela pergunta decisiva ao gênio ao seu lado._

_- Sasuke, isso será problemático, mas..._

_A demora de Shikamaru em dizer-lhe o plano que tinha elaborado em sua mente somente lhe trazia mais angústia. Aquele projeto a qual dedicara três anos de sua vida não poderia simplesmente ser destruído, já fora difícil o suficiente ter que congelar o Hyuuga 1._

_Esperou-o terminar o bocejo para prosseguir._

_- ...Você irá roubar esse espécime._

* * *

"Uma idéia realmente brilhante" pensou Sasuke ironicamente levando mais um pedaço de pizza a boca. Aquela altura, várias outras pessoas já tinham chegado ao estabelecimento, mas Sasuke não lhes dera nenhuma atenção "Pena que o Shikamaru não me disse como eu poderia fazer isso".

Os olhos negros passearam pelo ambiente da pizzaria, agora já estava um pouco mais cheia do que quando chegara. Alguns rostos daquela clientela eram novos para ele. Lee tinha vindo falar com ele algumas vezes entre suas entregas, mas como sempre Sasuke só o ouvia. O entregador era um cara que falava demais e que não se importava nem um pouco se Sasuke respondesse ou ficasse calado.

Jiraiya já era mais experiente, conhecia o geneticista o suficiente para saber quando ele não gostaria de ser importunado e quando ele pediu pizza de calabresa com milk-shake era um desses momentos.

Enquanto estava no Ninja, com aquela música baixa invadindo-lhe os ouvidos junto com os sons das conversas animadas e do cheiro da pizza que vinha da cozinha, mil e uma idéia vinham-lhe a mente do que poderia fazer para roubar o corpo de Hyuuga 2, mas uma era mais absurda que a outra.

- Se veio aqui para encontrar o Naruto - uma voz feminina conhecida disse a suas costas - Ele está meio ocupado com os assuntos do Submundo.

Ele não precisou se virar para encarar a mulher, Karin sentou-se em um banco do seu lado, vestia uma saia curta demais para uma mulher de respeito. O velho dono do Ninja saiu da cozinha naquela hora e começou a limpar alguns pratos a uma boa distância do casal.

- Não é fácil ser policial num lugar como esse.

- Detetive - Sasuke disse como se não se importasse e já estivesse cansado de repetir aquilo.

- Como é?

- Naruto é detetive.

- Certo, ou isso - ela abanou a mão e olhou para Jiraiya que continuava a limpar os pratos. Mas Sasuke não esperava que aquela conversa idiota com Karin clareasse tanto a sua mente. Claro! Naruto era detetive, poderia haver jeito melhor de se roubar um corpo? Sua mente brilhante estava fervendo, todas as suas engrenagens em velocidade máxima, só faltava o principal:

- Karin, onde o Naruto está?

- Até parece que eu sei - ela apoiou a mão no balcão e a cabeça na mesma - Não me envolvo com _detetives._ - ela deu ênfase à correção de Sasuke, mas o geneticista sabia que era mentira, Karin sabia praticamente tudo o que acontecia no Submundo, não queria contar ao Uchiha, pois ele não iria pra cama com ela.

- Ele está no Beco Nagoshi, está rondando aquele lugar desde ontem - foi Jiraiya quem lhe respondeu, astuto, com um sorriso matreiro dançando-lhe nos lábios.

O moreno não respondeu e o velho ignorou o olhar furioso da mulher ruiva. Sasuke pegou seu cartão de crédito e passou por cima do leitor apressadamente, pagando o pedido e correndo porta afora.

- UCHIHA, TEM QUE ME PAGAR PELA INFORMAÇÃO TAMBÉM! - gritou o dono, mas a porta já estava se fechando e Sasuke corria depressa pelas escadarias que levavam aos níveis térreos do Submundo.

- Isso é bem feito! - Karin sorriu para o nervoso Jiraiya que ainda olhava para a porta de metal.

* * *

Sasuke mantinha a cabeça abaixada, olhando para o chão, coberta com o capuz de seu casaco negro, as mãos nos bolsos como de costume. Não andava com pressa, aquele era um lugar perigoso mesmo para ele e deveria ser cauteloso, correr gritando Naruto não iria funcionar.

O moreno conhecia aquelas ruas muito bem, fora criado ali e ali ele conheceu a dor e a amizade.

Fora naquelas ruas que seu irmão mais velho dizimara sua família, fora naquelas ruas que ele aprendeu a lutar, fora naquelas ruas que ele conheceu Naruto e foi ali e com ele que Sasuke resolveu ter uma vida diferente. Devia muito ao Submundo e ao seu melhor amigo.

- Cansei de esperar, 'tô certo! - o Uchiha aguçou os ouvidos, fazia tempo que não ouvia aquela voz - Esse maldito informante deve ter sido morto. Porque ele está demorando tanto?

Virou uma esquina entrando no beco que procurava e descobrindo que Jiraiya estava certo. Encostado em um carro preto, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, Naruto se destacava naquele lugar com seus cabelos loiros e o casaco laranja muito chamativo. Tinha os olhos fechados e sua expressão não era das melhores.

Ao seu lado, com uma das mãos na cintura e a outra pendida ao lado do corpo, estava o parceiro do loiro. Sasuke não gostava muito de Sai, e Naruto menos, mas ele era um bom detetive. Foi o melhor parceiro que Naruto Uzumaki conseguiu depois que o Sasuke Uchiha deixou a carreira de combatente do crime para se tornar cientista.

- É porque você tem o mau hábito de ameaçar demais seus informantes, idiota - Sasuke não precisou fazer nada, no meio da frase Naruto já sabia de quem se tratava o rapaz escondido entre a sombra e a névoa daquele beco. Sai já puxava sua arma do coldre.

- Aprendi isso com você, bastardo, 'tô certo.

- Ah, Uchiha - disse Sai, sorrindo falsamente e guardando a arma, para ninguém especificamente enquanto o outro moreno se aproximava com um sorriso de canto no rosto. O sorriso de Naruto alargou-se.

Quando estancou próximo o suficiente deles o Uchiha lançou a cabeça para trás fazendo a touca deslizar sobre os cabelos arrepiados e cair segura pelo casaco. Naruto havia se desencostado do carro e o encarava.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Uchiha? - perguntou o Sai.

- Eu vim conversar com Naruto - o geneticista foi seco e Naruto entendeu o recado.

- Sai, espere aqui - disse o loiro e ele e o moreno Uchiha se afastaram.

- Como se eu pudesse ir a qualquer lugar - Sai resmungou e sentou-se sobre o capô - Esses dois se merecem.

* * *

- Sasuke, eu soube que você terminou com a Sakura - Naruto chutou uma pedrinha para longe. Tinham se afastado um quarteirão do beco e conversavam sob um poste de luz oscilante.

- Ela é irritante - o moreno viu as sobrancelhas do Uzumaki se franzirem e ele se preparar para revidar, sabia completamente da fixação de Naruto pela ex-namorada, a médica Sakura Haruno, mesmo que ela não desse nenhuma chance para o loiro. Aliás, Sasuke só ficara com ela por aqueles dois meses para irritar o detetive - Pode tentar qualquer coisa com ela, se quiser, eu não me importo.

- Você é muito burro, 'tô certo!

O loiro cruzou os braços e olhou para cima, para os prédios estupidamente altos, para os carros passando lá em cima, para a linha do trem-bala e para as inúmeras passarelas suspensas por onde circulavam pessoas que temiam mais que tudo aquele lugar onde se encontravam. Pessoas que Naruto protegia e que nem sabiam que ele existia arriscando sua vida por elas.

Normalmente o Uchiha teria socado Naruto por chamá-lo de burro e o fato de não fazê-lo foi o que deixou o de olhos azuis preocupado. O que será que estava acontecendo?

- Porque você veio aqui, de verdade, Sasuke?

Para aquela frase ele precisara reunir toda a sua vontade para deixar o orgulho de lado. Pedir um favor a Naruto não era fácil, não quando você é quem lhe fazia os favores.

- Porque eu preciso da sua ajuda - os olhos negros se encontraram com os azuis arregalados de Naruto tamanha a sua surpresa. O mundo só podia ter virado de ponta cabeça! Era sempre Naruto quem pedia ajuda a Sasuke e não o contrário - Não precisa ficar tão surpreso.

- Quem foi que você matou? Não foi a Sakura, não é? - Sasuke sentiu seus nervos a flor da pele e desferiu um cascudo no loiro. Como ele podia ser tão idiota?

- Não matei ninguém, mas você está no topo da lista.

- Não precisava me bater, Sasuke.

Ficaram em silêncio um pouco, encarando-se. Podiam sentir na pele a névoa engrossando conforme o tempo passava e ia entrando a madrugada.

Aquela amizade era estranha e a melhor que os dois poderiam querer. Podiam brigar, se espancar, trocarem insultos e discussões, mas usufruíam de garras e dentes quando se tratava de proteção mútua. O que tinham em comum era a unicamente que eles conseguiram encontraram a felicidade em meio à dor naquelas ruas de desesperança. Tornaram-se amigos e, ao mesmo tempo, tornaram-se família.

- Preciso de um corpo e um carro espaçoso - disse Sasuke incomodando-se com o silêncio e preferindo acabar com aquela situação embaraçosa de pedir um favor a Naruto de uma vez - Vou fazer uma troca.

-

-

-

**Olá! o/**

**Gente, desculpem-me a demora com o capítulo, eu realmente fiquei enrolada aqui, a escola ainda me mata. Espero que eu não tenha deixado o Sasuke muito fora do normal, tentei ser o mais realista possível e quanto a essa melosidade com o Naruto, entendam: Eu quero demonstrar os níveis de relacionamento dos personagens nessa fic, no decorrer da história terão muitos flashbacks sobre o passado deles, ok?**

**Agora, eu espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e agradeço muito os elogios e os incentivos nas reviews, são muitos importantes para mim, obrigada.**

**Infelizmente eu não vou responder as reviews individualmente aqui, porque se não teria mais respostas de review que capítulo em si, mas vou responder a uma pergunta que não quer calar:**

_**O certo não seria Terceira Guerra Mundial?**_

_Não, esse não seria o certo, é Quarta Guerra Mundial mesmo, porque a Terceira já ocorreu, esse é um mundo do futuro onde as máquinas aparecem muito e a genética já está bem avançada, certo? Espero que todos tenham entendido._

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Prii O., Schne Hissi, Juju-Chan n.n, Ida-Chan, Dondeloth, Bananna Potter, Blue Crystal Rose, Lythos-chan, Marcy, Uchiha Haito, Gabi-chan, Zal-chan e Miimi-chan '-'._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


	3. Capítulo II

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo II**

_- Troca? Vai trocar o quê? E pra quê um corpo? - perguntou Naruto desconfiado_

_- Eu vou explicar o meu plano, vamos até o Sai._

_O loiro e o moreno voltaram até onde estava o carro com o outro detetive deitado sobre o capô. Sai levantou levemente o tronco apoiando-o com os braços quando eles se aproximaram._

_Sasuke começou a narrar toda a situação, desde o começo do Projeto Hyuuga a pedido do Exército até a notícia de Kakashi naquela tarde e a idéia que Shikamaru lhe dera. Os dois detetives ouviam-no atentamente, mas ainda não entendiam bem onde Sasuke estava querendo chegar._

_- Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês dois para tirar o Hyuuga 2 do prédio e colocar outro corpo no incinerador no lugar dela._

* * *

"Eu ainda não acredito que estou fazendo mesmo isso!" pensou Sasuke lembrando-se da noite anterior quando pedira ajuda a Naruto e Sai para aquela loucura. Naquele momento eles estavam dentro do carro de Naruto a caminho do Laboratório de Genética para fazer uma troca de corpos.

Naruto parou o carro atrás de um prédio, um dos últimos daquela cidade que não era espelhado, mas com janelas quadradas e pintado com um leve tom alaranjado. Já eram altas horas da madrugada e todas as luzes ao redor daquele bairro estavam apagadas.

- Vamos repassar o plano - disse Naruto e virou-se meio de lado no banco do motorista, assim como Sai no banco do passageiro, para encarar Sasuke no banco de trás.

- Certo, Sai, você vai até a cobertura onde tem uma entrada para o último andar em que fica a sala da segurança. Tome isso aqui - o Uchiha entregou-lhe um dardo cilíndrico cheio de um líquido transparente muito semelhante à água - A sala da segurança é a única que possuí guardas, dois deles, estão injete isso, é apenas um composto alucinógeno que fará com que eles pensem que cochilaram por uns 15 minutos, no máximo 20.

- E se fizerem um exame de DNA nos seguranças? - perguntou o moreno ainda analisando o dardo.

- Esse composto faz a pessoa suar enquanto está desacordada limpando completamente o seu organismo da presença dele.

- Porque o Sai vai até lá mesmo? - perguntou Naruto coçando a cabeça.

- Para paralisar as câmeras para você passar com o corpo que será trocado e levá-lo até subsolo. Vou tirar o Hyuuga 2 do laboratório e apagar seus dados como se tivesse realmente destruído o projeto e levá-lo ao incinerador no subsolo onde jogaremos o corpo falso lá dentro, depois Sai paralisa as câmeras da saída enquanto Naruto leva o Hyuuga 2 para um lugar seguro no Submundo, então Sai e eu saímos do prédio e fim da história.

- Me parece bem plausível - disse Sai colocando o colar e o comunicador na orelha. Naruto e Sasuke o imitaram, mas Naruto ainda completou.

- Eu vou estar com você, não é, Sasuke? Porque eu não consegui entender tudo direitinho...

"Como foi mesmo que ele conseguiu passar no teste de estratégia da Academia Militar?" perguntava-se o moreno, mas Sai interrompeu seus devaneios.

- E se alguém fizer um teste de DNA nas cinzas do corpo?

- Primeiro: Ninguém seria idiota o suficiente para fazer isso, já que o incinerador do laboratório atinge quase a temperatura do sol e segundo: Eu vou injetar no corpo falso células do DNA do Hyuuga 2 caso alguém seja idiota o suficiente para tentar qualquer exame.

- Inteligente, Uchiha - Sai tornou a virar-se para a frente e Naruto deu um sorriso encorajador para o melhor amigo também virando-se.

O Uzumaki deu a partida, o carro se camuflando perfeitamente com a noite escura, o motor silencioso como deveria ser. Aproximaram-se do imponente prédio do Laboratório de Genética todo espelhado, daquele ângulo e sem o brilho do sol ele não parecia tão grandioso.

- Sai - chamou Sasuke pela última vez, entregando-lhe quatro cilindros de composto alucinógeno enquanto se aproximavam do heliporto - Não se esqueça de apagar a sua presença dos vídeos das câmeras da cobertura.

O rapaz não precisou assentir, somente pulou do carro a certa altura do chão caindo perfeitamente na área sombreada da cobertura. Naruto manobrou o carro fazendo-o parar a certa distância da entrada do laboratório, ele e o geneticista saíram do veículo e pegaram o corpo no porta-malas, não era pesado e Naruto podia carregá-lo perfeitamente. Em piloto automático o veículo subiu novamente para esperar que Sai terminasse o seu serviço.

- Sai, já conseguiu? - Naruto perguntou pelo comunicador, o companheiro respondeu de imediato.

- Acabei de desacordar o segundo, me dêem dois minutos.

Não precisaram assentir.

- Naruto, eu vou com você até os elevadores, porque durante a noite eles precisam de uma ordem específica por identificação de voz para funcionar, então vou correr de volta para cá e seguir pelo Hall com as câmeras funcionando, entendeu?

- Entendi, tô certo!

- Câmeras do Hall, do elevador 1 e do subsolo travadas.

Mal o detetive acabara de dizer isso pelo comunicador, Uzumaki e Uchiha já estavam passando o cartão magnético de identificação pelas portas de entrada e correndo pelo Hall do laboratório, o loiro com o defunto sobre o ombro, rumo ao elevador 1. Naruto entrou e o geneticista deu a ordem:

- Subsolo, incineração e destruição de projeto.

- Comando de voz reconhecido - uma voz saiu das caixas sonoras do teto do elevador - Boa noite, Dr. Uchiha.

Logo após isso as portas se fecharam e Naruto desapareceu. Sasuke já corria de volta para a entrada.

- Sai, apague esse comando do elevador para que não haja duas idas ao subsolo nos arquivos.

Foi o que Sai fez imediatamente, enquanto Sasuke entrava tranquilamente pelas portas do laboratório, as câmeras do Hall e dos elevadores funcionando novamente. Ele entrou no elevador 2 e ordenou:

- 9º andar, destruição de dados e espécime 2 do Projeto Hyuuga.

- Comando de voz reconhecido - anunciou a voz novamente - Boa noite, Dr. Uchiha.

* * *

- Mas que lugar escuro, tô certo! - disse Naruto se esgueirando pelo subsolo. Aquele era um dos últimos prédios da cidade que ainda tinha subsolo, pois a maioria dos outros havia sido tomado pelos agentes da máfia, assim como os primeiros andares.

O subsolo do Laboratório de Genética era parecido com um estacionamento, grande e espaçoso, com várias repartições, algumas contendo uma portinhola que se abria para os incineradores, outras repartições onde ficavam os corpos congelados para testes e até uma parte que servia como necrotério da máfia.

O loiro levou o corpo envolvido no saco cinza para perto do incinerador número 6 onde Sasuke disse para deixá-lo e ficar esperando. Caso alguém aparecesse, o que seria muito difícil. Era para ele simplesmente se esconder e, o mais importante, NÃO TOCAR EM NADA.

O jovem detetive sentou-se ao lado do corpo, os braços e as pernas cruzadas e os olhos fechados, já estava tão acostumado a pessoas mortas que nem mais se incomodava. Odiava mais que tudo ter que ficar parado esperando as coisas acontecerem, era agitado demais, mas naquela vez obedeceu. Era uma vida que estava em jogo.

- Naruto! - chamou a voz de Sai pelo comunicador, ele abriu os olhos e levou a mão para encostar-se levemente a sua orelha esperando o companheiro continuar - Parece que tem mais alguém além de nós três dentro do prédio.

- O quê? Já avisou ao Sasuke?

- Eu tentei, mas temos uma interferência. Esse laboratório tem tecnologia demais para comunicadores de campo.

- Droga!

- Tarde demais, Sasuke foi pego - Sai continuava narrando os fatos que via pela câmera do corredor do 9º andar.

- Sai, eu vou subir - Naruto começou a correr para perto do elevador, mas lembrou-se que precisava de um comando de voz de Sasuke, praguejou novamente e tentou encontrar alguma escada, mas aquele prédio de alta tecnologia não precisavam dessas coisas obsoletas.

- Espere, Naruto, parece que essa pessoa vai nos ajudar.

- Como é que é?

- Acho que é um cientista conhecido do Uchiha.

O detetive não respondeu, apenas escorregou até o chão com as costas pregadas a parede entre os dois elevadores. As pernas flexionadas, ele passou as mãos nervosamente pelos fios loiros bagunçando-os ainda mais.

"Maldito idiota, quer me matar de susto?" pensou ele, mas não saberia dizer a qual dos dois morenos fora direcionado.

* * *

"Não agüento mais" Kakashi desligou o monitor e espreguiçou-se na cadeira de seu escritório permitindo-se fechar os olhos por alguns minutos.

Estava naquele laboratório desde manhã analisando uns documentos atrasados por causa de sua negligência e finalmente tinha acabado. Ele era um geneticista dedicado, tanto que tinha conseguido o posto de Diretor, mas também era humano. Um dos motivos de ter atrasado os documentos era a sua namorada e o motivo de estar ali naquele momento era sua namorada.

Não a via fazia alguns dias e, bem naquela noite de sábado quando esperava vê-la e senti-la para abrandar a saudades ela tinha uma viagem de negócios. Sentia-se tremendamente frustrado, pois simplesmente não tinha desejo nenhum de fazer amor com outra mulher para se saciar, queria apenas ela.

"Maldição!" pensou alisando os cabelos e se preparando para sair do escritório "Como pude ser fisgado dessa maneira?".

A sua pergunta se perdeu na sua mente, pois assim que saiu pela porta de metal deu de cara com dois orbes negros muito conhecidos. A porta se fechou com seu suspiro do mecanismo e ele começou o questionário, apesar de já fazer alguma idéia do por que de Sasuke Uchiha estava ali.

O moreno estava com as habituais roupas de tons escuros e o de cabelos prateados tinha o jaleco branco jogado por cima do ombro e a máscara negra na face. Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo.

- O que faz aqui, Sasuke?

- Eu deveria lhe fazer a mesma pergunta, Kakashi - responde o moreno no mesmo tom sem se intimidar ou demonstrar qualquer coisa perante a presença do Diretor ali.

- Anko viajou e eu precisava matar o tempo.

- Hm.

O moreno deu de ombros e começou a andar em sua direção não demorando a passar pelo seu superior que nem se moveu, só quando o geneticista já tinha passado pelo mascarado que sentiu a mão de Kakashi em seu ombro para fazê-lo parar.

- Você não me respondeu o que faz aqui, Sasuke, ainda mais munido com um comunicador militar - a mão de Kakashi o soltou, aquela altura o moreno já estava completamente parado. Esquecera-se do comunicador preso em seu pescoço e orelha bem visível com a camiseta sem gola alta e o cabelo arrepiado - Se bem que eu suponho ser meio complicado conseguir contato com o seu amigo na torre da segurança por estar envolto a toda essa tecnologia.

Ele arregalou os olhos, mas Kakashi não viu. Como ele podia saber tanto? Como? Tinha plena certeza que Sai não tinha dito nada, Naruto muito menos. Então como? Definitivamente estava o mais confuso possível, sua mente brilhante fervilhava para arranjar uma explicação, mas o Diretor facilitou seu trabalho:

- Como Diretor de Departamentos eu tenho acesso ao computador da sala da segurança.

- Então suponho que já saiba nosso propósito - tentou manter a voz firme sobre o pânico de uma denúncia e da morte de seu mais precioso projeto.

- Estou decepcionado com você, Sasuke.

- Por quê? - o rapaz se virou para encarar o mais velho, o pânico substituído pela raiva - Por querer salvar uma vida? A partir do momento que aquele espécime teve o coração formado tornou-se um ser humano e o Exército não pode apenas nos dar a ordem de matá-lo.

- Eu também não quero aquele projeto destruído - com aquelas palavras, proferidas com tanta calma e companheirismo, o Uchiha se acalmou - Estou decepcionado por você não ter confiado em mim.

- Mas... - o rapaz não continuou, Kakashi já passava por ele em direção ao laboratório secreto do prédio.

- Vamos, não temos tempo a perder.

Eles correram e ativaram a porta secreta que ficava na última sala do corredor, o elevador apareceu e Kakashi ditou o comando:

- Laboratório secreto, destruição do Projeto Hyuuga.

- Comando de voz reconhecido - veio à voz feminina do computador dos elevadores - Boa noite, Diretor Hatake.

- Essa voz me dá sono! - exclamou o Diretor enquanto o elevador rapidamente ia para a sala secreta e estancava. As portas de metal se abriram para o corredor de luzes azuladas e, no fim, outra porta de metal. Sasuke não agüentava mais elas, por isso, talvez, que a maioria das coisas em seu apartamento era de madeira.

A porta se abriu com o seu suspiro abafado e as luzes do cilindro central do Projeto Hyuuga se acenderam azuladas. Por um momento um sentimento de desespero invadiu o Uchiha pensando que talvez alguém já tivesse vindo aquele lugar para destruir o espécime, mas não, lá estava ela, boiando em seu líquido amniótico em sua posição de pernas flexionadas e braços cruzados sobre o busto, só esperando para ver a luz do sol.

- Tire-a de lá, eu destruo os dados - Kakashi se dirigiu a um dos computadores do local enquanto Sasuke corria até o cilindro.

O moreno ativou o teclado ótico do cilindro, era azul também. Começou a digitar vários comandos, silenciosa e apressadamente. Logo o líquido começou a esvair-se saindo pelo ralo recém aberto no fundo do cilindro, o espécime saiu da sua posição pacifica para cair deitada no fundo de metal do tubo. Ele então interrompeu o oxigênio do respiradouro preso ao nariz dela que a mantinha viva. Demorou um segundo para o grosso vidro do cilindro se abrir, ele pensou que fosse tarde demais.

Tirou-a de lá, estava completamente fria e nua. Deitou-a no chão e arrancou o respiradouro de sua face e esperou que ela reagisse. Passado vários minutos começou a desesperar-se. Porque ela não acordava?

- Kakashi, ela não acorda.

- Tenha dó, Sasuke, ela é como um bebê, tem que fazê-la respirar o ar dessa atmosfera - disse apressadamente - Mas duvido que ela vá chorar.

- O que eu faço então, gênio?

- Tente primeiros-socorros, tenho certeza que você aprendeu isso na Academia Militar, Uchiha - a voz de Sai se fez ouvir pelo comunicador - E andem logo, vou ter que usar as segundas doses de composto.

- Hey, porque estão demorando tanto? Esse lugar é horrível, tô certo.

- O espécime não quer acordar.

- O quê?! Tivemos todo esse trabalho para esse bicho não acordar? - Naruto estava histérico como sempre.

- Calados!

Ele ficou aflito. Primeiros-socorros, certo! Tampou-lhe o nariz com uma mão e segurou-lhe o queixo com a outra enquanto aproximava sua boca da dela e passava-lhe seu oxigênio, seu sopro de vida. Queria deter-se um pouco para sentir a maciez incomum daqueles lábios puramente genéticos, mas não o fez. Juntou as mãos e começou a massagem cardíaca.

"Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco" contava enquanto pulsava suas mãos no peito dela e depois voltava a passar-lhe ar "Vamos, abra os olhos!".

Ficou nesse processo de contagem e suplicas mentais por um longo tempo, Kakashi já tinha terminado de apagar todos os milhares de dados do projeto e ficou observando o moreno. Fechou os olhos, agoniado com as tentativas inúteis do Uchiha.

- Sasuke, acho que ela...

- NÃO! - ele disse entre uma massagem e outra, o local já estava levemente arroxeado - Ela vai reagir.

- Sasuke...

Mais uma vez ele terminou a massagem, juntou sua boca com a dela e passou-lhe ar, mas não voltou ao processo, se deteve saboreando aqueles lábios, lábios que ele esperava ver se mover em palavras, se contorcer em sorrisos, mas que já se convencia que estavam mortos. Então simplesmente beijou-lhes levemente.

Kakashi fora quem vira, Sasuke estava ocupado demais. Os olhos dela se abriram, lentamente, como se despertasse de um sonho e eram as coisas mais lindas que ele jamais vira. Tão cristalinos como um par de pedras preciosas, tão inocentes como um bebê e tão puros quanto a maior das divindades. Pensou em chamar pelo geneticista, mas ele também já vira, pois um sopro de ar quente que saiu das narinas do espécime atingiu sua bochecha e ele levantou a cabeça admirando os incríveis olhos brancos sem pupila.

Aqueles olhos negros preocupados, tão brilhantes e opacos, era sua primeira imagem naquele mundo, sua primeira memória a qual lembrar-se-ia para o resto da vida.

Ela estava assustada, era um mundo completamente novo e não sabia o que fazer. Queria se afastar deles, porém seus braços e pernas pareciam não obedecer aos comandos de seu cérebro. Queria, também, gritar, mas não sabia como fazer, só sentia uma dor atingir-lhe o nariz e alguma coisa pinicar seus olhos para depois perceber o líquido quente e salgado que escorria por sua face. Estava apavorada.

Sasuke fitava o espécime, via seus braços se mexendo um pouco, assim como suas pernas e seus lábios. Ela estava ali, viva, e eles não iriam congelá-la ou incinerá-la. Não pôde evitar o sorriso sincero de felicidade que se formou em sua face. Ele procurou alguma coisa para cobri-la e saírem dali, mas não encontrou nada. Tirou seu casaco negro e se aproximou.

- Calma - foi a única coisa que disse e, miraculosamente, ela pareceu entender, pois parou de se mexer e deixou-o envolver o pano em si. Sentiu-se quente imediatamente, estava com muito frio. O Uchiha também se permitiu passar as mãos grandes pela face delicada limpando as lágrimas.

- Ela não vai conseguir andar, Sasuke.

Mas ele já sabia disso e a colocou de pé segurando-lhe pelos ombros. O casaco negro cobria-lhe até as coxas muito pálidas e seus braços sumiram dentro das mangas compridas do casaco masculino.

- Você vai ter que desacordá-la para sair daí - a voz de Sai voltou a importunar-lhe.

- Eu sei disso - sabia, sim, mas estava com medo. Demorara tanto para acordá-la e se não conseguisse de novo? Não teve tempo para pensar, Kakashi já pensara por ele atingindo o pescoço da moça rapidamente. Os olhos perolados voltaram a se fechar.

- Não temos tempo - ajudou o moreno a colocá-la por cima do ombro e saíram da sala, atravessando o corredor e entrando no elevador. Atravessaram a sala e mais um corredor até os elevadores centrais - Subsolo, incineração de espécime 2 do Projeto Hyuuga.

- Comando de voz reconhecido. Boa noite, Diretor Hatake.

- Escute, Sasuke, vamos sair os dois do elevador, entregar o espécime a Naruto, Sai vai paralisar a câmera do elevador 1 por onde o Naruto e o Hyuuga 2 vão subir e passar pelo Hall enquanto nós incineramos o corpo falso. Onde está o carro?

- Sai vai reativar as câmeras assim que Naruto passar e descer com o carro para perto do prédio, no Submundo.

- E no elevador 2 estaremos nós.

Ele somente assentiu. Viu o Diretor procurar algo em algum bolso do jaleco para tirar uma seringa de agulha fina. Entendeu imediatamente o que ele ia fazer ao destampar a agulha e apontar para a coxa pálida dela. Viu o sangue invadir o tubo, mas não era vermelho como o seu, tinha uma coloração prateada como seus olhos.

- Como você sabia que eu...? - Hatake o interrompeu:

- Eu que te ensinei difusão de DNA, lembra-se?

* * *

- Naruto, estamos levando o espécime, nos espere na porta.

- Certo - não deu nem tempo de Naruto se levantar e correr até a porta do elevador, ele já estancara no subsolo. Correu mais depressa e chegou a tempo.

Sem precisar dizer nada O Uchiha estendeu a garota desacordada para o loiro que ficou admirado com o espécime. Ele esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

- Câmera do elevador 1 e Hall travadas - anunciou Sai para Naruto e Sasuke.

- Anda logo, Naruto.

- Ahn? Ah, tá - o detetive saiu de seu transe e entrou no elevador, mandou um último sorriso encorajador e as portas se fecharam.

* * *

Os dois geneticistas trabalharam rápido. Aplicaram a injeção de sangue no cadáver e rapidamente o colocaram no incinerador a mais alta temperatura para que não demorasse muito. Cinco minutos depois já estavam de novo no elevador.

- Não sei como agradecer - começou Sasuke incomodado com aquela situação embaraçosa com o superior.

- Não precisa, só cuide dela.

As portas se abriram e eles andaram normalmente pelo Hall. Saíram e se separaram, Kakashi para o seu carro que esperava flutuando calmamente ali perto e Sasuke correndo pelos lances de escada que levavam ao Submundo.

Entrou no banco de trás do carro negro e o Uzumaki tratou de dar a partida apressadamente. Só quando já estavam rumando para o apartamento de Sasuke que se pronunciou qualquer coisa:

- Uma garota, Uchiha? - zombou o detetive moreno - Pensei que você e Naruto fossem parceiros homossexuais.

- Cale a boca, idiota! - Naruto irritou-se dando um forte cascudo na cabeça de Sai, mas o geneticista não se importou, ao seu lado Hyuuga 2 dormia tranquilamente impedindo-o de ver seus fantásticos olhos perolados.

No caminho para o apartamento do Uchiha eles deixaram Sai em sua própria casa. Perto dali o carro negro parou na entrada do prédio de Sasuke e o mesmo saiu colocando o Hyuuga 2 de cavalinho em suas costas, sentindo o vento da quase manhã em seus braços e a respiração quente dela em sua nuca.

- Obrigado, Naruto - disse o moreno.

- Você não tem que me agradecer, cara, é uma vida, tô certo - respondeu o loiro estendendo a mão fechada a qual o Uchiha tocou como cumprimento com a sua mão também fechada - Só me diga, qual o nome dela?

Aquela era uma coisa que, se perguntassem a ele no começo daquela noite, ele não saberia responder, mas enquanto observava-a dormir no banco de trás lembrava-se dos seus olhos puros e só conseguia pensar em um nome:

- Hinata - disse - Hinata Hyuuga.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Como prometido aqui está o capítulo 2! Espero que tenham gostado e que não tenha ficado muito confuso e, justificando esse Sasuke meloso, cara, é o projeto da vida dele, como um filho, ele não podia deixá-la morrer simplesmente. Mas nos próximos capítulos ele vai voltar a ser o tal do frio e inalcançável.**

_**Hyuuga 1 seria o Neji?**_

_Sim, Hyuuga 1 é o nosso querido gênio Neji. Infelizmente ele não vai aparecer na fic para ser o querido primo ciumento, mas nunca se sabe, afinal ele é a única coisa do Projeto Hyuuga que permanecerá no Laboratório de Genética sem ser destruído._

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Taliane, Mcjunior, Mari Sushi, Uchiha Haito, Prii O., Schne Hissi, Miimi-chan, Banana Potter 2, Marcy, Hanari, __**Mayara Zaoldyeck**__, Gabi-chan, Dondeloth, The Sylvester _e_Deby Black._

_**Agradecimento especial a Mayara Zaoldyeck pela carta que ela me enviou. Eu gostei muito e a minha resposta já está a caminho. Obrigada!**_

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


	4. Capítulo III

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _-**Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ -**Computador-lar, MK33.**

- Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo? - **Voz ao telefone.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

O domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke, pois ele tem a mania de acordar cedo e o primeiro pensamento que lhe preenche a mente é que o dia seguinte será uma péssima de uma segunda-feira. E ele odeia segundas-feiras. 

_- Boa tarde, Mestre Sasuke -_anunciou a voz de seu computador-lar presente em todo o apartamento nas milhares de sonoridades espalhadas por todo o lugar. Ignorou-o como sempre fazia ao acordar.

Sentou-se na cama de lençóis brancos passando a mão pelo cabelo amassado enquanto soltava um bocejo sem se preocupar em colocar a mão sobre a boca. Empurrou o edredom azul escuro para longe colocando os pés no piso de madeira. Sentiu o vento frio do ar condicionado que adorava deixar ligado em qualquer estação, enquanto amontoava-se sob as cobertas, bater em seu peito nu e ativou o comando para desligar.

Soltou mais um bocejo longo e levantou-se indo em direção ao banheiro com as calças negras prendendo-se em seus calcanhares, não por serem compridas demais, mas por estarem caídas até a metade de seus quadris deixando a cueca vermelha a mostra e ele não tinha intenção de se arrumar. Estava em sua casa, podia fazer o que bem quisesse.

Já no banheiro o moreno ligou o chuveiro após dar descarga e despiu-se. Viu o vapor subir e passar pela minúscula janela do banheiro. Olhou para lá e só conseguiu ver um pedacinho do céu começando a ganhar tons alaranjados e arroxeados do pôr-do-sol. Banhos quentes não eram os seus favoritos, mas aquele dia estava particularmente frio. Encostou-se no azulejo e fechou os olhos enquanto tentava-se recordar claramente do que fizera na noite passada, pois se lembrava de um sonho estranho em que ele roubava o espécime 2 do Projeto Hyuuga.

* * *

_A respiração em seu pescoço era calma e pausada. Hinata estava bem e isso o tranqüilizava. Movia-se o menos possível pelo caminho entre a portaria do seu prédio, o elevador e a entrada de seu apartamento. Com todo o cuidado e concentração ele levou a mão ao bolso da calça e conseguiu pegar o cartão magnético e colocá-lo na fechadura. Não tinha muito cuidado com a segurança do apartamento, não tinha nada de especial lá dentro que alguém quisesse roubar que não pudesse ser substituído._

_A porta de madeira se abriu e ele voltou a fechá-la com o pé ao mesmo tempo em que as luzes se acendiam e a voz de seu computador-lar inundava seus ouvidos mais alto do que ele queria:_

- Seja bem vindo, Mestre Sasuke!

_- Abaixe o seu volume, MK33, e diminua as luzes._

- Perdoe-me, Mestre Sasuke _- o computador voltou a apagar as luzes falando com uma voz digital um pouco mais amena._

_O geneticista sentiu a sua experiência se mexer um pouco em suas costas, mas ela não acordou._

_Ele passou pela mesinha de centro deixando o cartão magnético lá em cima, junto com o celular, passou pela porta da cozinha e do banheiro do corredor e parou assim que atingiu o quarto de hóspedes. Olhou para dentro, ele estava impecavelmente arrumado, afinal só era usado quando Naruto resolvia passar a noite ali, bêbado demais para dirigir para casa. _

_Balançou a cabeça. Ela ficaria assustada demais em acordar sozinha naquele lugar estranho, então a levou para seu quarto, colocando-a deitada sob a cama grande. Estava toda desarrumada, ele nunca dava a ordem para MK33 arrumá-la, já que na noite seguinte ela voltaria a ficar desarrumada. Cobriu-a sem perceber que ela vestia apenas o seu casaco, estava cansado demais._

_Foi até o seu armário embutido na parede enquanto arrancava a camiseta e jogava sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha, a calça logo se juntou a ela e ele apenas vestiu a calça habitual que usava para dormir. Caiu na cama ao lado de Hinata e sussurrou uma última ordem para o computador-lar:_

_- MK33, não quero receber visitas, telefonemas, recados eletrônicos ou e-mails, certo?_

- Perfeitamente, Mestre.

_- Apague essas porcarias de luzes._

_E o computador acatou a ordem. Cinco minutos depois Sasuke já estava embalado em um pesado sono._

* * *

- Hinata! - ele abriu os olhos bruscamente desencostando-se da parede. Como pudera ser tão descuidado e imbecil a ponto de se esquecer que trouxera sua experiência para casa e achar que tivesse sonhado? Sasuke pulou de dentro do Box de vidro pegando uma toalha de qualquer jeito e enrolando em volta da cintura enquanto dava uma ordem para MK33 de desligar o chuveiro. 

Correu para a sala pensando se lembrara de dar a ordem para que as portas e janelas fossem trancadas. Provavelmente não, já que nunca fazia isso.

"Droga!" pensava ele pingando água por todo o corredor de madeira que ligava a sua suíte, o quarto de hóspedes, a cozinha e a sala. Como pudera ser tão idiota? Levou um escorregão e teve que se segurar na parede para não cair.

Mas pôde respirar aliviado ao chegar à sala. Ali, observando o céu através das portas de vidro que davam para a sacada que ligava os quartos e a sala, estava ela sentada em posição de índio, os olhos perolados que ele temia nunca mais ver iluminados com aquelas cores quentes. Ela não percebera sua presença, já que não se voltara para encará-lo, mas Sasuke se apoiou na pesada estante de madeira de canto cheia de livros ali perto. Aquela garota estava lhe deixando paranóica e trazendo-lhe problemas demais.

Ele voltou para o seu quarto sorrateiramente e vestiu-se com uma larga bermuda jeans e uma camiseta preta. Não entendia bem o porquê, mas preferia ficar totalmente vestido na presença dela, ela parecia frágil e inocente demais para que o Uchiha ficasse ao menos sem camisa ao estar junto dela. 

Voltou para a sala com os cabelos ainda úmidos e viu uma cena que o deixou parado na porta: segurando-se na estante desajeitadamente, Hinata tentava forçar suas pernas para ficar de pé. Agora, pensando bem, como será que ela havia conseguido ir do quarto até ali? Ficou tentado a ajudá-la, mas não o fez. Certas coisas precisamos aprender a fazer sozinhos e andar é uma delas. Encostou-se no batente da porta da cozinha e cruzou os braços.

A morena conseguiu ficar de pé totalmente, mas suas pernas tremiam muito e ela apoiava-se na estante. Olhava para baixo assustada com a altura e com a pouca firmeza que seus pés lhe garantiam. Ela estava bastante insegura, mas conseguiu se soltar, ainda olhando para baixo e deu um passo a frente. Depois mais outro, cuidadoso. Desequilibrou-se um pouco e ele pensou que ela fosse cair, mas no último segundo voltou o pé e firmou-se. Ela sorriu para o chão e então voltou à cabeça para cima para encontrar os olhos sérios de Sasuke sobre si e, imediatamente, sentir um frio na barriga e um receio lhe atingir a mente fazendo-a dar um passo em falso para trás e cair sentada soltando um gemido de dor.

Ela não sabia por que, mas suas bochechas esquentaram muito a fazendo levar as mãos até lá e ela também não viu, mas Sasuke notou o quão rosadas elas estavam quando se aproximou, agachando-se ao lado dela.

- Hinata - ele chamou e não recebeu resposta, a garota apenas continuou com as mãos sobre o rosto. Ele precisava fazê-la entender que seu nome era Hinata e que não precisava ter medo dele - Hinata?

Ele levou a mão e tocou-lhe o ombro sentindo-a estremecer sob seus dedos. Receoso Sasuke levou suas mãos as dela e as tirou do rosto pálido, com cuidado e sem resistência. Após esse ato ele levantou-lhe o queixo, mas não pode impedir de se manter sério como sempre ficava. Os olhos perolados estavam marejados de lágrimas que iriam cair logo e as faces mais rosadas do que nunca.

- Hinata! - repetiu mais uma vez com ênfase e ela piscou várias vezes.

"Rooonc!" ouviu seu estômago reclamar de fome e o de Hinata parecia fazer o mesmo, porque a viu levar as mãos pequeninas até lá.

- Eu vou te levar para tomar um banho e pedir uma pizza, nós dois estamos com fome - ele anunciou mesmo que ela não fosse entender nada, precisava começar a ensiná-la. Sabia que aprenderia logo, uma de suas programações era essa.

Segurou-a por baixo dos braços finos com medo de que ela fosse quebrar e a colocou de pé. Ela se segurou firme no braço dele, pelo menos sabia que ele não era uma ameaça.

- Vamos - ele a guiou passo por passo até o banheiro do corredor onde tinha uma banheira que ele imediatamente colocou para encher. Sentou Hinata no vaso sanitário tampado e pediu para que ela esperasse enquanto gesticulava. 

Correu até seu quarto apanhando uma toalha em uma gaveta, um short seu que estava muito apertado e uma camiseta. Abriu uma das portas do guarda-roupa onde tinha um caixa contendo alguns pertences de Sakura que ela ainda não viera buscar. Vasculhou por ali, tinha certeza que tinha separado uma calcinha dela. Puxou duas peças íntimas, uma preta e uma rosa. Analisou-as por um tempo, eram ambas de renda e finíssimas, bem típicas de Sakura e ficaria constrangido ao pedir para Hinata vestir uma delas, mas escolheu a preta, pelo menos não era fio dental. Pegou também um bustiê de ginástica branco que Sakura esquecera.

Voltou para o banheiro com essas coisas para encontrar Hinata muito curiosa em relação à água que enchia a banheira. Colocou tudo sobre uma parte da pia de mármore e chamou a garota que atendeu pelo nome Hinata virando-se para ele. Sasuke encheu a banheira com sabonete líquido para fazer espuma e virou-se para a garota, as bochechas enrubescendo muito.

- Você tem que tirar isso para tomar banho, Hinata - ele disse estendendo a mão para o zíper do casaco. A garota acompanhou o movimento sem saber o que ele estava fazendo ou porque a cara dele estava tão vermelha, mas também sentiu-se desconfortável quando ele tirou aquela segunda pele negra de cima de si, porque era muito quentinha e cheirosa.

O geneticista a pegou no colo concentrando-se em não ficar olhando para onde não deveria. Ela ficou assustada no início quando ele a levantou, mas relaxou. Sasuke foi até a beirada da banheira e começou a abaixá-la, mas Hinata agarrou-se ainda mais ao seu pescoço quando sentiu seus pés baterem na água, mas Sasuke tratou de tranqüilizá-la:

- Calma, não precisa ficar nervosa, é só água - não muito bem, mas ele tentou.

Ele terminou de colocá-la na água, estava com os olhos fechados muito apertados. Somente os abriu de novo quando percebeu que não estava derretendo. Olhou para suas próprias mãos molhadas e cheias de espumado e sorriu. Gostara daquela sensação e do cheiro bom. Movimentou um pouco a água e ela começou a soltar bolhas transparentes e furta-cores. Uma chegou perto o suficiente de seu nariz para estourar e fazê-la divertir-se ainda mais. Ela olhou para Sasuke para saber se ele estava se divertindo tanto quanto ela e ele tentou um sorriso.

O rapaz a observou por algum tempo, mas logo saiu do banheiro decidido que ela ficaria bem.

- MK33, fiquei observando-a para que não aconteça nada.

_- Perfeitamente, Mestre._

Entrou na cozinha e começou a procurar nas gavetas o folheto com o número da Pizzaria Ninja. Olhou para o telefone preso a parede e a luz vermelha onde um "03" digital estava piscando. Ligou a televisão embutida em sua geladeira de aço inoxidável e colocou no canal de notícias a um volume baixo.

- MK33, me ligue com a Pizzaria Ninja.

_- Imediatamente_ - anunciou o computador e Sasuke viu os números aparecendo no leito do telefone ao lado do número de mensagens pendentes em sua secretária eletrônica _- Conexão estabelecida._

- Sasuke! - exclama a voz de Tenten pelo viva-voz do telefone - Jiraiya me disse que você veio aqui ontem. Porque não me avisou?

- Eu precisava falar com Naruto, não fiquei muito.

- Que inferno! - a voz feminina exclamou, mas Sasuke tinha certeza que não fora para ele, deveria ter sido para um dos robôs da cozinha que sempre faziam algo errado - Certo, o que vai ser, então? O de sempre?

- O de sempre, uma pizza de calabresa e também uma de mussarela.

- Tem companhia? - ele não gostou nada do tom safado na voz da garçonete pelo telefone.

- Obrigado, Tenten.

- Espera, Sasuke... - mas ele não esperou, apertou o botão de desligar no telefone da parede e logo após encostou-se na bancada para ouvir suas mensagens.

_- Você tem três mensagens novas - _anunciou a voz digital de MK33 e emitiu o "beep" da primeira mensagem.

_"Sasuke, é o Kakashi"_anunciou a primeira voz_"Sei que deve estar dormindo, mas só queria avisar que a Tsunade já soube que destruímos o Projeto Hyuuga, então ela deu a você e Shikamaru a segunda-feira de folga. Aproveite e leve-a para fazer umas compras, a menos que você tenha uma coleção de roupas femininas em casa. Tchau"._

O moreno rolou os olhos enquanto o segundo "beep" era emitido. Kakashi era sempre um homem oportuno.

_"Sasuke, sou eu, Shikamaru. Cara, isso é problemático, mas Kakashi me disse que vocês destruíram o Projeto, então você não seguiu minha idéia? Melhor assim, roubar aquela garota seria muito problemático". _A voz do outro geneticista silenciou por um tempo e Sasuke achou que ele tivesse dormido no telefone _"Você roubou, não foi? Cara, eu sabia"._

E a mensagem terminou assim. O Uchiha muitas vezes se assustava com Shikamaru, ele podia ser o maior de todos os preguiçosos, mas tinha uma espécie de sexto sentido incrível para conhecer as pessoas e saber o que elas fizeram ou deixaram de fazer.

_"Oi, Sasuke, aqui é a Sakura" _a voz feminina de sua ex-namorada inundou seus ouvidos, mas logo foi substituída pelo som de algo caindo e de água se espalhando.

_- Mestre Sasuke, sua convidada escorregou no banheiro_.

Mas não deu nem tempo do computador terminar de falar, Sasuke já estava no corredor por onde via um pouco de água passar por debaixo da porta do banheiro. Escancarou a mesma para ver Hinata caída completamente desajeitada na banheira, as penas pendendo para fora da borda, o tronco submerso.

_"...eu sei que é chato eu ligar assim, mas é que eu queria..." _a voz de Sakura continuava a falar no viva-voz na cozinha, mas Sasuke não escutava.

- MK, limpe o corredor - ordenou o rapaz entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

_- Sim, Mestre._

_"...mas eu gostaria de pegar as minhas coisas que estão com você..."_

- Que desastre! - ele sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto se aproximava da banheira e ajoelhava-se tirando rapidamente e morena de dentro da água. Ela pareceu espirrar, seus cabelos curtos estavam cheios de espuma e caídos por sobre seus olhos – Você está bem?

Ela não respondeu, mas não parecia ferida nem nada, apenas iria ficar com uma adorável marca roxa no traseiro. Sasuke pegou o chuveirinho que era embutido no chuveiro e começou a molhar Hinata para tirar dela a espuma, primeiro do cabelo, que tirou de cima dos olhos dela com um gesto preciso, e depois do resto do corpo. Não ousava tocá-la, apenas usava a água esguichada pelo chuveirinho.

_"...e quem sabe nós também não poderíamos conversar, não sei, tomar alguma coisa."_continuava a voz da médica.

- Você tem que ser mais cuidadosa – disse enquanto a amparava pela cintura e a ajudava a sair da banheira. Os dois travavam uma batalha silenciosa para saber quem estava mais ruborizado.

Ele ajudou Hinata a se secar e, com algum esforço, a fez vestir todas as roupas que havia levado para ela, inclusive a calcinha, mas observou que Hinata não parecia estar muito confortável usando-a. O short que usava também ficava um pouco largo, mas não caia. Era um short seu muito velho, branco e tinha alguns desenhos de flores havaianas em amarelo. A camiseta cobria as bordas da calcinha que apareciam nas beiradas do short.

- MK, limpe o banheiro.

_"Então, passo aí mais tarde para entregar suas coisas e pegar as minhas. Beijos, Sasuke, e... Bem, saiba que eu ainda te amo!"._

A voz de Sakura cessou no momento que o rapaz moreno guiou Hinata até a sala, ela já estava andando razoavelmente bem, e a fez sentar-se no sofá fofo e de uma cor azul Royal. Ela sentiu-se tão confortável que ficou dando pequenos pulinhos, se divertindo como na banheira. Parecia uma criança com um brinquedo novo.

_- Fim das mensagens. _- foi o que ele ouviu ao entrar na cozinha para pegar o refrigerante e dois copos e levar para a sala. Não havia escutado nada do que Sakura dissera na mensagem, exceto a apresentação, mas não deu importância, logo Lee estaria tocando a campainha com as pizzas. Desligou a televisão da geladeira.

Voltou para a sala e ligou a televisão de lá, era grande e tinha vários canais. Pensou no que seria mais indicado para Hinata assistir e decidiu-se pelo canal de clipes de músicas, era melhor ela aprender a língua japonesa rapidamente e nada melhor que vídeos com imagens e sons.

E pensou bem. Assim que a mente de Hyuuga 2 fixou-se na tela, não desgrudou mais.

Sasuke ofereceu o refrigerante para ela, que simplesmente segurou o copo sem saber o que fazer. Ela tinha levantado às pernas, mantendo-as flexionadas como quando estava dentro do cilindro azul, mas agora as apoiava na beirada do sofá. Olhou para o copo mais uma vez e então para Sasuke. Os olhos perolados chegavam a emanar curiosidade.

- Isso é pra beber - disse com certa impaciência - Assim.

E levou o copo a boca mostrando para a garota como deveria fazer. Ela olhou o conteúdo negro sem saber o que poderia ser, mas imitou o gesto dele. Quase se engasgou, mas conseguiu engolir no último segundo. Não sabia definir muito bem o que sentiu quando tomou aquilo, mas era doce, gelado e bom.

A campainha não demorou a tocar e ele pulou do sofá para atendê-la, enquanto Hinata olhava para os quatro quantos do teto tentando saber de onde viera aquele som. 

- Olá, Sasuke - disse a voz simpática de Lee.

- Oi, Lee - respondeu Sasuke tirando o dinheiro do bolso e entregando para o rapaz que lhe entregou as duas caixas de pizza.

O entregador não pretendia se demorar, mas seus olhos pousaram na figura pequena e encolhida no sofá do Uchiha e os dois copos de refrigerante sobre a mesinha de madeira de centro.

- Tem companhia?

"Porque todo mundo adora me fazer essa pergunta?" pensou o geneticista sem responder.

- Eu soube que você terminou com a Sakura Haruno, Sasuke - insistiu Lee tentando ver por sobre o ombro do de cabelos arrepiados - Duvido que sua nova namorada seja mais bonita que a Sakura.

O entregador abaixou-se um pouco e pode ver dois grandes olhos brancos observando curiosos. Ele estancou sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer. Nunca tinha vista nada parecido em toda a sua vida. Será que ela era cega? Mas não parecia ser, pois o fitava fixamente. E a ciência já não estava evoluída o suficiente para curar os problemas de cegueira, surdez e mudez? Notou que os olhos claros combinavam com a pele alva, os traços delicados e os cabelos escuros. Parecia pequenina encolhida no sofá.

- Sasuke, ela é... Cega?

- Acho que está na hora de você ir, Lee - disse o moreno irritado tentando fechar a porta.

- Ah, certo, mas me responda, ela é cega? Ou é um outro alienígena? Ouvi dizer que alguns Uranianos tinham lhos brancos – o entregador insistia, mesmo estando sendo extremamente indiscreto.

- Pode guardar um segredo, Lee? – Sasuke soltou um bufo. Não podia deixar Lee ir embora e correr o risco dessa notícia se espalhar. O de grossas sobrancelhas concordou com a cabeça – É minha prima e ela é cega, sim.

- Coitadinha – os olhos de Lee marejaram.

"Se ele começar a chorar eu me mato!" pensou o geneticista vendo a reação do outro.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou – Rock Lee virou-se para ir embora, mas dirigiu-se a Sasuke mais uma vez ao apertar o botão do elevador - Sasuke, se você não tem mais nada com a Sakura, será que eu poderia tentar alguma coisa com ela ou é cedo demais?

- Faça o que você quiser - o moreno respondeu dando de ombros - Mas vai ter que competir com Naruto.

E fechou a porta, mas o de cabelo de cuia não se importou. Entrou sorrindo no elevador e ficou apreciando a música instrumental. Tinha mais algumas entregas para fazer naquela noite, deixara as outras caixas na portaria. O elevador desceu rápido e ele saiu radiante de dentro dele, já havia esquecido momentaneamente a garota de olhos brancos no apartamento do cientista, quando se deparou com o motivo de sua alegria: a neurocirurgiã Sakura Haruno caminhava com seus passos largos e decididos em direção ao elevador. Estava usando um vestido esverdeado combinando com seus olhos e sandálias prateadas, sobre a rouba toda vinha um sobretudo branco. Segurava uma caixa de papelão nos braços e não tinha o seu semblante mais contente.

Parecia não ter visto Lee até que apertou o botão para chamar o elevador e o rapaz se pronunciou:

- Olá, Sakura.

- Oh, oi, Lee - ela sorriu-lhe simpaticamente - Desculpe, eu não tinha te visto.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo - ele respondeu apaixonadamente.

Ela apenas lhe sorriu mais uma vez antes de entrar no elevador e apertar o número do andar de Sasuke. Rock Lee estava tão absorto em seus sonhos com a jovem que nem se lembrou de que havia outra pessoa no apartamento de Sasuke.

* * *

- Isso é pizza! - ele tentava ensiná-la com o máximo de paciência que poderia ter. Sasuke Uchiha nunca fora um homem muito apto a ensinar qualquer coisa a alguém, não suportava estupidez. Ele pegou o pedaço de pizza que segurava e levou a boca. Hinata o imitou relutantemente – Agora mastiga – ele mexeu a mandíbula para que ela o imitasse e no primeiro movimentos os olhos perolados brilharam intensamente – Gostou?

Ela não respondeu novamente, mas continuou a abocanhar o pedaço que segurava com gosto. Estavam os dois sentados ao redor da mesinha de centro enquanto comiam as pizzas, bebiam Coca-Cola e assistiam a alguns clipes.

- Tá, deu pra ver que você gostou, mas não precisa comer tão rápido - disse o moreno dando uns tapinhas nas costas de Hinata ao ver que ela tinha engasgado com um pedaço da pizza de mussarela - Tome o refrigerante - comandou apontando para o copo ao que ela pareceu entender, pois obedeceu.

A campainha tocou mais uma vez, a morena olhou para o teto procurando o som de novo, mas Sasuke apenas levantou-se e foi abrir a porta enquanto se perguntava quem seria. Tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e o olhar sério tentando lembrar. Infelizmente ele não tinha olho mágico nem serviço externo para o seu computador-lar.

Abriu a porta e o rosto sorridente de Sakura surgiu por ela.

- Olá, Sasuke!

- Ah, Sakura - ele empurrou-a para fora quando a rósea tentou entrar no apartamento, recostando a porta para que ela não visse Hinata - O que é que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você não pegou seus recados na secretária? Eu te mandei uma mensagem dizendo que viria para trazer suas coisas e pegar as minhas - ela sorria, mas parecia estar confusa, pois Sasuke nunca fora um homem que simplesmente deixava os recados esquecidos na secretária eletrônica.

Quando ela mencionou a troca de pertences ele imediatamente dirigiu seus pensamentos à calcinha preta de renda que Hinata usava que a deixava muito desconfortável e perguntou-se se Sakura estava com alguma calcinha daquele tipo e que também a deixava desconfortável, mas sem demonstrar.

- Suas coisas – ele desviou os pensamentos e tomou a caixa de papelão das mãos dela e virou-se para entrar de novo em casa, com cuidado para que a médica não visse seu interior - Espere aqui que eu vou buscar.

- Sasuke, você está se sentindo bem?

- Ótimo.

"Estaria bem melhor se você estivesse bem longe daqui" pensou "Marte está prosperando, porque você não se muda pra lá?" ironizou e sentiu-se tentado a rir daquilo.

- Mas você está me parecendo tão estranho.

- Eu estou ótimo - disse trincando os dentes e entrou em casa fechando a porta com brusquidão na cara da moça de olhos verdes. Hinata tinha desviado sua atenção da televisão para olhá-lo, um pedaço de queijo derretido se desprendia de sua boca e ligava-se ao pedaço que a morena segurava.

O geneticista bufou e correu ao seu quarto para pegar as coisas de Sakura. Lembrava-se de quando a conhecera, no colégio quando ainda moravam no Submundo, e ela sempre fora apaixonada por ele, mesmo o moreno sempre dizendo que ela não significava nada para ele. Aquilo que era uma mulher insistente. Lembrava-se que ficara com ela uma vez no colegial, mas estava tão bêbado que não conseguia nem distinguir se a professora Kurenai era uma mulher ou um travesti.

Tempos depois, quando ele já estava na Academia Militar, com Naruto, e Sakura estava bem longe deles, na melhor universidade de medicina da Galáxia, pois se situava na lua, o loiro confessou-lhe que sempre gostara da rósea, mas que a Haruno só tinha olhos para o Uchiha. O assunto começou do nada e morreu do mesmo jeito. 

Sakura voltou quando Sasuke já estava no último ano da faculdade de Biociência e Tecnologia Genética, Naruto era um dos melhores detetives da força policial e Jiraiya velho, mas ainda pervertido. Ela voltou a procurá-lo e ele continuou a rejeitá-la. Foi por um pedido do Uzumaki que ele aceitou sair com ela e foi para mostrar que Naruto podia ser muito melhor que ele que eles começaram a namorar. Não podia negar que irritar o loiro também era uma opção. Desde o começo daquele relacionamento Sasuke deixara bem claro que não seria algo muito duradouro.

Para Sasuke Uchiha, onze meses não era considerado um relacionamento duradouro, mesmo que durante dois deles Sasuke e Sakura tenham ficado noivos.

Pegou a caixa e voltou para a sala, mas parou bruscamente no meio do caminho. Sakura Haruno se encontrava parada na sua sala, a porta do apartamento aberta, Hinata sentada no chão do local sem entender absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo. A luz caiu de repente deixando-os iluminados apenas pelas luzes de fora que entravam pelas portas de vidro da sacada e o som dos clipes antigos que passavam na televisão desapareceram. A voz nervosa, mas meio chorosa de Sakura, fez-se ouvir:

- O que... O que é isso, Sasuke?

**Olá! o/**

**Pessoal, me desculpem não atualizar semana passada, mas eu estava morta de cansaço. Perdoe-me mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto gostei de escrevê-lo, agora as coisas vão esquentar. Quaisquer dúvidas me digam, assim respondê-las-ei na medida do possível.**

_**Como Kakashi sabia sobre a existência de Naruto e Sai?**_

_Bem, primeiro que o Diretor do Departamento e a Presidenta do laboratório têm acesso à sala da segurança e segundo que o Kakashi, além de supervisor, é amigo do Sasuke, então ela sabe sobre o passado do rapaz. Certo?_

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Miimi-chan, Prii O., Mari Sushi, Banana Potter 2, Mayara Zaoldyeck, Deby Black, Dondeloth, Schne Hissi, Gabi-chan, Hanari, Uchiha Haito _e_Nariki Shiba._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


	5. Capítulo IV

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33, e demais eletrônicos.**

- Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo? - **Voz ao telefone.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo IV

Enquanto as luzes não voltavam nada foi pronunciado naquela sala depois do questionamento da rósea, mas, no escuro, Sasuke já havia passado as mãos e arrepiados os cabelos várias vezes. Teria que dar a Sakura a mesma desculpa que ao Lee, só que estava em dúvida se Sakura, por ter estudado medicina, iria acreditar.

As luzes voltaram e tudo estava da mesma maneira de antes da queda de energia. Hinata comendo sua pizza olhando para todos os cantos sem entender nada, Sakura com uma expressão furiosa apertando na mão o cartão magnético e Sasuke parado esperando para começar a se explicar e Sakura a gritar.

- Sakura, escuta...

- Não, Sasuke! - ela gritou atirando o cartão magnético sobre o sofá - Eu quero ouvir dela!

A médica deu a volta na mesa para ficar de frente para Hinata que olhava para Sakura e depois para Sasuke.

- Vamos, sua vadia, me diga o que está...? - mas ela deixou a pergunta no ar. Levou sua mão a boca e olhou para o Uchiha com os olhos trêmulos - Sasuke, o que ela...?

- Ela é cega, Sakura - o tom de voz do moreno saiu áspero e rude, mantendo a farsa.

Dirigiu-se a garota que ainda comia a pizza e pegou-a no colo levando-a para o seu quarto, enquanto Sakura ficava na sala sem reação alguma. Colocou a garota morena sobre a cama, ela havia trazido consigo o refrigerante e o pedaço de pizza que mastigava calmamente. Sasuke ajoelhou para ficar da altura dela sentada.

- Fique aqui, não saia - ele disse da maneira mais calma que conseguiu e saiu do quarto - MK33, fique de olho nela.

_- Sim, Mestre._

A neurocirurgiã havia sentado num canto vazio da mesinha de centro, de frente para a televisão e não levantou os olhos para Sasuke quando ouviu a porta do quarto se fechar e os passos dele pelo corredor. O moreno parou de costas para as porta de vidro da sacada, cruzou os braços e seguiu encarando-a com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Ela é sua nova...?

- É minha prima - cortou-a. Não estava com paciência para o interrogatório que, tinha certeza, viria a seguir - Os pais morreram, ela ficou cega, agora tenho que cuidar dela.

- Acidente?

- Assassinados pela máfia do Submundo.

- Foi Itachi? - a menção de seu irmão fez com que Sasuke tivesse vontade de chutar Sakura dali a pontapés. Como ela ousava mencionar o nome daquele crápula? Se Sakura o amava como dizia amar deveria ter a noção de que Sasuke Uchiha não suportava a menção do nome do irmão mais velho sob nenhuma circunstância.

Descruzou os braços e cerrou os punhos dando as costas para ela. Observando isso ela tratou de se levantar e dar alguns passos até ele. Os saltos das sandálias prateadas estalando sobre o assoalho de madeira.

- Me desculpe, Sasuke - ela disse colocando uma mão em seu ombro de forma tranqüilizadora, mas do modo como o moreno sentia o seu corpo ferver aquele toque não ajudou em nada.

- Suas coisas estão ali, pegue e vá embora - ele apontou com um aceno da cabeça para cima da mesa de jantar entre a sala e as portas da sacada. Sakura olhou naquela direção, mas não fez menção de se mexer.

- Sasuke, eu queria que você me desse mais uma chance.

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando os carros passarem voando na via expressa a alguns prédios dali, os carros não se perdiam da rota, pois passavam entre duas linhas de robôs voadores luminosos em vermelho que guiavam a pista.

As lágrimas chegaram até os olhos da moça e ela começou a ficar com a voz embargada.

- Sasuke, não faça... Isso comigo - ela pediu abraçando-o pelas costas. O perfume de Sakura sempre tivera cheiro de lavanda - Por favor!

Ele se distanciou abrindo a porta da sacada e saindo para a noite fria, o vento passando por seus fios negros e chegando até dentro da sala do apartamento e fazendo o casaco branco da médica balançar.

- Sasuke... Não me diga que não sentiu nada!

- Vá embora, Sakura - as palavras dele sempre tinham feito seu coração bater mais rápido. Não sabia se era pela entonação forte, pela maneira fria com que eram pronunciadas, mas faziam. Aquelas fizeram com que seu coração parasse.

Ela, então, deixou que as lágrimas caíssem dentro da caixa de papelão contendo suas coisas. Um vidro de xampu de lavanda, um hobe de seda e alguns porta-retratos com fotos dela e do cientista que ela sempre insistia para tirarem. Lembranças com significados diferentes para ambos. Olhou uma última vez para as costas dele sabendo que agora já era tarde demais.

O geneticista ouviu os passos dela se distanciarem e sabia que ela chorava, mas só se virou depois de vários minutos quando a porta já fora fechada. Sakura Haruno tinha aroma de lavanda. Sasuke Uchiha nunca gostou do cheiro de lavanda.

* * *

O "Ninja" durante os domingos tinha uma clientela bem escassa, afinal naquele mundo expansionista todos tinham que trabalhar na segunda-feira, menos a garçonete, o entregador e o dono do local em questão. Os subordinados de Jiraiya, dono da Pizzaria Ninja, se resumiam a Tenten e Rock Lee que se encontravam conversando naquele momento.

- O que foi que você descobriu, Lee? Para quem era aquela pizza de mussarela?

- Calma, Tenten - pediu Lee com um sorriso, bolando alguma desculpa para enganar a amiga.

- Não me peça calma!

- Desse jeito até parece que você está apaixonada pelo Sasuke! - o moreno lançou-lhe um sorriso maroto.

- O quê? - ela o olhou, indignada - Não! Lee, tenha dó, Sasuke Uchiha é um cientista, ex-policial, super popular entre as mulheres, é um cara que aparece nos tablóides pelo menos uma vez por mês.

Os olhos da Mitsashi brilharam com a possibilidade de poder vender a informação sobre a nova dona do coração do moreno, mas aquela informação ela não conseguiria através de Rock Lee.

- Então, me conte os detalhes - ela tirou do bolso seu palmtop e estava pronta para começar a anotar.

- Não tem detalhes, ele só estava com muita fome - o entregador passou por ela e terminou de limpar a última mesa antes de eles fecharem.

- Vamos, Lee, deveria ter _alguma coisa_ - ela pressionou - Qualquer coisa!

- Você deveria arranjar um emprego melhor do que ser bisbilhoteira - o rapaz dobrou as últimas toalhas que iria levar para a lavanderia - E o Sasuke não é nosso amigo, Tenten?

Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos e voltou a guardar seu palmtop.

- O que eu posso fazer se ele é uma ótima fonte de lucro?

* * *

Já fazia um tempo que os raios de sol haviam entrado pela janela e banido a sombras, mas Sasuke gostava muito de ficar deitado em sua cama sob as cobertas e com o ar condicionado ligado quando não tinha nada para fazer e estava cansado.

Ainda sonolento virou-se de lado estendendo o braço e pegando a primeira coisa que conseguiu alcançar. Puxou o corpo pequeno e leve de Hinata para junto do seu, ela estava adormecida ainda e nem deu sinal de acordar mesmo com o movimento do cientista. Ele afundou sua testa entre o travesseiro e os cabelos curtos dela.

Depois de mais meia hora naquela posição extremamente confortável para o Uchiha, que não sabia exatamente o que estava abraçando e porque gostava tanto, ele ouviu Hinata começar a resmungar para acordar e o que estava abraçando começou a se mexer. Ele abriu os olhos devagar para encarar os olhos perolados de sua experiência. Se pudesse teria dado um pulo e se agarrado ao teto como um gato, mas apenas conseguiu soltar seus braços que rodeavam a cintura da morena e se afastar sentando-se na cama, levemente ruborizado.

_- Bom dia, Mestre Sasuke e convidada - _anunciou o computador-lar e Hinata também se sentou na cama, vestia somente a blusa que Sasuke lhe dera para vestir no dia anterior e a calcinha de Sakura.

Ela saiu de sob o edredom sem fazer barulho, engatinhou até Sasuke na ponta da cama e, corada, com um sorriso singelo e tímido, disse numa voz calma, baixa e fina:

- Sasuke...

Ele virou o rosto para encará-la, tinha os olhos bem abertos agora. Ela continuava sorrindo para ele.

- Hinata, repita isso!

- Sasuke! - ela obedeceu e em seguida, abrindo os olhos e ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, completou - Hina... Hinata.

- Muito bom - ele elogiou presenteando-a com um sorriso de canto. Ele levantou-se e desligou o ar condicionado - Venha, vamos tomar banho.

Ela levantou-se da cama, um pouco desajeitada, e o seguiu ao banheiro com passos vacilantes. Sasuke já havia ligado o chuveiro quando ela chegou e tirado a calça de dormir ficando somente com a cueca samba-canção que usava. Ajudou-a passar por sobre a cabeça a camiseta, mantendo o bustiê de ginástica e a calcinha e a entrar no Box. O chuveiro era uma nova atração para Hyuuga 2.

Sasuke se juntou a Hinata depois de escovar os dentes. Pegou um pouco do seu xampu e virou-a para encará-lo. A garota não queria parar de brincar com as gotas que caiam do chuveiro, mas cedeu. Ele começou a esfregar os fios negro-aroxeados do cabelo dela o mais delicadamente que podia. Eles eram naturalmente macios e os seus dedos deslizavam facilmente por lá.

- Feche os olhos - ele pediu enquanto fechava os seus próprios para ela entender o que deveria fazer.

Hinata fechou seus olhos bem firmemente enquanto Sasuke a empurrava de volta para sob o chuveiro e a espuma que se formara ia embora. Constatou que precisaria comprar um xampu especial para o tipo de cabelo dela e também condicionador e roupa íntima, roupas normais, mais comida, toalhas novas e mais lençóis. Precisava fazer uma lista.

- Venha Hinata - ele a guiou pela mão cuidadosamente para fora do Box e ele a envolveu com a toalha - Lembra-se como se enxugar? - ele perguntou e ela o olhou confusa, soltou um suspiro e começou a passar a toalha branca sobre seus braços - Se enxugar, lembra? - então ela assentiu e ele saiu do banheiro.

Definitivamente não era paciente para ensinar.

* * *

- Outch! - uma bala plasmática acertou a perna do homem que fugia dos dois detetives e ele caiu no meio da rua envolta por bruma, a mão apertando a coxa para tentar parar a dor, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados e seu cérebro continuava mandando os comandos de fuga para seus braços fazendo-o tentar se arrastar para longe do perigo com eles.

- Rápido, Sai! - chamou Naruto assim que voltou a guardar a arma no coldre, o moreno se juntou a ele e foram algemar o bandido - Olá verme! - chamou o loiro depois de colocar o homem sentado - Então além de nosso informante você também é um espiãozinho?

O homem não disse nada, o sangue escorria abundante por sua coxa e agora com as mãos algemadas pelas inquebráveis algemas de silicone lunar ele não tinha como tentar estancar o sangue. Sai estava atrás dele, segurando-lhe os cabelos firmemente para fazê-lo encarar Naruto.

O Uzumaki deu-lhe um soco na face direita fazendo virar a cabeça e um filete de sangue começou a escorrer por sua boca e ele começou a rir mostrando seus dentes tortos e amarelados. Ele virou-se para Naruto com os olhos castanhos brilhando de raiva e cuspiu-lhe um pouco de sangue.

- Vá pro inferno, detetive! - e desmaiou depois de uma coronhada de Sai em sua nuca.

- Imbecil! - gritou Naruto para o ex-informante desmaiado e limpou o sangue de sua face com as costas da mão. Levantou-se e olhou para cima, para os carros que passavam muito alto e as pessoas na passarela. Finas gotas de chuva começaram a cair e imediatamente uma cúpula se ergueu envolta das passarelas suspensas para proteção dos pedestres - Vamos levá-lo para o distrito, Sai, e depois almoçar. Estou morrendo de vontade de comer um ramen, 'tô certo! - Naruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e um sorriso no rosto e colocou-se a andar até o carro.

Sai olhou-o se afastar, suspirou e colocou o homem desmaiado sobre as costas.

* * *

- Vamos, é só o elevador - chamou Sasuke induzindo Hinata a entrar no elevador. Ele precisava levá-la para fazer as compras, já que não saberia deduzir que tamanho de roupas ela usaria. Ele a segurava pelas duas mãos, estava receosa, mas acabou entrando e ficando extremamente parada dentro daquela caixa de metal segurando tão firmemente as mãos do Uchiha que ele não conseguiu soltar.

Ele não tinha roupas de mulher em casa, então precisou vestir Hinata com suas próprias. Colocou nela uma calça que ameaçava cair, uma blusa de mangas longas e um boné preto. Ela poderia passar facilmente por um adolescente com os cabelos curtos daquele jeito.

Ao chegarem à entrada do prédio situada no terceiro andar ajudou Hinata a sair do elevador o que ela fez com grande alívio. Parou-a no meio do hall e colocou-lhe óculos escuros para as pessoas não ficarem reparando em seus olhos incomuns. Guiou-a até a entrada e ficou com medo da sua reação, era a primeira vez que Hinata veria o mundo exterior pessoalmente.

E ela ficou maravilhada. Estavam andando pela plataforma suspensa do prédio que levava as plataformas principais e ela não parava de se virar para olhar para todos os cantos, Sasuke precisava segurar seus ombros para fazê-la voltar a andar em linha reta. Gotas de chuva começaram a cair e não demorou nem dois segundos para que os cilindros de proteção da passarela se erguessem. Mais uma atração para a garota apreciar.

A morena se aproximou e tocou levemente o vidro para perceber que ele era frio e duro. Aproximou-se e sua respiração embaçou-o um pouco. Ela se afastou assustada para depois voltar e repetir o ato. Olhou então para Sasuke que se encontrava ao seu lado recostado no vidro com as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos fechados esperando-a terminar sua análise. As pessoas que passavam não eram muitas em uma segunda-feira pela manhã, nem davam atenção aos dois.

- Sasuke - Hinata cutucou o braço do cientista levemente para ele olhá-la e ela repetir o ato como se o instruindo a imitá-la.

Sasuke sorriu, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente e pegou-a pela mão guiando-a a uma passarela à direita levando-a para dentro de uma grande cúpula de vidro, tão alta quanto seu prédio e tão grande quanto o que um dia foi o Coliseu. Aquele era o Shopping da Nova Era.

Dentro daquele turbilhão de sons, imagens e cheiros Hinata se sentiu tonta. Quando olhava para frente conseguia ver muitas pessoas, de todos os tipos, cores e tamanhos fazendo alguma coisa. Bem no centro tinha uma fonte rodeada de arbustos verdejantes com flores amarelas e vermelhas. Pelos lados existiam muitas lojas de todos os tipos de coisas, assim como nos quatorze andares acima. No décimo quinto andar ficava a praça de alimentação. O topo da cúpula era de vidro claro permitindo a todos do shopping uma boa iluminação e vista do céu. Entre o teto da cúpula e o chão, dezenas de robôs-propaganda passavam exibindo em suas telas óticas as propagandas das lojas e lanchonetes do local.

Ladeando a fonte existiam três tubos de elevação transparentes de cada lado. Eles eram como elevadores, mas comportavam uma pessoa de cada vez e subiam girando para a pessoa transportada poder apreciar o lugar em todas as direções. Normalmente idosos e mulheres grávidas sempre tendiam a enjoar, portanto um dos tubos não gira e logo acima da porta foi colocado um anuncio amarelo dizendo isso.

A morena ficou parada na entrada do shopping e Sasuke teve que dar meia volta e puxá-la pela mão novamente para fazê-la acompanhá-lo. O cientista andou até um robô que se encontrava ao lado da fonte. Eram os robôs programados com as localizações de todas as coisas existentes no shopping, se pareciam com antigos caixas eletrônicos. O Uchiha passou o seu cartão de crédito pelo leitor e imediatamente a tela ótica surgiu.

_- Bem Vindo ao Shopping da Nova Era, Sr. Sasuke Uchiha _- começaram a aparecer letras no visor ótico _- Escolha um setor _- apareceram as letras na tela_ - Alimentação, Moda Masculina, Moda Feminina, Artigos Infantis, Artigos Interplanetários ou Demais Artigos._

Sasuke tocou no retângulo indicando Moda Feminina. Hinata olhava para o procedimento do moreno.

_- Moda Feminina situado nos décimo primeiro e segundo andares_ - mais letras _- Escolha um setor - _as antigas opções foram substituídas _- Blusas, Calças, Vestidos, Roupa Íntima, Perfumaria, Maquiagem, Joalheria, Spa, Academia, Robôs-Lar._

- Porque mulheres têm que ser tão complicadas? - clicou sobre Roupa Íntima, iria começar pelo pior, assim terminava antes. Olhou para Hinata, ela não retribuiu.

_- Roupa Íntima em Moda Feminina situado no décimo primeiro andar, lado direito. Lojas: "Underwear Female", "Night by Day" e "Rouge Lingerie"._

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas com aqueles nomes e puxou Hinata para os tubos de elevação, mas não encontrou a mão pequena da moça, apalpando somente o ar. Ele virou-se bem a tempo de vê-la entrando em uma cafeteria, que só deveria estar situada no térreo por ter um mais fácil acesso para as pessoas ocupadasiselas óticas as propagandas sa, já que podiam evitar a passagem pelos tubos de elevação.

Hinata gostara muito do cheiro doce que saia daquele lugar e foi entrando guiada por ele. As pessoas lá dentro não estavam preocupadas com o rapazinho de boné e óculos que acabara de entrar, então ela apenas se aproximou do balcão e ficou olhando as tortas flutuando atrás do vidro de amostra.

- Com licença, posso ajudar? - uma moça viera para perto de Hinata, estava sorridente e compreensiva. Hinata levantou os olhos para ela - Quer uma torta?

A garota continuou confusa. Um senhor com um copo fumegante de cappuccino passou por trás da garota e, ignorando a atendente, ela deu uma volta ao redor de si mesma para seguir o cheiro. Ficou olhando as costas do homem se afastar até a atendente lhe chamar a atenção novamente:

- Aquilo é um cappuccino, não conhece? Quer um? - Hinata sem saber o que fazer simplesmente acenou um sim com a cabeça - Um momento.

- Hinata! - Sasuke chamou-a agarrando seu braço e fazendo-a encará-lo - Vamos, temos que...

- Capuccino - ela disse simplesmente.

- Capuccino? Mas o quê...? - ele a soltou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Aqui está - a atendente estendeu o copo com um desenho de uma xícara de café fumegante esperando que a garota o pegasse - O senhor quer alguma coisa? - perguntou a Sasuke quando Hinata o fez.

- Quê? - ele estava confuso e olhou para a mulher como se ela fosse louca, mas lembrou-se do que estava fazendo ali e do que deveria estar fazendo - Ah, não quero nada. Quanto é o cappuccino?

A garçonete digitiu no teclado ótico do balcão e uma tela se elevou mostrando o preço. Sasuke passou o cartão de crédito por cima do leitor e puxou Hinata, que ainda não tivera chance de provar o seu cappuccino, para fora dali.

Ele a parou e virou-a para si.

- Não é pra sair por aí sozinha, Hinata - bronquiou - Certo? Fique sempre perto de mim.

A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas e seus olhos tremeram. Entendia que ele estava bravo com ela, mas não entendia o porquê nem o que ele queria lhe dizer, então simplesmente disse as únicas coisas que sabia:

- Sasuke, cappuccino - e estendeu-lhe o copo. O Uchiha suspirou e amenizou o olhar.

* * *

- Diga-me, senhor, qual seu parentesco com ela? - perguntou a atendente da loja de lingerie para Sasuke enquanto guiava-os por entre as prateleiras repletas de calcinhas, sutiãs, espartilhos e cintas-liga de todos os tipos.

- Ela é... Minha namorada - respondeu com as bochechas ruborizadas pela pergunta e também por receber vários olhares insinuantes das mulheres dentro da loja - O apartamento dela pegou fogo e tudo se perdeu, ela vai morar comigo agora.

- Entendo. Bem, vamos encontrar roupas nova para ela, então - guiou-os até uma saleta que servia de provador. Tinha duas poltronas, uma mesinha entre elas, uma arara cheia de cabides vazios e um espelho que abrangia toda a parede - Esperem um minuto que vou buscar peças do seu tamanho, querida.

A mulher puxou um objeto do bolso parecido com um controle remoto, mas o objeto emitiu uma luz esverdeada que passou por todo o corpo de Hinata a scaneando.

- Tamanho 36 - ela olhou para a garota - Tem alguma preferência por cor?

- Tanto faz, mas... - Sasuke se antecipou antes que Hinata simplesmente pudesse responder "Sasuke, cappuccino" que seriam cores particularmente difíceis de encontrar - Não traga nada fio-dental ou com muita renda, ela gosta mais de algodão.

A mulher acentiu e saiu da sala, ela tinha uma aparência amável de senhora de meia-idade e não fazia muitas perguntas, a tempo de Sasuke desabar sobre uma das poltronas e enfiar o rosto nas mãos. Quando acordara aquela manhã não fazia idéia de que comprar coisas para Hinata seria tão constrangedor.

Ela voltou um tempo depois com várias caixas e cabides.

- Aqui, querida - ela colocou as coisas sobre a outra poltrona - Você teve sorte, cores novas chegaram ontem, tem uma particularmente linda chamada Sasuke.

"'Tá de brincadeira!" pensou o Uchiha ao ouvir o nome da cor.

E entregou um cartão magnético para Hinata.

- É só passá-lo pelo leitor perto da porta precisar de mim que virei correndo - e saiu da saleta.

A morena olhou para o cartão e então para o geneticista que se afundou ainda mais na cadeira e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Eu não mereço isso!" pensou exasperado.

* * *

- Sasuke, cappuccino - chamou Hinata após eles saírem da loja "Rouge Lingerie" com várias sacolas vermelhas insinuantes que, a propósito, era Sasuke quem carregava.

- Não, Hinata, cappuccino só mais tarde - ele pegou a mão dela e seguiram dando a volta para o lado esquerdo daquele andar onde a atendente lhe informara que ficavam as lojas de roupas.

Eles entraram na loja e Hinata se viu envolta por mais cabides e Sasuke por mais mulheres barulhentas.

- Roupa de baixo? - ela falou repetindo um dos termos para lingerie que ele usara.

- Não, essa é roupa de cima - corrigiu o moreno quando uma atendente muito jovem e loira veio até eles.

- Pois não?

- Queria roupas para ela - apontou para Hinata.

"Meio óbviu, Uchiha, é uma loja de roupas femininas no andar de artigos femininos" repreendeu-se em pensamento pelo comentário idiota.

- Certo, seu número é?

- 36 - respondeu o moreno e a mulher loira fez uma cara estranha ao medir a morena dos pés a cabeça. Com certeza a atendente deveria vestir um tamanho maior.

- Sigam-me - e os levou para uma saleta/provador como da loja "Rouge Lingerie" fazendo o mesmo procedimento da atendente anterior.

"De novo não!" pensou Sasuke já se vendo novamente na embaraçosa cena de sair do provador e ter que pedir a atendente para ajudar sua namorada se vestir, pois ele _não podia _fazer isso.

* * *

Depois de passarem pela loja de roupas seguiram até a loja de sapatos o que resultou em muitas outras sacolas para Sasuke carregar. Passaram direto pela loja de maquiagem, Hinata não se interessou, mas tiverem que permanecer um tempo na perfumaria. Pelo jeito aquela experiência tinha um nariz bem apurado.

Compraram tudo o que Hinata precisaria para se vestir e cheirar bem e contrataram um robô de entregas para levar todas aquelas sacolas para o apartamento de Sasuke e seguiram para o décimo quinto andar para poderem comer. Já fazia mais de meia hora que Hinata não parava de chamá-lo e massagear a barriga. Sentaram-se em uma das mesas redondas de dois lugares do local e um robô veio atendê-los.

_- Gostariam de ver nossas opções de "Menu" ou já tem algo em mente? - _perguntou o robô enquanto na tela situada em sua barriga apareciam várias opções de lanchonetes e restaurantes presentes ali.

Sasuke analisou as opções, mas foram os dedos finos e pálidos de Hinata que tocaram sobre o pequeno quadrado da propaganda do restaurante japonês.

_- Japan in Box - _anunciou o robô _- No cardápio seguem-se os pratos: Yakisoba, Obentô, Sukiyaki, Udon, Dengô, Sushi... _- e mais vários pratos com as respectivas fotos começaram a aparecer em vários quadradinhos, mas os dedos de Hinata voltaram a pressionar o botão com a foto do Yakisoba.

- Dois Yakisobas médios - completou Sasuke e o robô se afastou para perto do restaurante referido. O moreno olhou para a garota que tinha a cabeça voltada para o teto de vidro onde poucas nuvens podiam ser vistas cobrindo o céu azul. Ela havia retirado suas roupas e agora vestia roupas típicas de uma mulher normal, um vestido branco com uma faixa azul na cintura e um suéter azul claro por cime somente com os dois primeiros botões fechados e uma graciosa sapatilha branca - Acho que você não sabe comer com hashis, não é, Hinata?

Ela o encarou desviando sua atenção do teto. Estava com a face neutra, mas corou com o olhar do moreno, tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado e perguntou:

- Hashis?

Ele susprirou e o pedido chegou trazido pelo robô em duas bandejas que foram colocadas em frente a cada um deles. Sasuke passou seu cartão por cima do leitor da máquina e ele se afastou para atender a outra mesa com um simpático e digital:

_- Obrigado, bom apetite._

A Hyuuga sentia o cheiro daquela comida aparentemente deliciosa com água na boca. Já ia pegar um pequeno pedaço de frango com as mão quando Sasuke foi mais rápido pegando os hashis ao lado do prato dela, desembrulhando-os do papel e segurando-lhe a mão.

- Não com as mãos, Hinata - ele alertou e colocou os pauzinhos na mão direita dela - Segure-os com os dois dedos e abra devagar - ele segurava a mão dela e fazia o movimento que ela teria que repetir - Pega a comida - ele pegou o frango - E leva até a boca - e soltou a mão dela para que ela pudesse terminar o movimento sozinha, mas antes de chegar a sua boca aberta o frango escapou e voou até o copo de chá de um senhor na mesa ao lado que lia o jornal e nem percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

O Uchiha bateu a mão na testa, soltando um riso cansado, enquanto Hinata ainda segurava os hashis e olhava para o frango boiando no copo de chá com as bochechas rosadas de vergonha.

- Sasuke? - ela chamou ainda corada e com o olhar triste.

- Não tem problema - ele respondeu pegando seus próprios hashis - É só tentar de novo e não segurar tão firme - e começou a comer o seu almoço. Já havia mostrado para Hinata o que ela tinha que fazer, ela só tinha que continuar sozinha.

Ela tentou de novo e de novo até conseguir levar um pouco de macarrão a boca e gostar do que experimentou. A partir dali ela pegou a prática com os pauzinhos japoneses e, a não ser por um incidente com um brócolis que fez um robô que carregava vários pedaços de torta doce escorregar, foi um almoço bem tranquilo.

E só tinha mais um lugar no shopping em que eles tinham que ir para depois seguirem para o supermercado. Uma ótica. Sasuke entrou e pediu mil vezes para Hinata esperar bem em frente a loja, mas a ótica ficava situada no térreo, a alguns metros apenas da cafeteria em que Hinata entrara e provara o melhor gosto de todos, o cappuccino. Ao sair da loja e não encontrar a garota Sasuke não teve nem tempo de ficar preocupado, já sabia exatamente onde ela teria ido.

Encontrou-a na cafeteria com um sorriso no rosto e um copo com desenho de xícara de café fumegante nas mãos.

* * *

Sakura se encontrava no supermercado, não tinha nada para fazer naquele seu dia de folga do hospital. Esperava poder sair com Sasuke, mas seus planos foram por água abaixo na noite anterior, então o melhor que poderia fazer era comprar um pote de sorvete e ficar vendo algum filme muito antigo com resolução péssima enquanto devorava o sorvete e depois chovara amargamente por todos os quilos que iria engordar. Abriu a porta do freezer do mercado e pegou vários potes pequenos de sorvete de todos os sabores. Bateu a porta e se dirigiu a ala de coberturas, onde pegou uma de morango, uma de chocolate e uma de caramelo. Dirigiu-se ao caixa especial para "Menos de 15 Ítens" e foi embora.

Por um feliz acaso do destino, ela entrou no seu carro e deu partida bem na hora em que Sasuke e Hinata apareciam na passarela suspensa para entrar no supermercado. Ela não os viu, pois estava mais preocupada em não bater no carro da frente no momento de levantar vôo com os reatores antigravitacionais e pegar a via expressa que passa na frente do apartamento de Sasuke para chegar ao seu.

O Uchiha pegou um carinho e, com Hinata ao seu lado todo o tempo, ainda com os óculos escuros, seguiram para dentro do supermercado. Sasuke Uchiha tentava fazê-la entender o que era cada coisa que ele pegava e para quê servia e Hinata parecia ficar bem interessada e prestava muita atenção, às vezes até repetindo o que ele dizia.

- Geléia - ela repetiu pegando da mão dele o pequeno vidro com a substância de cor vermelha escura que era a geléia de morango.

- Isso, para passar no pão - ele indicou o pão no carrinho - Faço um sanduíche especial para você quando chegarmos em casa.

- Fala, Uchiha! - saldou uma voz conhecida de Sasuke a suas costas e todos os pêlos da nuca dele se arrepiaram em um misto de raiva e surpresa. Virou-se para ver Kiba com seus caninos brancos exibidos com o largo sorriso se aproximando deles - 'Tá de namorada nova? - o rapaz analisou Hinata dos pés a cabeça e o geneticista não gostou nada do ato do outro, tratando de se colocar na frente da Hyuuga - Acho que não foi uma boa troca, Uchiha, Sakura parecia ter mais curvas.

- Ela é minha prima - o cientista disse entredentes cerrando os punhos pronto para acertar a cara de Kiba Inuzuka.

- Ah, pensei que seu único parente vivo fosse o... - mas o rapaz de caninos se calou ao receber o olhar fuzilante do outro - Tudo bem, deixa pra lá.

Sasuke deu meia volta pronto para puxar Hinata e deixar o Inuzuka para trás, quando ele dirigiu-se a Hinata:

- Qual seu nome, moça? - disse galanteador. Sasuke jurou que a morena iria responder "cappuccino", mas felizmente ela entendeu a pergunta:

- Hi-hinata... - disse em sua voz baixa e suavemente entrecortada de quando está com vergonha enquanto suas bochechas avermelhavam de uma forma adorável. Sasuke sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver Kiba pegando-lhe a mão e depositando um beijo na mesma.

- Encantado - disse depois do ato.

Mas não deu tempo de mais nada acontecer naquele corredor, o Uchiha agarrara a mão da morena e já estava puxando-a para outro lugar, em sua concepção, para outro planeta, bem longe de Kiba e suas cantadas ridículas e antiquadas.

* * *

**Olá! o/**

**Minha nossa, como esse capítulo demorou!**

**Desculpem-me, pessoal, mas eu fiquei doente na semana passada e não pude nem chegar perto do computador para escrever para vocês, portanto me desculpem mesmo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, é um capítulo meio sem acontecimentos chocantes só mais para mostrar o aprendizado da Hinata e essas coisinhas básicas. Nos próximos ela vai estar mais ativa. E me desculpem, também, se eu fugi um pouco com a personalidade de alguém, sinceramente.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Mayza, Lune-sama forever, Banana Potter 2, Miimi-chan, Mcjunior, Tammie Silveira, Sophia.DiLUA, Uchiha Haito, Mari Sushi, Gabi-chan, Hanari, Schne Hissi, Prii O., Nariki Shiba, Kiinhá _e _Tia-Lulu._

* * *

_**!BÔNUS!**_

_Quem acertar o que significa a sigla MK, do computador-lar MK33, ganhará uma oneshot com o casal que escolher!_

Dicas:

- Referente ao anime Naruto.

- Muito importante para o anime.

- São siglas de um nome.

_Agora ficou fácil!_

_Boa Sorte!

* * *

___

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


	6. Capítulo V

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33, e demais eletrônicos.**

- Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo? - **Voz ao telefone.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

As costas de Hinata estavam apoiadas na janela de vidro da sacada, com as luzes da rua a iluminar a sua leitura. Vestia um dos pijamas que Sasuke comprara para ela e o casaco negro do cientista por cima, pois aquela era uma noite fria e aquele era o seu casaco preferido.

O geneticista já estava dormindo, mas Hinata não conseguia. Depois de tanto cappuccino ela estava elétrica e com insônia, então se esgueirara para fora da cama e conseguira ir até a sala. Sem sucesso em ligar a televisão, foi até a estante e ficou analisando aqueles quadrados coloridos enfileirados. Pegou um dos livros e sentou-se de costas para janela, analisando-o. Quando entendeu a primeira palavra, "roupa", começou a ler.

Durante o resto da tarde do dia anterior, do jantar e da noite Sasuke tentara ensinar-lhe o máximo de palavras e termos que conseguiu e uma das programações do ser perfeito do Projeto Hyuuga era ter uma rápida aprendizagem, então Hinata conseguiu entender e gravar muito bem tudo o que Sasuke lhe dissera. Já estava no meio da madrugada e aquele deveria ser o terceiro livro que lia e o seu sono continuava distante.

Não notou quando o sol começou a surgir e as sombras foram se afastando, apenas guardou o terceiro livro na estante e pegou o seguinte. O Uchiha deveria ter de tudo um pouco naquela estante, desde os mais melosos livros de romance, até Stephen King e C.S. Lewis ao mais atual manual de genética e a Enciclopédia Britânica daquele ano. Hinata pouco se importava com o quê, só queria ler e saber cada vez mais.

No quarto, pouco distante dali, Sasuke estava sendo acordado com o impertinente despertador de MK33. Ele sentou-se na cama e sentiu-se cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Já havia calculado que não seria muito fácil viver com Hinata, mas não imaginara que fosse tão cansativo sair com uma mulher para fazer tantas compras. Normalmente, com Sakura, quando ela o obrigava a ajudar nas compras, ele só tinha que acompanhar e dizer se aquele estava bom ou não. Ela nunca aceitava as suas opiniões, mas pelo menos era somente isso. Com Hinata ele tinha que escolher as roupas, a roupa íntima, os sapatos, os perfumes, carregar as compras e muitas outras coisas que homens detestavam fazer.

Mas como sempre acontecia ao pensar em sua experiência, vasculhou o quarto a sua procura ficando preocupado por não encontrá-la para abraçar aquela manhã ao tatear a cama, mas estava com tanto sono que nem se deu ao trabalho de procurar mais, mas agora desperto ele levantou-se e foi a passos largos até a sala para encontrá-la sentada, lendo.

Passou a mão nos cabelos, aliviado, mais uma vez estava com a calça do pijama caída até o meio do quadril. Com uma última olhada para Hinata ele se virou e ia seguir para o banho antes de tentar explicar para Hinata que iria para o trabalho e que ela deveria ficar em casa, quietinha, talvez assistindo TV ou lendo, como ela quisesse, mas uma voz, insegura, sussurrada, mas gostosa de se ouvir, o fez parar:

- Algum... Pro-problema, Sasuke?

Por um momento o grande geneticista ficou sem palavras. Ali estava ela, sua experiência a qual salvara a vida, pequena e frágil, pronunciando a sua primeira frase completa e ele estava se sentindo como um pai com uma filhinha que acabara de nascer.

"Uma filha linda, de pernas longas e cintura fina" pensou virando-se para acará-la "E que Sakura e Lee pensam que é sua prima" Sasuke não deixou transparecer, mas aquela idéia de dizer às pessoas que Hinata era sua prima passava a incomodar.

- Não, sem problemas - ele respondeu e andou até ela - Quer... Hum, café da manhã?

Com a aproximação de Sasuke e com as idéias sobre sentimentos que tirara dos livros, Hinata corou, fechou o livro e encolheu o corpo. Não tinha medo dele, mas sentia-se envergonhada por ser analisada por aqueles olhos negros tão de perto.

Ele estendeu a mão e ela aceitou, concordando silenciosamente com o café da manhã. Foram para a cozinha com Hinata ainda segurando o livro contra o peito e, como no jantar da noite anterior, Hinata sentou-se em uma das altas cadeiras da bancada enquanto Sasuke ligava a tela da geladeira em um noticiário qualquer, falava sobre uma onda de crimes no Continente Submerso que um dia fora chamado de Austrália, e abria-a para vasculhar dentro dela. Tirou um litro de leite e um pote de requeijão e um de geléia, enquanto a morena apenas abriu o livro sobre o balcão, mas não voltou para a sua leitura, ficou observando Sasuke de costas, desde os seus calcanhares cobertos pela calça preta, a curva das costas pálidas, os ombros largos, os músculos visíveis de seus braços e ficava tentada a contar todas as pontinhas de seu cabelo negro arrepiado.

Não sabia ao certo qual era aquele sentimento estranho de ardência das faces ao pegar-se observando o homem por tempo demais, nenhum dos livros que lera até agora tinha uma descrição precisa quanto aquilo, mas não podia dizer que sentia-se mal ao observá-lo, era agradável.

- Sa... Sasuke? - ela chamou-o lembrando-se de uma coisa que gostaria muito - Cappuccino?

- Pensei que você fosse querer - ele não disse mais nada, apenas deu espaço para a visão da Hyuuga pousar sobre uma engenhoca em que um líquido marrom escorria para duas canecas coloridas e um cheiro característico invadia as narinas sensíveis da garota.

_- Mestre Sasuke, seu jornal e pão matinal_ - anunciou o computador-lar e Sasuke pegou o cartão de crédito de dentro da carteira que deixava perto do telefone, assim como as chaves e o celular, mas não foi buscar as coisas, estendeu o cartão para Hinata que o observou por alguns segundos e depois olhou confusa para Sasuke.

- Vai buscar pra mim, é lá na sacada - ele disse e voltou-se para o café que preparava - É só passar o cartão pelo leitor verde.

Hinata obedeceu, não queria desapontar Sasuke, então saltou do banco e foi em direção a sacada onde um rapaz com patins a jato com controle anti-gravitacional como os de Rock Lee a esperava com um pacote marrom e um cartão retangular. As cortinas estavam fechadas, apesar de serem finas o rapaz não podia ver quem é que estava se aproximando para recebê-lo. Ela abriu a porta da sacada e sentiu o vento da manhã assanhar-lhe os cabelos.

- Bom dia, Senhor Uchiha, como foi o fim de semana? - perguntou antes de ver Hinata claramente - Ah, me desculpe, pensei que fosse o Sr. Uchiha.

- Não... Não tem problema - respondeu Hinata passando a mão pelo cabelo para prendê-lo atrás das orelhas - Ele está... Está preparando o ca-café.

- Ah, certo - Hinata não entendeu bem o porquê de o garoto ter corado, mas ele deu uma olhada de cima a baixo na morena e estendeu-lhe rapidamente o cartão retangular e o saco marrom. O garoto se aproximou um pouco para sua voz sair apenas como um sussurro - Você é a nova namorada dele?

- Na-namorada? - Hinata não sabia o que aquela palavra queria dizer, ainda não tinha lido sobre ela.

- Uhn... Então vocês só andam dormindo juntos? - reelaborou a pergunta, mas Hinata continuava sem entender.

- Konohamaru - a voz de Sasuke fez o garoto se sobressaltar e cair da sacada. A sorte dele eram os patins a jato anti-gravitacionais, mas por um momento o coração de Hinata dera um pulo com a visão do garoto caindo de um lugar tão alto. Não conhecia aquele sentimento ainda - Já não está na hora de outras entregas? - perguntou ríspido e Konohamaru imediatamente percebeu que Sasuke ouvira suas perguntas indiscretas para a inocente Hinata.

- Claro, claro, Sr. Uchiha - disse com medo apoiando-se no beiral da sacada e estendendo entre os dois o seu relógio de leitor verde a qual Hinata, meio trêmula, passou por cima o cartão de crédito do moreno.

O jovem entregador saiu correndo pelos ares até chegar às passarelas suspensas sumindo entre a multidão de pedestres com o olhar ameaçador de Sasuke Uchiha perseguindo-o por todo o percurso.

- Venha, Hinata - foi à única coisa que Sasuke disse e a garota entendeu muito bem. Voltaram para a cozinha onde o cappuccino já esperava a garota em cima do balcão. O rapaz abriu o saco de pão e colocou o cartão sobre a mesa. Cortou um deles e, de um lado passou uma camada de requeijão e do outro lado uma camada de geléia, fechou e entregou a Hinata - Prove.

- O quê é? - ela peou o pão e o analisou.

- Requeijão e geléia.

Ela mordeu aquela mistura cautelosamente, não muito certa se iria gostar, mas se surpreendeu ao sentir o gosto bom daquela mistura incomum de doce e salgado. Mordeu novamente com gosto e Sasuke já preparava mais um para ela.

- Pode comer com calma - disse quando ela pegou o segundo pão entre um gole e outro de cappuccino.

- Desculpe - ela respondeu sem jeito e Sasuke sorriu de canto ao ver a boca rosada da morena toda lambuzada de requeijão e geléia.

Hinata, antes de começar a comer o seu segundo pão, observou o geneticista depositar o cartão retangular em uma parte livre do balcão e depois de alguns segundo um holograma plano elevar-se. Era como um jornal antigo, mas um pouco mais tecnológico. Na primeira página estavam estampadas algumas notícias principais e suas continuações estavam dentro do jornal. Sasuke passou todas as páginas até chegar à sessão "Tecnologia" passando seus dedos sobre o cartão.

Antes de começar a devorar o seu outro sanduíche a garota aproveitou-se da distração de Sasuke com algum artigo sobre mutações genéticas da atmosfera de Marte para puxar para perto de si os potes de requeijão e geléia. Não se contendo, Hinata mergulhou o seu dedo indicador dentro do pote avermelhado de geléia de morango, levando-o a boca em seguida e ficou espantada com o quão bom aquele gosto doce podia ser. Logo depois, julgando ser tão bom quanto, ela mergulhou o dedo no pote branco de requeijão, mas fez uma careta. Definitivamente só gostara daquele creme branco quando ele estava junto com a geléia.

* * *

No centro de um dos bairros mais ricos de Tóquio, um daqueles bairros bem guarnecidos em que a máfia ainda não havia conquistado as suas bases, existia um prédio de aspecto bizarro. Era um grande mastro contendo um elevador em seu centro que levava as pessoas para uma cúpula de disco em formato ovulada de cinco andares. Ali se situava a academia de ginástica mais freqüentada por artistas cinematográficos, musicais e pelos maiores figurões que conseguissem pagar as mensalidades sufocantes.

Sakura Haruno estava na academia correndo na última esteira de uma fileira de esteiras rolantes. Ao seu lado se encontrava Ino Yamanaka, uma das modelos mais famosas da cidade.

- Eu te avisei para não descontar frustrações amorosas no sorvete, Sakura - disse a loira desacelerando a máquina até parar. Encontrava-se ofegante e o seu corpo estava brilhante de suor. Em seguiu até suas coisas em um banco próximo e pegou a toalha passando sobre a face e ombros - Agora tem que ficar aqui.

- Fique quieta, Ino - respondeu a rósea também desligando sua esteira e juntando-se a modelo para tomar água de um robô que passava a todo o momento distribuindo garrafinhas - O meu maior problema é descobrir quem é aquela garota.

Elas se levantaram despedindo-se do treinador e seguiram para o elevador para descerem para o terceiro andar. Tomaram um banho morno para tirar o suor do corpo e, enroladas em toalhas brancas e felpudas, dirigiram-se para as mesas de massagem.

Retomaram o assunto enquanto mãos habilidosas relaxavam seus músculos tensos de cansaço.

- Ela é prima dele, não é? - perguntou Ino - Não foi o que ele disse?

- Eu não estou bem certa dessa história.

- Por causa do Itachi?

- Exatamente - Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas - Quem será essa prima misteriosa que nem o Itachi sabia que exista, sendo que ele matou toda a família Uchiha? História mal contada.

Ino fez uma careta quando a mulher que lhe massageava apertou uma área mais dolorida e logo depois se virou para a médica com a face iluminada:

- Você deveria ir até o Ninja perguntar para o Jiraiya, ele provavelmente deve saber de alguma coisa.

- Essa é uma boa idéia - admitiu - Aquele velho sabe de tudo que acontece com Naruto e Sasuke.

- Eu vou até lá hoje, quer ir comigo?

- Hoje eu não posso, tenho plantão - o tempo de massagem das duas terminou e as mulheres se retiraram da mesma forma que entraram, discretas e caladas - Talvez sexta.

* * *

- Isso é um computador, Hinata - explicou Sasuke colocando a morena sentada numa das cadeiras de mesa de jantar perto da sacada e da estante de livros, de frente para seu notebook pessoal. Abriu em uma página de buscas qualquer da Internet - Quando você quiser saber o significado de algo é só digitar aqui.

Ele digitou qualquer coisa na barra branca retangular para mostrar para a moça.

- E apertar isso - continuou apertando o "Enter".

- Essa caixa... Têm todas as re-respostas, Sasuke? - ela perguntou encarando-o incerta. Não havia simpatizado tanto com o computador quanto simpatizara com os livros.

- Quase todas - ele afastou-se dela dirigindo-se para a porta, pegou o casaco jogado no encosto do sofá e vestiu - Pega as coisas na geladeira, se estiver com fome e pode pedir qualquer coisa pro MK33.

_- Ordem confirmada, Mestre Sasuke._

Hinata olhou para o teto, sempre ficava curiosa e maravilhada com aquela voz que vinha do nada.

O geneticista suspirou, estava incerto, não queria deixar Hinata em casa sozinha, sentia que ela deveria ser protegida, mas levá-la para o trabalho estava fora de cogitação, então tinha que preparar em seu apartamento os melhores meios de protegê-la.

- Hinata - ele chamou fazendo-a parar de vasculhar o teto para encarar o seu rosto sério - Não saia daqui.

- Si-sim - ela assentiu também com a cabeça. De uma coisa que sabia não gostar, além de requeijão, era quando Sasuke olhava-a daquela maneira, sério e meio zangado.

Ele saiu rumo a seu trabalho, mas com a mente ainda pregada naquele local.

A primeira coisa que Hinata digitou no site de buscas daquela caixa a qual não simpatizara fora a palavra que ouvira de Konohamaru: "Namorado".

* * *

O sino da porta tilintou anunciando a chegada de um novo cliente enquanto alguns filhotes de cachorro na vitrine começaram a ganir querendo atenção, mas não a receberam. De uma porta atrás do balcão onde sobre ela existia uma placa dourada escrita em preto "Consultório" saiu um rapaz de aparência animalesca, com caninos exposto pelo sorriso, cabelos castanhos arrepiados e duas tatuagens de triângulos vermelhos nas bochechas.

- Olá, Sra. Okoasaka - disse ele vendo a mulher chegar perto do balcão e depositar sobre ele a sacola onde se encontrava o seu poodle - Tudo bem, Flopsy? - o rapaz perguntou dirigindo-se ao cachorro.

- Inuzuka, vocês ainda tem as recomendações de cuidados do Flopsy, não é? - perguntou a mulher com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Sim, senhora - Kiba limpou as mãos no avental azul escuro bordado com letras brancas no peito "PetShop Au Miau". Ele tirou de debaixo do balcão uma encadernação de folhas cor de rosa com todas as especificações do poodle.

- Bom, muito bom - a mulher abaixou-se para despedir-se do cãozinho que não parecia muito alegre com isso quando Shino entrou carregando uma caixa plástica de transporte animal - Tchau, Flopsy, se comporte.

Terminou a despedida e saiu fazendo o sino balançar pela terceira vez.

Kiba pegou o cãozinho que se sentiu muito aliviado por se livra da dona e estar nos braços do rapaz. Entrou por uma segunda porta, está tinha a placa de "Hotel Animal" sobre ela. Dentro existiam muitos sons de todos os tipos de bichos. Eram várias jaulas grandes e espaçosas com o ambiente produzido artificialmente para se adaptar ao seu animal residente. Algumas das jaulas, inclusive, não tinham nenhum integrante, portanto nenhum ambiente. O rapaz colocou o cãozinho dentro de uma jaula onde ela rapidamente se transformou em uma aconchegante sala de estar onde Flopsy foi se deitar sobre um punhado de almofadas cor de rosa ao pé da lareira.

Voltando para o hall da loja Kiba viu Shino vestindo o seu próprio avental e abrindo a porta da caixa transportadora para que um adorável e maquiavélico macaco prego fosse retirado de lá.

- Qual é o problema dele? - perguntou o Inuzuka distribuindo alpiste pela gaiola de um pintassilgo.

- Não sei, os donos disseram que ele está desanimado há dias - eles entraram no consultório e depositaram o pequeno macaco sobre a mesa de metal prateado. Um cão branco com orelhas marrons de grande porte deitado em um canto levantou a cabeça ao sentir o cheiro estranho.

- Fiquei calmo, Akamaru - disse Kiba pegando o estetoscópio para analisar o animalzinho.

Fizeram uma pequena bateria de exames, mas não demoraram a diagnosticar que o macaco apenas sofria de uma tradicional troca de pêlos. Era um primata tropical e deveria estar sofrendo um pouco com a diferença de clima, sem contar que era jovem e essa era a primeira vez que enfrentava um outono como aquele, logo iria sofrer ainda mais com a chegada do inverno. Os rapazes deram-lhe um comprimido de relaxamento e o colocaram numa jaula para descanso que imediatamente se transformou em um ambiente de floresta tropical.

Voltaram para o hall, já era quase hora do almoço e a barriga de Kiba iria começar a reclamar. Shino ajeitou os óculos de sol e já sabia o que viria seguir:

- Shino, vamos fechar pro almoço, eu 'tô morrendo de fome!

- Ainda temos meia hora pra ficar aqui - ele respondeu habitualmente e o Inuzuka sabia que não adiantaria discutir, aquele seu amigo era muito sistemático com horários. Akamaru passou pela porta e apoiou as patas dianteiras no balcão, ganindo para Kiba.

- Eu sei como se sente, amigão - sussurrou para o cachorro – Mas tente dizer isso para aquele ditador da refeição!

- ATCHIN! - o Aburame não conseguiu conter o espirro.

* * *

- Como ela está? - perguntou Shikamaru encontrando Sasuke na cozinha do edifício, casual, pegando um café.

O moreno entendera perfeitamente a pergunta. Ficou incerto de responder qualquer coisa ali por causa das câmeras, mas preferiu ignorar:

- Está bem, só tem muito que aprender.

- Que problemático, cara - o rapaz ajeitou-se por ali em um dos sofás, Sasuke sentou-se numa poltrona ao seu lado - Ela já fala, pelo menos?

- Fala, aprendeu a ler.

Eles ficaram em silêncio uns momentos. Gostavam daquilo, eles sabiam respeitar o silêncio um do outro. Shikamaru porque era muito preguiçoso para ficar falando demais e Sasuke porque simplesmente gostava de ficar pensando e economizar palavras.

- Modificação artificial de cromossomos de rápido aprendizado - disseram em uníssono. Aquele fora um dos tópicos desenvolvidos por eles especialmente para o Projeto Hyuuga. O Nara e o Uchiha não eram tão amigos, mas eram infalíveis como parceiros de trabalho.

* * *

- Hei, Hinata! - chamou-lhe uma voz que Hinata não se lembrava conhecer.

A morena ouviu uma batida na janela atrás de si e virou-se dando de cara com um bonito rapaz loiro, de olhos azuis e um grande sorriso, vestindo um casaco laranja que ela achou combinar muito com ele. Levantou-se incerta se deveria fazê-lo.

Com as mãos dobradas sobre os seios, o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, deixou a mesa coberta por vários dos livros de Sasuke e uma pesquisa no computador sobre Charles Darwin. Aproximou-se da janela, o rapaz não abandonava o sorriso.

Mesmo Naruto não saberia dizer o que sentiu ao ver os olhos perolados de Hinata. No primeiro instante pensou que ela fosse cega e iria ralhar muito com Sasuke por ele não ter-lhe dito isso, mas ela o encarava fixamente, então isso não deveria ser. Depois do choque inicial ele gostou da cor dos olhos de Hyuuga 2. Lembravam-lhe duas piscinas de leite. Ele gostou do pensamento.

- Tudo bem com você? - perguntou Naruto ao que ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça - O Sasuke está no Laboratório? - mais um aceno - Cara, ele trabalha demais, 'tô certo!

Passou-se um minuto de silêncio em que Naruto tirou uma chave antiga do bolso, do tempo em que as chaves ainda eram prateadas, feitas de metal, presa em um chaveiro quadrado de cor laranja com um redemoinho em seu centro.

Abriu a porta da saca fazendo Hinata dar um passo para trás e meteu a cabeça sorridente para dentro:

- Posso entrar?

- Si-sim - ela respondeu, incerta. O rapaz o fez e tornou a trancar a porta.

- Parece que você está muito ocupada aqui - ele disse olhando todos os livros dela, depois a pesquisa sobre Darwin - Que cara velho, o que foi que ele fez?

- Ele cri-criou a... Teoria da Evolução Humana - ela não abaixou as mãos em nenhum momento, deu a volta na mesa para encarar Naruto.

O rapaz leu um pouco da pesquisa, mas logo deixou aquilo de lado perdendo o interesse, não entendia quase nada. Será que o geneticista estava tentando tornar Hinata uma obcecada por ciências, feito ele? Foi pensando nisso que o rapaz lembrou-se que não havia se apresentado à moça.

Outro pensamento seu foi que uma coisa não tinha definitivamente nada a ver com a outra.

- Ah, foi mal, Hinata, esqueci que você não me conhece - ele estendeu a mão com mais um sorriso caloroso nos lábios - Sou Naruto Uzumaki.

Ela fitou a mão de Naruto por um segundo para depois voltar a fitar seus olhos, sem saber o que fazer. Lera sobre aquele cumprimento em algum dos livros do Uchiha, mas não entendera muito bem o que deveria ser feito, muito menos o porquê.

- Você só tem que apertar e balançar - explicou Naruto como se lesse seus pensamentos - Assim.

Ele estendeu a mão até tocar em uma das dela, puxando-a para si. Hinata sentiu uma sensação quente subir-lhe pelo braço de onde a mão grande e levemente calejada de Naruto tocava a sua. Achou que sua mão era muito pequenina comparada à mão dele ou mesmo a de Sasuke e também que a mão de Naruto era quente, enquanto a sua era fria demais.

O detetive balançou levemente as suas mãos juntas e Hinata mantinha seus olhos perolados fixados no movimento.

- É um cumprimento - ele explicou-lhe - Há muito, muito tempo atrás mesmo, era assim - Naruto segurou-lhe a mão virando as costas da mesma para cima e curvou-se depositando ali um beijo simples, um roçar de lábios, mas o suficiente para a sensação calorosa que subiu pelo braço de Hinata acontecer de novo, dessa vez acompanhada de uma corrente elétrica que atiçou-lhe todos os pêlos dos braços e os cabelos curtos da nuca.

Nenhum dos dois viu que Sasuke Uchiha já entrara em casa silenciosamente e ficara observando a cena, uma mão segurando a maçaneta e a outra o cartão magnético. O cartão magnético era sua única chave da porta, perdera o sobressalente, e agora teria que trocar a fechadura, pois acabara de apertá-lo tanto a ponto de se partir em quatro pedaços.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Como já virou rotina eu quero me desculpar pela demora com o capítulo, pretendia postá-lo semana passada, mas infelizmente não deu. As coisas ainda estão meio paradas, mas pensem assim, na cronologia da fic é terça-feira, as coisas vão ferver na sexta, certo?**

**Tenham paciência, por favor.**

**Desculpem-me novamente, espero que o capítulo tenha agradado e muito obrigada a todos pelas review carinhosas!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Mcjunior, Hime, Prii O., Roxane-chan, Lune-sama forever, Tammie Silveira, Tia-Lulu, Persephone Spencer, Mayara Zaoldyeck, Hana Chyo, Hanari, Luu-saan, Mari Sushi, Sophia.DiLUA, Isa belle b.a.y.h, Mayza, Dondeloth, Kinha Oliver, Rah-sensei, S2IsadoraS2, Nariki Shiba, Gabi-chan, Pan Netone, Uchiha Mariana, galadrielcva, Schne Hissi, Katamy Hanara _e _Paolla._

* * *

_**!BÔNUS!**_

_Quem acertar o que significa a sigla MK, do computador-lar MK33, ganhará uma oneshot com o casal que escolher!_

**Como muitas pessoas responderam corretamente ao !Bônus! e eu, sinceramente, não consigo fazer fics para 27 pessoas, as três primeiras que responderam vão ganhar as fics, dessa vez. Mas com certeza farei outros !Bônus!, certo?**

_Resposta certa:_ MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**Fala sério, tava facinho, mas eu achei muito criativo quem pensou em Minato e Kushina, meus parabéns!**

_Ganhadores:_

- MCJUNIOR -

- HIME -

- PRII O. -

**Mandem-me suas reviews com o seguinte:**

_Casal: -- x --_

_Songfic: Sim ou Não_

_Pessoa: Primeira ou Terceira_

**PARABÉNS AOS GANHADORES E BOA SORTE DA PRÓXIMA VEZ!**

* * *

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**


	7. Capítulo VI

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33, e demais eletrônicos.**

- Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo? - **Voz ao telefone.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

- O que quer aqui, Naruto? – perguntou o cientista com a voz saindo muito mais fria e autoritária do que gostaria.

- Vim ver como estava se saindo, Sasuke – respondeu o loiro sem perceber a aura assassina do moreno – Hinata parece bem, 'tô certo.

- Achou que eu fosse fazer o quê?

O moreno fechou a porta e colocou a mochila sobre o sofá e o celular e o cartão magnético estraçalhado sobre a mesinha de centro. Naruto notou.

- Nossa, cara, o que te deixou tão nervoso? – o Uzumaki conhecia o Uchiha bem demais.

- Nada em especial – ele deu alguns passos, Hinata continuava parada com as mãos em frente ao corpo olhando para os dois homens sem entender quase nada – Você já pode ir, já comprovou que Hinata está bem.

- Não sei, não – o loiro lançou-lhe um sorriso maroto – Porque você pode ser um pervertido quando quer!

- Idiota!

- Bastardo!

- E-eu... – eles pararam de se encarar furiosamente ao ouvirem a voz miúda de Hinata. Ela não os encarou de volta – Preciso ir ao... Banheiro.

E saiu da sala. Sasuke havia tido senso o suficiente para ensiná-la a ir ao banheiro corretamente no dia anterior, para que acidentes fossem evitados. O maior espectador daquela aula foi o constrangimento de ambas as partes.

Eles observaram as costas de Hinata sumirem corredor adentro e depois voltaram a se encarar.

- Tem certeza que não fez nada a ela?

- Eu sou um cientista – o moreno respondeu bruscamente – Não a tirei daquele laboratório para transar com ela!

Naruto pareceu aliviado com a declaração, mas voltou o rosto a ficar sério.

- Sakura sabe – a menção do nome da médica fez Sasuke ficar aliviado ao lembrar-se que a rósea havia deixado sua chave para Sasuke e ele não precisaria trocar a fechadura.

- Ela apareceu aqui há dois dias. Eu disse a ela que Hinata era uma prima e que era cega. Lee também a viu.

- Não me preocuparia com Rock Lee, 'tô certo.

- Não estou – ele sentou-se numa das cadeiras da mesa de jantar puxando um dos livros que Hinata estivera lendo para perto de si. Dentro dele havia uma folha com palavras que Hinata escrevera com uma letra infantil e torta com um ponto de interrogação na frente – Como você soube que Sakura soube?

- Ela me ligou para saber se eu sabia de alguma coisa.

Não puderam continuar a conversa, pois ouviram um grito vindo do banheiro. Os dois correram para o local ao mesmo tempo, preocupados.

Hinata estava lá de pé, a calça do pijama e a calcinha jogada em um canto, enquanto o casaco negro de Sasuke caia até o meio de suas coxas. As mãos da moça estavam cobertas de um líquido meio pegajoso e prateado que ele conhecia bem, assim como aquele mesmo líquido escorria por suas pernas e pingava no chão.

- O que é isso, Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto, os dois estavam parados na porta do banheiro.

O moreno não respondeu, apenas entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, ordenando lá de dentro.

- Vá comprar alguns tampões, Naruto.

- Comprar o quê? – perguntou o loiro com os olhos azuis arregalados achando que não havia escutado direito.

- Absorventes, seu idiota!

- Tá me zoando, não é?

- VAI LOGO!

* * *

- O que... O que é isso, Sasuke? – perguntou Hinata enquanto ficava vermelha pelo moreno, após encher a banheira, tirar-lhe o resto das roupas e a mergulhar na água morna.

- Isso é... Bem, é... – não importava que ele tivesse estudado tudo sobre o corpo humano na faculdade, ainda assim era constrangedor falar sobre as obscuridades do corpo feminino – Isso é menstruação.

- E o que é? – ela cobriu o busto com os braços, já havia lido o suficiente para saber que não era muito apropriado que uma mulher ficasse nua frente a um homem que não era seu marido ou com quem não estivesse tendo relações sexuais. Queria, inclusive, até evitar falar com ele naquele momento tão íntimo, mas sua curiosidade falava mais alto.

Ainda tinha que pesquisar os termos "marido" e "relações sexuais".

- Quando a parte interna do útero, chamado endométrio, não recebe fecundação ele descama para se preparar para um novo ciclo de fertilidade – ele explicou recostando-se na banheira e evitando encará-la – Quando o endométrio descama sai sangue e é isso a menstruação.

Hinata não havia entendido muito bem a explicação técnica que ele lhe deu, não fazia idéia do que era um útero, qual sua parte interna, ou o que era fertilidade, mas faria o favor de poupá-lo de lhe explicar sobre aquilo de uma outra maneira.

- Ocorre todo mês – ele terminou de explicar.

- To-todo mês? – ela não gostou daquela idéia de que sangue sairia dela todo mês – Por qua-quanto tempo?

- Dura entre dois a cinco dias. Isso varia.

- Tenho que fi-ficar na banheira... Durante esse tempo?

Sasuke riu com a inocência da garota, mas a pior parte ainda não havia terminado. Ele ouviu a porta da sacada ser fechada e a voz de Naruto ecoar pelo apartamento.

Como ensinar Hinata a usar um absorvente.

* * *

O rapaz ruivo estava impaciente batucando os dedos no volante enquanto esperava o sinal abrir e a pessoa para quem estava ligando atender de uma vez. Estava cansado e tudo o que queria era poder ir pra casa e relaxar, mas ainda tinha um assunto a tratar.

O sinal abriu e a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu:

- Oi, Sr. Sabaku – disse a voz alegre de Tenten – Como é que vai?

- Quero as notícias.

- Sabe, eu não consegui muita coisa dessa vez.

- Estou indo até aí.

- Senhor, tem certeza? Não seria mais conveniente se eu fosse até seu escritório?

- Já estou a caminho, Mitsashi – ele fez uma curva e parou em outro sinal vermelho – Deixe-as prontas.

- Certo, Sr. Sabaku.

Ambos desligaram os telefones ao mesmo tempo. Gaara não demoraria a chegar à Pizzaria Ninja e Tenten tinha que recebê-lo bem.

* * *

- Você ainda trabalha para esse cara? – perguntou Ino terminando seu suco – Já foi promovida?

- Eu gosto de trabalhar para os tablóides – respondeu a Mitsashi saindo de detrás do balcão para levar duas pizzas à mesa de Kiba e Shino.

O Ninja não estava movimentado, era apenas uma terça-feira, somente preenchido pelos freqüentadores mais assíduos e habituais. Quando voltou para o balcão a moça morena pegou uma pasta e começou a folheá-la até chegar às últimas páginas.

Tinha algumas anotações sobre um envolvimento homossexual de um político influente, uma foto com anotações de várias moças de boa família descendo para o Submundo e uma foto boa de Sasuke Uchiha segurando várias sacolas em uma loja de roupas femininas.

Assim que Ino reconheceu os cabelos arrepiados do rapaz arrancou a foto das mãos de Tenten.

- O que Sasuke estava fazendo aqui? – a loira perguntou.

- Eu não sei, meu robô espião não conseguiu uma outra foto – Tenten parecia desanimada por isso – Mas consegui informações que ele estava lá com uma moça de cabelos pretos e óculos escuros.

A modelo ponderou por um segundo sobre contar ou não contar a Tenten o que Sakura havia lhe contado. Resolveu por contar, afinal Sasuke havia arrasado os sentimentos de sua melhor amiga e merecia um pequeno castigo.

- Tem uma moça morando com ele – disse Ino devolvendo a foto e contou toda a história de Sakura, sobre que ele alegara que a moça era sua prima, mas que tudo estava muito mal contado, pois todos sabiam que Itachi dizimara _toda _a família Uchiha. Exceto Sasuke, claro.

- Isso é sério, Ino? – os olhos de chocolate de Tenten brilhavam.

- Juro por todas as minhas bolsas Victor Hugo – os mecanismos das portas de metal foram ouvidos abafados pela música.

- Isso era tudo o que eu precisava! – disse Tenten.

- Então conseguiu alguma coisa pra mim? – era Gaara quem tinha entrado e se aproximava do balcão. Olhou de esguelha para Ino, de cima a baixo fazendo-a sentir-se incomodada com o olhar cristalino do rapaz – Ino Yamanaka, modelo.

- Gaara no Sabaku, enxerido.

- Sou repórter.

- E não dá no mesmo?

Ele preferiu ignorar aquela frase. Nunca achara modelos pessoas muito aturáveis e agradáveis para se manter uma conversa de nível social. Ino fez o mesmo, tinha uma opinião parecida com a de Gaara quanto a repórteres e paparazzi, tomando o último gole de seu suco e virando a cara para o ruivo.

"Insuportável!" pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

- O que te deixou tão contente, Mitsashi? – iniciou Gaara.

- Senhor, eu tenho novidades sobre Sasuke Uchiha! – e Tenten contou-lhe toda a história.

- Bom trabalho – Gaara a incumbira de conseguir mais informações sobre aquilo até sexta, dia dos tablóides serem impressos e distribuídos – Mando seu pagamento como sempre.

- Obrigada, senhor – ela olhou para Ino e depois de novo para o patrão – Mas Ino me ajudou com informações úteis.

- É, acho que eu também mereço um pagamento – ela sorriu-lhe convencida.

Gaara deu-lhe as costas e tirou um cartão do bolso com seu nome, cargo, telefone e endereço eletrônico deixando-o sobre o balcão ao lado do copo vazio de suco da loira e caminhou em direção a porta deixando a frase no ar:

- Me avisa depois se você prefere em dinheiro ou em neurônios.

- ORA, SEU... – mas ele já havia saído – Isso não vai ficar assim!

* * *

Estava bem tarde e Sasuke sentia-se extremamente feliz sob seu edredom, com o ar condicionado ligado e o corpo de Hinata colado ao seu com o cheiro suave de cravos inundando seus sentidos. Ele foi rapidamente levado para o mundo dos sonhos.

Hinata, porém, saiu dele com uma dor aguda vinda de seu ventre. Colocou as mãos sobre o local, mas sentiu as mãos grandes de Sasuke ali ao invés de suas próprias. Corou violentamente e tentou desvencilhar-se dele o melhor que podia sem acordá-lo. Não conseguiu.

Sentou-se na cama com as mãos sobre o ventre e dobrou o corpo com a dor, chegando a encostar a testa no colchão. Além da dor, sentiu o vento frio do ar condicionado bater-lhe nos braços e nas costas provocando arrepios.

O cientista sentou-se ao seu lado, ainda um pouco sonolento, mas ele foi totalmente acordado pela face agoniada que a morena exibia para o colchão.

- Sasuke... – ela sussurrou.

- Eu estou aqui, Hinata – ele tocou-lhe os braços, estavam tremendamente gelados.

- Dói... Muito...

- Vem, deita aqui – ele percebeu qual era o problema e, após ajeitar bem a garota sob o edredom para protegê-la do frio do quarto, correu até a cozinha abrindo sua gaveta de remédios para encontrar apenas meia dúzia de caixas. Nenhum deles era para dor.

Naqueles tempos eles já estavam avançados o suficiente para quase não precisarem mais de remédios, para praticamente tudo já se existia uma vacina ou uma cura eficaz. Só não tinham inventado ainda a cura definitiva para uma coisa: cólicas.

- MK33 – chamou o rapaz irritando-se. Parecia que quanto mais pressa tinha mais o mundo conspirava contra ele.

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke?_

- Liga pra uma farmácia 24 horas, rápido!

_- Imediatamente._

Quando o rapaz de voz jovem da farmácia o atendeu, o Uchiha quase o atacou através do telefone. Pediu o mais eficaz remédio para cólicas que ele tivesse e que era melhor entregar em menos de cinco minutos.

O jovem deve ter sentido a raiva de Sasuke através de sua voz ecoando como um trovão, pois em menos de cinco minutos o robô entregador da loja já estava na sacada do rapaz.

Sasuke correu para o quarto com um copo de água e uma cartela de comprimidos brancos e perfeitamente redondos. Hinata se encontrava na posição em que a havia deixado. Ele deu a volta na cama indo para o lado dela e ajoelhando-se ali.

- Hinata – ela tinha os olhos apertados para suprimir a dor e os abriu com relutância ao chamado do moreno – Sente-se.

Ela obedeceu com dificuldade e recebeu o comprimido com ordem dele para engolir, ela o fez e tomou a água em seguida. Nenhum remédio é de efeito imediato, então ela já voltava a se encurvar em sua posição fetal quando Sasuke subiu para a cama, sentou-se recostado em seu travesseiro e colocou a garota entre suas pernas. Cobriu-os.

A Hyuuga 2, apesar de toda a dor de cólicas que sentia, não pôde evitar o rubor das suas faces e a incrível tempestade de ondas elétricas que passou por seu corpo ao sentir o corpo de Sasuke junto ao seu.

Não sabia o que era e não sabia se realmente gostaria de saber, mas o cheiro de Sasuke era agradável e o seu calor era reconfortante. Ele voltara a colocar as mãos sobre seu ventre, protegendo-o e ajudando a dor a ir embora.

Ali sim ela sentia-se protegida, quente e sem dores.

A cabeça de Sasuke pendeu pelo sono e os lábios finos e levemente umedecidos roçaram em seu ombro provocando uma sensação ainda melhor que os arrepios, da qual gostara muito. Sentiu também a respiração quente acariciando-lhe a curva do pescoço.

Sua área íntima começou a latejar de excitação, apesar de não saber o que aquilo significa ou porque acontecia. Demorou muito para pegar no sono, mesmo entre os braços fortes do cientista, recostada sobre seu peito liso. E não fora culpa das cólicas.

"Até que a idéia de dormir com Hinata não é tão ruim assim" foi o último pensamento do Uchiha antes de sucumbir novamente ao mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

- Sasuke está com uma garota nova, então? – perguntou Kiba para o companheiro de trabalho e para Rock Lee enquanto andavam de volta para suas casas. Caminhavam pelas ruas escuras e cheias de nevoeiros do Submundo sem preocupação.

- Quê? Quem foi que te disse isso? – perguntou o entregador arregalando os olhos para o rapaz de caninos e se entregando totalmente.

- Ouvi Ino falando com Tenten – sorriu o Inuzuka – Sakura contou a Ino, pelo que parece.

A memória de Sakura entrando pelo saguão do prédio de Sasuke e pegando o elevador voltou para sua mente, junto com uma linda visão das pernas torneadas da médica.

- Ele será vendido para os tablóides – comentou Shino – De novo.

- Estou curioso pra saber dessa garota nova, quero dizer, Sasuke é uma pedra de gelo, só uma lunática como a Sakura para aturá-lo.

- A Sakura não é lunática! – reclamou Rock Lee defendendo o amor platônico.

Kiba torceu a boca desgostosamente em resposta.

- Será que a gente consegue arrancar alguma coisa do Naruto, ele deve saber, não é? – perguntou Kiba para ninguém em especial.

- Sem chance – Aburame e Lee responderam em uníssono.

Kiba pareceu derrotado, também acreditava que Naruto seria extremamente fiel ao segredo do melhor amigo e não revelaria nada, mas tinha uma pontada de esperança que acabara de ser mutilada pelos dois.

Elaborou uma nova teoria:

- Acho que Sasuke deve estar com ela pra sair da seca – olhou para os amigos esperando alguma reação. Indiferença por parte de Shino, que continuou olhando pra frente e um sobrancelha erguida de Lee – Vocês sabem, uma dessas que vivem aqui pelo Submundo, com cinturinha, pernas compridas, uns peitos enormes... Não sei como ele não pegou a Karin dessa vez!

O entregador estancou bruscamente fazendo os outros dois pararem confusos alguns poucos passos adiante. Ele cerrou os punhos e despejou:

- Ela não é assim! Não é nada disso que você está falando, Kiba! – não adiantava, Rock Lee havia se entregado, mas não suportava ouvir qualquer um falando mal de uma mulher, especialmente uma mulher que parecia recatada e introvertida demais para aquilo.

- Ah! – era o que o rapaz esperava – Pode ir falando, Lee!

E, com um suspiro cansado, Rock Lee contou-lhes o que sabia.

- Mas vocês têm que jurar que não vão contar a ninguém ou Sasuke me enforca com minhas tripas!

- Nós não vamos dizer nada – disse Shino, misterioso voltando a caminhar – Não posso dizer o mesmo dos tablóides.

* * *

Quando Ino estava no início de sua brilhante carreira de modelo e Gaara estava no inicio do seu negócio como jornalista, a garota tinha um fotógrafo que jamais saiu da sua cola e Gaara tinha a tarefa de seguir uma modelo não importa para onde ela fosse.

Ino já estava cansada de toda aquela perseguição e o rapaz já estava igualmente cansado de persegui-la. Numa noite ela abriu a sacada e lá estava o ruivo, uma máquina fotográfica profissional de longo alcance pendurada por uma alça em volta do seu pescoço, um cigarro por terminar pendia de seus lábios e os olhos estavam fechados e contornados por profundas olheiras.

Nenhum dos dois precisou de nenhuma palavra. O repórter tacou o cigarro sacada a baixo e soprou a fumaça pelas narinas sentindo a ardência. Aproximou-se de Ino enquanto tirava a câmera por cima da cabeça e a deixava no chão. Agarrou-lhe a cintura enquanto a modelo perdia as mãos em seus cabelos curtos e rebeldes.

Aproximaram os lábios e o beijo começou calmo. Era uma mistura de vários sabores. Na boca de Ino predominava o chocolate que ela havia acabado de comer escondida e na de Gaara o sabor do cigarro. Não importava, era bom o conjunto de suas bocas juntas e se movimentando num ritmo que ia se acelerando.

Entraram no apartamento da moça aos beijos e tropeções, ele já sem camisa e ela com o sutiã desabotoado. Não tiveram tempo de chegar ao quarto. Ino enrolou as penas em vota da cintura de Gaara e ele a prensou contra a parede do corredor derrubando um quadro ali pendurado quando a Yamanaka bateu as costas na parede.

Foi apenas uma noite de prazer que serviu para afastá-los. Agora a única coisa que trocavam ao se encontrarem eram insultos e frases ácidas. Os dois, mesmo sem admitir, gostariam de entender porque aquilo acontecera.

Já se fazia dois anos.

O ruivo acordou suado e ofegante. Afastou as cobertas e caminhou descalço até a cozinha abrindo a geladeira e tomando o leite diretamente da caixa. Tinha sonhado com ela. Já fazia muito tempo que não tinha aquele sonho que na verdade eram mais memórias do que criações da sua imaginação.

Tornou a guardar o leite e pegou o maço de cigarros dirigindo-se a sacada. Já perdera o hábito de fumar, mas ainda precisava da nicotina para afastar o gosto de Ino de sua boca.

-

-

-

**Olá! o/**

**Nossa, até que dessa vez eu nem demorei tanto assim!**

**Mas aí está, as coisas começaram a esquentar um pouco mais, mais pessoas e casais apareceram e eles já estão na quarta-feira, só mais dois dias para a ação!**

**Eu espero que todos estejam gostando e, por favor, me mandem sugestões de coisas que gostariam de ver na fic, críticas e tudo o mais, ok?**

**Obrigada a todo mundo que mandou review e também aos que não mandaram, mas leram!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Persephone Spencer, Lune-sama forever, Hime, Tia-Lulu, Blueberry-chan, Schne Hissi, Luu-saan, Tammie Silveira, zal-chann, Prii O., Kinha Oliver, Gabi-chan, Hinapensante, Thata-Sama _e _Nariki Shiba._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	8. Capítulo VII

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33, e demais eletrônicos.**

- Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo? - **Voz ao telefone.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

- Será que todos vocês não podem parar de puxar? – quase gritou Kiba com todos os cachorros que ele segurava pelas coleiras enquanto o arrastavam pela plataforma que levava ao Parque dos Animais, onde todos esses cachorros poderiam ser soltos e brincar alegres – Akamaru, me ajuda aqui!

- Au! – o cachorro deu um único latido e todos os outros cachorros pararam e se sentaram.

- Assim é bem melhor! – ele disse passando todas as guias para uma única mão e se curvando com a outra mão no joelho para respirar profundamente.

Passear com cães era um dos confortos oferecidos pelo Pet Shop Au Miau de Kiba e Shino. Normalmente eles tinham alguém que fazia isso enquanto eles ficavam na loja integralmente cuidando dos animais que chegam para serem tratados e dar banho, mas a última pessoa que eles conseguiram tinha se afastado do emprego por ser alérgica. Colocaram anúncios no jornal eletrônico da cidade, mas até agora não tinham recebi nenhum proposta. Precisavam desesperadamente de um ajudante.

O Inuzuka ergue-se de novo e dividiu as guias. Olhou em volta um pouco observando o estranho movimento do Japão moderno. Ele já estava mais que acostumado com tudo aquilo, com as correrias e os trens que passavam sobre sua cabeça sem perigo de cair e matar milhares de pessoas, mas mesmo assim achava que aquilo não estava certo. Onde estava o verde livre fora dos Parques especialmente construídos para abrigá-los? O verde foi dispensado, era uma cor que não tinha muita importância. Naquela selva de pedra a cor predominante era o cinza das paredes e era isso que aquelas pessoas correndo com seus ternos e pastas estavam fazendo. Se tornando paredes de pedra.

Kiba não gostava de ficar muito tempo pensando nisso, sempre acabava deprimido por não poder fazer muita coisa quanto aquilo, então tratou de olhar para outros lugares para tentar esquecer e avistou a poucos metros dali o prédio de Sasuke, lembrando-se das informações que recebera na noite anterior. Sorriu com a idéia de seguir até lá e fazer uma visita de cortesia, mas sabia que o geneticista detestava os seus cães e com certeza não o deixaria entrar.

Ele lembrara-se dela através da descrição de Lee. Hinata, a garota que vira com o Uchiha no supermercado na segunda-feira. Definitivamente ela não parecia alguém somente usada para se divertir, uma mulher do Submundo, ela parecia... Mais.

Respirou uma última vez.

- Se for ela, nós vamos saber em dois dias – ele olhou para os cães todos sentados muito bem comportados e disse – Agora, andando!

E eles obedeceram comportadamente até chegar à esquina, quando desembestaram novamente naquela corrida desabalada até o santuário do verde que era o Parque dos Animais.

* * *

Hinata acordou, mas permaneceu de olhos fechados. A cólica tinha passado e ela se sentia muito melhor. Conforme ia conhecendo as coisas do mundo começava a formar sua opinião e, assim como sabia que adorava livros e cappuccino, odiava menstruação e cólicas.

Ainda era muito cedo e, ao seu lado, Sasuke dormia em um sono profundo e relaxado, com a respiração calma e os cabelos negros ainda muito mais bagunçados e arrepiados que o normal. Ele estava meio caído por cima da moça, com o ombro esquerdo comprimindo seu um de seus seios e o braço sobre seu ventre. Com os olhos fechados ela passou a ponta dos dedos pela pele clara de seu braço sentindo a firmeza dos músculos do rapaz. Pôde senti-lo arrepiar-se perfeitamente.

Deslizou calmamente para fora da cama sentando-se na beirada. Queria continuar perto do rapaz que lhe ajudara e fora tão carinhoso com ela na noite passada, tinha um profundo sentimento de respeito por ele, mas sentia-se diferente ao estar perto dele, com o rosto muito vermelho e um calor repentino no peito de quando tomava cappuccino sem soprar antes.

- MK33? – chamou baixinho a qual o computador-lar respondeu no mesmo tom:

_- Pois não, Mestra Hinata? _– Hinata se assustou com a voz dele como sempre acontecia e olhou para o teto. Não sabia o que significava "Mestra", porém sabia que o computador sempre se referia a Sasuke como "Mestre".

- Desligue esse... Esse vento frio.

_- Agora mesmo _– e o ar condicionado estancou o seu zumbido baixo e entorpecente e também o seu ar gelado. Ela levantou-se e seguiu até a porta, pé ante pé, ignorando o baixo barulho que seus pés provocavam contra o assoalho.

Mas parou assim que sua mão chegou à maçaneta com um grito de susto sufocado ao ouvir a voz sonolenta e grossa do Uchiha vinda de dentro daquele bolo de cobertas sobre a cama.

- Hinata... – ele não esperou que ela respondesse, sabia que ainda estava ali – Está se sentindo bem?

- S-sim – ela respondeu com a voz entrecortada engolindo o susto.

- Certo – e ele voltou a fechar os olhos negros sem intenção de levantar-se da cama, ainda era muito cedo.

A moça saiu do quarto deixando a luz do sol que vinha do corredor entrar levemente no quarto para depois voltar a deixar Sasuke na escuridão total. Entrou no banheiro lembrando-se das palavras de Sasuke há dois dias:

_- Isso são lentes de contato, Hinata, você tem que colocar sobre seus olhos – olhou para ele confusa – É que as pessoas não estão acostumadas com seus olhos, então as coloque todas as manhãs, lembre-se!_

E ela obedeceu, mesmo ainda tendo uma grande dificuldade de fazer isso sozinha. Lembrou-se de todos os passos para colocar as lentes e saiu do banheiro ainda coçando o canto dos olhos.

Ela andava até a cozinha quanto viu sua sombra projetada na parede. Foi até ela observando-a ficar cada vez menor. Achou aquilo muito divertido e mexeu os braços deixando que a sombra a imitasse. Mexeu a cabeça balançando os cabelos curtos muito bagunçados ainda. Mexeu o quadril de um lado para o outro junto com os braços e a cabeça vendo a sombra imitar seus movimentos e riu sem saber por quê. Parou um pouco e olhou para o lado presenciando o sol nascendo, fascinada. No dia anterior estava tão ocupada lendo o seu livro que nem se dera ao trabalho de virar-se e contemplar aquela beleza. Foi até o vidro da sacada colocando suas mãos sobre ele, estava frio, os lábios levemente entreabertos para o mais lindo fenômeno que já vira.

"Nascer do sol, alvorada, sol nascente, aurora" lembrou-se das várias designações para aquele fenômeno e então de uma parte de um poema que lera no dia anterior " - Vejo em teus olhos o alvorecer e as cores dessa manhã que prima por se dourar nos raios da calmaria¹".

Ela não se lembrava mais da cólica da noite anterior e nem que pretendia preparar um cappuccino para si e para o cientista, somente sabia que observar aquela mágica era acolhedor e morno. Gostou da sensação de estar sendo abraçada pelo sol.

Seguiu para a cozinha com um imenso sorriso na face. Assim que pisou no frio piso cinzento, sentiu-se perdida. O que é que tinha que fazer ali para conseguir um cappuccino? Olhou em volta e avistou a máquina prateada que o geneticista usara no dia anterior. Foi até ela sem saber o que fazer. Olhou-a de um lado e de outro e nada.

Hinata, quando "nascera", era como um bebê que nada sabia do mundo, porém com seu gene de rápida aprendizagem e com a vantagem de já ter uma idade avantajada, ela pôde passar rapidamente do estágio de bebê para criança em fase de curiosidade, a fase em que se encontrava agora, de querer saber o que é tudo e o que tudo significa, de querer tocar e desmontar tudo sem escrúpulos.

Uma batida na porta da janela impediu que ela tocasse o botão vermelho de ligar a máquina prateada. Ela sobressaltou-se, estava distraída. O barulho tinha vindo da sacada e Hinata já desconfiava o que seria. Seguiu até lá para confirmar suas suspeitas. Era o entregador do dia anterior, o rapazinho chamado Konohamaru. Ele lhe sorriu, mas era um sorriso diferente que Hinata não percebeu ser de malícia pelo garoto encontra-la ali de novo.

Ela saiu para a sacada munida do "cartão magnético de pagar coisas" de Sasuke. Konohamaru estendeu-lhe as coisas sem dizer nada, apenas sorrindo. Ela ficou na sacada sem entender depois de pagá-lo e ele sair correndo com os patins anti-gravitacionais, mas logo correu de volta para a cozinha e para a máquina prateada.

"Como funciona?" ela pensou pronta para apertar o botão de ligar. Desistiu da idéia quando um flash do dia anterior passou por sua mente e ela lembrou-se que Sasuke colocava água e um pó estranho em algum lugar dentro dela "Que será?".

Ela olhou em volta sem saber em qual porta do armário olhar primeiro, eram várias. Então resolveu apelar para alguém que conhecia aquele mundo muito melhor que ela, a voz que vinha do teto. Olhou para cima e chamou baixinho:

- MK33?

_- Sim, Mestra?_

- Co-como se faz... Cappuccino?

_- Instruções de preparo de cappuccino tradicional – _após dizer isso o computador-lar acendeu a tela acoplada a porta da geladeira e uma lista de instruções apareceu escrita. A Hyuuga se aproximou e leu-a de ponta a ponta.

- Onde está isso? – ela perguntou diretamente para o nada colocando o dedo por cima do item na tela, era o pó para cappuccino. Ele brilhou em vermelho e ficou maior por um instante fazendo a garota tirar o dedo de cima e dar um passo para trás, como se a tivesse queimado.

A voz eletrônica ecoou:

_- Armário de condimentos, primeira porta superior._

Ela foi até a primeira porta do armário e a abriu revelando milhares de potes com vários nomes de temperos diferentes. A maioria estava vazia. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para olhar bem fundo, mas o pote de tampa marrom com a escrita cappuccino em branco estava logo na frente. Pegou-o, junto com o açúcar e, seguindo corretamente as instruções da tela, terminou de fazer o cappuccino deixando o líquido marrom escorrer para as duas xícaras com felicidade enquanto ia até a geladeira pegar a geléia e o requeijão.

Abriu o saco de pães, destampou o requeijão e, assim que destampou geléia, levou o dedo até dentro do pote arrancando um pouco e sorrindo feliz ao levar o dedo a boca. Terminou de experimentar mais uma vez a geléia. No dia anterior Sasuke tinha separado as duas metades do pão com alguma coisa afiada, mas ela não sabia onde essa coisa estava ou como se chamava para poder perguntar a MK33, então apenas abriu o pão com seus próprios dedos de forma muito irregular. Tombou um pouco de geléia de um lado, requeijão do outro, fechou e ficou satisfeita com seu serviço. Fez mais um, para Sasuke.

Quando levou o dedo pela terceira vez ao pote de coloração avermelhada, virando-se de costas para o balcão e fechando os olhos quando o sabor doce tocou-lhe a língua com carinho. Estava entretida, quando a cafeteira apitou alto avisando que o cappuccino estava pronto.

- AH! - a garota assustou com o barulho deixando o pote de geléia cair no chão e espatifando-se espalhando geléia e cacos de vidro pela cozinha. Ela não sabia o que fazer, a cozinha estava cheia de geléia e a cafeteira continuava apitando.

Ela deu um passo à frente entre a geléia para fazer o barulho parar.

- Hinata! - a voz de Sasuke veio da porta, preocupada, e ela se virou rapidamente escorregando na geléia e caindo sobre aquele monte de extrato de morango - Como você é desastrada! - o geneticista foi até ela, uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura e os cabelos negros molhados. Tomou cuidado para não pisar em nenhum estilhaço - Vem, com cuidado.

Ele ajudou-a a se levantar, estava tudo muito escorregadio, a garota estava coberta com geléia de morango e, ao ser colocada em pé, apoiou suas mãos sobre os braços e depois sobre o peito do moreno, sujando-o também com geléia.

- Não quero nem saber - ele disse com o tom de voz zangado e as sobrancelhas franzidas - Como é que você conseguiu fazer isso.

Ela não respondeu nada, não conhecia aquele tom de voz e aquele olhar, mas não gostara de nenhum e não queria que Sasuke os usasse com ela de novo, então simplesmente tentaria ser menos desastrada. Seja lá o que isso queira dizer. Mas sem conseguir se conter, a garota tirou suas mãos de sobre o peitoral definido e deliciosamente liso do moreno, trazendo em sua mão a maior quantidade de geléia que conseguiu e colocou o indicador na boca. Sasuke sentiu-se estremecer da cabeça aos pés e fechou os olhos tentando afastar todos os pensamentos impróprios que sua imaginação insistia em elaborar referente aquele gesto de sua experiência e Hinata pôde senti-lo arrepiar-se pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Sasuke passou as mãos pelos braços dela cheios de geléia deslizando calmamente, mas Hinata parecia inocente e entretida demais degustando a geléia de seus dedos para notas as intenções do rapaz. Ela somente se assustou quanto sentiu os lábios dele tocarem a pele sensível de seu pescoço, as pontinhas molhadas de seu cabelo arrepiado deixando algumas gotas na bochecha da moça, descendo para seu ombro levando junto à alça da camisola e lambendo um pouco de geléia perdida por ali. Ela sentiu-se quente e as bochechas se esquentaram enquanto seu estômago dava um salto e as sensações da noite anterior voltavam assim como os seus sentidos se aguçavam. Ela pôde sentir claramente o cheiro gostoso de sabonete que vinha dele, os vários pulsos elétricos emitidos por todo o seu corpo ao contato da boca dele, o som baixinho e agradável que ele produzia parecido com um ronronar.

O cientista voltou sua trilha de beijos fazendo seu beco roçar na bochecha da moça mais uma vez e agora ele levantou a cabeça deixando a barba por fazer lhe acaricia-se. Ela gostou daquela sensação da aspereza do queixo másculo de Sasuke na curva do seu pescoço. Não sabia o que significava aquele misto de sensações, mas sabia que gostava de cada uma delas.

"Triiimmm" o telefone soou atrás de Sasuke acordando-o para a situação em que se encontrava fazendo-o dar vários passos para trás rapidamente, a respiração mais que acelerada "Triiimmm".

Encarou os olhos azuis da garota, mas lembrando-se dos perolados escondidos sob as lentes. Ela estava assustada com o que Sasuke fizera, assustada com as sensações que sentira, mas que gostara de sentir e meio desapontada por acabarem, também. Ele respirou fundo, o telefone deu seu terceiro toque, passou a mão arrepiando os cabelos molhados e depois sobre os olhos e então pegou o fone.

- Alô?

- Valeu, cara, fico devendo essa.

- Quê? Shikamaru, é você?

Mas não deu tempo, o outro cientista já havia desligado depois de dizer nada com nada. Sasuke olhou para fone com uma raiva subindo-lhe a cabeça por Shikamaru que ligara apenas para dizer aquilo. Bufou e praticamente tacou o telefone no contato.

"Triiimmm" o telefone voltou há tocar dois segundos depois. Ele tirou o telefone do gancho com raiva e urrou:

- Shikamaru, seu idiota, o que você...?

- Sasuke?

- Uhn? Kakashi?

- Parece que o Shikamaru chegou antes de mim e porque o mau humor logo de manhã?

- Nada – ele virou-se e se colocou de costas para a parede podendo observar que Hinata havia saído de seu transe e se sentado no chão com um dos pães que tinha feito, as pernas perto do tronco, encolhida, mordendo-o aos pouquinhos – O que é que você quer?

- Avisar que você vai dar uma palestra no lugar do Shikamaru...

O Diretor continuou falando alguma coisa sobre a palestra, mas Sasuke vira um brilho estranho refletido da pele de Hinata entre um punhado de geléia atrás de seu braço direito. Franziu as sobrancelhas e então ficou preocupado com o que era de fato aquele brilho. Um caco do vidro do pote de geléia cravara-se na pele de Hyuuga 2 e ela parecia não sentir nada.

Olhou mais atentamente e, conforme ela se mexia, mais e mais pontos brilhantes ele podia ver em seu braço e costas.

* * *

- Ah, ela é uma moça linda, sim, Tenten - dizia Konohamaru, estava fazendo a entrega matinal do jornal na casa de Tenten - Ela tem umas curvas e, cara, um par de seios enormes! - ele fez o gesto com as mãos em frente ao seu peito.

- E o que mais? - Tenten anotava freneticamente em seu palm-top.

- Cabelos curtinhos e escuros e olhos azuis. Ela estava usando uma camisola hoje, mas ontem estava com uma jaqueta que parecia ser do Sr. Uchiha - ele olhou por cima do ombro de Tenten para ver as anotações - Você não vai colocar meu nome nisso aí, não é? O Sr. Uchiha me manda pra Vênus se souber!

- Não se preocupe, Konohamaru, mais alguma coisa?

- Uhn... Não, só isso mesmo.

Ela finalizou de digitar o que quer que fosse com relação ao Espécime 2 do Projeto Hyuuga e clicou em enviar para o e-mail de seu editor, Gaara. Pagou a informação a Konohamaru e ligou a televisão em uma série qualquer, satisfeita consigo mesma e tentando sufocar aquele aperto idiota de culpa em sua barriga.

* * *

_Projeto Hyuuga_

_Espécime 1 - Inutilizável_

_Arquivos Apagados_

_Espécime 2 - Destruído_

_Arquivos Ocultos_

_Digite sua senha: _

_Pseudogenes² 54A, 87H, 61C ativados. Funções específicas desconhecidas._

_Encontradas três mutações não identificadas na seqüência de DNA._

_Insignificantes. Correções desnecessárias._

- Você tinha notado essas mutações antes, Shikamaru?

- Claro, Sasuke - o rapaz percorreu mais um pouco os relatórios gravados em seu computador pessoal - São as mutações do ser perfeito para sentir menos fome, não ser tão suscetível a doenças e todas aquelas coisas chatas.

- São mutações visíveis?

- Como é que eu vou saber?

- Hinata tem os olhos brancos.

- É, talvez sejam um pouco visíveis.

- Nós interrompemos as correções, porque era isso que queríamos, mas porque só ativamos três pseudogenes na Hinata?

- O espécime 1 não agüentou todas as ativações.

- As ativações afetaram o soro de rápido desenvolvimento. - houve um silêncio dos dois lados da linha. Ambos os cientistas estavam pensando em todo o seu projeto novamente, vasculhando em suas mentes milhares de possibilidades de mutações que Hinata poderia ter, mas eles não saberiam dizer já que jamais chegaram a testar o espécime 1 - Obrigado, Shikamaru.

Sasuke desligou e olhou para um pires de vidro transparente onde estavam vários pedacinhos de outro vidro banhado por um líquido prateado.

Olhou para o sofá onde Hinata estava sentada absorta em um livro de romance "vampiresco" com uma face muito interessada. Ele coçou o queixo sentindo a barba rala a qual estava com preguiça demais pra fazer. Consultou o relógio e começou a arrumar suas coisas dentro da mochila para ir até o local em que daria a tal palestra no lugar de Shikamaru.

- Hinata? – chamou vendo-a assustar ao levantar a cabeça e ver seus olhos ônix bem em sua frente – Eu tenho que sair, você sabe o que fazer, não é? – ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Não é pra sair daqui, se sentir fome tem um monte de coisas na cozinha – mais um aceno. Ele suspirou e, ainda encarando firmemente os olhos azuis, chamou – MK33?

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke?_

- Cuide dela.

_- Ordem confirmada._

Ele levantou-se e Hinata o seguiu com o olhar sentindo-se cair em um buraco a cada passo que o rapaz dava. Ele olhou por sobre o ombro os olhos desolados da morena e suspirou. Detestava ter que deixá-la sozinha.

* * *

Jiraiya estava no Submundo caminhando tranquilamente. Vivera ali a sua vida inteira e conhecia aquele lugar como a palma de sua mão. Tinha muitos amigos de todos os tipos e não se importava nem um pouco se eles eram pessoas do bem ou mafiosos, terráqueos ou marcianos, uranianos, venuzianos.

Àquela hora ainda era muito cedo, deveria estar em casa dormindo para poder ficar com a pizzaria aberta durante a noite toda, mas precisava falar com Naruto e encontrá-lo em meio aquelas ruas não era uma tarefa das mais fáceis. Pensou em entrar no bordel de Karin que tinha o letreiro piscando em vermelho, mas ela deveria estar dormindo àquela hora e, mesmo que estivesse acordada, aquela vadia nunca lhe daria uma informação de graça.

Andou mais um pouco se aproximando do lugar em que torcia para Naruto estar, não vira o carro de Sai que sempre usavam para fazer a ronda, mais discreto que eu carro policial, então ficou preocupado, mas um peso saiu de suas costas quando ouviu:

- TIO, MAIS UM, AGORA DE PORCO!

- Oi, pirralho - disse o dono do Ninja entrando e sentando-se em um banco ao lado do escandaloso detetive.

- Velho Pervertido - Naruto sorriu-lhe amigavelmente - Quer comer?

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- Aqui está - o tio colocou o macarrão em frente a Naruto que começou a comer, os ouvidos ainda atentos esperando o homem ao seu lado prosseguir.

- Sasuke vai estar nos tablóides da próxima sexta-feira. E a nova namorada dele, também.

- Aquele bastardo já 'tá de namorada nova? - Naruto não ligou dois mais dois.

- É, a garota que está morando com ele.

Todo o caldo do macarrão que Naruto bebia foi parar por cima do balcão e por pouco não acerta o tio atrás dele tamanho o espanto do loiro. Agora sim ele tinha se tocado que de quem Jiraiya falava era Hinata.

- Vamos lá, Naruto, é melhor me contar tudo para quando as coisas ficarem ruins, eu sei que ela não deve ser só a nova namorada do Sasuke - ele sentou-se direito na cadeira e chamou o tio - Mais dois ramens, por favor.

* * *

"Toc toc".

O barulho na porta foi a única coisa naquele dia que tirou a atenção de Hinata de seu livro de romance, estava entretida demais com aquelas criaturas místicas para sentir fome, sede ou qualquer outra necessidade fisiológica. Sasuke já saíra fazia algum tempo.

Olhou para a porta, incerta se podia atender ou não.

"Toc toc".

Ela levantou-se e andou calmamente até lá. Abriu a porta assim que a senhora baixinha do outro lado pudesse bater pela terceira vez. Ela tinha um coque nos cabelos castanhos, um sorriso muito grande na face e uma maleta nas mãos.

- Olá, querida – disse simpática para Hinata – Você deve ser a nova namorada de Sasuke, não é? Eu sou a vizinha da frente, Moriko – apontou para a porta da frente – Sasuke está em casa?

Hyuuga 2 acenou negando.

- Ah, perfeito – ela puxou Hinata para dentro da casa lembrando-se de fechar a porta no caminho, sentou-a no sofá e colocou a maleta sobre a mesinha de madeira de centro sem se importar de empurrar para o chão, vários dos livros que Hinata havia separado ou já lidos – Qual seu nome, querida?

- Hi-Hinata.

- Hinata, que nome lindo – ela sorriu e pegou um creme em um tubo amarelo – Veja, esse é um creme maravilhoso para a pele, é de essências de girassol, não acha que combina com você? E é baratinho.

- O quê? – Hinata não sabia o que eram aquelas coisas que a mulher lhe mostrava, mas estava curiosa.

- Cheire – Hinata obedeceu e sentiu o cheiro dos tais girassóis que não conhecia – Gosta? – a garota acenou afirmativamente – Ah, isso é bom. Agora veja aqui, querida, esse kit de maquiagem para levar para qualquer lugar, tem os tons perfeitos para combinar com sua pele.

Hinata não estava entendendo absolutamente nada do que eram aquelas coisas que a mulher insista em lhe mostrar, mas não contestava, gostava de ouvir as pessoas falando para que pudesse aprender mais sobre as coisas. Moriko lhe estendia cremes a qual ela cheirava ou pegava uma amostra de batom e passava nas costas da mão de Hinata. Estava muito empolgada por poder vender aquelas coisas para Hinata, nunca conseguira nada com Sasuke.

Moriko ficou muito tempo junto com Hinata, tagarelando e mostrando-lhe todos os produtos que trazia na maleta – eram inúmeros tipos de creme de todos os cheiros para todas as utilidades, assim como perfumes e maquiagens e ainda tinha um catálogo com mais tipos daquelas coisas.

E ela teria mostrado mais se a porta não tivesse se aberto trazendo Sasuke para dentro de casa, que estancou com a porta ainda aberta olhando o que estava acontecendo ali. Hinata correu até ele, mas não se aproximando demais, só queria fugir de perto daquele monte de coisas que Moriko não parava de lhe mostrar. O Uchiha sentiu vários cheiros exalando da pele de Hinata, nenhum o seu verdadeiro cheiro de gelo e cravos, o cheiro que mais gostava de sentir.

- Sasuke! – Moriko guardava suas coisas rapidamente, uma rapidez assustadora e parecia ter perdido toda a simpatia ou a vontade de vender qualquer coisa.

- Moriko, o que é que você passou nela? – perguntou dando alguns passos à frente.

- Só alguns cremes para a pela – perguntou com um sorriso amarelo enquanto dava a volta na mesa para poder escapulir dali – Girassóis, não é cheiroso?

- Vá logo embora daqui! – ele disse zangado e a mulher obedeceu. Ela já tentara vender coisas para ele um milhão de vezes, mas Sasuke sempre recusava, até que os dois passaram a ter uma espécie de antipatia declarada.

A porta se fechou e ele suspirou, cansado. Hinata aproximou-se, as mãos sobre o peito, receosa. Virou-se para ela com os olhos ainda zangados:

- Hinata, não é para deixar ninguém entrar aqui! – ele quase urrou para ela, que se encolheu – Ninguém deve saber que você está aqui! – a voz dele era firme, mas cheia de um sentimento que ele estava tentando reprimir.

Ele aproximou-se mais um passo enquanto ela se encolhia e passou os dedos pela mecha mais comprida de cabelo negro-arroxeado que lhe cobria a têmpora. Estava ficando enjoado com aquele cheiro de girassóis, mas o cheiro de gelo e cravos que exalava da pele de Hinata ainda continuava lá, sob todo aquele outro aroma.

"O que eu faria se me tirassem você?" ele não podia tentar reprimir aqueles pensamentos.

Fechou os olhos e se afastou dela.

- Vá tomar um banho – pediu com a voz mais branda.

Ela obedeceu passando velozmente por ele, mas quando já estava no corredor ela recuou e disse com a voz suave e fraquinha, quase inaudível:

- Desculpe – e ele ouviu a porta de seu quarto bater e depois o chuveiro ser ligado.

"Agindo assim ela parece humana" pensou olhando para o quarto. Sua sala estava impregnada com aqueles cheiros horríveis.

O Uchiha foi até a porta da sacada e a escancarou deixando o vento do fim de tarde entrar e balançar as folhas dos livros caídos perto da mesinha de centro.

* * *

**¹ Trecho do Poema **_Faróis da Poesia _**de **_Lígia Saavedra._

**² Pseudogenes **_Uma cadeia de DNA possui muitos genes, mas basicamente somente dois deles ficam ativados e afetam a fisionomia ou outras coisas, pseudogenes são genes desativados. Não sei se eles podem ser reativados, acredito que não, mas na fic eles podem._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá!**

**Desculpem-me com a demora pra esse capítulo e me desculpem também toda a enrolarão para os finalmentes, mas está chegando e prometo que, agora de férias, os capítulos virão mais rápido! **

**Obrigada por toda a paciência. Agradeço a todos que mandaram as review, são sempre incentivadoras, e obrigada também a quem leu e não mandou review, agradeço por apreciar a fic! **

**Qualquer duvida, como sempre, mandem as perguntas nas review que eu procuro responder da melhor maneira que eu puder! Logo mais teremos outro bônus.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Lune-sama forever, Uchiha Mary-sempai, Kinha Oliver, Tia-Lulu, SrTa. NaTii, Persephone Spencer, Hime, Tammie Silveira, Schne Hissi, Gabi-chanS2, Uchiha Haito, I-Dalice E-Mily, Dondeloth, Nariki, Hanari, BelaRaven, Rah-sensei, Mari Sushi, Melody, Aoi Chama, Sweet Kun, Luu-saan, Gabi-chan²_ e_ Hury-chan m._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33, e demais eletrônicos.**

- Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo? - **Voz ao telefone.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

_A noite estava gélida o que fazia a névoa ficar bastante densa. Olhando-se para o horizonte podiam-se ver luzes a distância, banhadas em leite branco de neblina._

_Aquele prédio era um dos mais antigos da cidade. Era um templo budista localizado numa das partes mais deterioradas de Tóquio. Umas das piores e menos habitadas partes do Submundo. Ali se sobraram apenas aquele templo, alguns ratos e uns rapazes. O templo era em perfeito estilo oriental. Várias das portas apresentavam buracos, as imagens de Buda estavam quebradas ou foram recolhidas dali e o lago com as bonitas carpas tinha secado. Aquele templo já não servia mais como propósito religioso. Aliás, eram muito escassas as pessoas naquele novo mundo que ainda acreditavam em algum tipo de divindade._

_A sala em que se encontravam não poderia ser mais escura. Era apenas um quadrado apertado de paredes de madeira. No centro dela, sobre o tatame, tinha um cartão quadrado de holografia entregue por um mensageiro que foi morto logo depois de Kisame colocar as mãos na entrega. O homem de pele em coloração azulada convocou os companheiros e os levou para aquela sala, colocou o cartão quadrado no chão e deixou que ele se iniciasse. _

_- Saudações, Akatsuki – disse o rosto apático de Orochimaru aparecendo como holograma. Ele estava ainda mais parecido com uma cobra do que Itachi se lembrava – Minha mensagem é breve, peço que não me interrompam e só façam perguntas pertinentes._

_- Nós não temos o dia todo, un – grunhiu Deidara sem muita paciência._

_- O mundo tornou-se tecnológico demais e com o tempo vai acabar se esquecendo das tradições – disse Orochimaru meio difuso – Com esses cartões magnéticos fazendo todo o trabalho, dinheiro em papel tornou-se uma coisa rara. Ainda me lembro das histórias de quando o dinheiro ainda era moedas de ouro – ele riu abertamente._

_Os olhos cinzentos de Sasori se mexeram encarando os olhos avermelhados, depois o único olho azul visível de Deidara, passaram ainda por Kisame e Hidan._

_- Aonde você quer chegar? – a voz de Itachi era decidida._

_- Nós somos ladrões, eu e vocês. Roubamos coisas que são de importância histórica para a humanidade, como os antigos e raros objetos de antes da Terceira Guerra Mundial – ele fez uma pausa – Mas creio que vocês estejam se metendo nos meus negócios um pouco além da conta. Já não está na hora de pararem de brincar de gangue, crianças?_

_- O quê? – a pergunta de Kisame saiu por entre seus dentes trincados._

_- Acredito que nem eu e nem vocês tem em seus planos futuros a Penitenciário do Exílio._

_Penitenciária do Exílio. Itachi Uchiha conhecia bem aquele nome por ser, no grupo, o responsável por captar e armazenar informações. Ele era o verdadeiro inferno no meio de um paraíso. Era uma penitenciária de segurança máxima nível 6. Ninguém entra e ninguém sai. É protegido pelos mais modernos andróides de inteligência artificiais já fabricados. Ele não sabe o que acontece lá dentro, não há sobreviventes para contar as histórias, mas sua fama não é nada agradável. Muitos assassinos e psicopatas preferem mil vezes serem mandados para fora da atmosfera a serem mandado para lá._

_O Exílio é o continente que um dia foi as Américas. Hoje em dia, depois da Terceira Guerra Mundial em que aquele continente foi completamente devastado e sofreu modificações geográficas, ele foi reflorestado completamente e se tornou um lugar neutro. Somente há árvores e animais protegidos pela Lei da Ordem Mundial e água pelos quatro lados._

_Mas no seu centro há a Penitenciária do Exílio._

_- Roubar antiguidades é o único trabalho realmente gratificante de um ladrão hoje em dia – ele continuou tirando Itachi de seus pensamentos enquanto lembrava as informações que tinha daquele cárcere – Traficantes de drogas desapareceram, agora existem vacinas para isso. Estupradores são pura escória e o que eu posso dizer daqueles ladrõezinhos de mercearias com armas antiquadas? Não! – ele deu um risada fungada passando seus olhos amarelos por cada um dos presentes naquela sala – Vocês são o último prego que eu tenho que martelar._

_A imagem do holograma se apagou e as palavras "Fim da Mensagem" apareceram no ar antes do quadrado transportador da mensagem sofrer uma pequenina explosão._

_Os Akatsukis se entreolharam sem saber o que pensar._

_- Alguém pode me explicar que droga foi essa, un? – perguntou Deidara desdenhoso._

_- Uma ameaça? – tentou Kisame._

_- Lição de história? – disse Hidan._

_- Sasori, quando os outros voltam da missão na Europa? – perguntou Itachi pensativo. Ele era o responsável no comando quando o líder não estava._

_- Semana que vem – respondeu o ruivo._

_- Informe essa mensagem ao Líder, não há dúvidas de que é uma ameaça, apesar de que eu duvide muito que Orochimaru tenha descoberto nossos passos – após dar a ordem o assassino dos Uchiha deixou a sala, logo depois seguido por seus companheiros. _

_Seguiu para seu quarto, capturou seu casaco e vestiu-o antes de colocar as mãos nos bolsos e sair do templo, descendo as escadas e seguindo o caminho para o Submundo._

Itachi Uchiha abriu os olhos vermelhos se livrando daquela memória. Mesmo estando convencido que seus colegas Akatsukis eram ótimos hackers, além de ladrões e espiões excelentes, a idéia de que Orochimaru não tivesse descoberto ao menos parte dos seus planos não estava completamente fixada em sua mente como fizera parecer. Ou, pelo menos, descobrira alguma forma de frustrar seus planos, ou não teria cantado de galo. Orochimaru era desse tipo, gostada de dizer quando tinha uma carta na manga.

Olhou para o lago seco. Seu quarto dava exatamente para essa vista e ele achava-a deprimente. Pensava seriamente na idéia de reconstruir aquele laguinho, encher de água, colocar um ou dois casais de peixes e, quem sabe, um enfeite de bambu.

Sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado, mas não precisou se virar para saber que era Sasori. O rapaz segurava nas mãos uma pequena e antiga marionete de madeira toscamente feita. Sentou-se ao lado de Itachi brincando com a marionete. O ruivo tinha o dom das palavras, o dom de conseguir persuadir as pessoas como suas marionetes a fazerem o que ele quisesse. Mas ali ele não estava tentando persuadir Itachi, somente estava sentado. Ele entendia os problemas internos que o Uchiha estava enfrentando, tivera os mesmos pensamentos que ele perante a mensagem de Orochimaru. Não precisava falar nada ali. Ele entendia, Itachi entendia e era o suficiente.

* * *

Abriu os olhos sem se lembrar do sonho que tivera. Esticou-se na cama sentindo que ela estava maior do que deveria. Olhou para o lado de Hinata, mas a mesma não estava lá e ele ficou aborrecido por não poder apertá-la contra si ao acordar. Deu a ordem para o ar condicionado ser desligado e empurrou as cobertas bagunçando os cabelos enquanto se levantava. Já no corredor ele levantou a calça preta do pijama para cobrir sua roupa íntima. A morena estava na sala, quietinha em frente ao sofá, assistindo televisão. Instruíra-a bem no dia anterior – depois de provar seu cappuccino com um gosto terrivelmente semelhante à terra – que ela não precisava fazer o café da manhã e agradeceu por ela ter-lhe obedecido.

Voltou para o seu quarto e arrancou a roupa colocando-se embaixo do chuveiro. Passou a mão pelo rosto sentindo a barba por fazer e quase imediatamente uma preguiça imensa de fazê-la, mas terminou seu banho sentindo como aquele dia estava frio ao sair do Box somente com a toalha vermelha enrolada na cintura e se postando em frente à espaçosa pia de mármore preto. Escovou os dentes e começou o irritante ritual de passar a espuma no rosto e começar a se rapar com o medo constante de cortar algo errado, especialmente na área do pescoço.

- Sasuke? – ele deu um brusco puxão no braço e depois soltou um palavrão quando percebeu a dor do pequeno corte em sua bochecha e viu o fino filete de sangue escorrer pela pele já sem barba. Virou o rosto para encarar Hinata na porta - O que... É isso?

Ela apontou para o filete vermelho que a encantara ao ver escorrendo e a deixou mais curiosa que a espuma branca que ele tinha espalhado pelo rosto. Era nesse estágio que Hinata se encontrava agora, curiosa com tudo, mexendo em tudo e perguntando sobre tudo. Apesar de ser naturalmente uma criatura introvertida, discreta e envergonhada, ela também era bem curiosa.

- É sangue – ele respondeu e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sentiu o dedo fino da Hyuuga elevar-se até seu rosto, pegar uma gota de seu sangue e levá-lo a boca. Ela fez uma careta.

- Não é bom – disse e sentou-se na privada tampada.

Ele suspirou e voltou à tarefa de rapar sua barba tentando esquecer-se da presença de Hinata ali, o que era relativamente fácil, já que aquele era um dos propósitos dos espécimes do Projeto Hyuuga: passar despercebidos.

Ele voltou ao trabalho tentando se concentrar, mas logo a voz de Hinata soou novamente:

- O que é isso? – ela apontou com a cabeça para a espuma branca do rosto de Sasuke.

- Espuma para barbear – ele citou nem ligando se ela fosse entender ou não. Apontou, também, para o tubo de espuma sobre a pia a qual a garota estendeu a mão e apanhou sorrateiramente.

Ela balançou o tubo e nada aconteceu. Virou-o de um lado, de outro e nada acontecia. Ela queria ver sair àquela espuma branca que estava espalhada pelo rosto de Sasuke, mas como? Puxou de um lado, do outro, até que apertou um dos lados fazendo um monte de espuma branca cair no chão. Ela olhou por um momento para a espuma no chão, depois para o tubo e então para o Uchiha que, através do espelho, revirou os olhos com as sobrancelhas franzidas em repreensão e continuou se barbeando.

A morena, então, apontou o tubo para sua mão e apertou novamente deixando que a espuma deslizasse até ela. Colocou o tubo no chão e começou a brincar com aquela espuma, acariciando, sentindo, cheirando e até ficou tentada a colocar na boca, mas o geneticista a interrompeu:

- Isso não é de comer – e foi o suficiente para ela não fazê-lo.

Ela procurou algo para limpar a mão e pegou uma peça de roupa que estava caída no chão do banheiro. Era uma peça parecida com um short, preta e com uma tira elástica mais grossa na borda com escritas em branco que ela não fazia idéia o que queriam dizer. Ficou curiosa com a peça e a colocou onde melhor encaixava, na cabeça.

- O que é que você está fazendo?! – questionou Sasuke quando se virou e viu Hinata inocentemente com a sua cueca sobre a cabeça.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou quando ele arrancou sua cueca boxer da cabeça dela e tacou no cesto de roupas sujas que já estava transbordando no canto do banheiro.

O rapaz suspirou com a pergunta e deixou o local seguindo para seu quarto, pegando uma nova cueca e trocando-se rapidamente antes que ela o seguisse até ali.

- Sabe a roupa que você usa por baixo dessa? – ele apontou para o pijama que a sua experiência ainda usava. Ela concordou com a cabeça – Essa – ele apontou para a cueca já vestida – É a roupa de baixo que os homens usam, cueca.

Ela olhou profundamente para os olhos negros de Sasuke deixando transparecer por seus olhos brancos que entendera o que ele explicara, então baixou os olhos fixando-os diretamente entre as virilhas do cientista. Sasuke estava com a porta do armário aberta procurando alguma camiseta e outro casaco de pudesse usar, já que o seu favorito ainda estava sujo, mas quando percebeu para onde a moça olhava corou furiosamente e repreendeu-a enquanto vestia um jeans qualquer:

- Hinata! – ela encarou-o. Estava sentada na cama e encolheu-se perante aquele tom de voz que detestava quando era usado por ele – Não fique olhando aí!

- Por quê? – ela disse num sussurro pela voz ríspida que ele usava, mas sem perder a curiosidade. Abraçou um travesseiro, o travesseiro que Sasuke usara para dormir.

- Porque é desconfortável – ele virou-se, abotoando a calça, de volta para o armário. Armário este que estava com um bom tanto entupido de roupas femininas de Hinata.

Ela ficou observando enquanto ele remexia dentro do armário. Hinata gostava das costas de Sasuke. Gostava das curvas que ela fazia, de como sua pele era branca e como seus ombros eram largos e másculos. Ficava tentada a ir até ele e passar a mão por toda aquela extensão, mas tinha medo que ele lhe gritasse novamente.

O espécime dois do Projeto Hyuuga tinha poucas certezas em sua curta vida: certeza que gostava de cappuccino, certeza que gostava de ler e certeza que gostava daquele homem, mesmo sem entender porque e não gostando quando ele ficava com aquele tom de voz com ela. Sorriu lembrando-se como era agradável quando ele lhe tocava, como era quente o seu corpo tão grande comparado ao seu, como era bonito quando ele desfranzia as sobrancelhas e torcia a boca em um sorriso riscado.

- Hinata? – ele chamou e ela saiu de seus pensamentos desfazendo o sorriso ao vê-lo tacando algumas roupas suas ao seu lado na cama – Vista isso, nós vamos sair.

- Vamos? – ela ficou radiante. Adorara a primeira vez em que Sasuke a levara para passear, no shopping, apesar de que naquele dia não entendia muitas coisas e nem falava nada – Onde?

- Lavanderia – ele terminou de vestir a camiseta de mangas compridas e pegou um casaco vermelho qualquer.

A morena pareceu se contentar com essa palavra, lavanderia, mesmo sem saber o que era, mas se Sasuke dissera era porque deveria ser algum lugar bonito e divertido que tivesse cappuccino. Começou a tirar a roupa, saltitante, nem se lembrando de que Sasuke estava logo ali.

O cientista colocou o casaco e virou-se para ela observando a moça retirar a blusa da camisola. Ele já conhecia cada parte de Hinata, fora ele quem a projetara, e sabia como era a visão dela nua, mas vê-la despir-se era completamente diferente de vê-la nua boiando dentro de um cilindro de líquido amniótico e luzes azuladas. Permitiu a seu sangue subir até suas bochechas deixando até a ponta de seu nariz vermelho para virar-se somente quanto percebeu que não iria mais agüentar ficar ali, tão próximo, sem poder fazer nada, sem _se permitir _fazer nada.

- Droga, Hinata! – sussurrou para si enquanto caminhava a passos duros para sua cozinha para preparar um café bem forte e amargo.

* * *

_- Gaara – ela afastou-se dele alguns passos. Não suportava mais o contato, queimava sua pele e destruía seu coração – Eu vou embora._

_- O quê? – a voz dele trocara o tom sempre frio e distante por um tom preocupado – Por quê?_

_- Eu... Preciso ir – seus olhos estavam marejados._

_- Isso não é um motivo – ele zangou-se._

_A loira caiu no choro e tudo a sua volta se transformou em escuridão. Gaara sumiu e iluminado por uma fraca luz aparecia um garotinho, ruivo de cabelos arrepiados e de olhos azuis vibrantes. A modelo sorriu e limpou as lágrimas, agachou-se ainda fungando e estendeu os braços para o garotinho sentado logo a sua frente._

_- Vem, querido, engatinha até a mamãe – ela disse suavemente para o menino. Mas ele não vinha. O garotinho começou a se afastar, mais e mais, assim como Gaara se afastara dela depois daquela recusa – Não! NÃO!_

A Yamanaka acordou assustada. Olhou para o lado, para seu relógio digital de letras vermelhas sobre o criado-mudo que marcava sete e meia da manhã. Ligou o abajur e sentou-se na cama colocando os pés para fora após empurrar as cobertas e tentou recordar-se claramente de seu sonho.

- Não! Himitsu! – ela levantou-se bruscamente da cama, os cabelos soltos batiam e ricocheteavam em seus ombros e costas até o quadril. Ela abriu a porta de seu quarto e logo depois a porta do quarto ao lado.

E ele estava lá, intacto, dormindo tranquilamente em seu berço branco com a manta azul meio jogada para o lado. Sorriu colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e seguiu até o pequeno cobrindo-o até o pescoço com a mantinha azul.

- JB19? – chamou Ino saindo de fininho do quarto.

_- Sim, Mestra Ino? _– atendeu prontamente o computador-lar de Ino com uma voz eletrônica mais feminina que o MK33 de Sasuke.

- Himitsu acordou essa noite?

_- Negativo, Mestra._

- Certo. Prepare o café da manhã e a mamadeira dele – a loira respirou mais aliviada e entrou no banheiro do corredor começando a se despir. Logo a babá de seu filho chegaria e ela tinha que ir trabalhar.

_- Perfeitamente, Mestra._

A modelo deixou a água morna aquecer por um instante enquanto apertava um botão ao lado de sua pia ativando a tela, que não devia medir mais que dois milímetros, sair de trás do espelho do banheiro e se postar em uma posição em que Ino pudesse vê-la através do vidro transparente de seu Box. Colocou em um canal de notícias qualquer.

_- A previsão do tempo para essa manhã é influenciada por uma frente fria passageira trazida das massas continentais do norte... _– começou a dizer o repórter do tempo enquanto ela se enfiava no chuveiro _– As máximas serão de 17º na capital e 24º no litoral, enquanto as mínimas são de, na capital, 8º e 13º no litoral. Podem ocorrer chuvas intensas no fim de semana._

A única vez em que Ino Yamanaka e Gaara no Sabaku tiveram relações sexuais teve conseqüências que Ino escondeu de todos. Quando descobriu que estava grávida a loira usou todos os seus recursos e informações para fugir para o local mais desconhecido que pudesse ir para ter o seu filho em paz, sem paparazzi para julgá-la e sem Gaara.

O repórter não queria esse filho. Ele não queria nem um relacionamento. E aquilo fora um descuido absurdo, mas Ino não descontava nada em Himitsu, ao contrário, ela tentava dar-lhe muito mais amor simplesmente pelo fato de ter sido estritamente escolha dela ter aquele filho. Claro que o aborto continua sendo uma coisa ilegal e condenável, mas existem muitos medicamentos – principalmente as vacinas de dependência química – que são abortivos e teria sido muito mais simples.

Ino Yamanaka não gostava das coisas simples.

Ela escolheu ter aquele menino, amá-lo suficiente não somente por ela e por Gaara, mas também por seus pais que ele não conheceu nem os pais de Gaara e seus irmãos e todos os seus amigos. Ela mantém seu filho em completo segredo, exceto por sua babá, que é estritamente de confiança, ou já teria vendido essa informação para alguma rede de fofocas.

Himitsu era o que a modelo mais amava em sua vida. E, mesmo tentando, não podia evitar o desejo de contar tudo para Gaara, mas ele se mostrava cada vez mais rancoroso para com ela e logo descartava esse desejo. Ou talvez um dia contasse, um dia quando Himitsu tivesse os desejos de conhecer o pai. Até lá, seu filho era estritamente seu segredo.

* * *

O dia estava mesmo frio, mas Hinata não parecia se importar nem um pouco de que o vento frio batesse contra seu rosto deixando-lhe a pele avermelhada e os lábios rachados, ela só queria aproveitar aquela liberdade que lhe era concedida tão raramente.

- Vamos, Hinata! – disse Sasuke agarrando-lhe a mão para fazê-la sair da beirada da passarela suspensa para entrar em um largo hall coberto a qual se dividiam vários túneis de pedestres.

Todo o local era branco e várias pessoas entravam e saiam dos túneis constantemente. O Uchiha avistou o terceiro túnel, um letreiro sobre cada entrada indicava com letras coloridas qual o número de qual túnel e seu destino, o terceiro era que saia onde precisava, e puxou Hinata com ele até lá. Ela olhou para dentro do túnel escuro somente iluminado por luzes pequeninas em fila dos dois lados, perto dos pés. Era uma esteira elétrica que conduzia as pessoas até o outro lado, fazendo curvas, subidas ou descidas de acordo com o relevo.

O moreno deu um passo à frente para entrarem no túnel, mas sua mão foi puxada por Hinata que a segurava com suas duas. Ele seguiu desde suas mãos até sua face para ver os olhos de lentes azuis tremerem de medo. Ela apertava os lábios e ele sentiu seu interior se apertar com a visão dela fragilizada, mas respirou fundo afastando aquela sensação.

- Hinata – ele chamou carinhosamente soltando a sacola de roupas sujas aos seus pés e trazendo-a mais perto de si – É só um túnel, não vai acontecer nada.

- É pequeno... E apertado – ela dizia olhando para a imensidão do túnel. Algumas pessoas passaram por eles e entraram sem nem mesmo perderem tempo encarando-os.

Mas o medo de Hinata não era em vão. Aquele túnel estranhamente lhe lembrava um lugar de flashes que apareciam em sua mente quando ela menos esperava. Nunca contara sobre aquilo a Sasuke, pois nem fazia idéia de como e de que deveria fazê-lo. Flashes de uma sala com mesas, uma parede de vidro e algo frio que a assustava e machucava, mas em meio aquilo ela via os olhos negros de Sasuke e a dor passava e tudo parecia ficar bem e calmo.

Ele suspirou. Definitivamente, não estava acostumado aquilo, a ter que ensinar passo a passo uma pessoa a viver, e sua paciência não era das melhores.

- Olha pra mim – ele pediu autoritário, mas não era o tom de voz que ela não gostava. Segurou o queixo dela levantando-o até que seus olhos encarassem o dela – Vai ficar tudo bem – era exigir demais de Sasuke pedir que fosse mais carinhoso que isso – Fica perto de mim.

Ele não precisou dizer outra coisa. Com uma mão apertou a mão pequenina de Hinata entrelaçando seus dedinhos finos com os seus e com a outra pegou o saco de roupas. Olhando para ela e ela para seus pés de um passo dentro do túnel e colocou o outro assim que se sentiu sendo puxado pela esteira. A moça veio logo atrás colocando um pé depois do outro e agarrando a mão livre no peito de Sasuke trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do dele. O Uchiha deixou escapar um sorriso e, soltando o saco de roupas a seus pés, passou a outra mão na cintura dela acabando com a distância.

* * *

"_Oi, Testuda, aqui é a Ino. Só liguei para saber se você quer mesmo ir comigo na Pizzaria Ninja amanhã. Eu sei que você anda cheia de plantões, tantos que nem consegue mais ir à Academia, mas amanhã é a sua folga e eu vou te ajudar a relaxar. Vou te pegar às nove. Beijos!"._

Sakura terminou de ouvir a mensagem de Ino no celular. Estava mergulhada na banheira com o notebook apoiado na mesinha ao lado e brincando com um sapinho de borracha que insistia em deixar perto da banheira. Sapos sempre a faziam se lembrar de Naruto.

- Naruto – sussurrou.

Não via Naruto já fazia um bom tempo. Sabia que agora o loiro era um detetive respeitado entre a milícia e entre os patifes e mafiosos do Submundo e sabia o quanto de risco ele corria todos os dias andando por aquela área com suas roupas sempre chamativas. Riu ao lembrar-se das tentativas tolas que ele insistia em fazer para sair com ela.

- Será que ele ainda sairia comigo? – perguntou-se largando o sapinho na água e debruçando-se para fora da banheira sem se importar com a água derramada, seu computador-lar faria o favor de limpar.

Odiava-se por cogitar a hipótese de sair com Naruto somente para suprimir a falta de Sasuke lhe fazia, mas quem sabe isso não abriria os olhos do Uchiha. Sasuke e Naruto viviam disputando, talvez Sasuke não suportasse o fato de o Uzumaki ganhá-la e reconsiderasse o fim de seu namoro, de seu noivado.

Agarrou o celular e procurou o número do detetive na memória e pôs-se a discar com as esperanças renovadas sem ter tempo para sentir-se mal em estar fazendo aquilo, ter Sasuke de volta era justificativa suficiente.

"Sem falar que vai ser muito interessante comparar o sexo entre Naruto e Sasuke" pensou divertida.

* * *

Era uma das mais altas e luxuosas coberturas de toda Tóquio. Orochimaru não admitia nada menos que o melhor e mais caro. Ele era um adorador do luxo. E a vista dali era magnífica, toda a cidade parecia pertencer a ele dali de cima.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e Kabuto apareceu por ela:

- Senhor, eu consegui informações que podem interessá-lo.

Orochimaru se virou para ele. Kabuto Yakushi era o seu subordinado mais fiel, mas mesmo assim não era seu amigo. Aquele magnata de roubalheiras não tinha amigos. Sorriu quando o rapaz colocou-se totalmente dentro da sala, estava com a camisa branca saindo um pouco para fora da calça, à gravata preta estava frouxa. Ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz antes de Orochimaru concordar que se aproximasse e começasse a expor-lhe as informações.

- Como o senhor sabe, o Laboratório de Genética estava desenvolvendo "super guerreiros" a pedido do Exército, o Projeto Hyuuga, mas o Projeto foi interrompido a próprio mando do Exército. Um dos espécimes está impossibilitado e o outro foi _supostamente_ destruído junto com todas as informações – Orochimaru esperava pacientemente o rapaz expor suas informações, apesar de ficar levemente irritado com todos os rodeios que ele costumava fazer.

- Supostamente? – perguntou interessado entendendo bem a ênfase que o rapaz de cabelos prateados dela aquela palavra.

- Sim, o Espécime está vivo e apresenta mutações significativas.

- Como você descobriu?

- Os cientistas responsáveis eram Shikamaru Nara e Sasuke Uchiha – ele esperou para ver que efeito aquele último nome faria em seu chefe – Eles guardaram informações desse Projeto em seus computadores pessoais. Eu não consegui me infiltrar nos dados do Nara, mas sim nos do Uchiha e eles foram atualizados recentemente.

- Onde está o espécime?

- Ainda não sei dizer, senhor. Isso não constava nos dados do Uchiha.

Orochimaru deu alguns passos aproximando-se de Kabuto que ajeitou seus óculos novamente. Os olhos fendidos se colocaram fixamente sobre os olhos negros do Yakushi e o homem soltou uma risadinha mantendo o sorriso em seus lábios.

- Eu ainda não consegui ver, Kabuto, porque essa informação é relevante.

- Como descobrimos, senhor – pigarreou – A Akatsuki usa seus próprios membros disfarçados em seus golpes, habilidade que eles podem e, com certeza, usarão ao tentar algo contra nós e como não temos um detector hábil de disfarces, achei que o espécime do Projeto Hyuuga poderia ajudar, mas seria necessário trazer o espécime para testes.

- Por quê?

- Porque uma das mutações afeta os olhos.

O sorriso de Orochimaru se alargou e ele afastou-se de Kabuto que respirou mais aliviado. Ele aproximou-se da janela novamente observando a cidade.

- Encontre esse espécime, Kabuto.

* * *

**Olá! o/**

**Eu não sei como eu tenho cara de vir aqui pedir para vocês me desculparem pela demora! Desculpem-me!  
Acho que também lhes devo desculpas pelo capítulo incrivelmente chato, mas eu precisava escrevê-lo para introduzir a Akatsuki na história – eles vão ter um papel tão importante – e nosso vilão mais querido, Orochimaru. Espero que as coisas tenham ficado mais claras nesse capítulo e me perdoem pela falta de cenas românticas Sasuke/Hinata, mas no próximo capítulo – que virá em breve – o caldo começa a engrossar!**

**Só pra constar: Que ÓDIO da Sakura!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Hanari, Lune-sama forever, Tia-Lulu, Persephone Spencer, sango7higurashi, BelaRaven, Sweet Kun, Ane Caroline, Nariki-chan, Gabi-san, Kinha Oliver, Dondeloth, zal-chann, Mari Sushi, Uchiha Mariana, Katamy Hanara, Tammie Silveira, Schne Hissi, Tsunay Nami, Monique _e_ Pink Ringo._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM E PELA PACIÊNCIA!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	10. Capítulo IX

****

PROJETO HYUUGA

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33, e demais eletrônicos.**

- Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo? - **Voz ao telefone.**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

Sasuke esfregou os olhos e fechou o notebook. Detestava ter que trabalhar em casa até tão tarde. Inclinou-se para trás erguendo um pouco do chão os pés da frente da cadeira e esfregando a nuca dolorida com as mãos. Soltou um longo bocejo antes de voltar para a posição. Levantou-se e ajuntou os papéis.

Já era noite alta e sua casa estava toda escura. Sobre a mesa, ao seu lado, estava a tigela de ramen que tinha pedido já vazia com os hashis jazendo dentro dela. Olhou para a janela da sacada a suas costas vendo os milhares de pontinhos vermelhos dos carros passando pela rodovia aérea e as luzes das casas. Tinha uma leve neblina se formando nas partes mais baixas da cidade indicando o frio intenso. Dentro do apartamento do Uchiha o aquecedor automático de MK33 ajustava a temperatura constantemente para ser agradável aos seus habitantes.

O rapaz mirou a sala vendo Hinata deitada no sofá, encolhida e sem travesseiro. Sob seu corpo pequenino jazia um livro aberto e a televisão estava ligada. Sobre a mesinha de centro estavam a sua tigela de ramen e o copo de refrigerante, ambos vazios. Era incrível como uma mulher tão frágil e pequenina tinha um apetite tão voraz. Ele aproximou-se e desligou a televisão, ajoelhou-se em frente ao sofá e ficou analisando a respiração dela levantar e tornar a baixar uma mecha de seus curtos cabelos que lhe tinha caído sobre o rosto.

"Mulheres multifuncionais" pensou tirando o livro de sob ela.

Tirou-lhe a mecha de cima de seu rosto vendo o nariz dela se contorcer e espirrar ainda dormindo. Ele a pegou no colo, com cuidado, encostando-a sem muito atrito em seu peito. Deixou o cheiro de cravos subir até suas narinas e fechou os olhos apreciando aquele cheiro e aquele contato.

- Sasuke bastardo! – gritou uma voz fazendo-o abrir os olhos de supetão, apesar de já saber quem era. Naruto entrava por sua sacada com um sorriso enorme no rosto, diferente da face zangada do Uchiha.

- Cale a boca, Naruto! – urrou o cientista fazendo o detetive estancar onde estava e colocar às duas mãos sobre a boca ao notar Hinata dormindo nos braços de Sasuke e perceber que tinha entrado ali barulhento demais.

- Desculpa – ele pediu, mas Sasuke somente lhe deu as costas e sumiu pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto.

Colocou Hinata na cama e cobriu-a até o pescoço. Suspirou. Queria poder deitar ali com ela, trazê-la para perto de si e deixar que ela respirasse em seu pescoço provocando-lhe arrepios deliciosamente lascivos. Sentia que Hinata estava viciando-o e o melhor é que para aquela droga não tinha nenhuma vacina. Passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto tirava os pensamentos da cabeça a voltava a sala para encontrar o Uzumaki esparramado em seu sofá. Conhecia Naruto muito bem e, se ele estava ali, era porque tinha algo importante para contar, ele não costumava vir a seu apartamento tão tarde da noite.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e esperou.

- Está sendo muito difícil ensinar as coisas para Hinata? – perguntou o loiro.

- Por enquanto, não.

- Ela é curiosa?

- Você nem imagina – ele falou lembrando-se da cena dela com suas cuecas na cabeça. Naruto riu.

- Já começaram as perguntas sobre sexo? – o detetive fez uma cara pervertida para o moreno enquanto se aproximava um pouco com um sorriso de canto. Sasuke congelou com aquelas palavras. Ainda não tinha pensado sobre isso e, vendo sua paralisia, Naruto voltou a se encostar ao braço do sofá – Qual é, Sasuke? Você sabe que todo mundo um dia pergunta "de onde vêm os bebês".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio um momento, até Naruto levantar-se e ir à cozinha. Sasuke o seguiu para vê-lo abrindo sua geladeira e pegar um vinho qualquer que estava lá há tanto tempo que nem se lembrava mais do gosto ou pra qual ocasião fora comprado.

Naruto colocou-o sobre o balcão enquanto Sasuke pegava duas taças redondas e Naruto os serviu. Cada um sentou-se de um lado do balcão e bebericam seus copos. O moreno estava ficando incomodado por Naruto não lhe falar logo o que viera fazer ali. Não que o quisesse expulsar de seu apartamento, nunca faria isso, mas estava crescendo em si uma sensação de que era relacionada a alguma coisa a qual não poderia ajudar e isso o deixava angustiado.

- Sakura me ligou – disse o loiro – Ela queria sair comigo, jantar, ir ao cinema, alguma coisa assim.

- Você aceitou – não era uma pergunta.

- Eu aceitei – confirmou Naruto – Eu sempre quis sair com ela, 'tô certo, o que eu poderia fazer?

- Eu não estou te culpando – respondeu Sasuke e depois deixou o silêncio pairar entre eles novamente.

Naruto soltou uma risada amargurada.

- Eu acho que ela só quer sair comigo pra fazer ciúmes pra você.

- Pode ser – o Uchiha bebeu seu vinho – O que você vai fazer, se for?

- Vou transar com ela.

- Muito maduro.

- Eu só quero sair com ela, 'tô certo – resmungou Naruto – Ela só está fazendo isso para provocar ciúmes em você, então eu vou aproveitar antes de ser descartado.

O loiro sorriu, mas Sasuke sabia que ele não estava sentindo isso que ele tentava demonstrar. Sabia que, mesmo para Naruto que nunca se abala com nada, é difícil lidar com o sentimento de ser usado para ser trocado pelo melhor amigo. Uchiha o olhou firmemente para confirmar aquela idéia dele, mas Naruto lhe deu um sorriso seguido de um olhar confortador.

- Mas o assunto aqui não sou eu, Sasuke – disse Naruto tirando o sorriso do rosto e deixando que suas sobrancelhas claras se franzissem.

- O que foi?

- Jiraiya me contou que ouviu Ino e Tenten conversando sobre você e sobre uma garota que está morando com você – os olhos de Naruto foram para o corredor – E Tenten anda trabalhando para o Gaara no Sabaku.

As duas pedras negras dos olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram. Ele conhecia bem aquele nome, Gaara. Ele já fora uma grande pedra em seu sapato e estava ali para tornar sua vida um inferno outra vez. Porque é que aquele homem não lhe deixava em paz?

- Porque será que ele não te deixa em paz? – perguntou Naruto para o nada lendo os pensamentos de Sasuke.

- Ele vendeu minha imagem uma vez e deu certo – Sasuke terminou seu vinho com um só gole – Agora ele espera que dê certo de novo.

- Eles têm fotos.

- Concretas?

- Não faço idéia, mas você vai poder se ver nos tablóides de amanhã.

- Merda! – Sasuke fechou o punho com força pronto para socar um de seus armários de madeira sem se importar nem um pouco em destruí-los, mas não o fez.

- Sa... Sasuke? – a voz sonolenta e baixinha de Hinata veio do corredor fazendo os dois homens olhar para lá.

A morena estava com um das mãos no batente da porta e a outra esfregando um dos olhos, sonolenta. O geneticista abaixou a mão e olhou para Naruto e depois novamente para Hinata. Suspirou e levou as duas taças até a pia enquanto falava:

- Eu não me importo comigo, Naruto, só não quero expô-la a nada disso.

- Eu entendo, Sasuke – Naruto levantou-se e andou até ela – Quer alguma coisa, Hinata?

- E-eu... – ela não respondeu, apenas corou intensamente e deu alguns passos, encolhida, na direção de Sasuke, como um cachorro procura o dono quando está assustado.

- Vou embora, 'tô certo – Naruto passou por Hinata e sorriu-lhe reconfortantemente fazendo-a relaxar um pouco depois de dar um aceno para Sasuke e saiu pela sacada, como sempre. O detetive detestava entrar no apartamento de Sasuke como alguém normal, pelo elevador.

- Sasuke? – chamou Hinata novamente e ele estava convencido que ela iria dizer cappuccino, mas o que veio foi bem diferente – O que é... Um so-sonho?

- É o seu cérebro processando informações enquanto você dorme – ele disse tecnicamente guardando o vinho – Às vezes você pode ver essas informações como imagens.

- E quando... Assustam? – a experiência não sabia muito bem o que queria dizer assustar. Talvez uma palpitação intensa no peito, tão intensa que machucava e acordar de repete lembrando-se daquelas imagens sendo passadas diante de seus olhos e saber somente que aquilo era ruim. E isso a assustava.

O rapaz virou-se para ela que ainda estava encolhida no canto da cozinha.

- Quando assustam são pesadelos – ele andou até ela e a pegou no colo novamente para levá-la até a cama.

Sentiu-lhe as unhas fincarem-se em seu ombro quando ele a deitou na espaçosa cama e logo se deitou ao seu lado, cobrindo-se e puxando-a para si. Hinata estremeceu quando se encolheu de encontro a Sasuke, ela sempre fazia isso e ele sabia quão corada ela deveria estar. Ela ergueu a cabeça, pois ele começou a sentir sua respiração fria de encontro a sua respiração quente e com um leve aroma de vinho.

- Acho que eu tive um pesadelo – isso não passou de um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para Sasuke mandar seu autocontrole pro inferno e colocar-se por cima de Hinata.

Ele percebeu como ela ficou assustada no início, os olhos arregalados, mas não teve tempo de fazer qualquer coisa, pois o Uchiha já estava arrematando-lhe a boca com a sua. Pousou seus lábios sobre os de Hinata e deixou-a experimentar daquilo. Sentiu-se arrepiar e ela a estremecer novamente. Seus lábios finos e delicados não apresentaram nenhuma resistência quando ele aprofundou o beijo, apesar de ser somente sua língua que estava em ação. A boca de Hinata tinha um gosto de cravos, assim como seu corpo tinha esse cheiro, e uma pitada de sabor do ramen que eles comeram no jantar. Mordiscou seu lábio inferior e interrompeu o beijo.

"Não devia ter feito isso!" repetia para si mesmo. Talvez fosse somente o efeito daquele pequeno gole de vinho, talvez fosse um desejo que estava tentando reprimir desde que a beijara quando a libertou daquele cilindro de vidro, com medo de perdê-la, e roubou-a para si. Talvez fosse seu magnetismo natural.

Podia ser qualquer coisa, tudo passava pela mente de Sasuke, menos a relação entre aquele desejo e aquela sensação de alívio no estômago com algum sentimento mais carinhoso e que o deixasse mais vulnerável.

Não teve tempo de dizer nada, nem se desculpar, nem sair daquela posição. As duas mãozinhas de Hinata puxaram o rosto de Sasuke para si e colaram seus lábios de novo e o beijo, dessa vez, já começou voraz. A moça fazia os movimentos intercalados com os de Sasuke, em perfeita sincronia. Ele desceu a mão acariciando-lhe a pele suave da cintura por debaixo da blusa sem interromper o beijo. Parece que ele conseguira fazê-la esquecer-se do pesadelo e do sono.

Mas não queria continuar com aquilo, não queria fazer com elas coisas que ela nem iria entender e que nem sabia se iria gostar. Hinata não tinha em sua mente os valores aprendidos desde pequenos que sexo só com quem se gosta muito e quando estiverem, ambos, prontos. Ela tinha poucas certezas na vida. Interrompeu aquele contato para pegar ar e arfou com vontade quando ele beijou-lhe algumas vezes o pescoço e ela sentiu aquela sensação de excitação que não deixou de agradar-lhe.

- Sasuke?

- Hm? – ele não interrompeu os beijos em seu pescoço.

- O... Que é i-isso? – Hinata tentava perguntar entre um suspiro e outro.

- Beijos – ele parou e olhou-a.

Seu rosto estava vermelho, intensamente, mas não evitava fitar seus olhos. E o rapaz sentia que o aquecedor não estava fazendo um bom trabalho, porque ali com ela estava excessivamente quente.

- Eu deveria gostar? – ela perguntou timidamente temendo que a resposta fosse não, mas ele sorriu com a sua ingenuidade.

- Deveria – ele gostava de dar-lhe as respostas, gostava de ensinar-lhe coisas mesmo sem ter muita paciência, gostava de estar no comando da situação.

- Por que... É bom como cappuccino – e voltou a tomá-lo para si enquanto ele lhe guiava as mãos para serem colocadas e logo perdidas em seus fios negros.

Naquele momento o rapaz abençoou a rápida aprendizagem dos espécimes do Projeto Hyuuga.

Sasuke Uchiha não era um homem vulnerável.

Mas Hinata Hyuuga não era uma mulher comum.

* * *

A Pizzaria Ninja estava com o seu movimento de sempre nas quintas-feiras à noite. Tenten fazia sua dança entre as mesas e o revezamento no balcão enquanto se esforçava para atender a todos os clientes, Lee intercalava suas saídas incessantes há vários minutos sem ter uma entrega. Jiraiya ainda gritava com aquelas porcarias de robôs pizzaiolos.

O rapaz loiro entrou no Ninja com o som das portas de metal abafado pela música e pelas conversas alegres do local, trazia Sai a tiracolo. Tenten sorriu-lhe e ele fez um grande esforço para retribuir, não adiantava ficar bravo com ela por vender Sasuke ou criar escândalo, fora o que o dono daquele local lhe recomendara. Foram até o balcão e sentaram-se pedindo o de sempre e o velho de longos cabelos brancos logo veio atendê-los e conversar.

- Falei com Sasuke, 'tô certo – disse Naruto baixinho para somente Jiraiya e Sai ouvirem. Eles esperaram ele continuar deixando claro em seus olhos a pergunta muda "E ele?" – Ele só quer protegê-la.

Jiraiya arregalou os olhos. Sasuke Uchiha estava tentando _proteger _alguém? Um alguém que não era Naruto? Essa garota deveria estar fazendo uma verdadeira reviravolta na cabeça do moreno. Desde o extermínio de sua família Sasuke somente pensava em proteger coisas que gostava – no caso Naruto, seu único e melhor amigo – por esse motivo tinha ingressado na escola militar com ele mesmo querendo ser cientista. Com muito custo Naruto convenceu o rapaz Uchiha que ele sabia se cuidar sozinho e que Sasuke podia seguir o que queria fazer desde o início.

- O que ele pretende fazer quanto aos tablóides de amanhã?

- Eu não sei – Naruto mordeu uma fatia da pizza recém colocada a sua frente.

- Acho que o Uchiha não se importa em que seja revelado que tem uma moça morando com ele ou quem é ela – disse Sai pensativo enquanto rabiscava algum de seus desenhos no guardanapo de papel. O seu desenho lembrava muito uma garota de cabelos curtos e tristes olhos pálidos – Ele só não quer que seja revelado _o quê _é ela.

Os outros dois encararam o detetive que não parou de desenhar e nem se incomodou com os dois pares de olhos sobre si. Logo depois Jiraiya e Naruto se encararam e concordaram silenciosamente que o que Sai dissera tinha uma grande probabilidade de ser correto. Mas a conversa acabou por ali. Somente no dia seguinte é que poderia saber a grande repercussão que os tablóides poderiam ter.

O Uzumaki levantou-se para ir embora alegando que precisava dormir muito, mas a porta foi aberta antes que ele pudesse chegar até ela. Não deu atenção pensando ser algum cliente, mas mudou de idéia e parou ao ver a massa verde e preta de Rock Lee entrar no local desativando seus patins anti-gravitacionais. Lee sorriu com a presença de Naruto ali, cumprimentaram-se, porém logo o loiro disse novamente que precisava ir dormir.

Chegando a porta ele gritou para o entregador que se virou para encará-lo, assim como Jiraiya também:

- Lee! – chamou sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Eu consegui um encontro com a Sakura!

* * *

Sentiu aquele bafo quente em cima de si e teve que abrir os olhos. Demorou um pouco para perceber que tinha um grande peso sobre seu corpo e dificuldades para respirar. Quando percebeu o que era, deu uma risada e empurrou-o para o lado.

- Akamaru!

Seu cachorro tinha adquirido um hábito _adorável_ de acordá-lo todas as manhãs e era sempre na hora em que ele tinha que acordar para ir trabalhar. O único problema eram os finais de semanas e feriados em que o cachorro continuava acordando-o cedo.

- Au, au! – ele respondeu alegre vendo o dono sentar-se e colocar as pernas para fora da cama.

Afagou-lhe as orelhas carinhosamente até o cão deitar-se e colocar-se de barriga para cima esperando um carinho ali. Kiba brincou com ele alguns minutos antes de correr para o banheiro e lavou muito a face com seu mais cheiroso sabonete depois dos litros de baba de cachorro sobre sua face, o tipo de despertador que Akamaru acreditava ser eficaz. Não adiantava tomar banho àquela hora, ainda tinha fazer sua corrida da manhã.

Saiu do banheiro somente com a cueca samba-canção e respirou fundo, não sentia tanto frio quanto a moça do tempo do noticiário do dia anterior dissera que faria. O Inuzuka sorriu e foi até a sala abrindo as cortinas e depois a janela deixando toda a vivacidade do sol matinal – aquele sol ainda apático e fraco – que mesmo encoberto por nuvens que iam se acinzentando era bem vindo, entrar por seus poros.

Sua casa era perto do parque e era uma casa térrea. Não tinha medo de abrir a janela e ver uma arma apontada para sua cabeça nem coisas assim, crescera no Submundo e não tinha nada que era preciso temer por aqueles lados. Acenou para a senhora sua vizinha que o olhava de sua própria janela, mas tudo o que ela fez foi resmungar alguma coisa como "Indecência!" e recolher-se para dentro de sua casa novamente. O rapaz riu olhando seu peito desnudo e voltando para o quarto para se trocar enquanto pensava que aquela mulher era mais conservadora do que deveria para aquele século.

- Vamos correr antes de trabalhar, Akamaru? – perguntou Kiba ao cachorro enquanto terminava de vestir a calça e agachava-se para colocar os tênis. O grande mascote latiu em concordância e levantou-se balançando o rabo como a um chicote.

O moreno levantou-se e vestiu o moletom cinzento deixando o capuz caído em suas costas. Agarrou os fones de ouvido – que não precisavam mais ficar ligados a um daqueles antiquados aparelhos para tocar a música – de sobre a mesa de centro e saiu de casa com Akamaru em seu encalço.

* * *

Orochimaru sentou-se a mesa do café da manhã já completamente vestido de forma impecável. Logo teria que pegar um avião e participar de uma reunião que aconteceria na sede governamental do Ártico Siberial – o local que antigamente já fora a Rússia e o extremo norte da Europa – sobre os progressos da colonização dos planetas vizinhos.

A colonização dos planetas vizinhos a Terra era mera ganância naqueles tempos, pois com a última grande guerra os países e continentes tinham sido extremamente devastadas e a população diminuiu em números alarmantes. Mas o ser humano nunca se contentou somente com as coisas que já possuía, por isso queria mais. O lema da Companhia de Colonização Interplanetária – a CCI – era: "Primeiro a Via Láctea, depois o Universo". Além de ser um dos magnatas do crime por baixo dos panos, Orochimaru também era um dos mais influentes e gananciosos membros da CCI.

Orochimaru serviu-se do café da manhã enquanto observava alguns hologramas dos jornais matinais que Kabuto fazia-lhe o favor de ler antes e marcar as partes que o poderiam interessar mais. Mas naquele dia, por sobre todos os retângulos holográficos dos outros jornais, estava um tablóide feito de papel verdadeiro, com letras impressas com tinta preta e bordas vermelhas.

Trazia a manchete "Garota Sortuda" e uma foto nítida de Sasuke Uchiha na entrada de um dos túneis rolantes de acessos a áreas comerciais segurando o queixo de uma moça de cabelos negro-azulados e olhos azuis intensos.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, um dos homens mais lindos do nosso tempo e que sabe conciliar sua inteligência a toda essa beleza, parece ter sido fisgado novamente." _dizia a nota sob a manchete _"Depois de terminar o longo noivado com a médica Sakura Haruno, ele ficou fora das lentes dos fotógrafos por um tempo, mas agora retorna trazendo consigo essa misteriosa dama de olhos de safira"._

A notícia continuava estapafúrdia, falando sobre um breve abraço quando eles estavam dentro do túnel e que eles estavam esperando para ver quanto tempo aquele romance iria durar e quem seria aquela misteriosa moça, como todas as notas de tablóides deveriam ser para continuar atraindo leitores, especialmente porque aquele era um dos últimos jornais existentes que ainda era feito de papel e tinta.

O homem sorriu colocando o jornal de lado e tomando um pouco de seu suco, Sasuke Uchiha sempre fora curioso para Orochimaru e, por isso, um objeto de estudo pessoal, quando notou uma letra arredondada escrita a mão com caneta hidrográfica ao pé da foto. Era a letra de Kabuto Yakushi e dizia:

**Projeto Hyuuga**

- Ela é o espécime! – exclamou e soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

* * *

Hinata não conseguia dormir. Acordara muito cedo e saíra da cama elétrica, pronta para mais beijos como os a noite passa. Sasuke a respeitara, mesmo sem ela saber que ele deveria fazer isso, e assim ele não ousou tocar-lhe indevidamente, somente adormeceram após muitos e muitos beijos. A moça só o estava esperando acordar para receber mais daqueles, havia realmente gostado de ser beijada e de beijar.

Já amanhecera fazia muito tempo, Konohamaru já lhe entregara o pão com um sorriso largo e já fazia ainda mais tempo desde que ele viera. A morena não sabia ver as horas e contar o tempo, mas era angustiante ficar ali sem ter nada para fazer enquanto nada acontecia. Andou pelo apartamento, trocou-se, andou mais um pouco, comeu qualquer coisa que achou na cozinha, andou, escovou os dentes duas vezes e tentou assistir televisão, ler alguma coisa ou até mesmo encantar-se mais com as mil possibilidades que encontrara ao acessar a Internet, mas nada disso parecia entretê-la ou fazê-la concentrar-se. Andou até a sacada e abriu-a saindo para o vento matinal. Era fácil para Hinata entender que quando estava frio, precisava se aquecer, quando estava com fome, precisava comer e quando era quente demais, precisava se afastar ou iria se queimar. Para essas coisas ela não precisava das respostas de Sasuke ou das informações dos livros, seu próprio corpo lhe ensinava.

Olhou para baixo e viu a multidão começar a se formar, os trens irem e virem e os carros na rodovia ali perto começarem a ter um fluxo mais intenso e volumoso. Ficou tentada em ir até lá, andar por entre aquelas pessoas, sentir a liberdade que Sasuke poucas vezes lhe concedia de sair daquele lugar tão apertado.

E porque não?

Entrou em casa novamente e fechou a porta da sacada. Andou até o corredor e apertou suas mãos nervosamente. Comprimiu os lábios e se decidiu. Só iria sair por um minuto, Sasuke nem iria perceber. Chamou baixinho:

- MK33?

_- Sim, Mestra?_

- Abra a porta

_- Ordem confirmada – _ele disse antes que ela conseguisse ouvir o estalo da fechadura se destrancando e deixando a porta livre para que ela saísse. Pegou o casaco do dia anterior e colocou-o _– Deseja que a porta mantenha-se destrancada até segunda ordem?_

- Sim – ela disse e agradeceu – Obrigada, MK33.

Aquilo, sim, ela tinha aprendido com um programa infantil na televisão. Sempre dizer "por favor" e "obrigado". Mas o computador-lar já tinha encerrado sua ordem e não respondeu. Ela colocou a mão na maçaneta, incerta. Era fria, mas ela não tinha intenção de se aquecer. Sentia seu peito se apertar, uma dificuldade de respirar que não conhecia. Era uma sensação bem diferente de tomar um cappuccino ou de receber um beijo. Abriu a porta completamente sentindo a sensação se intensificar e depois desaparecer. Fechou a porta atrás de si. Agora já estava feito.

* * *

- Shino! – chamou Kiba puxando o amigo pelo braço para virarem uma esquina diferente do habitual caminho que faziam de volta do almoço para o seu petshop.

Passavam, todos os dias, ao lado do prédio do apartamento de Sasuke, mas naquele dia o Inuzuka o puxava para passarem pela frente do prédio.

- O que você quer? – perguntou o Aburame.

- Vamos comprar um daqueles tablóides – respondeu o veterinário – Um daqueles em que tem o Sasuke.

- Por quê?

- Quero saber se é mesmo a garota que eu vi com ele no supermercado.

Shino não discutiu mais. Passaram direto em frente ao apartamento do cientista para pararem em uma banca um pouco mais a frente. Eram raras as bancas em que vendiam jornais em papel, a maioria somente vendia os retângulos holográficos. Estavam se aproximando da banca passeando pela passarela suspensa quando os olhos de Shino avistaram algo incomum.

O que aquela garota estava fazendo debruçada no beiral da passarela?

- Kiba! – chamou apontando para o local quando o Inuzuka olhou.

- Au, au! – Akamaru soltou um latido e rapidamente os dois veterinários correram até o local.

Kiba agarrou a morena pela cintura e a tirou de perto da beirada da passarela. Shino ainda olhou para baixo para se certificar que não tinha nada caído lá embaixo. Ela assustou-se e debateu-se dos braços dele por instinto, somente parando assustada quando ele lhe largou novamente no chão.

- Você ficou louca!? – ele gritou pegando-a pelos ombros – Suicidar-se não é a solução!

- Kiba?

- Que é, Shino?

- Não acho que ela estava tentando se suicidar – o rapaz de óculos era sempre mais ponderado e notou como a garota estava amedrontada com a investida repentina de Kiba e parecia não estar entendendo o que fizera de errado.

- Au, au!

- Akamaru concorda comigo.

O Inuzuka soltou Hinata que se encolheu ainda assustada demais para levantar os olhos ou corar. Kiba afastou-se dando liberdade para ela respirar e contar o que estava fazendo. O Aburame aproximou-se alguns passos sem tirar as mãos dos bolsos do casaco verde e ficou mirando-a por trás dos óculos escuros.

Hinata não estava disposta a dizer qualquer coisa, mas não foi preciso, Kiba Inuzuka a reconheceu antes que ela o fizesse. Arregalou os olhos, olhou para ela novamente para confirmar e então para Shino, exclamando:

- É a garota prima do Uchiha!

- Como?

- A garota que estava com ele no supermercado – ele disse e tentou chamar a atenção dela – Hinata, não é? Você está bem?

A menção de seu nome pareceu despertar Hinata que levantou a cabeça. Ela olhou atentamente com suas lentes azuis para o sorriso contagiante de Kiba e lembrou-se dele do dia do supermercado em que Sasuke lhe apresentara a geléia e a primeira vez em que tomara cappuccino. Corou com a proximidade dele.

- Acho que ela se lembra de mim! – disse para Shino e depois se virou novamente para ela – Hinata, você lembra-se de mim? Sou Kiba!

Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça e levantou-a novamente olhando para Kiba que tinha o sorriso ainda maior que minutos atrás. Então ela encarou Shino e o rubor desapareceu das faces dela dando lugar a um olhar assustado e sobrancelhas franzidas. Tentou proteger-se se escondendo parcialmente atrás de Kiba.

- Ela tá com medo de você.

O Aburame não respondeu.

- Au, au! – quando Akamaru latiu atrás de Hinata ela soltou uma exclamação muito mais parecida com um grito discreto e afundou a cabeça no peito de Kiba, com medo.

- Não se preocupe, esse é só o Akamaru – ele tentou consolá-la segurando seus ombros e fazendo sua mascote sentar. Ela encarou o grande cão branco por alguns segundos – Viu? Ele é bonzinho.

A mão de Kiba foi parar sobre a cabeça de Akamaru acariciando-lhe ternamente o que fez Hinata se afastar dele para observar o cão mais cuidadosamente, o seu medo sendo substituído pela curiosidade natural de quando se conhece uma coisa nova. Ela agachou-se e, com as mãos nos joelhos, ficou observando o cão. Akamaru lambeu-lhe a bochecha com sua língua grande e cheia de baba fazendo Hinata se assustar e cair sentada para trás. Ela não reclamou, apenas sorriu mostrando que tinha gostado daquela sensação. Aproximou-se novamente do cachorro deixando-o lamber-lhe mais vezes e rindo cada vez mais. Quando o abraçou sentiu como era incrivelmente macia sua pelagem branquinha e como ele podia ser quente e confortável.

- Ela é prima de Sasuke, você disse?

- Foi o que ele me disse no dia do supermercado – os dois veterinários observavam à morena – Deve ser a garota que está morando com ele que Ino falou.

- Ela me parece perdida – disse Shino olhando em volta, não estavam muito longe do apartamento de Sasuke – Vamos levá-la de volta.

- Espera, Shino. E se ela saiu porque Sasuke não estava em casa? Do que vai adiantar irmos até lá?

- O que você sugere? – perguntou o de óculos sem muita confiança nas idéias de Kiba.

- Vamos levá-la até a loja e de lá ligamos para o Uchiha – Kiba cruzou os braços dando um sorriso – É melhor ela estar com a gente do que sozinha por aí.

* * *

Hinata não estava ao seu lado novamente quanto acordou. Já era a terceira vez que não podia abraçá-la pela manhã e estava começando a se irritar com a mania dela de levantar cedo demais, especialmente depois da noite passada. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Sasuke Uchiha estava ansioso em poder beijar uma garota mais vezes do que o suficiente para uma transa.

Levantou-se. Aquele dia teria que ir até o Laboratório mesmo detestando deixar Hinata sozinha por tanto tempo trancada em seu apartamento. Coçou os olhos para afastar o sono e andou até a sala tropeçando na barra da calça no meio do caminho. Tudo estava silencioso. Abriu bem os olhos constatando que sua experiência não estava assistindo tevê ou lendo algum de seus livros, apesar de um bom número deles estarem espalhados sobre sua mesa de jantar ao lado da sala.

Entrou na cozinha encontrando o saco de pães intocado sobre o balcão, a cafeteira não estava funcionando, o telefone estava onde deveria estar sem nenhuma mensagem aparecendo no visor de números em vermelho. Hinata não estava em lugar nenhum.

- Hinata? – chamou na cozinha mesmo sabendo que estava vazia. Saiu passando os olhos atentamente pela sala, foi até a sacada – Hinata! – ela não estava lá. Correu para o seu quarto, seu banheiro, dentro do Box – Hinata!

Chamou novamente no corredor abrindo a porta do quarto de hóspedes e o banheiro do corredor. Ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Chegou até a procurar dentro do seu guarda-roupa e embaixo da cama. Sentou-se nela, desesperado, deixando suas mãos passearem freneticamente por seus cabelos. Levantou-se de novo indo até a cozinha e andando de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cintura pensando onde ela poderia estar. Correu para o corredor pensando que ela poderia estar em sua vizinha da frente, mas parou quando alcançou a porta. Estava destrancada.

- MK33! – urrou para o computador-lar que atendeu prontamente. Sua mão não largava a maçaneta – Última ordem recebida.

_- Imediatamente, Mestre _– o computador ativou a gravação de voz da última ordem recebida e colocou-a para tocar para Sasuke ouvir a voz suave e baixa de Hinata pedindo a MK33 para abrir a porta.

- Merda! – bateu a porta com força e foi até a cozinha agarrando o telefone e apertando o número 5 da discagem automática da memória de seu aparelho. Demorou vários minutos para que a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendesse com uma voz terrivelmente sonolenta – Naruto! – urrou o Uchiha despertando o amigo imediatamente – Hinata sumiu!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá!**

**Cara, que emoção finalmente poder escrever esse capítulo! **

**E agora, será que o Sasuke vai mesmo conseguir encontrar a Hinata? E será ainda que conseguirá fazer isso antes do Orochimaru? E o que será que ele planeja roubar que a Akatsuki quer interceptar?  
Os capítulos com as respostas estão chegando e, no próximo capítulo, saberemos o que nossos personagens vão achar desses tablóides Sasu/Hina e sobre o sumiço do nosso espécime 2.**

**Agradeço infinitamente todo o apóio e o incentivo para eu postar cada vez mais rápido, preciso dizer que essa pressão ajuda a escrever, sim. A última coisa que eu quero é deixar qualquer leitor na mão. Segunda-deira começam as aulas, que tortura, então os capítulos só poderão ser escritos e postados nos fins de semana. Desculpem-me!**

**Cara, eu sempre tenho a impressão de que não agradeço a vocês, que lêem minhas fics, tanto quanto eu deveria! OBRIGADA MESMO!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Nariki Shiba, Tia-Lulu, Nylleve Schiff Sternovick, Hanari, sango7higurashi, Haruno-Sakura19, Lune-sama forever, Persephone Spencer, Amanda-Sama, Tammie Silveira, Katamy Hanara, FranHyuuga, Pink Ringo², Mari Sushi _e _sweet kun._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	11. Capítulo X

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33, e demais eletrônicos.**

- Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo? - **Voz ao telefone.**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

- Você gosta mesmo de sorvete, não é? – Kiba sorriu observando Hinata.

Estavam no Parque dos Animais sentados na grama sob uma árvore com vários cães com suas guias deitados em volta deles. Tinha ficado com Hinata durante todo o dia sem conseguir falar com Sasuke. Eles a levaram para a Loja de Animais assim que a encontraram e tentaram se contatar com Sasuke, mas ou o telefone estava ocupado ou ninguém atendia. Hinata ficara encantada com todas as coisas estranhas que vira, reunidas em um único lugar, assim como ficara extremamente alegre depois de se acostumar à presença de dois estranhos como Kiba e Shino. A morena deixara que um lagarto subisse em seus ombros sem nenhum medo e Kiba nunca tinha visto uma pessoa melhor para dar banhos em cães como ela demonstrara algumas horas mais cedo na loja.

No momento ela estava entretida demais lambuzando as bochechas com uma casquinha de chocolate para ter tempo de lhe dizer que aquela era uma das coisas que mais gostara de provar, assim como cappuccino e o beijo de Sasuke. Apesar do vento frio que passava balançando as folhas da árvore acima deles, Hinata sentia-se quente, bem quente. Gostara muito de Kiba e de Shino – era assim que eles disseram que ela deveria chamá-los – e ficava indagando-se se não poderia beijá-los também para que eles soubessem como era bom. Tão bom quando sorvete.

Terminou de morder o último pedaço da casquinha e olhou sorridente para Kiba:

- Você está toda suja! – ele riu e aproximou-se dela passando a língua por sua bochecha pálida cheia de chocolate, como um verdadeiro cachorro.

A proximidade do Inuzuka com seu corpo a fazia ter uma sensação estranha. Era diferente da sensação que tinha quando Sasuke se aproximava diferente porque era menos intensa e o calor do corpo dele era menos aquecedor do que o calor do corpo do Uchiha, mas não deixava de ser bom também.

Não teve de tempo nem de ruborizar com aquele contato quente da língua de Kiba em seu rosto, logo Akamaru também estava lhe lambendo a face fazendo o moreno se afastar rapidamente. O grande cão branco caiu por cima de Hinata fazendo-a soltar muitas gargalhadas enquanto lhe lambia o rosto.

- O Akamaru termina o trabalho por mim – disse Kiba rindo também se levantando e soltando as guias das coleiras dos vários cães que tinha levado para passear – Hora de correr!

Pegou um _frisbee_ vermelho ao seu lado e ficou atiçando os cachorros para pularem e tentarem alcançar o disco em suas mãos estendidas por cima da cabeça. Até Akamaru saiu de cima de Hinata para se juntar a brincadeiras dos outros cachorros. A morena voltou a sentar-se limpando a baba do mascote de Kiba e, quando terminou, ficou olhando para o rapaz e o disco vermelho.

- O que... É isso? – perguntou relutante indicando o disco.

- É para arremessar para os cachorros pegarem – ele sorriu-lhe – É uma brincadeira.

- Brincadeira?

- Fica olhando! – ele pediu e jogou o _frisbee _para longe com todas as suas forças, ele girou pelo ar e todos os cachorros correram atrás dele. Um pastor alemão agarrou-o no ar deixando os cães menores parecendo desapontados, mas todos eles voltaram correndo para Kiba e o pastor alemão devolveu-lhe o disco – Entendeu?

Ela não precisou responder, seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade quando ficou em pé e pegou o disco vermelho que Kiba lhe estendia. Arremessou-o e não se importou por sua força não ser suficiente para fazer o disco ir mais longe. Quando os cachorros começaram a correr, Hinata correu junto com eles, rindo.

* * *

"_Olá, Ino-porca. Queria avisar que eu vou, sim, ao Ninja hoje à noite. E que eu não vou sozinha. Chamei Naruto para sair e ele aceitou, nós marcamos de nos encontrar lá para depois sair para jantar. Enfim, eu só queria te avisar isso. Tchau!"._

Ino desligou o celular depois de ouvir a mensagem de Sakura. Soltou um suspiro e ajeitou-se dentro do vestido branco que usava para a sessão de fotos de um novo perfume a qual serviria como garota propaganda. Sabia qual era a intenção de Sakura ao aceitar sair com Naruto, o melhor amigo de Sasuke, e não gostava nada. Olhou para as unhas bem feitas e sentiu uma vontade imensa se roê-las, mas se controlou. Colocou o celular de volta em sua bolsa, esfregou os lábios um no outro para misturar de novo o batom e andou a passos largos e precisos para frente das lentes das câmeras como se estivesse em uma verdadeira passarela.

Sakura Haruno era uma criatura complicada, birrenta e problemática, mas teria que pensar nela somente mais tarde. Tinha que manter-se totalmente focada naquela sessão de fotos, assim quanto mais rápido terminasse, mais rápido poderia voltar para casa, ver seu filho e ler alguns tablóides.

* * *

"Maldição, Shikamaru! Onde você se meteu?" perguntava-se um nervoso Sasuke passando pelos corredores do Laboratório de Genética como um raio.

As paredes brancas do local pareciam somente um borrão perante seus olhos e as portas das salas eram meras entradas onde ele enfiava a cabeça, dava um olhar frio de sobrancelhas franzidas para os assustados cientistas do local e bufava se afastando ao constatar que o Nara não estava lá.

Virou uma esquina de um corredor e deparou-se com a Ala Verde do prédio. Era um cubo de vidro, uma estufa com vários tipos de plantas, tanto para ornamento quanto para pesquisas vegetais. Olhou bem para dentro dela vendo se poderia ocasionalmente encontrar Shikamaru lá dentro tirando um de seus famosos cochilos, mas a sala estava vazia. Socou o vidro pensando em quebrá-lo, mas ele, blindado, meramente tremeu.

Sasuke estava possesso. Como pudera ser tão descuidado a ponte de perder Hinata? Não que ela fosse algo como uma meia que podia ser perdido e logo encontrado ou substituído. Não. Ela, agora, era tudo o que ele tinha em mente. A primeira coisa que tinha feito fora a mais óbvia: ligar para Naruto e pedir para que ele o ajudasse a encontrar Hinata. Além de seu melhor amigo, o Uzumaki era detetive e conhecia o segredo por trás da moça, assim como o loiro logo convocou Sai para também ajudá-los. Agora precisava achar Shikamaru, o seu colega cientista era o último que faltava para ajudá-lo a encontrar o espécime 2 em um raio de busca maior.

Mas as coisas não estavam dando certo. Não mesmo.

- Sasuke? – ouviu alguém o chamando tirando do poço sem fundo construído em sua mente em que estava caindo ao pensar que alguma coisa grave poderia acontecer – ou tinha acontecido – com Hinata.

Demorou um pouco para voltar a colocar sua visão em foco e ver os cabelos arrepiados de Shikamaru presos no rabo-de-cavalo e os olhos sonolentos, mas preocupados dele naquele momento.

- Você está bem? – para o Nara fazer-lhe aquele pergunta, Sasuke devia mesmo estar com um cara péssima.

- Shikamaru, eu preciso da sua ajuda – o moreno Uchiha logo se recompôs saltando sobre o geneticista e agarrando-o pelos ombros, os olhos mostrando tanto desespero quanto aquelas palavras. "Eu preciso de ajuda" era uma frase que nunca esperaria ouvir saindo dos lábios dele.

- Isso me parece muito problemático!

- Shikamaru! – gritou Sasuke querendo fazer com que o colega não desdenhasse sua preocupação. Franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas e seus olhos negros brilhantes encararam os fatigados de Shikamaru – Hinata sumiu!

- Uchiha? – perguntou uma voz as costas de Sasuke fazendo-o largar o colega imediatamente e dar meia volta para encarar o seu dono – E Nara? O que vocês estão fazendo na área de genética botânica?

O nome da figura de cabelos prateados a frente deles lhe escapava da memória, mas ele lembrava-se de já tê-lo visto muito vagando pelos corredores do prédio em várias áreas de atuação, lembrava-se perfeitamente o reflexo dos seus óculos redondos que várias vezes impediam as pessoas de verem um ou ambos seus olhos. O rapaz trazia nos braços uma vistosa samambaia que, além dos laboratórios de pesquisa muito bem remunerados como aqueles, agora somente crescia do Continente do Exílio. Tinha um sorriso no rosto que estava deixando o Uchiha muito irritado. Em primeiro lugar por tê-lo interrompido e em segundo por não lembrar de jeito nenhum o seu nome.

- Você é Kabuto Yakushi, não é? – perguntou Shikamaru também com as sobrancelhas franzidas. O semblante sonolento desaparecera de suas feições. Então esse era o nome dele.

- Sim, senhor – ele não mexeu um músculo – Soube que o projeto genético de vocês foi cancelado há alguns dias. Sinto muito.

Ele não parecia sentir.

Ele não deveria sentir. Não era nenhum segredo que os cientistas disputavam muito dentro daquela organização. Quem fizesse uma descoberta importante ou seu projeto tivesse êxito seria exultado por vários colegas hipócritas, mas se seu projeto fracassasse ou fosse cancelado, eles iriam fazer uma pequena festa particular para comemorar a derrota alheia.

- Era um projeto a mando do Exército, não era? – perguntou Kabuto aproximando-se deles para entrar na sala da estufa.

- Talvez fosse – respondeu Shikamaru ainda sério.

O Uchiha apertou os punhos deixando suas unhas cravarem-se em suas palmas. Olhou para Shikamaru lembrando-se porque estava ali e porque tinha procurado-o por todo o prédio. Kabuto o fizera se desconcentrar por um momento.

- Shikamaru – chamou o outro cientista que ainda tinha seus olhos cravados no Yakushi. Trocaram um rápido olhar e começaram a andar até o corredor rumo aos elevadores e a saída.

- Bom vê-los, Dr. Nara, Uchiha – disse Kabuto com um sorriso divertido e nada ameaçador.

- Até, Yakushi – respondeu Shikamaru. Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio, as sobrancelhas mais franzidas que nunca, preocupado. Percorreu os corredores a passos rápidos e largos.

* * *

- Você já conseguiu falar com o Sasuke, Shino?

Kiba entrou na loja logo após Hinata trazendo consigo todos os sete cães presos pelas guias mais Akamaru solto ao seu lado. A moça imediatamente correu para uma das gaiolas da loja querendo fazer carinho com o dedo nas longas penas de um corvo que nem lhe deu muito atenção e fugia de seu contato querendo mesmo era bicar-lhe o dedo branquelo.

- Não. Cai na caixa de mensagens o tempo todo e o celular só dá sinal de ocupado.

- O que vamos fazer, então?

- Eu não sei. Pensei em... Kiba!

- O que foi?

Shino tinha finalmente dado uma boa olhada em Hinata. Ela estava meio descabelada, as roupas sujas de terra e com um cheiro estranho de baba de cachorro. O Aburame olhou reprovador para o amigo.

- Você quer transformá-la em você ou o quê? – perguntou rispidamente para o companheiro.

- Ah, não enche! – o rapaz cruzou os braços em aborrecimento e viu pelo canto dos olhos Hinata enjoar de ser ignorada pelo corvo e passar a tentar abrir a gaiola de um papagaio – No que foi mesmo que você pensou?

- Vamos levá-la ao Ninja hoje à noite. Jiraiya deve saber onde Sasuke está ou Naruto, pelo menos.

- O que o Naruto tem a ver com a história?

- Ele é o melhor amigo de Sasuke, Kiba, use a cabeça. Com certeza Sasuke deve ter lhe contado sobre ela – Shino fez uma pausa para o amigo processar a informação - Ela já contou o que faz ou de onde veio? Alguma coisa?

- Não, ela não é de falar muito.

- Mas você ao menos chegou a perguntar alguma coisa?

- Quis deixá-la à vontade.

- É, deu pra perceber – desdenhou Shino fazendo uma observação para o estado imundo em que a moça se encontrava.

O Inuzuka a observou mais uma vez. Ela conseguira pegar o papagaio e agora o deixava sobre seu ombro cutucar-lhe delicadamente a orelha e os fios do curto cabelo negro-azulado. Ria divertida com a sensação de cócegas que ele lhe provocava sem saber o que realmente o animal estava lhe fazendo. Akamaru estava ao seu lado e abanava o rabo devagar esperando que a moça soltasse aquele pássaro para poder ajoelhar-se no chão e afagar suas imensas orelhas. O rapaz de bochechas tatuadas não pode evitar o sorriso sincero ser riscado em seus lábios deixando a mostra somente os caninos pontiagudos.

- Leve-a para casa e dê-lhe um banho, Kiba.

- Eu? – ele arregalou os olhos voltando-se para Shino que entrava pela porta atrás do balcão com a placa escrita "Consultório" – Porque você não pode fazer isso?

- Eu não tenho roupas de mulher em casa.

- E eu tenho cara de travesti? – grunhiu Kiba – O que te faz pensar que eu tenho?

Mas o Aburame só fez olhar para ele deixando os óculos escorregarem um pouco por seu nariz e Kiba visualizar seus olhos castanhos. Foi o suficiente para o Inuzuka cruzar os braços e fazer um bico adorável.

- Certo, talvez eu tenha uma ou duas peças íntimas.

Shino tirou seu avental e pendurou ao lado do de Kiba. Este último saiu da saleta antes de Shino para encontrar Hinata no chão fazendo um carinho na barriga de Akamaru que estava deitado com as patas para cima. Ela não tinha nenhum medo de deitar-se sobre o grande cão e, sempre que o fazia, era recebida com muitas lambidas pelo rosto.

O papagaio com quem ela brincava anteriormente se encontrava batendo asas sobre o balcão enquanto repetia coisas como "navio a vista", "ladrões de tesouro" e "malditos cães sarnentos". Kiba balançou a cabeça levando o papagaio de volta para sua gaiola pensando que em outra vida aquela ave deveria ter pertencido a algum capitão.

- Hinata! – ele chamou e ela o encarou imediatamente – Vamos pra casa?

- Sasuke? – ela perguntou enquanto se levantada, mas seu olhar tinha um brilho tristonho. Ela não queria ter que voltar a ficar presa entre quatro paredes e sair raras vezes. Gostara muito de Akamaru, daqueles animais todos que Kiba lhe ensinara qual era qual e, especialmente, gostara dos dois rapazes tão diferentes.

- Não, nós ainda não conseguimos falar com Sasuke.

- Então... O-onde vamos?

- Para minha casa.

- Akamaru também vai? – ela sorriu para o grande cão que latiu em concordância. Mais do que Hinata gostara dele, de Shino e de Kiba, Akamaru praticamente se apaixonara pela moça.

- Sempre.

Ela olhou novamente para Kiba e corou muito com o olhar do rapaz e o seu sorriso branco. Ainda não tirara do pensamento como seria beijá-lo. Ou a Shino. Pensava que talvez mais tarde pudesse ensiná-lo como fazer, apesar de ter lido em um dos romances de Sasuke que o tal beijo só deveria ser dado em quem se gostava muito. Mas ela gostava muito de Kiba, não gostava? Assim como gostava demasiado de Sasuke.

Os três, mais Akamaru, saíram da Loja em silêncio e foram andando assim por todo o caminho. Já era noite e as ruas estavam totalmente iluminadas deixando Hinata ainda mais maravilhada, Sasuke nunca saíra com ela durante a noite. As luzes multicoloridas dos neons, dos letreiros e dos postes e faróis refletiam-se nos seus olhos no momento azuis, o sorriso encantado não deixava seu rosto. Shino os deixou em uma parte subindo uma passarela para as áreas mais altas da cidade. Morava em um apartamento de cobertura espaçoso o suficiente para ele viver com todos os seus adorados insetos. E Kiba guiou Hinata para o Submundo.

Ela pensara em Sasuke Uchiha por muito pouco tempo, mas em vários momentos aquele dia. Pensara se ele ficaria feliz em tomar sorvete ou se ele conhecia aqueles animais grandes e peludos que eram os cachorros e se ele teria um daqueles sorrisos se pudesse correr com um deles no parque. Mas Sasuke não parecia ser do tipo que fazia aquelas coisas, Kiba era do tipo que fazia aquelas coisas.

O que será que fazia Sasuke feliz? Feliz como ela estava agora, feliz como a definição que achara no dicionário para essa palavra queria dizer.

"_Que desfruta de satisfação e ventura; Intimamente contente, alegre, satisfeito; Contentamento"._

Hinata não fazia idéia de metade daquelas sensações, mas sabia que estava se sentindo feliz no momento. E ficaria ainda mais feliz quando pudesse fazer Sasuke feliz e vê-lo feliz. Queria muito, agora, voltar a encontrar Sasuke.

* * *

- Porque é tão complicado arranjar alguma coisa para se vestir? – perguntou-se Sakura enfiada em seu closet procurando roupas. Já havia revirado milhares de seus vestidos e uns montes de pares de sandálias estavam jogados pelo chão.

Ela estava com uma toalha enrolada no corpo e outra na cabeça pensando que aquela saída estava lhe rendo mais dores de cabeça que o habitual. Ela não costumava pensar tanto em o que colocar por cima da roupa íntima quando saía com Sasuke, já que sabia onde a noite terminaria, ela preferia passar mais tempo escolhendo a roupa de baixo certa. Mas aquela saída seria com Naruto e não com Sasuke e se tratando dele era completamente imprevisível como a noite terminaria.

Levantou-se decidida do banco do seu closet onde sentara e puxou um vestido guardado em uma capa de proteção enfiado no fundo de seu armário. Era um que comprara em uma loja de antiguidades de uma marca muito famosa antigamente. Era perfeito para a ocasião. Sorriu revigorada, tomou um gole do vinho que deixara sobre a penteadeira do quarto e começou a secar os cabelos rosados.

* * *

- DROGA! – urrou Sasuke socando uma antena de aviso com a luz vermelha na ponta para aviões e aeronaves e até carros desavisados que ali havia um prédio. A antena tremeu um pouco – MALDIÇÃO!

- Sasuke, será que dá...?

- Não termine essa frase, Naruto! Não me peça para ficar calmo!

O loiro se calou. Diante daquele estado de animo do melhor amigo não se tinha o que fazer. Ele estava bravo, furioso, mas estava mais preocupado do que qualquer coisa. Andava de um lado para o outro sobre a beirada do prédio em que estavam e mexia o tempo todo no cabelo ou colocava as mãos na cintura para então abotoar e depois desabotoar o primeiro botão da camisa branca que usava. Mesmo com a noite soprando o vento gelado e o outono se aproximando rapidamente o moreno não parecia sentir frio.

Naruto estava um pouco atrás dele observando movimento do geneticista e pensando que ele logo poderia se atirar dali de cima tamanha a pressão sobre seus ombros. Tinha tirado o casaco laranja mantendo-se somente com a chamativa blusa laranja e o colar com a pedrinha verde brilhante. Sai estava ainda mais afastado dos dois, recostado ao carro estacionado no telhado do prédio, sério e pensativo.

- Sasuke – chamou Naruto dando alguns passos para se aproximar e mantendo o tom de voz ameno – Sasuke! - o rapaz não lhe deu atenção – QUER FICAR QUIETO, SEU BASTARDO!

O Uchiha estancou. A luz do sinalizador deixou seus olhos avermelhados por um instante, assim como os olhos de Naruto. Mas os orbes negros logo voltaram e ser negros e os azuis, azuis.

O detetive aproximou-se um pouco mais e Sasuke desceu da beirada do prédio para ficar frente a frente com o melhor amigo e esperar o que ele tinha a lhe dizer. Naruto suspirou, fechou os olhos uma vez e começou a confessar:

- Eu contei a Jiraiya sobre Hinata – o maxilar de Sasuke caiu e suas sobrancelhas se franziram, mas o Uzumaki não lhe deu tempo para responder e engatou – Você sabe como aquele velho é, ele iria descobrir de alguma maneira e achei que por mim seria melhor, tô certo!

Silêncio.

- Ele se propôs a ajudar em qualquer coisa.

- E porque você não disse isso antes?

- Porque eu sabia que você poderia surtar como quase fez, bastardo!

- Idiota!

Naruto sorriu divertido colocando as duas mãos atrás da cabeça. Sasuke, mesmo a contragosto e apesar da situação, fechou os olhos e deixou brotar um sorriso em sua face. Era difícil não fazê-lo quando Naruto era apenas Naruto.

Sai olhava a cena, contrariado. Não conseguia entender certas coisas entre as pessoas. Pegou um de seus livros de bolso sobre relações interpessoais e começou a folhear.

- Vamos até o Ninja? Aquele velho deve ter alguma informação.

- Ou poderá nos conseguir alguma – completou o Uchiha.

- E eu ainda tenho um encontro essa noite – o loiro sorriu matreiro para amigo.

* * *

- Você está bem, Hinata? – perguntou Kiba através da porta de madeira de seu banheiro. Mesmo sem ver nada estava com as bochechas ainda mais vermelhas que suas tatuagens.

- Si-sim – ela respondeu através da porta.

Tinha terminado o seu banho há alguns minutos. A água estava do jeito que gostava, morna, e enfim sua menstruação havia parado. Enquanto se banhava na casa de Kiba pensava em seu sangue prateado e no sangue rubro de Sasuke. Será que todas as pessoas teriam sangue de cores diferentes? Ficara curiosa quanto a isso, mas a voz de Kiba lhe tirara dos devaneios deixando a pergunta sem resposta até um melhor momento. Vestiu as roupas que ele lhe dera sem reclamar, apesar de preferir suas próprias roupas íntimas. Estava com um moletom dele e um jeans surrado já apertado para o rapaz, mas que na moça ficava demasiado largo. Secou os curtos cabelos e saiu do banheiro.

O Inuzuka estava deitado em sua cama encarando teto, ao seu lado Akamaru, mas sentara-se bruscamente ao ouvir a porta de seu banheiro se abrir. Akamaru limitou-se a erguer a cabeça, colocar a língua pra fora e abanar o rabo. Hinata se aproximou com as bochechas muito vermelhas e curvou-se estendendo a toalha.

- Mu-muito obrigada – disse como Sasuke lhe ensinara.

- Sem problemas! – ele lhe respondeu com um sorrio o que só fez a garota ficar ainda mais encabulada. Ele se levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos sem saber o que fazer exatamente. Até que se lembrou que ele próprio ainda não havia tomado banho – Hinata, se importa de esperar que eu tome um banho também?

Ela balançou freneticamente a cabeça baixa de um lado para o outro mexendo os cabelos e fazendo-o rir. Ela era tão encantadora. Pegou-lha as duas mãos de tez pálida sentindo-a vacilar contra seu toque e foi o mais gentil que conseguiu ao trazê-la para perto de sua cama e fazê-la sentar ao lado de um animado Akamaru.

- Me dê só um minuto – dizendo isso ele virou as costas e arrancou a camiseta com um puxão sobre a cabeça deixando Hinata ver suas costas. Eram lisas com uma cicatriz fina logo abaixo da omoplata esquerda. Morenas. Muito mais morenas que as de Sasuke. O de feições caninas puxou a toalha de cima de uma cadeira e entrou no banheiro deixando Hinata com Akamaru no quarto.

Hyuuga 2 olhou para Akamaru. O enorme cão somente pendeu a cabeça um pouco para a direita com a língua pra fora como se perguntasse "O que vamos fazer agora?" a qual Hinata sorriu. A moça começou a mexer-se sobre a cama macia de Kiba. Muito mais macia que a cama onde costumava dormir com Sasuke. Começou a pular na cama ainda sentada e a rir baixinho, Akamaru ficou de quatro sobre a cama para acompanhá-la nos pulos. Primeiro ela se ajoelhou ainda com a cama se movendo, apoiando as mãos no torso do mascote, depois com os dois pés soltando-se dele e pulando. Começou a rir desinibidamente cada vez que descia e subia. Seus cabelos ainda despenteados voavam, assim como a língua de Akamaru que pulava com ela e latia vez ou outra. Fechou os olhos sentindo a sensação gostosa de, a cada pulo, o frio na barriga da descida.

Só foi perceber que Kiba saíra do banheiro quando Akamaru desceu da cama. Ela parou de pular e olhou para a porta para ver o rapaz sorrindo maliciosamente. Estava vestindo um jeans menos gasto que o seu, mas mesmo assim largo para ele. Tinha os cabelos molhados e deixando gotas por seus ombros. Ela corou ofegante e ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Em um movimento ágil ele pulou sobre a cama e a agarrou pela cintura fazendo-a soltar um grito divertido ao cair deitada com o corpo dele por cima do seu. Kiba Inuzuka também gargalhava deitado sobre o corpo de Hinata que até o momento ele não sabia ter o sobrenome de Hyuuga.

Kiba olhou profundamente em seus olhos azuis. Tão profundamente que quase podia ver que por trás deles existia algo mais. E aproximou tanto seus rostos que Hinata sentiu perfeitamente a porta de seu nariz encostar-se ao dele. Ambos ofegantes depois de tantas risadas respiravam pela boca fazendo suas respirações de misturarem. O peso do corpo de Kiba sobre o seu era bom e queria que ele lhe beijasse, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que não. As sensações que tinha com Kiba não eram as mesmas que tinha com Sasuke, o de frio na barriga como um salto e uma queda, como se alguma coisa em seu interior começasse a ir rápido demais, dos impulsos e dos tremores de que tanto gostava. Era como a sensação de quando Naruto a tocara uma vez, era bom, elétrico, quente, mas passageiro.

- Muito bem – ele disse se levantando e se afastando dela – Vamos logo com isso! – e abriu o armário pegando alguma camisa qualquer – Hinata, você mora com Sasuke, certo?

- Sim – ela respondeu francamente sentando-se na cama e puxando as pernas para perto de seu corpo, a voz melodiosa somente como um sussurro.

- Ele é muito sério, não é? Carrancudo.

- Não. Eu só não gosto quando ele usa aquela voz comigo.

- Que voz?

- Uma voz... Alta. E os olhos sérios.

- Sei – o Inuzuka pegou um vidro de perfume numa das partes do armário – Eu nunca fui até a casa do Sasuke. Você dorme na sala ou ele é quem faz isso?

- Um de nós deveria dormir na sala? – indagou confusa.

- Eu... Não sei – respondeu Kiba – Vocês dormem... Juntos?

- Sim – ela não notou o espanto e incerteza na voz dele.

- Certo – ele terminou de se arrumar e sorriu divertido para ela tentando ignorar aquela última informação – Vamos?

A morena levantou-se. Ele penteou-lhe os cabelos antes de saírem.

"Definitivamente" pensou já na rua em direção ao Ninja "Ela não é prima dele!".

* * *

"O Sasuke ainda não me ligou gritando" pensou Tenten apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e os cotovelos no balcão ladeando um exemplar de um tablóide com a foto de Hinata e Sasuke "Será que ele ainda não viu?".

- Tenten! – chamou Lee aproximando-se da moça.

Sexta-feira à noite o Ninja apresentava um movimento péssimo. Meia dúzia de pessoas presentes e Rock Lee não tinha muitas entregas para fazer. A música tocava calma através das sonoridades do teto, quase sonolenta, e não se ouvia os gritos de Jiraiya de dentro da cozinha.

- Oi, Lee – ela disse sem muito ânimo.

- O que é isso? Onde está o seu fogo da juventude!? – ele fez para ela sua pose mais famosa, mas mesmo assim não surtiu efeito.

- Sem mais clientes? – perguntou o velho dono saindo da porta atrás do balcão. Seus funcionários nem se deram ao trabalho de responder – Estou perdendo minha fama.

Mal acabara de dizer isso a porta foi aberta com seu suspiro metálico. A figura majestosa de Ino Yamanaka passou desfilando por ela indo se sentar num dos bancos do balcão. Cumprimentou a todos ali com um sorriso. Da meia dúzia de figuras presentes somente uma pareceu notar a presença de Ino. Uma figura escondida no canto mais escuro do local, a sua própria presença parecia ser estranhamente escura. Sua cabeça e suas feições estavam cobertas por um capuz verde anexo ao casaco de mesma cor. Essa figura mexeu-se por um momento quando a porta se abriu, depois voltou à imobilidade.

- Esse aí é o tablóide, Tenten? – perguntou a modelo.

- É sim – ela deslizou o jornal para a loira. Lee a olhou reprovadoramente a qual ela se encolheu um pouco envergonhada.

Ino não sabia se ria perante a foto ou se chorava. Assim como Sakura tinha aquele amor doentio por Sasuke, ela também um dia já fora uma fã alucinada pelo Uchiha. Amava-o de todo o coração e não conseguia escondê-lo quando mais nova. Mas mesmo a pouca idade lhe dera uma maior maturidade e um senso de vida diferente do da Haruno o que a fez perceber que o que sentia pelo moreno não era nada de mais.

- Esse não parece ser o Sasuke.

- Claro que é. A foto está muito boa – retrucou Tenten.

- Não é o que eu quero dizer – disse Ino – Ele parece mais carinhoso que o Sasuke frio que nós conhecemos.

Mas mesmo que ele não tivesse sido nada de mais, ela não podia evitar pensar que teria sido incrível se um dia ele parecesse aquele Sasuke carinhoso e atencioso com ela. Se ele não tivesse apenas sido aquele Sasuke pós-dizimação-da-família-Uchiha. Tacou o jornal de volta para a garçonete e pediu um suco a qual ela se apressou a ir preparar.

Mais uma vez a porta suspirou e abriu-se revelando um eufórico Naruto ladeado por dois rapazes morenos. Um sério e um indiferente.

- Jiraiya! – começou o Uzumaki entrando no local nem um pouco escandalosamente fazendo todas as atenções pousarem nele.

- Que é que você quer, garoto? – perguntou o dono da pizzaria vendo Naruto aproximar-se com Sasuke em seu encalce a passos largos.

Tenten se apressou em esconder o jornal das vistas de Sasuke e Ino se manteve indiferente. Lee olhava-os sem entender muita coisa da situação. Sai sentou-se ao lado da loira sem dizer uma palavra.

- Preciso falar com você – o Uchiha foi curto e grosso se colocando em um canto do balcão longe o suficiente de ouvidos curiosos. Um olhar foi o suficiente para a Mitsashi corar e se manter afastada – É sobre Hinata – disse em um sussurro.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Ela sumiu.

* * *

- Aquele é o Kiba? – perguntou Sakura para si mesma.

Estava próxima do Ninja numa das passarelas suspensas enquanto via Kiba entrar pelas portas metálicas. Parecia estar acompanhado, mas a única coisa que conseguiu avistar da outra figura eram as roupas largas e masculinas. Apressou-se para conseguir entrar aproveitando que ele já abrira as portas. Teve que correr um pouco sobre o salto pela passarela, mas conseguiu chegar a tempo, antes das portas se fecharem, e arregalou os olhos.

* * *

Mais um suspiro da porta e dessa vez quem entrava era Shino Aburame. Formalmente ele se junto ao grupo perto do balcão. Lançou um olhar para Sasuke, Naruto e Jiraiya em um canto entretidos em uma conversa. Fora bom encontrar Sasuke ali, assim poderia lhe dizer que ele e Kiba tinham estado com Hinata durante aquela tarde e que logo o colega de trabalho a estaria trazendo até ali, então tomou um lugar ao lado de Sai e esperou. Pediu uma bebida qualquer para Tenten.

Notou quando Jiraiya colocou, pensativo, a mão no queijo e quando o geneticista passou as mãos freneticamente pelo cabelo preto parecendo estar muito preocupado com alguma coisa. Será que era Hinata? Mas não era somente o Aburame que observava a conversa particular entre os três, as atenções de Lee e de Ino também estavam neles.

Iria ficar careca. Com certeza iria ficar careca se continuasse passando tantas vezes as mãos pelos fios negros, mas precisava descontar em alguma coisa, já que não podia socar alguém. Queria quebrar alguma coisa, precisava descontar sua raiva, sua frustração e sua preocupação reprimidas. E tudo parecia ficar pior quando Jiraiya lhe disse que não tinha nenhuma notícia e não tinha ouvido nenhum boato, mas que poderia consultar algumas pessoas que lhe deviam favores.

- Isso vai ser demorado, devo avisar – ele acentuou uma vez – Esses tipos são complicados de persuadir.

- Eu não tenho tempo! – ele urrou sem se importar com os outros clientes. Mais do que nunca precisava bater em alguém. Naruto queria fazer alguma coisa, mas sentia-se impotente.

- Shino, você conseguiu encontrá-lo! – exclamou a voz animada de Kiba. O grito do Uchiha fizera o suspiro da porta de metal ser abafado.

O Aburame virou-se para a porta ao ouvir a voz de Kiba e mirou o rapaz sorrindo. Encolhida ao seu lado estava Hinata de cabeça baixa. Ino, Lee, Tenten e Sai viraram-se para encarar os recém chegados, logo depois foi à vez de Jiraiya que sorriu e disse para Sasuke, este de costas para a porta:

- Aí está ela, eu presumo.

Os olhos negros se arregalaram com aquelas simples palavras e ele sentiu seu corpo todo tremer e relaxar assim que a voz melodiosa chegou aos seus ouvidos:

- Sasuke...

"Hinata!" ele queria dizer seu nome, queria gritar seu nome mil vezes, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi sussurrá-lo em pensamento. Virou-se com alguma dificuldade e ali estava ela.

Podia ver os cabelos negro-azulados, a expressão feliz em lhe ver e o perolado de seus olhos através das lentes azuis. Hyuuga 2 lhe sorriu e corou antes de começar a correr em sua direção. Deu alguns poucos passos vacilantes em direção a ela e estendeu os braços quando já estava próximo o bastante para poder alojá-la em seu peito e apertá-la como nunca fizera antes. A vontade de bater em alguém se evaporando com o contato. Ela afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço sentindo-se ser levemente erguida do chão pelo aperto dele. Aquele era um sentimento novo para ela, um sentimento de que não tinha conhecimento o nome, mas que para as outras pessoas se chamava saudade. Sentira muitas saudades do perfume de Sasuke, de suas costas largas e pálidas e de seu aperto em seu corpo. E agora podia ser saciada. Tinha adorado o dia fora das quatros paredes que já conhecia decoradamente, a tarde com Kiba e os cães e os outros animais e o enigmático Shino, mas ainda não tinha se dado conta de como era bom estar com aquele homem.

- Kiba! – chamou Naruto – Onde vocês a encontraram?

- Perto do apartamento de Sasuke – ele disse aproximando-se do balcão – Levamos ela pra Loja. Eu e Shino tentamos falar com ele o dia todo.

Para Ino era muito estranho presenciar aquela cena. Nunca vira Sasuke fazendo muitas demonstrações de carinho em público. Nem quando estava com Sakura ele meramente andava de mãos dadas com a médica. E agora estava lá abraçando calorosamente aquela garota sem se importar com nada. Ino arregalou ainda mais os olhos azuis quando Sasuke afrouxou o aperto, encarou a moça morena por um segundo, que lhe sorriu como se pedindo desculpas, e tomou seus lábios para si.

O beijo de Sasuke daquela noite fora o melhor dos beijos que Hinata já havia apreciado. Ele era voraz ao mesmo tempo não deixava de ser carinhoso, mas como sempre era possessivo. E ela gostava muito de quando ele comandava a situação, pois quando ele deixava por conta dela não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Colocou suas mãos em volta de seu pescoço tocando o ponto sensível de Sasuke, os arrepiados cabelos de sua nuca.

- Porque eu não estou com a minha câmera numa hora dessas? – choramingou Tenten presenciando o beijo cinematográfico.

- Tenten! – exclamou Lee.

Na porta olhos esmeraldinos estavam arregalados.

- Sakura! – Ino levantou-se do balcão, quando a notou, já prevendo alguma reação ruim por parte da amiga.

A menção daquele nome fez com que Naruto ficasse atento, assim como Lee e fez Sasuke interromper o beijo. Ainda segurando Hinata pela cintura ele olhou para a porta recém fechada e o sorriso furioso que Sakura exibia. A rósea apertou a alça da bolsa fortemente e todos os presentes pareceram prender a respiração.

- Em quê devo acreditar, Sasuke? – ela disse com a voz calma e segura – Que ela não é sua prima ou que vocês têm um caso incestuoso?

Hinata estava entendendo nada.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá!**

**Quero pedir mil desculpas por não ter postado na semana passada como havia prometido, sinceramente. Eu detesto descumprir com a minha palavra e não parei de pensar nisso a semana toda, espero que vocês possam em perdoar dessa vez.**

**E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Eu sei que fui muito má finalizando o capítulo na melhor parte, mas foi necessário. Eu aprecio muito um suspense de vez em quando. Dentro em breve voltarei para mostrar a vocês o pequeno barraco que a Sakura vai armar.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e obrigada por todas as reviews, agora vamos aos agradecimentos oficiais.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_FranHyuuga, Persephone Spencer, Hanari, sango7higurashi, Tia-Lulu, Mari Sushi, Haruno-Sakura19, BelaRaven, Tammie Silveira, Schne Hissi, sweet kun _e _S2Death AngelS2._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**

_**

* * *

**_

!BÔNUS!

_**Especificações para o bônus dessa vez no meu perfil!**_

_**Participem!**_


	12. Capítulo XI

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33, e demais eletrônicos.**

- Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo? - **Voz ao telefone.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

_- Sasuke... – ela estava sobre a cama, à mão direita segurando o lençol vermelho sobre seus seios para escondê-los. De seus olhos escorriam lágrimas que Sasuke não suportava ver. Ele detestava ver mulheres chorando – Por favor, não faça isso._

_Ele não respondeu e a médica soltou um soluço que fez todo o seu corpo tremer. Ele terminou de vestir a calça e colocou a camisa sobre os ombros sem a abotoar. Pegou de cima de uma mesa qualquer seu cartão magnético chave do apartamento e o celular._

_- SASUKE! – ela gritou quando ele ameaçou sair do quarto – Seja ao menos sincero comigo... Você chegou a acreditar em um _nós_?_

_Quando finalmente decidira terminar com Sakura sabia que ela ia tornar as coisas um daqueles dramas do século passado e detestava estar certo em relação a isso. Agora ela estava lhe fazendo as perguntas, perguntas que ele sabia que responder seria machucá-la um pouco a cada resposta._

_- Eu acreditei, sim - ele respondeu. Se Sasuke Uchiha tinha um ponto forte era a sinceridade com que ele sempre a tratou – No meio disso eu acreditei que eu iria me acostumar, mas..._

_Ela o esperou continuar._

_- Mas as coisas voltaram a ser escuras - os seus olhos negros tornaram-se opacos como sempre acontecia quando ele falava sobre a sua falecida família. Ele apertou o celular na mão – Eu preciso de um lugar ensolarado na minha vida._

_- E você... Em algum momento, me amou? – com essa pergunta ela não conseguiu manter a cabeça erguida. Sabia que dali viria uma bela negativa e não tinha coragem suficiente para encará-lo. Aliás, porque havia feito àquela maldita pergunta?_

_- Sakura..._

_- NÃO! – ela gritou de cabeça baixa – Não me diga. Desculpe, me deixe ficar com a dúvida, me deixe ficar com a esperança de que algum dia eu tenha tido um pedacinho do seu coração._

_O geneticista respirou fundo, deu meia volta e fechou a porta do quarto. Tudo estava tão calmo e silencioso que nem parecia que estava no centro de uma cidade _aeropolitana_ e uma das mais populacionais do mundo. Silêncio era bom, às vezes._

_- Desculpe-me, Sakura – ele disse e essas palavras chegaram até ela através da madeira da porta atingindo-a em cheio._

_Sasuke Uchiha se afastou deixando Sakura Haruno chorando no quarto. Ele não a amava e não era justo continuar nessa enganação. Tudo tinha começado com uma brincadeira e com apenas uma noite e terminara em um noivado rompido e lágrimas derramadas amargamente. Ele detestava esse tipo de coisas, esse tipo de lágrimas. _

"Eu preciso de um lugar ensolarado" Sakura repassou em sua mente a frase que lembrava Sasuke ter dito naquela noite, mas não fazia idéia de porque estava se lembrando daquilo bem agora.

Ela riu e abaixou os cabelos deixando-os esconder seus olhos.

- Como eu pude ser tão burra com aquela história de "lugar ensolarado", Sasuke? – ela levantou a cabeça e deu alguns passos para ele – Não era porcaria de lugar ensolarado que você queria, era um sexo diferente.

- Sakura, pare com isso antes que você diga coisas das quais vai se arrepender – ele advertiu calmamente, os olhos sérios e muito brilhantes. Quando ele falava sobre a morte do Clã Uchiha ele ficava com os olhos opacos, qual era o sentimento que o dominava quando eles brilhavam? Seus dedos finos apertaram Hinata contra si e a médica pareceu entender.

"É proteção, não é?" pensou.

- Me arrepender? Sabe do que eu me arrependo, Sasuke? – ela tinha a voz carregada de desgosto – Me arrependo de ter te deixado sair da minha casa tão facilmente, com somente algumas perguntas idiotas respondidas. Disso eu me arrependo!

Poucos dos presentes entenderam o que aquela fala se Sakura queria dizer. Esses presentes foram Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka. Ninguém se atrevia a falar. Ninguém se atrevia a interferir. Ninguém se atrevia meramente a se mover. Tenten prendera a respiração e só percebera quando se sentiu quase asfixiando. Naruto de um passo a frente, mas não fez mais nada.

- Quando foi que isso começou? – a pergunta não era dirigida a Sasuke, era para Hinata. As sobrancelhas rosadas de Sakura estavam franzidas e fizeram com que o espécime 2 se encolhesse. Então não era somente Sasuke que fazia aquele tom de voz com os olhos sérios? Não gostava das palavras ditas naquele tom.

- Deixe-a fora disso, Sakura. Ela não tem nada haver.

- Você está me gozando, não é?

- Hinata não foi o motivo de eu ter terminado o noivado com você! – ele exclamou já começando a se irritar com a rósea.

- Hinata? Esse é o seu nome, então? – Sakura sorriu quando na verdade o que queria era chorar. Então ela era o lugar ensolarado de Sasuke.

Hinata.

- Você não faz idéia da vontade que eu estou de te bater! – Sakura apertou mais a alça da bolsa.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e Sakura deu um passo para trás. Aquele showzinho estava cansando-a. Porque exatamente estava brava com Sasuke ou Hinata? Não entendia, sinceramente. Talvez fosse o sentimento doloroso por pensar que fora trocada, substituída. Talvez fosse a constatação que Sasuke amava aquela que tinha nos braços, enquanto com ela fora apenas palavras sem sentimento. Talvez fosse o impulso do momento mais sua personalidade naturalmente explosiva.

Sentiu a ardência das lágrimas. Não queria chorar, mas não ali na frente de todo mundo. Se havia uma coisa que o Uchiha lhe ensinara era não aparentar suas fraquezas. Mas ela não estava conseguindo segura-las. No primeiro soluço Naruto andou pronto para envolver Sakura em seus braços, mas outros braços chegaram a ela primeiro. Eram braços finos, uma pele macia e quase quebradiça de tão delicada. Uma mão pequenina puxou sua nuca de encontro a seu corpo, enquanto a outra fez um carinho singelo em suas costas. Era alguém de perfume delicado, emanado do próprio corpo, com um cheiro delicioso de cravos misturando-se com o seu cheiro de lavanda.

- Hinata... – sussurrou Sakura ao abrir os olhos e distinguir os cabelinhos curtos preto-azulados raspando em sua bochecha. Os olhos negros de Sasuke ainda brilhavam e ele quase sorria. Quase.

Os olhos dos outros presentes estavam arregalados, menos Jiraiya que tinha apoiado os braços sobre o balcão e sorria largamente para o gesto de Hyuuga 2, apesar do quê de preocupação em seus olhos.

- Desculpe – a voz de Hinata era melodiosa. Foi o que a Haruno constatou quando ela lhe falou baixinho ao ouvido, um pedido de desculpas que ela não precisava fazer – Não fique triste – tinha feito certo? Hinata não sabia o que deveria fazer, mas vira uma situação parecia com aquela num livro. Quando alguém chora, outro alguém a abraça. E a médica ficou paralisada por dois segundos.

Dois segundos.

No terceiro ela puxou Hinata pelos ombros afastando-a de si e, sem pensar, deixou que sua mão direita se movesse sozinha. Sentiu o ar passando através de seus dedos apertos, a ardência e o estalo de sua mão com a pele do rosto de Hinata. Aquele tapa ficaria tão vermelho na face dela.

Hinata sentiu aquela dor sem saber o que era. Era uma sensação nova, mas não era boa. Doera. Doía. Ardia, quase queimava. E ela não sabia o que fazer depois. Passou a ponta dos dedos delicadamente sobre o local e sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer de seus olhos e passar sobre as marcas dos dedos de Sakura. Ardeu ainda mais. Apenas uma única lágrima.

Algo pareceu afundar no interior de Sasuke e sua raiva aflorou. Seus olhos ganharam um perigoso brilho vermelho, mas antes de dar um único passo Naruto, Sai e Jiraiya já o estavam segurando pelos braços, camisa, cintura. Mas Sasuke era forte e estava com raiva. Explodindo.

- Sasuke, pára com isso! – gritou Naruto atraindo a atenção daqueles que observavam Sakura e Hinata para eles. A Haruno assustou-se com a reação do Uchiha. Ele estava assim tão furioso? – Sasuke, se controla!

Hinata também se virou e o Uchiha viu a marca vermelha e a lágrima que havia escorrido por cima. Parou. A raiva recuou e então voltou trazendo consigo a força necessária para Sasuke se soltar dos três homens que o seguravam e correr até Sakura agarrando-a pelo pescoço de tal maneira a levantar seus pés do chão. Ela se assustou, arregalou os olhos e sentiu o ar indo embora.

- Encoste nela de novo, Sakura – urrou Sasuke – E eu te mato. Eu juro que te mato!

- Uchiha, você está assustando Hinata, seu idiota! – exclamou Kiba dando um passo para perto da moça que agora tinha as duas sobre o peito e os olhos tremiam.

- Você entendeu, Sakura? – ela concordou com a cabeça, mas ainda assim foi necessário que Naruto se aproximasse e pousasse a mão sobre o braço de Sasuke para que ele a soltasse.

A rósea caiu de joelhos e colocou a mão sobre as marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço, ofegante e tossindo. Ino se juntou a ela colocando uma mão em suas costas e ajudando-a a ficar em pé. Precisava tirá-la dali. Não tinha achado justo o que Sakura fizera, batendo em Hinata quando a mesma não tinha feito nada de mais, mas mesmo assim Sakura ainda era sua melhor amiga e não tinha mais ninguém naquele recinto que ficaria do seu lado.

- Vamos embora, Sakura – chamou baixinho guiando a Haruno para a porta enquanto Sasuke voltava-se para Hinata. Ela lhe deu um olhar temeroso, mas ele ainda era o seu porto-seguro no meio daquelas coisas todas que não entendia.

O que era aquilo que ela sentira e ainda sentia no lugar em que a mulher de cabelos rosados lhe batera? O que era? Tinha tantas coisas para perguntar, mas ficara muito temerosa com a reação de Sasuke. Já não gostava quando ele usava aqueles tons de vozes com ela e os olhos sérios, com aquilo que ele tinha feito ela sentira-se apavorada.

Mas ele ainda era Sasuke.

A porta de metal soltou um suspiro ao abrir e um suspiro ao fechar. Os olhos negros encararam os azuis e Hinata deixou-se levar por seus pés desobedientes até Sasuke e afundar a cabeça no peito dele.

- Kiba – sua voz voltava a habitual frieza – Obrigado por cuidar dela.

- Sem problemas, cara.

- Eu levo vocês, Sasuke – disse Naruto pegando de Sai às chaves do carro. O detetive caminhou até a porta de metal mais sério que o costume e Sasuke se virou, com Hinata contra si, mas antes de sair retirou um papel do bolso traseiro e tacou em direção ao balcão. Caiu aberto bem em frente à Tenten.

- Sem comentários – disse e seguiu Naruto. A garçonete sentiu-se gelar.

A porta de metal se fechou com um suspiro e só assim os clientes da pizzaria de Jiraiya puderam relaxar e começar os cochichos. Kiba sentou-se ao lado de Shino, Tenten entrou na cozinha e Lee apoiou seus braços no balcão.

- Cara, eu não sei quem estava mais furioso – disse o Inuzuka – Se Sasuke ou Sakura.

- Foi muito azar ela aparecer por aqui.

- Ela e Naruto não tinham um encontro hoje? – perguntou Shino alheio a discussão.

- É, acho que o Ninja era o ponto de encontro – Kiba encarou a porta que levava a cozinha – Ele não poupou nem mesmo Tenten.

Enquanto eles continuavam conversando a figura de capuz verde levantou-se, passou o cartão de crédito pelo leitor pagando, assim, a conta e saiu com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. A porta soltou o seu habitual suspiro, mas ninguém se virou para encarar quem saia ou entrava. No leitor ficava escrito o valor que a pessoa tinha pagado, assim como o nome e o número do cartão. O número daquele cartão era indiferente, mas o nome seria estranhamente reconhecido como Gaara no Sabaku.

* * *

- Obrigado, Naruto – ele disse descendo do carro diretamente na sacada, trazendo Hinata consigo logo depois – Desculpe estragar o seu encontro.

- Não tem problema, Sasuke, 'tô certo – sorriu o loiro. Ele não tinha porque se desculpar, o seu encontro era somente um ato dissimulado – Cuida melhor da Hinata, certo?

O detetive não esperou resposta, apenas arrancou com o carro sumindo na rodovia aérea. Andou vários minutos até alcançar o centro da cidade e, já no centro, encontrar o prédio de Sakura Haruno. Não era acostumado a andar pelo centro, sempre ficava era no Submundo vigiando aqueles desertores e prendendo mafiosos e sendo ameaçado de morte, o centro de Tóquio era como um parque de diversões para ele, mas mesmo assim encontrou facilmente o prédio de Sakura.

Não se preocupou em entrar pela porta do prédio, subir o elevador e tocar a campainha, não tinha esses hábitos e Sakura sabia, então simplesmente fez como sempre: parou o carro ao lado da sacada comprida, desceu e bateu três vezes na janela. Ino já havia ido embora e a médica Haruno, com os olhos vermelhos e usando somente uma blusa de moletom grande e meias veio abrir a sacada.

Sakura sabia quem era e não tinha escolha entre abrir ou não, o Uzumaki daria um jeito de entrar. Ele era a pessoa na Galáxia que mais se preocupava com ela, mesmo Sakura acreditando que naquela situação ela não merecia nem mesmo ganhar um sermão do detetive, mas ali estava ele. Os cabelos loiros, os olhos azuis e o grande sorriso. E pensar que ela sempre fora apaixonada por qualidades completamente opostas aquelas. Cabelos, olhos e uma personalidade escura. Queria tanto poder gostar de Naruto para esquecer Sasuke, parar de fazer a si mesma e a ele sofrer. Mas não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia. E agora ele estava ali e a médica sabia onde aquilo iria acabar.

Abraços, beijos, roupas pelo chão, lençóis, sexo, orgasmo, sono. Uma manhã sem desculpas, sem consolos, sem palavras. Ele iria embora ates dela acordar. Seria a primeira vez de sucessivas noites de consolação muda.

E era o que Sakura queria. Já que não poderia ter Sasuke pelo menos Naruto a consolaria e ela não precisava nem pedir, ele estava ali por vontade própria. Abriu a porta da sacada e, sem nem mesmo cumprimenta-lo ou se desculpas por sua conduta perante a face séria que ele lhe exprimia, abraçou-o. Os braços de Naruto a envolveram, também.

- Sakura... – ele sussurrou.

- Por favor, Naruto – ela sussurrou de volta – Eu quero isso, então apenas faça e não diga nada.

E ele não disse, apesar de saber que era errado.

Tomou-lhe os lábios com gosto de cereja e deixou o cheiro de lavanda dos cabelos rosados infiltrarem-se por suas narinas. Os beijos de Sakura faziam-no ficar cada vez mais excitado e voluptuoso. Aquilo era o que sempre desejara desde o colégio e lá estavam eles. Passou as duas mãos desde as costas da Haruno até seus quadris. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, o loiro apertou suas nádegas firmemente e com um impulso tirou à médica do chão trazendo suas pernas torneadas para circundarem sua cintura e entrou no apartamento deixando a porta da sacada aberta.

Ainda beijando-a Naruto chegou ao quarto e deitou-a na cama de lençóis vermelhos. Cada beijo era um desespero. Os línguas se moviam, se encontravam e desencontravam. As coisas ficavam mais quentes conforme a noite adentrava e o vento esfriava. Sakura arrancou o casaco de Naruto ao mesmo tempo em que com a outra mão desabotoada e deslizava o zíper de sua calça jeans. Mas ele não queria que as coisas fossem rápidas. Se aquilo era um lapso de Sakura então não aconteceriam mais vezes e ele queria aproveitar. Retirou-lhe o moletom e beijou-lhe vagarosamente os seios expostos sugando-lhe os mamilos rígidos com calma. Beijou-se toda a extensão da barriga e duas vezes o sexo por cima da calcinha de rendas, mas desceu para as pernas beijando uma de cada vez e arrancando-lhe as meias. Arrancou sua própria camiseta antes de fazer o caminho de volta, mas dessa vez detendo-se na calcinha e beijando várias vezes o ventre da médica antes de arrancar a peça. O loiro era demasiadamente delicado nos momentos de sexo.

Mas Sakura não queria brincar, não queria delicadezas. Ela não queria joguinhos, apesar de estar adorando o que Naruto estava fazendo. Ela inverteu as posições deixando-o por baixo. Beijou o pescoço de pele morena e passeou com as mãos por todo o peito de Naruto, notou a pequena cicatriz de bala no seu bíceps direito e retirou-lhe o colar com a pedrinha verde por sobre a cabeça. Desceu as mãos para o cós do jeans e arrancou-lhe com um puxão. O Uzumaki ainda não estava suficientemente instigado, então se deitou por cima dele voltando a arrematar-lhe a boca e assim que seu joelho chegou ao ponto que queria, entre a virilha dele, Naruto soltou um gemido alto. Mais beijos, mais carícias em seu sexo com o joelho, depois com a mão por dentro da cueca. Ele não precisava de mais, voltou Sakura a posição sob si e arrancou a cueca definitivamente. Segurou-lhe um dos seios e fez movimentos circulares com o polegar em volta do mamilo rígido. A outra mão foi parar entre as pernas da rósea, abriu-as e posicionou-se entre elas.

Sakura Haruno já mostrara que não queria carinho, então Naruto Uzumaki não seria carinhoso. Penetrou-a totalmente e de uma vez só. Ela gritou alto e envergou o corpo fazendo-o dar-lhe um beijo para cala-la. Naruto subiu ao céu e voltou ao realizar o que queria há tanto tempo, finalmente tinha Sakura para si, apesar de não ter sonhado com aquelas circunstâncias.

Mas cavalo _dado_ não de olha os dentes.

Começou a estocar mais rapidamente. Ela cravou as unhas nas costas de Naruto e buscou sua boca mais uma vez. Nunca tinha sido penetrada tão bruscamente. Sasuke era frio e distante e possessivo, mas ele sempre a tratara bem quando o assunto era sexo, mas naquele momento Naruto estava fazendo as coisas movido simplesmente pela satisfação, mais sua do que dela. O movimento de vai e vem se igualou com o ritmo dos quadris de Sakura e a última vez que Naruto emitiu um som foi quando ele finalmente chegou ao gozo e soltou um gemido alto. Ele fez menção de sair de dentro dela, mas Sakura ainda não tinha tido um orgasmo e segurou-o pelos quadris obrigando-o a ficar dentro dela mais alguns segundos até ter um, dois, três orgasmos seguidos.

Ambos ofegantes e suados, mesmo com o frio que fazia lá fora, separaram-se e deitaram-se de costas um para o outro. Não demorou muito Sakura se livrou de todo o qualquer pensamento e dormiu profundamente. O detetive ainda se manteve acordado pensando no que ele e Sakura tinham acabado de fazer: sexo, sem sentimento, sem palavras, sem olhares. Sem nada. Parecia mais necrofilia dual do que qualquer outra coisa. Levantou-se e cobriu Sakura com um dos lençóis vermelhos, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e não estava lá quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte.

* * *

- Desculpe assustar você – eles estavam na cozinha.

- Eu só... Nã-não gosto daquela sua voz – ela respondeu.

Ao chegarem a casa ela imediatamente foi para o quarto e trocou de roupas colocando seu pijama e o casaco negro de Sasuke. Ele entrou no banheiro e saiu de lá cinco minutos depois. Cabelos molhados, calça de pijama e a barba feita. Não disseram nenhuma palavra até a barriga de Hinata roncar e Sasuke chamá-la para a cozinha para comer um ramen instantâneo. Ele nunca soubera cozinhar e também nunca fizera questão de aprender.

O espécime 2 estava sentado num dos altos bancos do balcão e comia em silêncio até Sasuke proferir essas palavras. Ela levantou seus olhos, agora perfeitamente prateados, para ele e respondeu-lhe aquilo. A marca dos dedos de Sakura ainda não havia desaparecido totalmente e ela levou os dedos brancos até lá, alisando sua bochecha.

- O que foi isso? – ela perguntou com a voz naturalmente baixa.

- Ciúme.

- Isso é ciúme?

- O que levou aquela mulher a fazer isso foi ciúme, Hinata.

Ela pareceu refletir e procurar palavras.

- E o que foi... Eu senti uma coisa ruim, parecia queimar.

- Chama-se dor.

- Dor é ruim?

- Certas dores são – a conversa tinha tomado um rumo completamente diferente do que ele inicialmente queria. Mas Hinata não parecia achar as coisas que aconteceram naquele dia ruins ou, pelo menos, ainda não tinha verbalizado ou exteriorizado nada.

- Existem dores gostosas, Sasuke? – ele corou e acenou que sim com a cabeça deixando sua mente ser invadida por inúmeras cenas de dores gostosas.

"Por favor, não pergunte que dores são essas" pediu mentalmente.

E ela não o fez. Voltou-se para o macarrão e terminou de comer, só então se voltou para Sasuke e, com o rosto muito vermelho – fora o tapa da médica – pediu:

- Você... Poderia me beijar? – era a primeira vez que ela lhe pedia isso.

Nas outras vezes ela somente se aproximava e colava seus lábios nos dele, então o geneticista segurava seu rosto e aprofundava o beijo. E o Uchiha sentiu-se melhor com ela pedindo por um beijo dele, sentiu o seu orgulho estourar e voltar para o seu peito. Sorriu de canto e a abraçou ainda sentada na cadeira.

Beijou-a calmamente no início, para depois sentir a própria Hinata aumentando o ritmo do beijo e explorando sua boca com a língua. Ela era tão inexperiente e tão desejosa que ele não saberia dizer se agüentaria por muito tempo sem rasgar-lhe as roupas e fazer amor com ela em cima daquele balcão mesmo. Hinata Hyuuga tinha algum poder estranho que fazia com que Sasuke Uchiha tivesse vontade de protegê-la e amá-la, porque aquela garota era pura sedução e pureza. Como ela conseguia? Aquela era uma pergunta que podia ser colocada ao lado da pergunta universal: "Deus realmente existe?". Ele é que não iria tentar arranjar resposta para nenhuma das duas, iria somente aproveitar enquanto podia, enquanto ainda não tinha que proteger Hinata de si mesmo e de sua virilidade.

Amá-la. Nunca entendera e nem saberia se um dia entenderia esse sentimento, mas o que sentia pela Hyuuga não era simplesmente um desejo por sexo e uma mera brincadeira como fora com Sakura ou um sexo selvagem e fácil como fora com outras mulheres. Aquela garotinha pueril fazia-o enlouquecer com um pedido de beijo, fazia-o delirar enquanto no comando da situação, irritava-o com perguntas que ele sempre se sentia obrigado a responder, preocupava-o ao extremo e o fazia ficar no limiar da fúria. Será que aquela era mais uma das habilidades do espécime do Projeto Hyuuga? Amor era uma coisa muito remota e velha, datada do início do século XVIII. Não, não era coisa para ele, um cientista sério séculos a frente daquelas baboseiras românticas. Mas se aquilo que sentia não era explicado pelo sentimento, então era explicado pelo quê?

Colocou uma das mãos ao lado do corpo dela acariciando a beirada dos seios volumosos por sobre a fina blusa do pijama, mas por baixo de seu casaco. Às vezes até ousava contornar os seios dela com os polegares e nesses momentos sentia-a aquecer as faces por extremo e sorria em meio ao beijo fazendo-a se afastar para voltarem a se beijar somente minutos mais tarde. Fora um desses momentos. Quando ela se afastou ele tinha aquele sorriso sedutor e malandro e ela as faces completamente vermelhas, mas dessa vez ela não ficou encarando os próprios pés, ergueu os olhos perolados para os ônix e perguntou simplesmente:

- Sasuke, porque você... Sempre tem gosto de cappuccino? – talvez ele precisasse ler mais livros do século XVIII.

* * *

A noite era sempre mais fria naqueles cantos do Submundo de Tóquio e ainda mais quando se estava em frente a um pequeno lago num templo budista tacando migalhas de pão para as carpas coloridas. Os sons do centro e a barulheira infernal da cidade grande não chegavam até ali tornando o lugar um recanto de paz e serenidade.

- Itachi? – chamou o ruivo, mas o moreno nem se moveu – Pein chegou.

Ele continuou sem se mover.

Não demorou muito para Sasori sair e o Líder da organização entrar no quarto de Itachi, atravessa-lo e vir ter com ele na varanda, em frente ao laguinho de carpas do moreno Uchiha. O enfeite de bambu fazia um leve barulhinho de tempo em tempo conforme enchia e esvaziava de água.

- Já me informaram sobre Orochimaru.

- E você acredita que ele sabe alguma coisa?

- Talvez – Pein virou aqueles olhos terríveis para encarar os vermelhos de Itachi. Ambos estavam extremamente sérios – Mas eu sei o que ele pretendo ter como carta na manga.

O Uchiha o esperou continuar.

- É um experimento iniciado pelo Exército para a "fabricação" de soldados perfeitos. Informação conseguida de dentro – ele fez uma pausa e Itachi sabia que "informação conseguida de dentro" era código para um espião em alguma organização influente – Chama-se Projeto Hyuuga, mas ele foi cancelado. Muito dinheiro, pouco resultado.

- E como Orochimaru pretende usar isso?

- Um dos espécimes, o segundo, foi finalizado, mas com menos habilidades que o pedido feito pelo Exército, mas quando o Projeto foi cancelado o espécime deveria ser eliminado.

- Deixe-me adivinhar.

- Eles esconderão o espécime 2.

- Tsunade?

- Não, ela nem chegou saber que o espécime foi salvo – Pein estava fazendo muitos rodeios, Itachi sabia que ele deveria estar escondendo alguma coisa importante.

- E onde está agora?

Era a hora da verdade. Não que Pein fosse um Líder misericordioso que evitava causar dor a seus subordinados, mas ele e Itachi tinham um respeito mútuo, por isso não se incomodava com a indolência e desobediência do mais velho Uchiha.

- Em posse de Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha não esboçou reações.

Pegou o último pedaço de pão e atirou para as carpas.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá!**

**Eu queria muito ter postado esse capítulo ontem, mas só consegui termina-lo agora mesmo. Desculpem-me a demora.**

**Também quero me desculpar se esse capítulo deixou a desejar quanto à reação de Sakura tanto quanto o hentai Naruto/Sakura. Eu não pretendia fazer hentai ainda, mas as coisas foram acontecendo nessa fic sem que eu tivesse chance de programar, então eu preciso de suas opiniões sinceras. **

**E... Quem quer hentai Sasuke/Hinata levanta a mão!**

**Ganhadores do !BÔNUS!:**

_Review 200: **SCHNE HISSI**_

_Campanha Review Criativa: **FRANHYUUGA**_

**Por favor, as ganhadoras mandem-me por review ou MP o anime e casal que querem a fic, meus parabéns por ganharem esse !BÔNUS!**

**Aos outros que mandaram reviews muito obrigada mesmo e boa sorte na próxima!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Srta. Natii, BelaRaven, Persephone Spencer, Lady Hyuuga, Tia-Lulu, __**FranHyuuga²**__, Mayara Sugushi, Kinha Oliver, Tammie Silveira, Marcy Black, Pink Ringo, Hanari, DarkHinataHell², Hinatinha, Gabi-chanS2, Samiho Poulainn, __**Schne Hissi**__, Dondeloth, Luh Hyuuga _e _SweetKun._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	13. Capítulo XII

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33.**

- Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo? - **Voz ao telefone.**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

_Tinha acabado de deixar Sakura na casa dela. Entrou em seu apartamento, tirou as sandálias de salto alto que, mesmo machucando seus pés, insistia em usar porque gostava de sentir suas pernas mais longas e finas. Tirou o elástico que prendia seus cabelos platinados no alto e gostou da sensação dos fios lisos caindo sobre suas costas em cascata parando no quadril._

_A noite estava escura, com nuvens espessas cobrindo a lua. Talvez caísse uma chuva durante a noite, mas Ino não se lembrava mais do que a meteorologista do canal do tempo tinha dito naquela noite sobre chuvas. Passou pelo quarto de seu filho sorrindo ao entrar e observar o abajur antigo fazer desenhos nas paredes e no teto de animais mil. Debruçou-se no berço e beijou-lhe a testa ajeitando os cabelinhos vermelhos arrepiados que não abaixavam de jeito nenhum. Era doloroso como ele lembrava o pai. Saiu do quarto e entrou no seu próprio escutando o relatório do computador-lar sobre o comportamento de seu filho naquela noite. A babá tinha sido dispensada quando Ino avisou que estava indo para casa assim que saiu da casa da médica. Quando chegou ela não estava mais lá. _

_Arrancou toda a roupa e colocou uma camisola de seda e, por cima dela, um roupão felpudo da qual gostava muito. Colocou umas meias grossas de lã para aquecer os pés e foi preparar um chá para tomar com alguns calmantes e poder dormir sem sonhar. O sono de seu filho era pesado e nada perturbado, ele dormiria tranquilamente a noite toda. Encheu a caneca com água, mas ao se virar para colocá-la sobre o fogão o seu coração disparou ao ver dois grandes olhos verdes encarando-a. Derrubou o canecão de água fazendo-o bater no piso com um baque metálico. Colocou uma mão sobre o coração e a outra sobre a boca para abafar o susto._

_- Seu idiota! – gritava aos sussurros – Quase me matou de susto!_

_Ele não respondeu nada. O que ela que ela estava pensando, afinal? Gaara no Sabaku não era um homem que pedia desculpas facilmente, especialmente por só fazê-la derrubar o canecão de água._

_- O que, inferno, você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou seca, recuperando-se mais que bem do susto e dando alguns passos na direção dele fazendo-a recuar para a sala – Vá embora!_

_- Preciso saber o que Sakura Haruno disse._

_- Disse? Ah, sobre Hinata, não é? – Ino riu desdenhosa – Para que você escreva no seu tablóide de papel medíocre que ela está profundamente feria pelo amor da vida dela tê-la abandonado por uma completa estranha?_

_A modelo carregou essas palavras com todo o seu veneno acumulado. Jogou aquele comentário em Gaara tomando as dores de sua melhor amiga como se fossem dela. Apesar de não concordar com Sakura em várias coisas e até ter escondido dela o segredo de Himitsu, ela era sua melhor amiga._

_- O que você ganha expondo a vida das pessoas dessa maneira, Gaara? – agora o tom de voz de Ino era magoado, mas ainda assim decidido._

_- É o meu trabalho – disse simplesmente._

_- Porque você não deixa Sasuke e Hinata e até mesmo Sakura em paz? Devem ter milhares de outras pessoas na Galáxia esperando para sair no seu tablóide._

_- Sasuke Uchiha me rende um bom dinheiro – ele respondeu ainda sério, pegou o maço de cigarros do bolso e colocou um na boca sem acendê-lo – E esse é o meu..._

_- ...trabalho – ela cortou – Já ouvi isso. Tirou boas fotos da ceninha dessa noite?_

_- Suficientes._

_Ele acendeu o cigarro e a ponta vermelho-alaranjada iluminou o rosto dele por baixo do capuz verde-escuro do casaco. Ele continuar tão idêntico a como era quando o conheceu para Ino era uma tremenda tortura. Xingou-se mentalmente por ainda lembrar do passo que deveria ser deixado no passado. Ele soltou a fumaça pelo nariz. Era hábito dele. Sempre a primeira tragada era a mais longa e ele sempre a soltava pelo nariz. Com seus passos de modelo Ino foi até ele assim que ele recolocou o cigarro nos lábios e o arrancou dali, furiosa._

_- Não é para fumar na minha casa, Gaara – virou-se na direção da cozinha, mas os reflexos dele foram mais rápidos._

_- Ino – ele a puxou pelo braço fazendo-a se aproximar dele e deixar o cigarro pendido entre o dedo indicador e o médio. Atônita, ela não teve reação imediata. O toque dele ainda era firme e autoritário, como se nenhuma mulher ousasse dar as costas para ele. Uma ousava._

_Ele forçou seu braço a aproximar-se dele e colocou os lábios sobre o filtro do cigarro e assoprando a fumaça no rosto dela fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Tossiu uma vez, duas, até ele pousar os lábios sobre os dela e forçar a passagem da sua língua. A Yamanaka teve uma vontade imensa de mordê-la com força e chutar-lhe bem entre as pernas, mas até sentir a língua aveludada do ruivo acariciando a sua não tinha idéia de como sentira saudades daquele toque. E ele ainda tinha o mesmo gosto, o gosto de nicotina e menta. Quando ela começou a corresponder o beijo ele se afastou e quebrou o contato._

_- Pare... – ela disse com dificuldade – De fazer isso comigo._

_- Não posso – o tom dele era de desculpas. Ele andou até a sacada e, sem mais nem menos, se atirou dela._

_Ino não ficou preocupada, sabia que logo abaixo estaria o conversível dele – presentinho da irmã mais velha – esperando para pegá-lo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e passou a língua nos lábios com gosto de nicotina e menta. _

_Ele arrancou com o carro exigindo mais que o recomendado dos propulsores anti-gravitacionais do motor. Queria ir para bem longe, bem longe da influência dela. Mas não conseguiria. Ela estava gravada firmemente em sua memória e, agora, o gosto dela – que nunca conseguira esquecer de fato – voltara a se tornar latente em sua boca. _

Ino abiu os olhos com calma absorvendo os raios de sol que entravam pela janela recém aberta do quarto de seu filho. Suas costas doíam por ter dormido toda torta na poltrona. Esfregou os olhos e o cabelo espantando o sono, mas olhou para o relógio e viu que o sol tinha acabado de nascer. Ainda iriam demorar pelo menos uma hora até Himitsu acordar.

Levantou-se apertando o roupão contra o corpo e deslizou a passos lentos até a cozinha dando um beijo na testa de seu filho no caminho. Desejou um bom dia em sussurro como sempre fazia pela manhã. Chegando a cozinha encontrou o canecão caído no chão e uma bituca de cigarro sobre a pia de mármore. Colocou a mão na cabeça e apoiou-se na parede deslizando até o chão e apoiando a cabeça nas pernas flexionadas.

- Droga! – murmurou – Queria que tivesse sido um sonho!

Não era. Ela passou a língua nos lábios e lá estava a prova. O sabor de nicotina e menta ainda parecia fresco como se Gaara ficasse beijando-a constantemente. Bateu a cabeça com força contra a parede sentindo a dor estender-se por sua espinha. Bem que gostaria que ele a beijasse constantemente.

* * *

Sasuke abriu os olhos sentindo a claridade da janela aberta sobre seus olhos. Pensou em que dia era aquele e sorriu lembrando-a que era uma belo de um sábado em que não precisaria em trabalhar, então voltou a fechar os olhos. Tateou ao lado e sentiu o espaço reduzido sobre o colchão e alargou ainda mais o sorriso de canto.

Deitou-se de lado e, ainda sob o edredom pesado, agarrou a cintura fina de Hinata trazendo-a para mais perto de si, colocando seu tronco as costas dela. O espécime ainda estava adormecido, mas acordou rápido depois que Sasuke não conseguiu mais se controlar e passou a trilhar beijos por seu ombro e pescoço. Riu quando um beijo fez-la arrepiar-se e virou para ele abrindo completamente os olhos azuis.

- Sasuke? – ela chamou com um suspiro sôfrego enquanto ele lhe beijava o colo.

- Hum? – murmurou para ela saber que ele estava ouvindo.

- Você se lembra... O que me prometeu... Ontem?

- Será que a gente não pode falar sobre isso mais tarde, Hinata? – ele estava concentrado em beijá-la e não queria desperdiçar tempo.

Ela não respondeu e ele entendeu como um consentimento. Era muito bom sentir os lábios de Sasuke provocando arrepios em si toda vez que tocavam a sua pele, como uma pequena descarga elétrica percorrendo seu corpo em casa lugar que ele beijasse. Era bom, também, sentir aquelas mãos grandes e ágeis vasculharem seu corpo, era um toque quente e bem vindo, que fazia algo no interior de Hinata, algo muito próximo de seu ventre, queimar de excitação. Gostava daquele toque e quando Sasuke parava ela sentia que, de alguma forma, existia mais e que as coisas tinham ficado meio que inacabadas. De alguma forma queria estimulá-lo a tocá-la até o fim de algo que não sabia o que era.

Mas o geneticista, apesar de desejá-la ardentemente e quase não conseguir se conter, não queria ir até o fim até que Hinata estivesse ciente o suficiente de onde era esse tal fim, as conseqüências e o valores da sociedade para ele. Ele queria primeiro que ela adquirisse princípios e valores para depois cogitar a idéia de fazerem sexo.

Brincou com sua língua mais um pouco passando a mão pela lateral do pequeno corpo dela de cima a baixo. A perna de Hinata se flexionou e ele sentiu a nádega dela por baixo do short do pijama. Ela agia puramente por instinto, o instinto mais primitivo que as células humanas do corpo dela podiam ter, o de preservação da espécie. Ela lhe mordeu o lábio inferior e girou a cabeça para a esquerda para voltar a beijá-lo.

- Certo, certo... – ele se afastou e deu o comando para MK33 desligar o ar refrigerado enquanto bagunçava os cabelos ao entrar no banheiro e bater a porta. Logo Hinata ouviu o chuveiro ser ligado.

Não importava quantas pessoas passassem por sua vida, quantos tropeções sua personalidade ainda o faria dar, quantos livros do século XVIII precisava ler. Sasuke Uchiha não mudaria. Ele era um intelectual, um homem que conhecia os genes das pessoas e, portanto, como as se relacionavam e sabia qual instinto imprimia em seu espécime e por isso se afastava. Mas esse não era, definitivamente, um romântico. Nem ao menos gostava do termo.

Desde a morte de sua família por culpa de seu irmão que ele resolvera esquecer os sentimentos bons e que o aqueciam de alguma forma e se concentrar na razão, na mente e nada mais. Por isso ele era um cientista, um homem prático. Se ele queria acreditar em coisas como sentimentos ele que procurasse um daqueles tão populares conselheiros amorosos que ultimamente eram tão populares. Não. Ele só precisava desse banho, de um bom copo de café – algo que não lhe lembrasse em nada o cappuccino com gosto de barro de Hinata – e de alguma coisa lógica para ocupar suas mentes, como as anomalias dos genes de Hinata, por exemplo.

"MALDIÇÃO!" gritou em sua mente. Porque tudo em sua vida tinha que se voltar pra ela de um jeito ou de outro?

Proteção. Esse era o sentimento – não que Sasuke Uchiha acreditasse ser suscetível a algum sentimento. Mas era o sentimento que ele acreditava, e que queria se convencer, que predominava quando pensava na moça de olhos sem cor. Era um pensamento lógico que tivera para justificar a idéia de roubá-la do Laboratório de Genética Nacional. Ela era como sua cria, portanto o seu instinto protetor aflorava, fazendo-o querer cuidar dela. Essa era a sua linha de pensamento fixa quando deixou o chuveiro e, como era sábado, voltou a colocar por cima da cueca limpa a calça do pijama que ficava batendo no meio de suas nádegas arredondadas.

Passou pela sala observando Hinata sentada com as pernas cruzadas e as costas sobre o vidro da porta de sua sacada. Sobre as pernas ela trazia um pesado atlas que trazia as projeções do mundo antes e depois da Terceira Grande Guerra Mundial. Era isso que ele iria explicar pra ela naquele dia, fora isso que prometera a ela na noite passada. Explicar sobre as Três Grandes Guerras da Humanidade. Hinata Hyuuga, mesmo em meio aos beijos e as carícias mais intensas, não deixava de ser uma criança curiosa com sede de aprender. Sasuke não podia evitar o pensamento de que, se Hinata um dia tivesse ido à escola, seria uma aluna extremamente dedicada.

O moreno esperou o café ficar pronto e tomou uma xícara cheia com goles rápidos e grandes. Não teriam pão com geléia e requeijão naquele dia, teriam um tradicional café da manhã japonês. Colocou os ingredientes dentro da panela de arroz e determinou o tempo desejado. Teria tempo de explicar um pouco para Hinata sobre as Guerras antes de preparar o _sashimi _e o chá verde. O mundo globalizado estava cada vez mais infiltrado no Japão, mesmo o Japão da nova era, fazendo com que os habitantes da ilha pouco a pouco fossem colocando de lados suas milenares tradições.

Ele foi até a sala e sentou-se ao lado da morena. Ela olhava para duas fotos diferentes do planisfério. Em uma delas todos os continentes estavam perfeitamente diferenciados por cores e em cada pais tinha o seu nome e sua capital, no segundo, no entanto, alguns países tinham tido suas fronteiras e seus nomes modificados, assim como suas cores e várias bandeiras que ladeavam o planisfério haviam sumido.

- Co-como foi a... Primeira Guerra? Qual foi o motivo? – perguntou Hinata em sua voz melodiosa. Sasuke não a encarou e, indiferentemente, começou a contar em curtas palavras. Apontou três países no mapa antigo.

- Esses países faziam parte da Tríplice Entente, chamavam-se Grã Bretanha, França e Rússia e esses – ele apontou outros três – Era a Tríplice Aliança, Alemanha, Áustria e Turquia. Eles começaram a lutar entre si depois que um revolucionário da Sérvia matou o Arquiduque austríaco Francisco Ferdinando.

Sasuke parou de falar. Era só isso que ele tinha a dizer sobre a Primeira Grande Guerra. Ele não seria o responsável por colocar idéias de um lado ou de outro na cabeça de Hinata, ele já tinha lhe dito o motivo da guerra, agora as conclusões seriam refletidas por ela, mas ele sabia que sua experiência logo teria alguma pergunta para lhe fazer.

- Quem ganhou?

- A Entente.

- Quem estava certo?

- Não existe certo ou errado em uma guerra, Hinata, é a primeira coisa que você tem que entender.

Ele respondeu a ainda muitas perguntas pertinentes que ela lhe fez antes de explicar sobre a Segunda Grande Guerra Mundial e sobre as idéias de um absolutista lunático chamado Hitler. Mas essas eram guerras que haviam acontecido há muito tempo e Sasuke ainda não havia tido nada sobre elas terem transformado o mundo tão bruscamente quanto demonstrava o mapa. Ela queria saber o porquê de uma parte do mapa estar totalmente em verde, por o país Austrália tinha sido tão reduzido e como a Europa deixou de ser Europa.

- E a Terceira? – ela perguntou já sentada sobre um dos bancos altos do balcão comendo seu arroz. Sasuke pousou os _hashis_ e terminou de mastigar antes de voltar a falar.

- O motivo foi puramente a água.

- Água? – ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para o mapa atual da Terra – Toda essa... Água?

- Não, a água potável. Essa água não pode ser bebida porque é salgada, enquanto a água doce se tornava cada vez mais escassa. A guerra foi da maior potencia mundial da época, Estados Unidos da América – ele apontou para a parte de cima da grande área verde do mapa atual – Contra o país que mais possuía água potável – e apontou para o Brasil.

- Quem ficou com a água? – ela perguntou.

- Ninguém. O mundo foi dizimado assim como metade da população por bombas atômicas e químicas e nesse meio tempo de guerra a Rússia tivera êxito em estabelecer uma atmosfera na lua, então para salvar a humanidade muitas pessoas emigraram para lá.

- E a Terra ficou sendo... Isso – ela olhou para o mapa.

A grande área verde era somente a floresta protegida pelo Conselho da Galáxia do que um dia fora o grande continente Americano, assim como grande parte do que fora a Rússia estava imersa em um inverno eterno, uma parte da África depreendera do continente e viraram uma potência em exportação de petróleo e diamantes. A Austrália fora parcialmente inundada e virara um grande centro de pesquisas espaciais. Grande parte da Europa parara no tempo e se excluíra do restante do mundo. O Japão era um dos poucos lugares que permaneceu intocado e crescente, logo depois da Rússia.

- Eu não... Não entendo os seres humanos – ela disse abaixando a cabeça como se estivesse tomando as dores passadas do mundo para si, mas ao mesmo tempo com muita raiva emanando da voz.

O cientista não respondeu, apenas ativou o controle da televisão colocando em um jornal qualquer para deixar alguma coisa amena entre o silêncio sepulcral em que Hinata se instalara. Ela era ainda muito ingênua e tinha muitas maldades sobre o mundo e os humanos que ela ainda tinha que aprender.

* * *

"_Nossa próxima notícia trata-se de uma grande exposição de fósseis milenares que serão trazidos ao nosso país durante uma semana. Os fósseis e ossos fazem parte da coleção que hoje é fortemente guardada num dos terminais siberianos, parte da nossa história e tradição da humanidade. Recomendamos a todos que vão observar um pedacinho dos nossos antepassados na próxima semana no Museu Nacional de Tóquio. Mais informações com a nossa repórter no local._

_- Obrigada, Meya. Estou no Museu Nacional de Tóquio com as informações dos dias de visitação. Durante a semana, das nove horas da manhã até as oito horas da noite os guias estarão levando pequenos grupos para observação e, no fim de semana, estará aberto estritamente para os grupos escolares. Sugiram que as escolas façam seus agendamentos o mais rápido possível. Os preços da visitação serão de..."_

* * *

- Ossos? – exasperou-se Deidara – Nós vamos roubar um punhado de ossos de milhares de anos atrás?

- O que você esperava roubar, Deidara? Nós somos ladrões de antiguidades – disse Kisame.

- Vamos mesmo arriscar sermos presos e mortos por Orochimaru para ganhar alguns milhões com ossos, un? – perguntou Deidara dirigindo-se diretamente para Pein.

- Vamos.

- Merda! – disse o loiro.

- E o que é que você tem, Deidara? – Kisame riu mostrando seus dentes pontiagudos – Está com medo de quê?

- Eu não tenho medo de nada, idiota! Só esperava que, dessa vez, o nosso trabalho fosse um pouquinho mais compensador.

Todos os membros da Akatsuki estavam reunidos em uma única sala do Templo Budista que fizeram de sede. Eles não disseram mais nada depois do comentário do loiro e foi como se as palavras dele tivessem ficado ecoando nas paredes de madeira velha. Ninguém ousaria admitir, mas todos compartilhavam do pensamento dele. Tinham estado juntos todo esse tempo e roubado várias coisas para revenderem para milionários colecionadores e para o Mercado Negro esperando para roubarem esses fósseis que lhes renderiam milhões do que poderia pensar em gastar mesmo se tivessem três vidas cada um deles.

- Deidara – chamou a voz de Itachi Uchiha fazendo o loiro estremecer – Vamos fazer, com você ou sem. A decisão é sua.

- Eu vou, eu vou – disse o loiro emburrado – Eu nunca desisti da idéia.

- Muito bem – Pein se colocou em pé e os outros membros também – Orochimaru também vai planejar roubar esses fósseis, coisa que seria incrivelmente incômoda para nossos planos, então eu e Itachi vamos pegar certa "arma" que ele poderia utilizar contra nós antes que ele pegue – todos concordaram com a cabeça esperando as ordens – Kakuzo e Sasori, os disfarces são problema de vocês. Deidara e Kisame ficam com a distração. Konan coleta de dados e Hidan, infiltração.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra o líder da Akatsuki saiu seguido de Itachi. Passaram sem pressa pelos corredores de madeira externos do templo, o Uchiha olhou brevemente para suas carpas antes de saírem do templo e descerem as escadas para o Submundo japonês.

- Talvez tenhamos que matar seu irmãozinho, Itachi.

- Isso não seria problema pra mim.

* * *

- Alô?

- Sakura, é a Ino.

- Ah, oi.

- Sakura, eu preciso falar com você.

- É, eu também preciso falar com você.

- Que bom. Eu vou ou você vem?

- Eu vou.

- Acho que seria melhor mesmo.

- Até daqui a pouco.

Sakura não conseguiria manter isso somente para si, precisava contar para alguém como se sentia mal e vazia. Ino era a pessoa certa para ouvi-la naquele momento, apesar de não ter certeza sobre qual seria a reação da loira.

* * *

- Sasuke? – perguntou Hinata delicadamente tirando-o da leitura concentrada de um relatório de um projeto que o designaram para começar, mas que ele ainda não sabia se iria aceitar.

- Hum?

- De onde... Vêm os bebês?

"Ela tinha que fazer justo _essa_ pergunta?" pensou.

- Você já leu a Teoria Evolutiva de Darwin?

- Já.

- Leia de novo, depois eu te explico.

Hinata, obedientemente, voltou para o computador de Sasuke sobre a mesa de jantar coberta de livros e papéis e desenhos e mapas. Ela não cansava de aprender. Ao menos assim o cientista poderia adiar a verdade a ela, adiar as perguntas sobre por que ela não se lembrava de sua infância, porque não tinha pais ou porque não tinha fotos de quando ela era bebê. Sasuke não estava certo se iria conter a ela de onde e como ela nascera.

Ou melhor, que ele a criara.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Gente, infelizmente eu tive que postar o capítulo as pressas e sem revisão mesmo, me desculpem! É um vírus que tá no meu PC que faz os arquivos desaparecerem, um monte das minhas fics sumiram!**

**Enfim, descupem o capítulo incrivelmente teórico, mas está explicada a Terceira Grande Guerra, assim como uma leve passagem Ino/Gaara e o que os nossos Akatsukis pretendem roubar, agora temos que saber como eles vão fazer isso e quem vai ficar com a Hinata! Não percam os próximos capítulos!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_**Hana Lis**__, Ivy-sama, Gabi-san, Ane Caroline, Kinha Oliver, Tammie Silveira, Tia-Lulu, Dondeloth, zal-chann, I-Dalice E-Mily, FranHyuuga, Haruno-Sakura19, Hanari, Persephone Spencer _e _Schne Hissi_

**Agradecimento especial a: **_Hana Lis_

"_Menina, eu não acredito que você me mandou review em todos os capítulos, muito obrigada! Deve ter dado um trabalhão! Obrigada por todo esse carinho dedicado a mim. Sinceramente. Não tenho nem palavras pra dizer o quanto eu fiquei feliz, obrigada."_

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM, MANDAREM REVIEWS OU NÃO!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	14. Capítulo XIII

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33.**

- Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo? - **Voz ao telefone.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

- Você o quê? – perguntou Ino com um leve tom de reprovação na voz. Esperou em silêncio que Sakura lhe respondesse a pergunta apesar de ter entendido perfeitamente à declaração da moça, mas gostaria que ela repetisse para poder fixar a informação.

- Eu dormi com Naruto, Ino – respondeu à médica – E eu sei o que você vai dizer.

- Sério? O que eu vou dizer?

- Que é errado, que eu não deveria ter feito isso com Naruto e que eu o estou usando para me livrar do pensamento de que fui traído pelo Sasuke – Sakura se levantou do sofá da modelo e andou pela sala – Assim eu me sinto uma criança e você, minha mãe.

- Você agiu como uma criança transando com Naruto simplesmente pelo fato do Sasuke seguir com a vida dele.

- Eu estava mal, eu estava frágil e vulnerável.

- E usou o Naruto para aplacar sua dor.

- Eu precisava de alguém naquele momento, Ino – Sakura gritou explodindo da com a loira. Agora médica bobinha não sabia o que era dor e a necessidade de ter alguém do lado num momento difícil.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou te julgar, Sakura – respondeu a modelo com um riso afetado pelas declarações da amiga – Mas agora eu vou te dizer o que preciso dizer.

A Haruno esperou. Ino andou de um lado a outro na sala sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra e levou os dedos a boca para roer a cutícula. Era alguma coisa muito difícil que ela precisava dizer, Sakura sabia reconhecer os sinais de ansiedade da amiga. Mas Sakura também fora muito bem treinada do círculo médico para ter uma paciência invejável. Ino Yamanaka parou, olhou os olhos verdes com seu par de safiras intensamente.

- Você não faz idéia do que é sofrer uma dor sozinha, Sakura, porque quando precisou passar por uma dor você se aninhou nos braços de Naruto – ela começou e a rósea abaixou a cabeça – Mas eu tive que me esconder de tudo e de todos e sofrer a pior das dores sozinha. Felizmente agora eu tenho alguém por quem viver.

- Ino, o que você...?

- Lembra aquele ano que eu passei fora, que eu disse que precisava descansar e fui para a Vila Antiga¹? – interrompeu Sakura que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça para essa pergunta – Eu fui lá porque estava grávida e não podia...

- Espere aí! Como assim, grávida?

- Você, como médica, deveria entender os princípios de uma gravidez – a loira rui amargamente.

- Não pense que eu sou estúpida, Ino – ralhou Sakura – Quero saber de como ficou a sua carreira naquela época. E quem é o pai? Onde está a criança?

- Minha carreira está no agora, não naquela época.

Sakura não disse mais nada. Deu alguns passos até se aproximar da amiga que abraçava os próprios ombros em busca de algum conforto, da mesma maneira que ela deve ter feito enquanto sua barriga crescia em alguma cidadela estacionada no tempo da Vila Antiga. E Sakura estava lamentando a dor de uma perda? Ela não fazia idéia da dor que um ganho poderia trazer.

- Ino, porque você não me contou?

- Porque essa era uma dor que precisava aprender a lidar sozinha.

A médica envolveu Ino em seus braços sentindo a loira ceder e abraça-la de volta. Ficaram em silêncio até a modelo desvencilhar-se do abraço e puxa-la pela mão em direção do corredor. Chegaram a frente a uma porta pintada de um azul-claro. Ino empurrou a porta vagarosamente que, bem engraxada, não rangeu sob seu toque. Entraram com as formas dos animais do abajur passando sobre si e Sakura se aproximou do berço com cuidado para ver o garotinho ruivo dormindo tranquilamente. Sorriu ternamente antes de se voltar para Ino.

- Quem mais sabe?

- Só a babá. Ela é de confiança.

- Como ele se chama? – perguntou Sakura.

- Himitsu.

- "Segredo"? – ela soltou um leve riso – Bem apropriado.

- Sakura – a rósea observou a expressão séria de Ino com atenção.

- O pai dele é Gaara no Sabaku.

* * *

As nuvens pesadas da noite passada que encobriam a lua e as estrelas havia resultado em uma chuva pesada, mas rápida. Aquele domingo amanhecera como Sasuke Uchiha mais detestava. Com um sol de rachar e prometendo um calor desnecessário para aquele começo de outono. Tinha tomado um banho e agora se ocupada em raspar os pequenos e finos fios negros que teimavam em despontar em seu queixo. Sua tarefa mais odiosa da higiene pessoal era, com certeza, fazer a barba.

- Merda! – exclamou de dentro do banheiro quando se cortou. Colocou um dedo sobre o corte e esperou o sangramento parar.

Hinata estremeceu ao ouvir a voz do Uchiha. Estava em seu quarto, as portas do guarda-roupa escancaradas, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe explicar sobre de onde vieram os bebês. Já vira várias fotos e ilustrações da Teoria da Evolução de Darwin sobre aqueles tais bebês, mas nada sobre de onde eles tinham vindo realmente. O que eram espermatozóides? Porque aquelas mulheres ficaram tão grandes? Porque homens e mulheres tinham mecanismos genitais diferentes? O que eram mecanismos genitais?

Olhou mais uma vez para a porta do banheiro, insegura. Sabia o que estava fazendo, Sasuke já havia lhe explicado sobre aquele princípio. Não mexer nas coisas dos outros, eles precisam de uma privacidade saudável para não se sentirem violados. Mas o que ela estaria violando? Isso ele não explicara no meio de todas as coisas e palavras que ele lhe mostrara e dissera no dia anterior. O sábado fora o dia de aprendizado mais dinâmico que Hinata já experimentara. Para lhe explicar as emoções Sasuke fora realista. Gritara com Hinata para lhe dar medo, ensinara-lhe a dor ao lhe lembrar do tapa de Sakura e dissera que o sentimento que a outra sentia naquele momento chamava-se ciúme. Também lhe vendara os olhos para lhe ensinar sobre o sentido da visão, aumentou o volume das caixas de som de MK33 ao máximo para lhe falar da audição, fizera-a provar várias coisas para mostrar o paladar, assim como a cheirar, e lhe tocou em pontos do corpo para lhe mostrar a distribuição do tato. Falou muito sobre as pessoas e as sociedades, assim como sobre memória e lembranças e sobre literatura e arte. Hinata ficou francamente impressionada com o tanto que Sasuke sabia. Mas a sua sede de saber ainda não estava saciada.

Com as pontas dos pés esticou-se bastante para agarrar uma caixa preta que havia encontrado na parte de cima do guarda-roupa. Puxou-a sem fazer barulho e fechou as portas. Estava curiosa. Dos livros que lera até o momento sempre tinha algo interessante em caixas daquele tipo ou escondidos em livros antigos de bibliotecas enormes, mas como a biblioteca de Sasuke consistia em apenas uma estante na sala ela não acreditava que lá pudesse haver algo muito interessante.

Pegou a caixa com ambas as mãos e trouxe-a para a sala. Sabia que era hábito de Sasuke passar pela sala diretamente entrar na cozinha para preparar algo amargo que ele chamava de café. Hinata preferia mil vezes do seu cappuccino – apesar de Sasuke ficar intrigado em como ela conseguia beber aquele negócio com gosto de barro. Sentou-se no canto da sala, com a cai ao lado, de frente para a mesinha de centro do geneticista. Abriu a caixa. Nunca vira coisas como aquelas. Eram pequenos quadradinhos de imagens congeladas. Acreditava lembrar-se – em algum lugar fundo em sua mente – que o Uchiha lhe falara daquilo no dia anterior, mas não conseguia lembrar-se do nome.

- Fotografias – lembrou-se com um último esforço.

Começou a pegar as fotografias calmamente e olha-las. Eram pessoas e coisas que ela jamais havia visto, até que começou a reconhecer. Ali estava Sasuke, em pé e sério, perto de uma fogueira em um lugar desconhecido com aquela moça de cabelos rosados chamando-o, o rapaz loiro, Naruto, em uma pose estranha e também aquele de cabelos pretos e a moça de coques e Kiba, Shino e mais algumas pessoas que não conhecia. Bem entre eles estava o tal fogo que Sasuke lhe mostrara e dissera ser um dos quatro elementos. Sorriu e colocou a foto sobre a mesa de centro, assim como várias outras desse estilo que se seguiram. Numa outra foto estavam somente Naruto e Sasuke. O moreno vestia um manto vermelho e um chapéu bizarro na cabeça e sorria assassino para Naruto que tinha um sorriso radiante, um papel enrolado nos dedos e segurava Sasuke com uma chave de braço. Mesmo não sabendo o que aquelas imagens eram ou significavam, Hinata sorriu por Sasuke.

O moreno, por sua vez, observava a sua experiência meio escondido pela parede que separava a sala da cozinha. Ficara extremamente furioso ao ver Hinata com aquela caixa quando passara pela sala para ver se ela estava bem e a primeira coisa que lhe veio na mente para fazer foi arrancar tudo àquilo de suas mãos, mas não o fez. Acalmou seus sentimentos dizendo que aquela era o direito dela. Ele não lhe dera uma família, nem sequer lembranças ou memórias e nem sonhos. Agora era direito dela se alimentar com suas lembranças.

Ela colocou mais um punhado de fotos sobre a mesinha e foi aprofundando-se nas memórias do moreno. A garota pegou uma foto de um garotinho com as feições de Sasuke. Não entendeu muito bem o porquê de um humano tão pequeno se parecer com Sasuke. Esse pequeno humano estava aninhado no colo de uma mulher muito bonita, com os olhos negros e ternos. Ele sorria tão feliz e radiante que ela não conteve uma gota salgada sair de seus olhos, escorrer pela bochecha e cair sobre a foto. O que era aquilo? Hinata colocou a mão sobre a face sem entender.

- O quê...?

- Isso é uma lágrima, Hinata – disse Sasuke saindo de trás da virada da parede e encostando-se nela – Lágrimas acontecem quando estamos felizes, comovidos ou tristes.

Do contrario do que tinha pensando que ele faria por invadir a privacidade dele, ele apenas ficou lá parado. A moça voltou sua atenção mais uma vez para a foto. Colocou a foto de lado e voltou todas as outras para dentro da caixa preta, tampou-a e sentou-se sobre o sofá com a caixa ao lado. Tinha uma expressão confusa e ele se sentou ao seu lado.

- Esse é... Quem? - Hinata sempre tinha esse mesmo jeito de falar, meio entrecortado e receoso, como se tivesse medo do que as palavras poderiam fazer. Mais pessoas deveriam ser como ela e temer o poder de suas palavras.

- Sou eu.

- Mas...

- Sou eu quando criança.

- Como podia ser... Tão pequeno?

Ele não respondeu e Hinata, reprimindo sua curiosidade, não perguntou mais.

- Quem é ela?

- É minha mãe – ela concordou com a cabeça. Ele havia lhe explicado na noite anterior sobre as ramificações de uma família. Fora daí que lhe partira a pergunta "de onde vieram os bebês".

- E o que sa-são todas essas fotografias?

- São minhas lembranças.

- O que são...?

Ela não terminou a pergunta, a campainha a silenciou. Sasuke levantou-se vagarosamente do sofá e caminhou até a porta. Abriu-a e nem teve tempo de ver o que passou velozmente por baixo de seu braço indo atacar Hinata. A garota caiu deitada no sofá com um grito.

- Hinata!

- Calma, Sasuke, é só o Akamaru – disse a voz risonha de Kiba terminando de abrir a porta do apartamento do Uchiha. Sasuke observou o Inuzuka e, a suas costas, Shino Aburame – Ele estava com saudades.

Quando o moreno olhou novamente pode vir Hinata no sofá rindo das lambidas que Akamaru distribuía por suas bochechas. O grande cão abanava o rabo de meia lua mais eufórico e esbaforido do que nunca.

* * *

- Zoológico? – perguntaram Hinata e Sasuke em uníssono.

- É, zoológico, com animais e barraquinhas e sorvete – gracejou Kiba lembrando-se de como Hinata gostara de sorvete da última vez que eles se viram.

Sasuke olhou para os dois antes de olhar para Hinata. Ela não sabia o que era um zoológico, jamais fora a um e não tinha certeza se ela iria ficar bem em um lugar com tantas coisas estranhas. Os animais podiam assustá-la. Apesar de que ela ficara incrivelmente contente quando Akamaru pulou sem nenhuma cerimônia sobre ela.

- Venha comigo, Hinata – ele levantou-se e a garota fez o mesmo seguindo-se casa adentro pelo corredor.

- Vamos lá, Sasuke, vai ser divertido – gritou Kiba antes de ele fechar a porta do quarto. Kiba voltou a se sentar ao lado de Shino com a expressão mudando de risonha para séria – Será que ele vai deixar?

- Vai.

- Como é que você sempre tem certeza de tudo?

- Só você é cego para não ver como Sasuke Uchiha se preocupa com ela.

* * *

- Saudades? – perguntou Pein enquanto ele e Itachi observaram de uma passarela um pouco mais baixa que a do andar de saída do prédio de Sasuke, ele mais uma moça e mais dois homens e um cachorro saírem de lá.

Itachi não respondeu ao comentário do líder, apenas se manteve sóbrio.

- Vamos nos aproximar para ouvir onde eles estão indo – disse Itachi começando a andar e subindo em uma passarela que passava exatamente sob a que o grupo estava.

- Aposto que você vai adorar o zoológico, Hinata – alegrou-se Kiba – Tem um monte de animais diferentes dos que tem na nossa loja!

A gora não respondeu, mais abriu um sorriso radiante e esfregou contente a cabeça de Akamaru quando ele latiu em aprovação.

- Já sabemos o rumo deles – disse Pein – Vamos.

Os dois Akatsuki viraram uma esquina da passarela descendo de vez para as ruas escuras e cheias de uma neblina crônica. Embrenharam-se por ruas de difícil acesso até entrarem no térreo de um prédio com janelas quebradas e caindo aos pedaços, mas que – para os habitantes do Submundo – era quase um palácio.

* * *

Orochimaru tinha acabado de chegar da sua viagem para a reunião do Conselho das Galáxias da qual ele fazia parte. Todos os Conselheiros foram reunidos para decidirem sobre qualquer via expressa qualquer de ligação que eles planejavam fazer em Marte. O homem de feições ofídicas estava destilando veneno e com uma vontade absurda de matar alguém quando entrou em sua nave particular de viagens longas depois da reunião. Como aquele bando de velhos diplomatas podiam estar preocupados com uma via expressa quando ainda existiam tantos planetas para serem povoados?

Entrou em seu escritório em sua casa com Kabuto já de prontidão esperando-o ao lado da mesa, assim como um grande copo de wisky puro sobre ela. Sorveu todo o conteúdo do copo de uma vez antes de virar-se para Kabuto, um pouco mais controlado, e dizer:

- Eu realmente espero que você tenha boas noticias para me dar, Kabuto.

- Claro que sim, mestre – respondeu o Yakushi sorrindo.

- Descobriu o paradeiro do Espécime 2 do Projeto Hyuuga, então.

- Sim, mestre, e ficará feliz em saber que está em fácil alcance – Kabuto contornou a mesa ficando de frente para Orochimaru que lhe sorriu mostrando os caninos levemente mais alongados. Seus olhos amarelos esquadrinharam Kabuto.

- E o que está esperando para me dizer onde está?

- Melhor, mestre – ele estalou os dedos – Posso lhe mostrar.

As portas do escritório se abriram e um homem vestido com um desconfortável terno azul marinho entrou. Não era nem um pouco fã daquelas formalidades que suas visitas a Orochimaru exigiam. Aproximou-se da mesa impassível e sem cerimônia. Ignorou o sorriso ferino do Conselheiro e tacou sobre sua mesa um envelope pardo que se abriu com o baque revelando o começo de algumas fotos. Orochimaru pegou o envelope e virou-o espalhando várias fotos sobre a mesa. Todas elas envolviam Sasuke e Hinata, tanto no dia em que foram flagrados pelo robô-espião de Tenten, quando toda a cena transcorrida na Pizzaria Ninja na última sexta-feira.

- Eu conheço esse local. Aquele velho do Jiraiya – riu Orochimaru pegando uma foto do beijo de jovem geneticista e do espécime – Parece que o mais novo Uchiha está apaixonado, isso torna as coisas mais divertidas – colocou a foto sobre a mesa e olhou diretamente para os olhos claros do homem a sua frente. Este, por sua vez, sustentou o olhar – Muito bom trabalho, Gaara.

O ruivo pegou o maço de cigarros do bolso, acendeu um e deu as costas para o conselheiro sem nenhum medo de que alguma coisa lhe acontecesse. Era por isso que Orochimaru gostava tanto de Gaara. Era uma das únicas pessoas que conhecia que não tinha medo algum de sua presença.

* * *

O zoológico de Tóquio era a coisa mais incrível em que Hinata jamais pousara seus olhos, sejam eles azuis ou perolados. Somente na entrada, com aqueles aglomerados de pessoas entrando, já a deixaram fascinada. Aliás, tudo o que era novidade a deixava fascinada. Duas grandes colunas de uma pedra de cor marrom-claro se erguiam para suportar um arco de ferro com os escritos Zoológico em japonês. Ao lado da direita e da esquerda mais dessas colunas, só que menores, se erguiam e serviam de intermédio para fileiras de uma grade de feixes de eletricidade azul.

A garota sorriu largamente para Akamaru – a quem ela parecia ter se apegado mais naquele passeio - antes de serem guiados para dentro do parque. Cães eram permitidos. Muitas pessoas passavam por eles, era um ótimo domingo para visitação aos animais. Passaram por várias jaulas grandes e com o ambiente apropriado para cada tipo de animal. Assim como os calçamentos para pedestres eram recheados de carrocinhas vendendo qualquer tipo de comido, sendo ela natural do Japão ou não, assim como artigos do zôo; balões, bichos de pelúcia, tiaras de orelhinhas, bolas e luvas magnéticas com o formato de patas de animais carnívoros e outras coisas semelhantes para crianças.

- Hinata, aqui! – chamou Kiba apontando para a ela se aproximar da primeira jaula. Considerou que fosse um animal que ela iria gostar.

- O que... É? – ela se aproximou até encostar-se na grada de proteção. Lá embaixo, num ambiente que ela desconhecia, estava um felino enorme. Muito maior que qualquer gato que já vira na loja de Kiba e Shino, apesar de lembrar muito um.

- Isso é um... – Kiba não terminou a explicação, logo uma leoa saiu da toca feita de pedra ao fundo da jaula e o grande rei dos animais abriu sua bocarra e soltou um rugido que fez Hinata se distanciar da grade e agarrar a camiseta cinzenta que Sasuke vestia – Leão.

- Não tenha medo, ele não pode sair dali – disse Shino passando ao lado de Sasuke e dirigindo-se para a próxima jaula.

- Hinata, desculpe, eu não queria assustar você – disse Kiba aproximando-se enquanto o Uchiha a guiava para longe do leão e sua família – Mas aquele é o barulho que os leões fazem, você deve ter aprendido isso na escola.

Ela não olhou para ele e nem respondeu coisa alguma, fato que deixou Sasuke muito agradecido. Obviamente para ele Hinata não tinha aprendido nada na escola por não ter freqüentado uma escola e agora ela podia ficar assustada e cometer uma gafe por cada animal que o Inuzuka quisesse que ela visse. Mas as coisas seguiram bem calmas após o susto inicial. Visitaram umas girafas esnobes, alguns camelos que não faziam mais nada além de mascar qualquer coisa, uns macacos mal educados que tacam casca de frutas nos passantes, um hipopótamo que não saiu de dentro da água, um panda que Hinata achou adorável e que Kiba infernizou Shino até a morte para lhe emprestar algum dinheiro para poder comprar um bichinho de pelúcia em forma de panda para a morena.

A garota riu intensamente quando passaram por algumas lontras brincalhonas que fizeram favor de jogar água neles, assim como adorou o pio estridente de todas as aves quando passaram por seu viveiro. Cada vez que ela ria Sasuke pensava que estava escutando alguma coisa fantástica. Se a voz de Hinata era um som baixinho e melódico, calmo e sereno, sua risada era como um canto. Era um som límpido como se ela risse enquanto um rio atravessasse lentamente sua garganta e um piano e um violino fizessem um dueto em sua mente. Era magnífico ouvi-la rindo.

Da sala dos répteis a única coisa que ela gostou foram os lagartos gigantescos e ficou extremamente desapontada quando soube que os dragões – répteis gigantescos que vira ilustrado em um dos livros do geneticista e da qual gostara muito – só existiram centenas de anos antes e agora estavam extintos. Apertando o ursinho de Kiba com um braço, deliciou-se com um sorvete de palito com a outra mão e, depois, comeu um prato grande de yakissoba. Foi só no meio da tarde que eles pararam para descansar numa área destinada a visitantes. Era um grande campo arbóreo aonde famílias e grupos escolares e de amigos vinham para fazerem seus piqueniques.

- Sasuke? – chamou Hinata a qual ele se virou para ela – Preciso ir ali.

Apontou discretamente para uma placa escrita "Banheiros" e ficou com o nariz todo vermelho. Sasuke simplesmente não entendeu o motivo de seu constrangimento, mas não disse nada. Levantou-se dizendo para Shino e Kiba que iria acompanhar Hinata ao banheiro. Aproximaram-se e ele disse que a esperaria do lado de fora.

Hinata entrou no banheiro seguida de mais duas moças, uma loira e uma de cabelos vermelhos, mas notadamente japonesa. Pelo que Sasuke lhe tinha ensinado, a maioria dos japoneses, desde tempos longínquos, tinham tanto os olhos quanto os cabelos de um negro ébano. Ela entrou um reservado escutando as conversas estranhas sobre qualquer coisa que se passava entre as desconhecidas do banheiro. Coisas como "Me empresta esse batom?", "Vamos ao shopping depois daqui?" e "Meu namorado veio comigo, ele é um graça!". Saiu do reservado e se aproximou da pia, em silêncio e sempre mantendo os olhos baixos, como se tivesse medo de encarar as outras pessoas do local.

- Cara, meu namorado não me dá sossego – disse a loira que Hinata vira entrando atrás dela enquanto aproximava-se da pia e depositava sobre ela a bolsa tirando o batom e o lápis de olho – Você tem namorado?

O espécime ficou perdido e olhou para os dois lados por cima de seu ombro antes de olhar de volta para os olhos amendoados da moça loira ao seu lado. Ela riu divertida antes de falar novamente:

- É com você mesma, fofa. Tem namorado? – Hinata respondeu que não com a cabeça – Ah, que pena! Eu vi quando você entrou, aquele bonitão moreno que te acompanhou até aqui, não é seu namorado?

A moça ficou incerta com o que responder e levou o indicador da mão direita aos lábios. A loira alargou mais o sorriso e retirou do bolso do jeans uma cartelinha quadrada de metal com um rótulo brilhante. Abriu revelando várias pedrinhas brancas e quadradas e colocou uma na boca.

- Essas partilhas são as mais refrescantes que eu já comprei. Deixa a boca fria pra beijar – riu da própria piada e olhou para os olhos curiosos de Hinata sobre as pastilhas – Você quer uma?

- Quero.

- Olha só, ela fala – a moça estendeu a caixinha prateada para Hinata que pegou uma das pastilhas e colocou na boca.

* * *

Sasuke viu Hinata entrar no banheiro e colocou as mãos nos bolsos para esperá-la. Não que Sasuke Uchiha fosse um homem muito paciente, especialmente com mulheres, mas ele sabia que Hinata não era como as outras mulheres e não teria necessidade de se demorar tanto no banheiro. Aproximou-se da jaula de um casal de preguiçar ali perto e ficou observando o mastigar lento e monótono daquele bicho enquanto ficava pendurado de ponta-cabeça no calho da árvore.

Não demorou muito para ele se cansar de observar aquele bicho tedioso.

Voltou novamente para perto do banheiro sem ver sinal algum de Hinata. Esperou mais um pouco quando Kiba Inuzuka seguido de um Akamaru eufórico e Shino Aburame sem emoção alguma mais atrás. O veterinário abriu o sorriso mais largo que conseguia e disse:

- Hei, Sasuke, que tal se no fim de semana que vem a gente levasse a Hinata até o parque de diversões? Todo mundo sabe que o parque de diversões de Tóquio é um dos maiores da Galáxia.

- Talvez – disse Sasuke.

- Ah, vamos lá, Uchiha! A Hinata parece que não sai nunca, ela estava desesperadamente feliz outro dia quando eu a levei para passear com os cães!

- Eu vou falar com ela, Kiba, depois... – mas Sasuke não terminou sua frase, uma sensação muito estranha passou correndo por sua espinha. Tinha ficado distraído observando aquelas preguiças e depois a conversa com Kiba. Hinata já deveria ter saído do banheiro.

- Sasuke, você não pode entrar aí, é o banheiro feminino!

* * *

- Você está bem, querida? – perguntou a moça loira para Hinata enquanto saiam do banheiro. A morena tinha acabado de tropeçar nos próprios pés e não caíra por sorte – Vamos, eu vou comprar uma água pra você.

Seguiram até uma barraquinha de água um pouco afastada do banheiro. Hinata não vira o cientista moreno em lugar algum, sua vista estava um pouco anuviada sem saber por que e sentia suas pernas moles de mais. Sentia-se tão fraca. A loira comprou uma água e deixou que Hinata bebesse aos pequenos goles, mas o líquido parecia milhares de pedrinhas pontiagudas de gelo descendo por sua garganta. Em algum lugar muito distante ouviu a moça dizendo:

- Vou te levar para o socorro do zoológico – sentiu seu corpo ser içado e, apesar de permanecer com os olhos bem abertos e atentos a tudo, assim como podia andar normalmente, não enxergava nada, pois uma nuvem cobria as coisas e sentia que suas pernas não lhe obedeciam – Depois podemos achar seu amigo de cabelo arrepiado. Você deve ser alérgica a alguma coisa dessa bala. Pobrezinha!

A moça continuou guiando Hinata, mas do contrário do que a moça ouvira, ela a guiava para fora dos dois grandes pilares que constituíam a entrada do zoológico. As pessoas que passavam acreditam ver apenas uma moça loira guiando uma moça morena pelo braço. A morena – a vista deles – tinha os olhos meio baixos, mas tão sã quanto qualquer um. Quando passaram o arco de ferro e andaram um pouco pelo calçamento em volta do zoológico à moça aproximou-se de um carro vermelho muito chamativo, abriu a porta do passageiro e colocou Hinata sentada lá dentro, depois entrou no banco do carona. No banco do motorista olhos por trás de uns óculos escuros fitaram Hinata que, depois de analisar debilmente onde estava, pendeu a cabeça para o lado e desmaiou trazendo o corpo junto para se deitar no banco de trás.

- Bom trabalho – a voz tipicamente do motorista não expressava nada ao proclamar essas palavras a loira ao seu lado que apenas sorriu.

O carro vermelho arrancou levantando vôo com seus propulsores anti-gravitacionais para pegar uma das ruas aéreas. Entraram numa via expressa em direção ao norte da cidade de Tóquio. Só pararam quando chegaram ao seu destino.

* * *

- Ela não está lá! – disse Sasuke saindo do banheiro feminino depois de um pequeno tumulto que ele causou entrando lá.

- Eu não acredito que você procurou em cada um dos reservados! – gritou Kiba suprimindo um riso apesar da circunstância. Um olhar assassino foi a suficiente para dizer ao Inuzuka que o moreno Uchiha seria muito bem capaz de matá-lo por perder Hinata, já que toda aquela idéia de zoológico fora dele.

- Você tem certeza? – a voz de Shino parecia um iceberg no meio do deserto.

- Absoluta.

- Vamos procurar perguntar para os barraqueiros daqui por perto, enquanto isso Kiba pode instigar Akamaru a farejar Hinata – Shino deu as ordens como se já estivesse familiarizado com esse tipo de situação e Sasuke se sentiu muito agradecido por ele ter vindo. Não sabia se com esse novo sumiço ele iria se manter calmo para pensar em algo coerente.

- Preciso de alguma coisa da Hinata para o Akamaru lembrar o cheiro.

- Aqui – o Uchiha estendeu o panda de pelúcia e o grande mascote logo se colocou em ação.

- Vamos achá-la, Akamaru! – gritou Kiba para o cão.

- AU! – latiu Akamaru começando a farejar tudo, desde a porta do banheiro.

- Venha, Uchiha – disse o Aburame e puxou Sasuke para começarem a interrogar os donos das barraquinhas do zoológico. Seria uma tarefa árdua e demorada, mas ele precisava encontrar Hinata.

Já começara a se perguntar se não era o destino, apesar de fazer muito tempo que não acreditava mais nesse tipo de crendice de tolos, mas as coisas conspiravam muito para afastar Hinata de seus braços. Cerrou os punhos enquanto avançava de barraca em barraca com seu interrogatório. Pensou que, se eles não encontrassem Hinata no zoológico, teria que recorrer a Naruto.

- Sasuke – Shino aproximou-se – O vendedor de água disse que viu Hinata ir à direção da saída guiada por uma moça loira.

- Que moça loira?

- Se você não sabe significa que ela pode estar em perigo.

Eles não esperaram mais nada, correram para os portões de entrada e saída onde encontraram Kiba vindo em seu encontro. Tinha o rosto aflito e gritou alguma coisa sobre Akamaru ter achado o rastro dela. Guiou-os até a esquina do calçamento do zoológico às pressas, todos correndo, mas pararam ao ver que Akamaru ficava farejando em círculos a partir de certo ponto.

- O rastro terminado aqui.

- Eles foram transportados por um carro – Sasuke tinha se abaixado e colocado à mão por sobre círculos de um jato de propulsor de carro. Ainda estava levemente quente.

- Nós a perdemos – Kiba disse tristemente.

- Merda! Merda! Maldição! – gritou Sasuke andando de um lado para o outro na calçada, os dentes cerrados e as mãos na cintura. Tinha as sobrancelhas negras franzidas em preocupação. Kiba, Shino e até Akamaru ficaram quietos em condolência.

Porque sempre tinham que tira-la de perto dele, por quê?

- Vamos encontrá-la, Sasuke – o moreno sabia que Kiba era quem deveria estar se sentindo mais culpado. Não era. Quem se sentia mais culpado era si mesmo.

- É claro que vamos! – disse o cientista mais que determinado.

Tentou lembrar do gosto da boca dela no último beijo que trocaram. Não conseguia se lembrar. Nunca conseguia se lembrar do último beijo, pois nunca pensou que o último poderia mesmo ser o último.

* * *

¹Vila Antiga: O novo nome do que antes era a Europa, parte foi tomada pelas forças russas e a parte restante estacionou no tempo.

**Olá!**

**Gente, a Hinata tem mel, não é possível!**

**Mas quem será que pegou a nossa queridinha dessa vez? Posso garantir que não foi ninguém não bonzinho quanto Shino e Kiba! Capítulo sem muito amor e melosidade, me perdoem por isso, mas é que se fazia necessário! Revelações e revelações, pessoas, espero que tenham gostado e as respostas para as perguntas que eu sei que virão serão todas respondidas nos próximos capítulos!**

**Desculpem-me a demora, eu sei que disse que ia postar antes por ser minha semana sem aulas na escola, mas justo na terça-feira – dia que eu realmente estava inspirada para escrever PH – fiquei de cama, quase vomitei minhas tripas, foi terrível! Eu não conseguia escrever uma linha sem ter tontura, me perdoem! Como eu detesto ficar doente!**

**Mas aí está o capítulo e eu espero que tenham gostado dele! Sem revisão, desculpe, mas eu queria que ele estivesse no site o quanto antes! Perdoem-me qualquer erro ocasional!**

**Agradeço a todo mundo que leu, que mandou review ou não, e aqueles que sempre contribuem para que veja os 'hits' crescentes da fic e fique muito feliz!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Schne Hissi, I-Dalice E-Mily, Hana Lis, Milia-chan, FranHyuuga, Hina Hyuuga, SweetKun, Kinha Oliver, 00 Gabi Duque 00, barbaratavares, zal-chann, Tia-Lulu, Hanari, Gabi-chanS2, Loly Hyuuga, Nessah _e _Mayza._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	15. Capítulo XIV

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33.**

_- Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo? _- **Voz ao telefone.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

_- Kiba? Porque é que você tá me ligando?_

- Eu e o Shino estamos com Sasuke, Naruto. Estávamos no zoológico com a Hinata e ela sumiu!

_- De novo? O Sasuke deveria ter aprendido e colocado um localizador nela, tô certo!_

- Tá, olha, não é hora pra pensar no que ele poderia ter feito – Kiba fez uma pausa como se falasse com Shino e depois voltou – Você pode vir aqui? O Sasuke não para de andar de um lado para o outro, ele não quer se acalmar!

_- Eu vou dar um jeito de ir aí!_ – Naruto ligou o carro. Naquela noite Sai estava atuando como infiltrado em uma boate para aprisionamento de uma quadrilha de contrabando de animais silvestres _– Se o Sasuke tiver alguma idéia brilhante sobre ir procurar a Hinata sozinho, Kiba, pode dar um soco nele, tô certo_.

- Pode deixar, valeu, Naruto.

Os propulsores anti-gravitacionais estavam a toda velocidade, mas ainda continuavam silenciosos. Claro que Naruto estava com pressa, tinha um medo extremo de que Sasuke pudesse fazer alguma besteira como ele quase fez da última vez que Hinata havia sumido.

E essa garota? Perguntava-se. Como ela tinha tamanha sorte de conseguir sumir de alguém como Sasuke – considerando os anos que conhecia ele podia dizer que era um homem muito observador e detalhista – em um espaço de tempo tão curto? Ela, com certeza, devia ter alguma coisa de especial. Além do fato de ser uma experiência do Exército contrabandeada de dentro do Laboratório de Genética Nacional de Tóquio quando, na verdade, deveria ter sido destruída.

Sua mente trabalha nas opções do que fazer nesse caso. Sasuke, com certeza, deve ter saído perguntando para todas as pessoas possíveis se alguma delas viu uma moça com as descrições de Hinata, ele era um ex-militar de campo e sabia que essa é uma operação padrão. E também era um homem preocupado com uma pessoa especial desaparecida, então o detetive ficava na dúvida se o Uchiha conseguira realmente pensar com coerência naquele momento.

Se entendera bem o que Kiba dissera então eles estavam no zoológico quando Hinata sumiu. Isso tornava as buscas mais amplificadas e sem um foco principal de para onde seguir. E tinha certeza de que dessa vez poderia não ser pessoas conhecidas, como Kiba e Shino que, por coincidência, conheciam Sasuke e tinham visto Hinata com Sasuke antes. Bem, Kiba vira. Naquela busca sim ele precisava de informações, de todos os tipos de pudesse arranjar. Pescou o telefone do banco do carona e apertou a discagem automática.

_- Pizzaria Ninja, entregamos sua pizza mais rápido que a luz!_

- Oi, Lee.

_- Naruto!_

- Lee, será que eu posso falar com o Velho Pervertido?

_- Claro, ele tá na cozinha_ – ouviu Lee gritar e receber um grito mal humorado em resposta _– Ele vem já. Naruto, tem alguma coisa errada?_

- Porque você está perguntando isso?

_- Você não me chamou de sobram..._

_- Me dá logo esse telefone, Rock Lee. O que você quer, pirralho?_

- Hinata sumiu de novo.

_- A garota do Sasuke? Da outra noite?_

- Ela mesma.

_- Qual é o problema dessa garota? Ou melhor, qual o problema daquele Uchiha que não fica de olho nela?_

- Jiraiya...

_- É, eu já saquei o que você tá pensando, Naruto. Que ela foi pega por alguém._

- Ou alguéns, tô certo.

_- Certo, eu vou conversar com alguns camaradas e te ligo mais tarde. Pode demorar um pouco, certo?_

- Dessa vez eu acho que nós nem precisamos ter pressa.

_- Onde você está?_

- Indo ver o Sasuke. Kiba me ligou e disse que ele tá querendo fazer alguma loucura sozinho.

_- Do jeito que eu conheço vocês aposto que você nem está preocupado se ele fizer uma loucura, mas sim se ele fizer uma loucura sem você, não é?_ – dessa vez, apesar de toda a tensão da situação indiretamente jogada sobre seus ombros, Naruto riu. Esse era exatamente o pensamento que ele teve quando o Inuzuka lhe disse que o amigo poderia fazer uma bobagem.

- Tchau, velho.

Tacou o telefone sobre o banco do carona novamente e se concentrou na pista. Enquanto seguia na direção do apartamento de Sasuke pensou em algum modo de tranqüilizá-lo, mas conhecendo o cientista quando estava obcecado por uma coisa como sabia que o Uchiha deveria estar era mais fácil simplesmente meter-lhe uma injeção de sedativo.

Sedativo.

Virou o carro na direção de outro apartamento. Não falava com Sakura desde que chegara a casa dela na sexta-feira à noite. Saíra cedo na manhã seguinte e não dera nem a chance de terem aquela "conversa-pós-sexo". Abanou essas idéias para longe balançando a cabeça. Não era hora pra pensar naquilo, mas estava incerto quanto à benevolência de Sakura em ajudá-lo. Indiferente ao que ela pudesse fazer continuou indo naquela direção.

* * *

- Você gosta de peixes?

Aquela voz. De onde se lembrava dela? Estava cansada, como se tivesse pulado muitas e muitas vezes, sem parar, sobre a cama macia de Kiba. Kiba. Onde será que ele estava? E Shino? Sua mente estava lenta, não conseguia pensar direito, mas a cama onde estava era tão confortável que fazia com que ela não _quisesse_ pensar direito. Não tinha vontade de abrir os olhos, era um exercício muito fatigante. Ficar deitada ali, ouvindo aquela voz levemente familiar parecer falar com ela, mas na verdade formando um monólogo de frases ocasionais, lhe parecia estranhamente familiar.

De onde conhecia aquela voz?

Sasuke. A voz parecia ser a dele, mas por será que também não parecia? Aquela voz tinha alguma coisa que a voz de Sasuke não tinha, alguma coisa de que sentia muita falta. Onde será que Sasuke estava? Tateou a cama ao seu lado, devagar, tentando fazer o menor número de movimentos possíveis. Estava vazia. Abriu os olhos e deitou a cabeça para o lado. A descoberta de que ele não estava ali parecia tornar as coisas menos cansativas.

Mesmo assim, comprovando com a visão, ele não estava ao seu lado. Era apenas uma parece de madeira e um teto de madeira e um chão de madeira e portas de correr abertas de madeira. Sasuke também gostava de madeira. As portas de madeira abertas revelavam um quintal de um lugar antigo e nostálgico. Um lugar que tinha uma aura de já ter sido grandioso. Depois do chão de madeira do corredor que era para onde a porta se abria tinha um lago. Um lago com peixes alaranjados. Não sabia o nome daqueles peixes.

Em pé, meio recostado ao corredor de madeira, em frente à porta, estava um homem de cabelos negros. Um casaco preto de nuvens vermelhas. Hinata nunca vira nuvens vermelhas. Somente as brancas, talvez alaranjadas, rosadas, arroxeadas, azuladas. Nunca vermelhas. Será que ele era Sasuke? Não. Os cabelos de Sasuke eram engraçados, cheios de pontinhas, como uma estrela de vários lados. Aquele cabelo preto era liso e preso. Quem era aquele?

- Você deve estar muito cansada.

Era dele a voz. Ela podia ouvi-la vindo dele. Era uma voz parecia com a de Sasuke, mas porque Sasuke não estava ali com ela? Onde estava? Porque ela estava ali? Queria ir embora. Queria ir para casa. Não gostava mais daquela cama outrora macia. Faltava alguma coisa nela. Um peso a mais, um cheiro a mais. Faltava-lhe Sasuke. Precisava dele ali. Sentiu o peso de sua ausência e lágrimas finíssimas e com intervalos longos começaram a sair de seus olhos. Elas eram quentes, mas sentia sua barriga cheia de um estranho frio. Um frio como um calafrio.

Hinata continuou encarando-lhe as costas podia sentir os olhos perolados sobre si. Definitivamente Sasuke escolhera muito mal em colocar nela aquelas lentes de contato. Seus olhos naturais eram muito mais bonitos. Seu irmão mais novo fizera um bom trabalho, afinal. Virou-se para Hinata e fitou os olhos leitosos que o encaravam. Ela não desviou o olhar.

E ela pensou que aquele nunca poderia ser Sasuke, apesar das vozes parecidas. Seus olhos vermelhos eram muito diferentes dos olhos negros de Sasuke. Não gostava daqueles olhos e não gostava que eles ficassem encarando os seus. Alguma coisa dentro de si disse que, se pudesse, arrancava aqueles olhos. Não eram bons olhos. Suas marcas de expressão eram bem acentuadas, mas suaves. O queixo quadrado como o de Sasuke, assim como seus lábios finos e esbranquiçados. A barba perfeitamente feita e os cílios levemente mais longos.

Hinata fechou seus olhos. Não gostava daqueles olhos vermelhos e estava cansada. Estava sentindo-se mole, queria dormir mais um pouco, para depois poder voltar para Sasuke. E, também, quando fechava os olhos, podia ver Sasuke em sua mente. Quando o estranho de voz parecida falou, não foi à voz dele que ela ouviu:

- Durma mais um pouco, Hinata.

* * *

A festa na cobertura de um dos principais hotéis de Tóquio estava recheada de magnatas ricos da cidade que praticamente se sentiam os donos de tudo. Orochimaru entre eles estava com um copo de champanha na mão, um sorriso riscado combinando perfeitamente com as feições ofídicas. Muito bem vestido com o terno preto usual, sem nenhum vestígio de pêlos indesejados ou amassados. Circulava pela festa, às vezes sendo parado para conversar com alguém em uma rodinha de pessoas esnobes, mesquinhas e muito engraçadinhas momentaneamente pela ilusão de grandeza que a bebida proporciona.

O Conselheiro não gostava de festas, mas nunca faltava a uma delas a que era convidado, mesmo que fosse do pior dos idiotas. Claro que sempre um idiota rico e influente. Sabia que fazer essas coisas era parte de seus planos para conseguir certo domínio sobre as pessoas. E o psicológico delas – das pessoas comuns – era uma coisa da qual Orochimaru entendia e o fascinava. Recostou-se ao beiral da sacada do salão e agitou sua bebida em círculos. Bebeu um gole longo quando viu os cabelos prateados de Kabuto se mexendo na multidão fazendo um caminho preciso até ele. Não gostou muito da face de seu braço direito quando ele se aproximou.

- Mestre.

- Você não parece estar aproveitando muito bem a festa, Kabuto – a voz de Orochimaru, apesar da apreensão pelas próximas palavras do Yakushi, era divertida e levemente brincalhona – O que te atormenta?

Orochimaru notou quando Kabuto fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Conhecia aqueles sinais e franziu o cenho logo tirando o sorriso do rosto. Aqueles eram sinais de que o que quer que fosse que Kabuto tinha para dizer não iria ser nada agradável. O rapaz reabriu os olhos e foi direto:

- O Espécime 2 do Projeto Hyuuga desapareceu. E, mestre, eu acabei de receber uma mensagem da Akatsuki. Eles estão com ela.

A taça de champanha que Orochimaru segurava pareceu-se por demais com um pedacinho de papel que ele teve imenso prazer em amassar entre seus dedos enquanto um sorriso sádico surgia em seu rosto, algo que, mesmo Kabuto estando acostumado com as faces medonhas de Orochimaru, sentiu-se arrepiado. A taça estilhaçou-se em meio a seus dedos fazendo pingar no chão uma mistura de champanha dourada e sangue.

- O paradeiro deles?

- Desconhecido.

- Aqueles garotos enxeridos – Orochimaru largou os estilhaços da taça no chão do terraço e começou a andar para o meio da multidão, rumo aos elevadores, enquanto Kabuto o seguia estendendo um lenço a qual Orochimaru enrolou na mão cortada – Deveriam parar de se intrometer.

O Yakushi seguiu seu mestre em silêncio até entrarem no elevador. Se Orochimaru tinha algum plano para recuperar o espécime ou até mesmo se livrar de uma vez por todas da organização Akatsuki ele não o verbalizou para o braço direito.

As portas douradas do elevador se fecharam levando Orochimaru e Kabuto consigo. Um garçom loiro sorriu para si mesmo, a franja caindo por cima do olho. Terminou de servir camarões para uma moça curvilínea muito bem vestida e lançou-lhe um olhar de conquista. Deixou-a e entrou de novo na cozinha do salão, abandonou a bandeja de camarões sobre uma mesa, tentou não esbarrar em nenhum garçom ou chefe que corria de um lado para o outro entre as mesas prateadas e aquele monte de taças de bebidas. Entrou numa porta que dava para o corredor e andou por ali sem pressa, desfazendo o nó da grava borboleta e desabotoando o colete. Pescou o celular do bolso e discou calmamente enquanto descia a escada de serviço para os andares inferiores até atingir os andares do Submundo e sair para uma passarela e para a noite gelada, apesar de não sentir frio. Pôs-se a caminho de algum bordel.

- Mestre Sasori?

_- Missão cumprida, Deidara?_

- Totalmente, un.

* * *

- SOME DAQUI, DESGRAÇADO! – uma pesada estatueta de alguma coisa disforme se estilhaçou na parede a cinco centímetros de seu rosto. Como, mesmo no escuro, aquela mulher continuava tendo uma mira tão boa? Devia ser pelo cheiro.

- Calma, Tsunade! Sou eu, Jiraiya.

- E eu não sabia que era você? – as luzes da sala foram acessas revelando uma mulher loira muito bonita em um roupão verde de dormir e feições nada amigáveis – Só você consegue passar pelo meu sistema de segurança, Jiraiya.

- Bom saber disso – ele sorriu e aproximou-se alguns passos ignorando os vários cacos da estatueta ao seu lado – Eu trouxe pizza. Você quer?

- Qual sabor?

- _Marguerita._

- Ótimo – a mulher loira sentou no sofá e o velho colocou a pizza a sua frente sentando ao seu lado – O que te trás aqui depois de tanto tempo, Jiraiya?

- Você tem que ser sempre tão direta?

- Eu não gosto de rodeios.

O dono do Ninja riu e serviu-se de pizza depois dela. Olhou para Tsunade que parecia exatamente a mesma de vinte, talvez vinte e cinco, anos atrás – já não se lembrava mais quanto tempo fazia que se conheciam. Só conseguiu pensar que ela realmente conseguira desenvolver alguma genética capaz de manter as células dela se regenerando e, portanto, mantendo-a jovem. O que nunca mudava eram seus olhos. O brilho âmbar deles era sempre cheio de sabedoria, desafio e uma desconfiança disfarçada por ironias e leve sarcasmo. Era um orgulho saber que ainda conseguia desvenda-la a esse ponto.

- Você, Tsunade, mais do que ninguém, deve estar ciente do que Sasuke fez, não?

- Claro que sim! – a voz dela era cheia de indignação – Você achou por algum instante que aquele rapazinho conseguiria roubar alguma coisa do _meu_ laboratório sem que eu soubesse?

- Foi o que eu pensei.

- Ele foi esperto, ele e o Kakashi. Até mesmo Shikamaru foi esperto por ter sugerido a idéia, mas nenhum deles foi esperto o bastante.

- Você sabe que Naruto também está na história?

- Na... Naruto? – ela arregalou os olhos, um pedaço de queijo pendendo da boca dela ainda preso a pizza – O que diabos ele...?

- Agora parece que você foi pega, Tsunade – o de cabelos brancos dobrou-se de rir da cara de surpresa da mulher.

- Maldição! – ela terminou de comer o pedaço de pizza esperando Jiraiya se recuperar da gargalhada. Assim que ele o fez Tsunade enfiou sua mão, com toda a sua força, no estômago dele – Não ria de mim!

Ela continuava com a mesma força de vinte, talvez vinte e cinco, anos atrás, também. Respirando com dificuldade ele voltou a sentar-se e se serviu de mais pizza.

- Quer falar logo o que diabos você veio fazer aqui?

- O espécime do Projeto Hyuuga que Sasuke roubou, ele lhe deu o nome de Hinata, sumiu.

- Sumiu? De novo? Fontes me informaram que Sasuke a tinha perdido, mas que o tal de Kiba Inuzuka a devolveu pra ele.

- É, foi isso, mas ela sumiu de novo hoje, enquanto eles estavam no zoológico – Jiraiya se calou de repente e Tsunade estudou a fundo suas feições de rugas leves. Entre ela, Orochimaru e ele, Jiraiya fora o único que não se importara nem um pouco com a vinda de sua idade. Ela riu pensando que meio o invejava. Mas não era hora para pensamentos triviais, podia ver naquelas rugas a preocupação clara.

- O que, exatamente, você quer dizer com sumiu, Jiraiya?

- Quero dizer que temos duas opções: Orochimaru ou Akatsuki.

* * *

"Porque ser diretor é tão chato?" Kakashi fechou o livro de capa laranja e descansou-o sobre a escrivaninha. Assustou-se com a hora avançada e esticou os braços ao se levantar.

Saiu de sua sala para o corredor vazio e silencioso do Laboratório de Nacional de Tóquio. Àquela hora da noite as luzes florescentes já estavam apagadas e o que o guiava pelo caminho eram as luzes azuladas das laterais das paredes brancas. Andava sem pressa. Anko não estava em casa, então não tinha porque ir pra lá tão já. Não tinha sexo essa noite. Foi até o elevador e esperou-o subir até seu andar. Precisa subir até a sala da segurança, se certificar de que as coisas estavam tudo em ordem, para depois poder ir embora. Precisa mesmo dormir um pouco.

- Último andar, sala da segurança, vistoria de rotina.

- Comando de voz reconhecida – disse o elevador – Boa noite, Diretor Hatake.

O elevador parou na sala de segurança diretamente, os guardas lhe cumprimentaram como hábito e ele passou os olhos por todas as telas com as imagens em movimento das câmeras de segurança. Estabilizou a câmera de uma das salas de lazer e aproximou o zoom para um objeto estranho sobre um dos sofás.

- O que diabos ele ainda está fazendo lá? – perguntou Kakashi para si mesmo.

- Íamos lhe avisar, Diretor. Ele está dormindo – disse um dos guardas, meio risonho.

- Nara... – Kakashi terminou a vistoria e despediu-se dos guardas.

- Quer que nós o acordemos, senhor?

- Não, eu mesmo faço – pegou novamente o elevador – Sala de lazer do 3º andar.

- Comando de voz reconhecido. Boa noite, Diretor Kakashi.

As portas se abriram para uma grande sala redonda com vários itens para o lazer dos cientistas. Mesas de bilhar, karaokê, baralho, tênis de mesa, sofás, televisores e computadores, estantes de livros e revistas, máquinas de refrigerante e comida. Tudo que havia de mais moderno para garantir o melhor desempenho de todos os gênios contidos naquele lugar.

E, talvez o maior desses gênios, estava agora deitado em um dos sofás brancos, duas latas de refrigerante vazias e um pacote de salgadinho pela metade na mesa sua frente. Tinha a boca aberta, um filete de baba enroscado na bochecha.

- Que nojo! – exclamou Kakashi com repúdio e sacudiu Shikamaru. O mesmo fechou a boca e abriu um olho calmamente.

- O que você quer, Kakashi? – perguntou.

- Que você vá embora daqui. O expediente já acabou faz umas sete horas.

- Sete horas? – Shikamaru perguntou, mas pareceu mesmo que ele não se importava. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, limpou a boca e sentou-se relaxado no sofá – Aquela problemática vai me matar.

- Ia sair com a Temari hoje?

- Não – suspirou – Ela tinha uma das suas exposições de arte, eu disse pra ela que tinha que trabalhar até mais tarde pra não precisar ir.

Kakashi Hatake não estava interessado na vida de seus subordinados, mas parecia que para fazer Shikamaru Nara ir embora dali ele precisava, primeiro, contar sua história de tortura quando chegasse em casa, mais como o motivo dele possivelmente não vir trabalhar no dia seguinte. Estaria morto.

- Bom, mas você tem um desculpa, porque ela te mataria?

- Se eu fosse ela chegaria em casa e me mataria por não estar nem um pouco interessado na exposição, mas já que eu não fui então ela só vai me matar por não tem ido.

- Oh.

Ficaram em silêncio mais um pouco. Shikamaru tinha os braços pousados sobre os joelhos e as costas curvadas para frente. Os olhos pesados de sono querendo se fechar novamente. Kakashi observava-o com pesar. Levantou-se.

- Vamos embora.

O mais novo o imitou levantando, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e seguiu o de cabelos prateados até entrarem no elevador. A voz feminina do elevador aceitou o comando de voz e começaram a descer.

- Essa voz me dá sono – disse Shikamaru.

- A mim também.

O telefone no bolso de Kakashi tocou, mas parecia que a preguiça de Shikamaru estava se impregnando nele, pois ficou com tentado a deixá-lo tocando até cansar. Seu instinto lhe disse que era melhor atender, poderia ser importante, como Anko ligando dizendo que já estava de volta de viagem. Nem olhou no identificador de chamadas quando levou o telefone a orelha.

- Alô? Ah, oi Presidente.

_- Que "oi Presidente" o quê, Kakashi! Você tem um trabalho a fazer._

O Nara não se abalou por ser a Presidente do Laboratório que estava conversando com Kakashi no telefone. Sabia que mais problemática que Temari somente a Presidente Tsunade, então evitava qualquer coisa que a envolvesse. Mas sabia que, se ela estava ligando para o Diretor numa hora tão avançada da noite e após o expediente, alguma coisa boa não deveria ser.

Shikamaru nunca gostava quando as coisas não eram boas. Ou quando eram simplesmente coisas.

Kakashi desligou o celular depois de trocar algumas frases que o moreno não fez questão de prestar atenção. Hatake guardou o aparelho no bolso do casaco de couro, o jaleco branco pendurado no braço em que a mão estava metida no bolso. Shikamaru ainda tinha o seu jaleco no corpo.

- Temari vai te matar de qualquer jeito? – o elevador acabara de se abrir no Hall quando Kakashi falou. Saíram dele e andaram rumo às portas de entrada.

- Vai.

- Então não tem problema trabalhar mais um pouco.

- O que ela queria?

- Só avisar que Hyuuga 2 foi roubado – ele disse isso como uma coisa casual, como se acontecesse todos os dias e Shikamaru ouviu e tratou da mesma forma.

- De novo?

- De novo.

- Problemático.

Eles saíram do prédio e, cada um em seu carro, seguiram para o apartamento de Sasuke Uchiha. Eles podiam ter tratado do assunto como simples, mas sabiam que não era nada simples. Ambos sabiam que o espécime 2 do Projeto Hyuuga, enquanto em mãos erradas, era algo muito ruim. Mas eles eram homens frios, inteligentes e calculistas demais para deixar que reações exasperadas fossem exteriorizadas. Ao menos, Kakashi era. Shikamaru era apenas preguiçoso.

* * *

Se você fosse a um bordel do Submundo você poderia dizer que já foi a todos os bordéis de lá. Todos eram a mesma coisa. Cheios de bebida, cigarro e mulheres. Todos tinham as mesmas luzes escassas, piscantes, cegantes, alucinantes. Todos tinham as mesmas mulheres vendendo seus corpos por quantias ínfimas. Todos tinham a mesma música de fundo, um pouco lenta, um pouco rápida. Todos tinham o mesmo cheiro horrível de cigarro de menta misturado com perfumes de todos os tipos, desde os mais baratos até os mais caros – esses, com certeza, presentes de algum cliente mais financeiramente favorecido.

Sai não gostava do cheiro, mas era a única coisa que não gostava. Não reclamava, como os outros, de pegar esse tipo de trabalho de infiltração e busca de informações. Não tinha especial interesse em nenhuma das mulheres, mesmo que ele fosse um alvo constante de olhares e investidas. O seu real interesse era na interação de tais mulheres com tais homens. Ou mesmo de tais mulheres com outras tais mulheres.

Gostava de sentar num lugar do balcão, pedir uma bebida qualquer, barata, que faria qualquer um sem o seu controle ficar bêbado e, enquanto conversava com o garçom – principal fonte de informações – e ouvia os outros caras que se sentavam no balcão e bebiam o suficiente para dar com a língua nos dentes, ele ficava observando o restante do salão.

- Yokane! – chamou um rapaz loiro que tinha acabado de entrar e sentar no balcão. Ele sorria como se tivesse acabado de fazer alguma coisa boa. Como se tivesse sido promovido no trabalho – Eu quero absinto, Yokane!

- Opa! Missão cumprida, dessa vez, Deidara?

- Sempre, un!

Missão. Aquela era uma das principais palavras para qual Sai ficava atento, mesmo concentrado em observar as interações inter-pessoais das prostitutas com seus clientes. Os olhos negros sem brilho seguiram o copo cheio de líquido verde deslizar pelo longo balcão, desde onde Yokane estava – na extrema esquerda – até o homem loiro – na direita. Sai estava sentado na curva do balcão.

- O que foi dessa vez? – perguntou o barman.

- Nada importante – o loiro bebeu e soltou uma exclamação junto com um largo sorriso – Nós só conseguimos pegar uma arma poderosa!

- Arma? Que tipo de arma?

- Uma arma em forma de mulher, un! Dá pra acreditar? – a bebida é quem estava falando. Absinto continha 78 por cento de álcool, não era difícil ficar bêbado depois de uma dose grande como aquela.

Sai não teve muito tempo para processar a informação, porque quem ele precisava observar naquela noite tinha acabado de descer a escada dos quartos das prostitutas e ia saindo do local. Passou o cartão magnético com nome e endereço falsos sobre o leitor do balcão e seguiu o homem. Não conseguiu terminar de ouvir a história sobre a arma e também não teria tempo de ligar para Naruto para contar o que tinha ouvido. Paciência era uma de suas virtudes, só não sabia dizer se o tempo também estava ao seu lado.

* * *

- Naruto – porque os elevadores do prédio de Sasuke tinham que ser tão lentos? E porque Sakura tinha que entrar por ele? Porque simplesmente não podiam pular pela sacada, como ele sempre fazia? – Você... Está bravo comigo?

- Não, Sakura – ele respondeu tentando ser o mais sereno possível. Na verdade, não sabia o que sentia em relação a ela. Não quisera parar para refletir depois que saiu da casa dela naquela manhã. Depois daquilo só tinha pegado caso atrás de caso para manter sua mente ocupada – Não estou bravo, tô certo.

- Não é o que parece, Naruto. Você foi embora cedo, naquele dia.

- Pra evitar a conversa que você tá querendo ter agora.

Ela se calou. Claro que se calou, ela entendia o que ele queria dizer. Ela também não queria aquela conversa, mas era preciso. Eles não podiam ficar com aquele muro que ergueram entre si para sempre. Eles eram amigos, ele gostava dela, chegara até a dizer que a amava. E ela? Sakura riu. Ela fora uma imbecil! Como pudera fazer aquilo com ele não entendia até agora. A conversa com Ino fora esclarecedora, mas mesmo assim.

- Naruto?

- O que foi? – ele se virou para ela. Os olhos dele. Onde estava o brilho que sempre gritava seu nome e sua paixão por ela? Onde?

- Eu... – era mais difícil do que nos filmes. Porque nos filmes as atrizes somente diziam o que tinham que dizer. Ali, ela tinha que dizer o que sentia – Me desculpe.

Ele não respondeu. O elevador se abriu naquele momento e eles saíram. A médica não precisava que ele respondesse agora, não precisava que ele respondesse nunca, ela só precisava que ele soubesse que ela realmente estava arrependida. Só precisava que ele acreditasse nela.

- Sua arma está carregada? – perguntou antes de Naruto abrir a porta.

- Eu não vou _atirar_ no Sasuke! – exclamou assustado com a pergunta de Sakura. Ela sorriu. Era bom ver aquela expressão nele, pelo menos conversar normalmente eles podiam depois daquela expressão.

- Não com balas ou laser – ela puxou a bolsa e remexeu um pouco dentro dela. Tirou um pequeno dardo do tamanho de uma bala – É tranqüilizante. Carregue na sua arma.

- Boa idéia, tô certo! – ele sorriu e equipou a arma – Só por precaução, certo?

- Certo.

Abriu a porta para se deparar com uma cena chocante. Sasuke parou um segundo para observar quem entrara, mas retomou sua andança de um lado para outro do apartamento ao ver que era somente Naruto. Ele tinha os cabelos muito arrepiados, uma expressão furiosa e um papel enfiado em uma das narinas. Sob o papel uma linha de sangue meio limpo como uma passada de costas de mão ainda jazia fazendo um caminho até seus lábios finos. Sobre o sofá um Kiba desacordado estava estirado, enquanto um silencioso Shino, com os braços cruzados, estava recostado à mesa da copa.

- O que aconteceu com você? O que aconteceu com Kiba? – perguntou Naruto deixando Sakura passar. Sasuke nem se importou com a presença dela e continuou andando de um lado para outro.

- Kiba tentou acertar Sasuke para desacordá-lo – foi Shino quem respondeu – Não funcionou muito bem.

Naruto sorriu amarelo e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Ele fez mesmo!

- Essa coisa de acertar o Sasuke foi idéia sua, Naruto? – perguntou Sakura com as sobrancelhas franzidas e correu até o Inuzuka no sofá – Onde ele foi acertado?

- No queixo, de baixo para cima – disse Shino.

- Sasuke, você usou a esquerda? – o moreno não precisou responder, parecia nem sequer estar ouvindo – Cara, eu já levei um desse do Sasuke, é mesmo de atordoar, tô certo!

Sakura só olhou para ele, furiosa, antes de avisar que estava tudo bem. Sentou-se sobre a mesinha de centro e passou a observar Sasuke. O moreno pareceu ficar incomodado com seu olhar, porque deixou a sala e entrou na cozinha. As canecas de cappuccino do café da manhã ainda estavam na pia. Sentou-se no balcão onde ela estava sentada quando lhe pediu para beijá-la e encostou sua testa no mármore frio.

Com ela fazia falta! Nunca pensou que se apegaria a alguém, a uma mulher, tanto quanto se apegara a ela. Sasuke Uchiha era completamente ciente de que não gostava de se relacionar, de que não gostava de mostrar as outras pessoas que o que estava sentindo e nem de falar muito de sua vida, mas com Hinata ele tinha necessidade de fazer essas coisas. Ele tinha necessidade de se apegar a ela e ficar junto dela o tempo todo. E ter Hinata arrancada de si tão bruscamente era ruim, era doloroso, era... Já nem sabia mais o que era, o que fazer, o que pensar. Sua cabeça ficava rodando e lembrando de alguma cena que envolvia ela.

Ainda com a testa sobre o mármore, os olhos fitando o piso do chão, lembrava-se dela toda cheia de geléia, dela dormindo no sofá com o livro sobre o peito, dela sentada com as costas apoiadas na porta de vidro da sacada lendo um romance, dela dormindo ao seu lado. Riu sozinho pensando que, não importava o que fizesse, nunca conseguia se lembrar dos rostos das outras pessoas com quem dormira. E, mesmo vendo Sakura, não conseguia lembrar com nitidez de nenhum momento agradável que passara com ela.

Mas, com Hinata, conseguia lembrar de tudo. Era como se tivesse ficado analisando cada pedacinho dela, cada gesto, cada palavra que ela havia tido nesse curto tempo de vida. E agora sentia como se ela fosse uma borboleta, vivendo um tempo, exibindo sua beleza e fazendo as pessoas sorrirem ao vê-la passar, mas depois desse curto tempo, morrendo sozinha. O pensamento dela morta era constante em sua mente, mesmo que tentasse afasta-lo. Daquela vez ele meio que sabia, meio que sentia, quem fora que pegara Hinata e temia isso.

Sasuke não podia se dar ao luxo de perder Hinata, aquela, definitivamente, não era uma opção. Ele tinha que recupera-la, mas por onde começar? Não tinha como. Ele perdera sua família. Ele teve sua família arrancada dele. Agora ele tinha Hinata arrancada dele, também. Não podia deixar isso assim. Não podia deixar as coisas acabarem como aconteceu com sua família. Não podia ficar sem Hinata, porque ela era o seu projeto mais importante encarnado, porque ela era como uma amiga para quem podia contar os seus segredos mais íntimos que nem para Naruto ele tinha coragem de contar, porque ela era a mulher que ele amava.

Deixou a cozinha com a força de vontade restaurada e encontrou Naruto na sala falando ao telefone. Somente Sakura se virou para encarar sua volta, mas ela não era importante. O detetive encarou Sasuke sério, bem diferente do que Shino e Sakura poderiam estar acostumados com Naruto. Sasuke sabia o que aquela expressão significava.

- Você vem comigo ou você fica? – perguntou o moreno. Naruto entendeu o que ele queria fazer.

- Eu não posso deixar você sair daqui, Sasuke.

- Vai me impedir como? – Naruto levantou a arma. A face séria do Uchiha se manteve. Sabia que Naruto atiraria nele sem pestanejar, simplesmente para poder impedi-lo de cometer uma besteira – Se você atirar, é melhor não errar.

Naruto não errou. O dardo tranqüilizante de Sakura acertou a lateral do corpo de Sasuke e o líquido transparente entrou no corpo do cientista fazendo-o cair de joelhos instantaneamente. Shino amparou Sasuke antes que ele batesse com tudo no chão. Sakura também se agachou perto dele.

As coisas ficavam difusas para Sasuke, seu corpo ficava mole e pesado demais para que pudesse continuar firme sobre as duas pernas. Fazia força para continuar acordado, mas mãos invisíveis o puxavam para a escuridão. Não queria ir, mas não tinha forças para resistir.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Sakura?

- Vai dormir por algumas horas – as vozes ficavam cada vez mais distantes, baixas e indistinguíveis - Tempo suficiente para recolhermos informações sobre quem pegou Hinata.

- Acho que já sabemos quem pegou Hinata.

- Quem foi?

- Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke entrou no escuro e no silêncio do nada.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Cara, foi complicado escrever um capítulo inteiro sem romance, francamente. Mas agora é que as coisas estão se encaminhando. Logo, acredito, teremos um hentai, mas eu não vou dizer de quem, surpresa.**

**Peço desculpas, mais uma vez, pela demora. Eu fico muito mal quando demoro pra postar, praticamente caio em depressão, mas essa época de fim de ano escolar não ajuda a criatividade a funcionar, desculpem. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! **

**Agradeço a todo mundo que mandou review ou não. Sim, eu checo os "hits". Obrigada mesmo!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_00 Gabi Duque 00, Hanari, Hana-Lis, Nessah, Kinha Oliver, JehFenix, Lust Lotu's, Ane Caroline, Loly Hyuuga, Dondeloth, Schne Hissi, Hinata-BR11, Elys the black angel, G. Namo(4), Taci, Kemi-GB-Hina-chan _e _Uchiha Mariana._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	16. Capítulo XV

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33.**

_- _Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo?- **Voz ao telefone.**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

O sol já saia de trás dos grandes prédios da região onde morava a Presidente do Laboratório Nacional de Genética de Tóquio. As caixas das pizzas que Jiraiya trouxera continuavam espalhadas em cima da mesa de centro de sua sala sem sinal de que alguém iria limpar ou sequer dar uma ordem para o computador-lar de Tsunade limpar. Para infelicidade da Presidente o tal que trouxera aquelas pizzas também continuava lá, espalhado em seu sofá, sem sinal de que iria embora.

- Nenhuma das suas porcarias de fontes ligou ainda, Jiraiya? – perguntou Tsunade. Ela já estava mais que nervosa de esperar pelas fontes nada confiáveis do velho dono do Ninja.

- Tsunade, querida – ele começou sentado no sofá parecendo muito cansando, pois aquela devia ser a milionésima vez naquela noite em que ela lhe perguntava a mesma coisa – Eu tenho quase certeza de que foi a Akatsuki, é uma intuição muito forte.

- Intuição? Desde quando eu confio nas suas intuições? – ela perguntou deixando as sobrancelhas loiras se franzirem a ponto de se juntarem em uma.

- Pois você devia, Tsunade – ambos olharam para a porta que acabara de ser aberta por uma mão de cor branca demais. Os olhos amarelos de Orochimaru esquadrinharam a sala ao entrar sem se incomodar com os olhares repletos de sentimentos revoltados de Jiraiya e Tsunade.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui, Orochimaru?

- O seu sistema de segurança é pateticamente fácil de burlar.

- Eu disse pra você – Jiraiya tirou seus olhos de Orochimaru para dizer para a Presidente com um sorriso arrogante.

- Você: cale a boca! – ela apontou para Jiraiya – Você: diga-me o que quer! – apontou para Orochimaru e então se virou para olhar os dois intercaladamente – Depois ambos vão embora da minha casa!

Orochimaru riu torcendo suas feições ofídicas – que fez sua risada parecer mais com um sibilar de cobra - se aproximando da estante de bebidas de Tsunade, mas somente ficou encarando-a. Quem realmente estava com uma tremenda vontade de beber era Jiraiya.

- Eu vim avisá-los que não sou eu quem está com o espécime chamado Hinata do Projeto Hyuuga.

- Que gentil da sua parte! – o velho de cabelos brancos desdenhou com um sorriso logo se virando para Tsunade – Eu não disse para confiar na minha intuição? – ela não lhe dedicou atenção.

- Então está com a Akatsuki? – perguntou à loira.

- Brilhante, Tsunade! – foi à vez de Orochimaru desdenhar.

Jiraiya se levantou. Tsunade podia ser realmente muito esperta quando queria, mas infelizmente Jiraiya era quem melhor conhecia o ex-amigo. Orochimaru só podia estar ali com um propósito e não era ceder informações de graça. Era visível que Orochimaru era um dos interessados em por as mãos no melhor projeto já idealizado pelo Exército Nacional e também era visível o seu orgulho ferido em perder tal projeto para um grupo de "garotos brincando de gângsteres" que era como ele gostava de chamar a organização Akatsuki. Ele só precisava descobrir quais eram as informações, assim poderia ter uma base de dedução para os próximos passos do Conselheiro.

- Não que a sua presença seja algo desagradável, Orochimaru – começou Jiraiya – Mas, diga-nos, o que quer?

As feições ofídicas se torceram em um sorriso largo que Jiraiya e Tsunade apesar puderam ver através do reflexo do vidro da estante de bebidas. Quando o moreno virou-se para os ex-companheiros esse sorriso já havia sumido.

- Quero a Akatsuki!

* * *

Quando abriu os olhos naquela manhã parecia que tinha dormido por muito mais tempo do que realmente tinha dormido. E quando abriu os olhos naquela manhã viu acima de si o mesmo teto de madeira da última vez que tinha aberto os olhos. Sentiu-se um pouco dolorida ao se mexer, não estava acostumada a dormir em um _futón_. Sentou-se no colchonete sem saber exatamente o que fazer. A porta de madeira para onde olhara na noite anterior e vira aquele homem muito parecido com Sasuke agora estava fechada, mas pequenos focos de luz entravam por buracos nas folhas de arroz da porta.

Quando se levantou, meio desajeitada, sentiu um tecido leve e delicioso escorrer por seu corpo, deslizando. Era a maciez de um quimono e sentiu-se muito bem vestindo aquilo. Não havia mais sono, agora estava muito bem disposta para poder sair e procurar por Sasuke, a única coisa mais incômoda era sua barriga roncando desesperada pedindo por qualquer coisa que a alimentasse. Assim que ouviu seu estômago roncar alto colocou as mãos sobre ele para tentar conter a dor momentânea, depois olhou para a porta que havia sido aberta deixando o sol intenso entrar e a cegar.

- Ah, Hinata, que bom que acordou! – era a mesma voz no homem da noite passada. Aquela voz macia, persuasiva, quase mágica, mas que não tinha uma coisa que na voz de Sasuke tinha. Não conseguia pensar no quê podia ser – Eu te trouxe o café da manhã.

Ela não sentia medo com a presença daquele homem. Sentia-se um pouco incomodada com a semelhança dele com o seu cientista, mas fora isso sentia apenas como mais uma pessoa que estava conhecendo, a mesma sensação de quando estava junto de Kiba e Shino, tirando as lambidas babadas de Akamaru. Itachi entrou no quarto deixando a porta aberta para bastante luz entrar, colocou a bandeja com um suculento café da manhã japonês e esperou Hinata se sentar, coisa que ela não fez.

- Não está com fome? – perguntou levantando o olhar rubi para encontrar os seus perolados. Tinha adorado, de todo o bom trabalho que ele admitia que seu irmão havia feito, o que mais lhe deixara fascinada foram seus olhos claríssimos.

Hinata levou as mãos à frente do peito, o dedo indicador da mão direita rente ao lábio inferior, indecisa. Enfim sentou-se de joelhos em frente à bandeja que Itachi colocara a sua frente. Tudo aquilo parecia delicioso e o cheiro de chá verde a estava embriagando. Gostara muito da culinária japonesa quando Sasuke resolvera cozinhar para ela. Pegou a xícara de porcelana e olhou uma última vez para o homem antes de beber. Sorriu agradecida enquanto chá quente descia para seu estômago. Ela esqueceu-se por um momento da presença de Itachi ali e somente se concentrou em começar a comer seu café da manhã extremamente bem vindo. Segurou os _hashis_ e a tigela de arroz e foi comendo intercalando com os outros itens do café. Assim como o cientista, o Akatsuki também lhe servira _sashimi__._

- Coma com calma, depois vamos conversar – mas se Hinata o ouviu, não deu atenção. Itachi continuou a sua frente, a face sem expressão, as mãos sobre o colo somente admirando os gestos rápidos e precisos da garota.

* * *

Como sempre o sol não entrava no quarto de Sasuke em seu apartamento, mas naquele dia o seu quarto estava estranhamente quente demais, apesar de ser um começo de outono bem rigoroso. Abriu os olhos sentindo o seu corpo um pouco mais pesado que o normal, mas mesmo assim empurrou com força as cobertas para longe deixando que elas escorregassem até o chão e sentou-se. Notou algo estranho e percebeu que o quarto não era preenchido pelo ruído baixíssimo do ar condicionado costumeiro. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e pelos poucos fios de barba por fazer que surgiram em seu rosto durante o dia anterior e a noite. Arregalou os olhos e levantou de um salto quando se lembrou das coisas que haviam acontecido na noite anterior. Ainda estava com as roupas de ontem quando saiu do quarto para encontrar Sakura dormindo em seu sofá e Naruto apoiado na mesa, também dormindo, por cima dos livros que Hinata lia.

- Bom dia, Uchiha! – cumprimentou Kiba saindo da cozinha, roupas limpas e os cabelos ainda úmidos. Vestia um avental de culinária, um avental azul com redemoinhos laranja que ganhara de Naruto de brincadeira já que Sasuke raramente cozinhava alguma coisa que não fosse o café da manhã que consistia em café da cafeteira e pão com geléia e requeijão.

- Você ainda está aqui, Kiba? – perguntou com a face completamente séria, como habitual. Kiba sorriu largamente sem nenhum rancor pelo soco do Uchiha na outra noite.

- É, Shino foi cuidar da loja e eu fiquei aqui pra ajudar em qualquer coisa – ele voltou para dentro da cozinha enquanto o geneticista o seguia. Correu até a frigideira no fogão a tempo de salvar uma panqueca e fazê-la dar uma cambalhota caindo no prato no balcão – Eu também estou preocupado com a Hinata, sabe?

Hinata. A lembrança daquele nome, a lembrança dela já o deixava mal. O sentimento de perda, mais uma vez, se fazia presente e causava aquele aperto horrível em seu estômago. Lembrava-se que, antes de sucumbir ao sedativo que Naruto atirara nele, eles haviam dito quem estava com Hinata, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia se lembrar. Naquele momento a sua mente estava mais que lenta pelo tranqüilizante em sua corrente sangüínea. Não sonhou com a moça nenhuma vez durante a noite, por mais que quisesse, pelo efeito do tranqüilizante. Queria ao menos imaginar que ela estava junto dele. Deu as costas para Kiba rumando para o seu quarto.

- Sasuke? – chamou Kiba, mas o moreno não se virou nem respondeu nada. Trancou a porta e o barulho do chuveiro fez-se ouvir.

Sasuke Uchiha concentrou sua mente durante o banho em somente pensar quem poderia ter pegado Hinata, concentrou-se em lembrar o maldito nome que eles tinham dito naquele momento, mas não conseguiu. Frustrado, o moreno desligou o chuveiro e enrolou a toalha na cintura saindo de dentro do Box e se colocando na frente do espelho depois de limpar o vapor com a mão. Precisava fazer aquela barba. Suspirou. Fazer a barba era, definitivamente, a atividade masculina que mais detestava.

Enquanto espalhava a espuma branca pelo rosto não podia evitar deixar os seus pensamentos vagarem pela caixinha de lembranças de sua mente. Lá ele via uma Hinata colocando creme de barbear na boca. Sorriu de canto limpando a lâmina na água corrente da pia e tornou a passar no rosto.

- Merda! – exclamou com raiva quando notou o filete de sangue escorrendo pela bochecha e deixando gotas pequenas caírem pela pia. Passou o dedo pelo machucado pegando o sangue e levou a boca. Mais uma imagem de Hinata veio a sua mente – Eu preciso te achar. Rápido!

* * *

Kakashi Hatake estava preocupado quando entrou em sua sala no prédio do Laboratório de Genética naquela manhã. Ele não pensara que pudesse ser tão ruim assim que pegara o espécime 2 do Projeto Hyuuga a qual era supervisor, mas tinha que ser logo a Akatsuki? Ele conhecia aquela organização, conhecia a força daqueles rapazes, sabia do que eram capazes e o que podiam fazer quando não parados. Agora temia ainda mais por eles terem posse do mais importante projeto do Laboratório. Apesar de nem ele e nem os dois cientistas que ficaram responsáveis pelo Projeto Hyuuga saberem do que Hinata era realmente capaz, certamente os integrantes da Akatsuki iriam.

Rumou diretamente para a sala da segurança, um copo de café muito maior que o consumo de cafeína recomendado segura em suas mãos. Precisava utilizar os computadores daquela sala para conseguir imagens de satélite de onde Jiraiya haviam dito que possivelmente a Akatsuki estava escondida. Aquele era um dos computadores mais potentes e importantes do mundo.

- Bom dia, Diretor Kakashi – disseram os guardar em uníssono quando o viram se aproximando. Aqueles eram os guardas do turno do dia, estranho eles terem como companhia o Diretor do Departamento Humanóide.

- Algum problema, senhor?

- Nenhum, apenas continue seu trabalho e não liguem pra mim – deu um sorriso por trás da máscara negra cobrindo seus lábios. Os seguranças, não muito convencidos, se conformaram com a resposta e voltaram-se para suas telas com as imagens das câmeras de segurança.

* * *

- Aqui nós temos um fóssil genuíno de Pterodátilo – anunciou a guia do museu para uma turma de alunos da sétima série. Eles olharam impressionados para o fóssil, era a primeira vez que o Conselho permitia a vinda daquela coleção para o Japão – Seu nome científico é _Pterodactylus _e é da classe de répteis voadores.

A guia continuava falando e levando os alunos em frente, mas nem todos estavam assim tão interessados nos fósseis e todas aquelas coisas mortas e vídeos sobre a era jurássica. Um garoto moreno, olhos de um azul vivo, saiu do meio de seus colegas sorrateiramente e voltou alguns passos para a sala de onde eles tinham vindo. Ali, no centro do salão, estava um imenso Triceratops. Por aquele dinossauro, sim, o garoto estava fascinado.

Aproximou-se do animal, ele estava sobre uma plataforma quadrada e letras digitais em holograma flutuavam ali perto dizendo "Não se aproxime", mas o garoto fingiu que não as viu e chegou o mais perto que conseguiu do seu animal favorito. Ergue as mãos para saber se podia se aproximar mais, mas quando sua mão direita chegou mais perto uma camada brilhante de um escudo apareceu e o aluno puxou a mão bruscamente para perto do corpo, a palma quente, doendo muito. Ele ajoelhou-se, seus olhos claros enchendo-se de lágrimas de dor. Olhou para sua mão pequena para vê-la vermelha e muito dolorida. Escorria sangue de um corte perto do dedo indicador.

O garoto, apesar da dor, sabia o que era aquilo e olhou novamente para o mamífero extinto. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto quando pensou que eles estavam mesmo preocupados com possíveis roubos daquela coleção. Aqueles escudos transformavam em poeira cósmica qualquer coisa que passava por eles e quase sua mão fora um dessas coisas transformadas em poeira, sem contar que se fosse algo mais pesado ou maior que passasse o escudo iria disparar o alarme fazendo as portas principais se fecharem e entre os salões mais daqueles escudos apareceriam. Sabias dessas coisas não somente por se interessar, mas seu pai era um dos projetistas do sistema de segurança do museu e dos principais bancos mundiais. Levantou-se, precisava achar sua turma, fora uma experiência de teor aventureiro o suficiente. Correu para o salão de onde tinha vindo.

"Os escudos só podem ser desligados pela parte interna, porém nada pode ser colocado através do escudo sem se desintegrar" pensou a guia que entrara no salão assim que vira o garoto saindo de perto de seus colegas. Manteve-se escondida enquanto ele testava a segurança do local. Olhou para cima "E necessita-se encontrar outra entrada que não as portas principais, precisa ser uma entrada no salão mesmo".

Ela já havia conseguido todas as informações que precisava, mas mesmo assim ainda estava no local, verificando novamente. Na verdade seu trabalho era continuar ali infiltrada até que todas as preparações fossem concluídas e eles pudessem agir. Ajeitou em seu cabelo a flor branca e seguiu para a cozinha tomar um chá. Aquilo tudo a entediava tremendamente.

* * *

- Onde está... Sasuke? – a voz de Hinata era contida e ela corou para o seu reflexo na água quando perguntou isso a Itachi que estava sentado no corredor de madeira atrás dela. A moça estava agachada, os braços ao redor das pernas observando as carpas no pequeno lago.

- Logo você vai pra junto dele novamente, Hinata – respondeu Itachi. Sabia que ela estava determinada a encontrar o seu irmão mais novo, mas ela era apenas como uma criança. Ao ser persuadida de que se fosse boazinha teria o que queria, era fácil de ser usada – Assim que você me ajudar com uma coisa, poderá voltar.

- Nã-não posso ir agora?

- Ainda não – quando os olhos perolados dela voltaram-se para as carpas, Itachi levantou-se de seu assento para se aproximar dela que estremeceu ao ver a figura de olhos rubros atrás de si. Itachi Uchiha tinha um aspecto assustador através do reflexo da água – Venha, Hinata.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão a qual ela aceitou e o Akatsuki a levantou guiando até a beirada do corredor de madeira onde os dois se sentaram. Itachi lhe tratava com cautela, com graça. Um cavalheirismo galanteador a qual ela não estava acostumada, apesar de ter todo o semblante tão sério quando o semblante de Sasuke. Diferente da corrente elétrica quando sentia ao tocar Naruto e Kiba e ainda mais diferente do turbilhão de sensações que sentia ao tocar Sasuke, só sentia uma coisa estranha ao tocar Itachi, uma coisa fria e nebulosa. A companhia dele era agradável e ela não se sentia amedrontada, mas ainda assim estava temerosa.

- Você gostou das carpas? – ele olhava o laguinho fixamente.

- São bonitas.

E mais uma vez eles ficaram em silêncio, da mesma forma que acontecia muito com Sasuke.

- Co-como eu... posso te ajudar? – perguntou a garota olhando suas mãos, torcendo-as.

- Não tenha pressa em saber – ele respondeu – Quando eu precisar da sua ajuda, você vai saber.

Ela assentiu. E até que aquele momento não chegasse, ela precisaria ficar naquele lugar com ele. Não se sentia mal com esse pensamento, apesar de sentir falta de Sasuke. Tudo seria muito melhor se ele também pudesse estar ali com ela.

- Hinata? – ela o olhou mostrando que estava ouvindo – Sabia que eu sou o irmão mais velho de Sasuke?

- Irmão... mais velho? – ela conhecia aquela palavra, sabia o que queria dizer, que eles eram filhos dos mesmos pais ou da mesma mãe ou do mesmo pai. E também notara a semelhança entre eles, mas também notara as diferenças. Só tinha certa dificuldade em processar tamanha informação. E porque Sasuke nunca lhe contara que tinha um irmão mais velho? Nas tais fotos que eram as lembranças de Sasuke não havia nenhuma em que Itachi estava presente.

- Como será que o Sasuke está? – ele não estava dizendo aquilo por estar preocupado nem por sentir falta do mais novo. Estava somente imaginando se Sasuke já sabia que fora ele quem pegara seu projeto mais precioso.

Quando sorriu de canto Hinata lembrou-se perfeitamente do sorriso de canto de Sasuke. Ali estava uma coisa em que aqueles dois irmãos eram completamente parecidos. Seus sorrisos eram idênticos.

* * *

- Eles querem assaltar o museu? Pra roubar fósseis? Que idéia besta, tô certo!

- Naruto, você faz idéia de quanto um daqueles fósseis vale no Mercado Negro?

- Uhn... Não.

- Mais do que você pode esperar ganhar em toda a sua vida – ouvindo isso no telefone ele engoliu em seco. O seu salário como detetive era mais que suficiente para ele ter uma vida luxuosa, mas pensar em quanto lámen ele poderia comprar com o dinheiro de um roubo de fósseis era incrível.

- Mas eu ainda não entendi o que Hinata tem a ver com isso – olhou para trás, através do vidro da porta da sacada de Sasuke, onde ele, Sakura e Kiba estavam reunidos.

- Nós também não sabemos ainda. Como ela é uma experiência do Exército para o protótipo do soldado perfeito pensamos que tenha alguma coisa a ver com essas suas habilidades.

- Que habilidades?

- Isso é que o eu e Tsunade queremos que você pergunte a Sasuke. Shikamaru foi checar nos arquivos dele, mas foi Sasuke quem conviveu com o Hyuuga 2.

- Saquei, tô certo! Vou fazer isso agora mesmo! – e desligou o celular sem nem mesmo se despedir. Entrou novamente no apartamento ouvindo Sasuke terminar de contar aos dois qual era a importância de Hinata. Contar que, na verdade, ela não era humana, mas sim uma pessoa artificial criada para servir de instrumento do Exército Nacional.

- Ela? Mas... ela não parece... ela é tão... – Kiba tentava articular alguma coisa depois da longa e detalhada explicação de Sasuke sobre a Hyuuga, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas.

- Ela não parece um instrumento de destruição – foi Sakura quem completou o pensamento do veterinário. Ela tinha as sobrancelhas rosadas franzidas para o moreno Uchiha – Sasuke, experiências com serem humanóides são contra a lei.

- Eu sei disso, Sakura – ele rebateu com a voz irritada. Não era aquele o ponto, o ponto era Hinata estar desaparecida e não o que ele fez ou deixou de fazer para ir contra as leis nacionais – Mas isso não é importante agora.

- Sasuke, a vovó e o velho precisam saber quais são as habilidades especiais da Hinata – disse Naruto de súbito interrompendo o possível desabafo raivoso que o rapaz Uchiha estava se preparando para expelir - Parece que quem a pegou vai usar essas habilidades.

Ele suspirou antes de passar a mão no cabelo e responder:

- Eu não notei qualquer outra habilidade fora rápida regeneração. Ela caiu em cima dos cacos de um pote de geléia e a pele dela começou a expelir os cacos por si mesma. Não houve sangue nem cicatrizes.

- Sério? Legal, tô certo! – admirou-se Naruto.

Depois da exclamação do detetive a sala ficou em silêncio. Naruto colocou as mãos por trás da cabeça e Sasuke se levantou do sofá, já não agüentava mais ficar em casa sem poder fazer alguma coisa por Hinata. Eles haviam dito, na noite anterior, quem fora que a pegara. Agora tinham que repetir para ele, mas das últimas duas vezes que Sasuke fizera essa pergunta naquela manhã ninguém lhe disse nada.

- Naruto – chamou o rapaz moreno ficando de frente para o amigo – Quem está com a Hinata?

O Uzumaki apertou os punhos, sabia qual seria o tipo de reação que o Uchiha teria ao dizer. Ele ficaria extremamente irritado e todo o ódio que ele vivia acumulando dentro de si poderia escapar. Sasuke já estava há anos sem saber notícias dele e agora ele resolvia reaparecer da pior maneira. Roubando de Sasuke uma das únicas coisas que – Naruto sabia – deixava-o verdadeiramente feliz.

_- Rápido, Sasuke!_

_- Fala baixo, Naruto!_

_Os corredores estavam escuros, mas não importava. Eles já conheciam de cor aquele lugar, podiam andar por ali de olhos fechados. Viraram um corredor, depois outros e conseguiram chegar a portava que levava a escadaria. Naruto agarrou a maçaneta, mas quando forçou não conseguiu abrir._

_- Está trancada._

_- Sai daí – Sasuke aproximou-se e ajoelhou para ficar com os olhos do nível da fechadura. Naruto o observava atentamente, hora olhando por cima do ombro para ver se alguém vinha vindo. O moreno tirou do bolso um canivete afiado e um arame duro o suficiente para enfiar os dois na fechadura e abrir a porta. Era um prédio decrépito e antigo, abrir aquelas fechaduras obtusas era extremamente fácil para o garoto._

_Abriram a porta depois de um clique alto e passaram por ela subindo as escadas. Naruto fechou a porta atrás de si depois de passar. Pela fresta embaixo ele viu uma luz amarela se acender e uma voz vir surgindo pelo corredor._

_- Sasuke, eles acordaram!_

_O Uchiha não respondeu, apenas continuou correndo. Ele não se veria mais nenhum dia preso naquele lugar, não precisava de nenhuma daquelas pessoas, não precisava de um novo lar, só precisava ir embora dali. Ele e Naruto tinham decidido isso, não ficariam mais esperando uma família. Um era a família do outro e isso bastava._

_Chegaram ao telhado da casa de apenas três andares. Sasuke guiou Naruto correndo para uma escada de incêndio e começaram a descer. Os últimos degraus estavam enferrujados e soltos, mas não importava. Ambos pularam para uma das ruas escuras do Submundo e sumiram na neblina. Era uma noite fria e nuvens de fumaça saiam de suas bocas conforme corriam para longe, o mais longe que suas pernas pudessem agüentar. Não importava pra onde, eles só correram para longe até alcançarem um dos parques verdes, um dos mais afastados do Submundo, daqueles que apenas as pessoas ricas ficavam a vontade para freqüentar. Sasuke e Naruto correram até o meio das árvores e continuaram correndo. O plano de Sasuke era chegar até o outro lado, mas Naruto parou, as mãos nos joelhos, respirando pesadamente._

_- Vamos descansar um pouco, Sasuke, tô certo!_

_- Ainda é muito perto – ele respondeu rispidamente._

_- Você acha que aquela velha gorda vai ter força pra correr até aqui? – o loiro deitou-se no meio da clareira, onde as árvores não tapavam a visão do céu, e abri os braços respirando fundo – Relaxa. Nós conseguimos!_

_Sasuke cruzou os braços, resignado pela tranqüilidade do melhor amigo, mas sentou-se ao lado dele. Depois de um tempo os dois, em silêncio, ficaram olhando as estrelas. Agora, com os corpos perdendo o calor da corrida, o frio da noite se fazia mais presente. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia verdadeiramente se importar._

_- Sasuke, você nunca me contou a história de como você foi parar naquele orfanato._

_- Não é algo que eu goste de lembrar – o Uchiha colocou os braços atrás da cabeça para apoiá-la._

_- A minha história nem é tão legal assim, tô certo. Sempre me disseram que eu fui deixado lá desde bebê._

_- Você devia ser um bebê muito chato._

_- Cale a boca! Não era isso! – retrucou Naruto, irritado, sentando-se e cerrando o punho para o amigo. Sasuke fechou os olhos negros e também sentou-se, apoiando os braços nas pernas cruzadas._

_- Meu irmão gostava de fazer coisas e andar com pessoas que meus pais não aprovavam. Ele chagava em casa tarde e brigava com eles. Eram brigas realmente sérias, todas às vezes. Eu acordava assustado e me escondia atrás da porta para ouvir. Meu irmão vivia dizendo que ia embora, mas nunca ia. Na última briga ele disse que já não suportava mais meus pais e que eu não merecia viver a mesma coisa que ele estava vivendo. Eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer, porque os meus pais eram bons pra mim, especialmente minha mãe. – Sasuke fez uma pausa onde deixou seus olhos vagarem pelas estrelas, mas depois baixou o rosto e seus olhos voltaram a ser opacos – Eu voltei pra casa tarde um dia e pensei que meus pais iam ficar bravos, mas estava tudo escuro em casa. Eu entrei a sala estava coberta de sangue, meus pais estavam caídos por cima do sofá. Itachi estava perto da janela, um canivete seguro na mão. Ele não disse nada, só saiu pela porta e foi embora._

_Os dois ficaram em um silêncio fúnebre. Os olhos de Naruto estavam arregalados como pratos, mas depois eles se fecharam em uma silenciosa condolência para com o amigo. Sasuke tirou o canivete que ele usara para abrir a porta do bolso e fez a lâmina prateada refletir a luz da lua. Ele nem precisava dizer, sabia de quem era aquele canivete e para quê fora usado._

_- Um dia eu ainda vou matá-lo. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez! – a mão pálida do Uchiha apertou o cabo da arma com força a ponto de tremer. E então lágrimas começaram a rolar dos olhos de Sasuke juntando-se no queixo e deixando as grossas gotas caírem na grama – Ele tirou de mim minha única família!_

_Naruto ficou sem saber o que fazer, era a primeira vez desde que conhecia Sasuke que via o melhor amigo demonstrar mais sentimentos que a típica faceta séria e as frases frias. Ficou assustado, mas apenas por um segundo. Sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo quando agarrou a mão que Sasuke segurava o canivete e colocou a sua sobre a dele. Sorriu largamente quando os olhos ônix fitaram os seus._

_- Nós somos uma família, tô certo! – disse – Eu vou estar com você, não importa o que queira fazer, e vou sempre te ajudar. É uma promessa!_

_Sasuke não reagiu de imediato. Limpou as lágrimas com a manga da camiseta e olhou para Naruto, sem sorriso, mas do mesmo jeito que o loiro e aceitou a sua oferta. Apertou a mão dele com o canivete ainda seguro entre as mãos._

_- Obrigado, Naruto._

Naruto Uzumaki maneou a cabeça para afastar a lembrança e voltar para o presente. Aquela fora a única vez que se lembrava de Sasuke ter falado sobre sua família de todos os anos que passaram juntos. Mas ambos tinham cumprido a promessa. Ambos tinham ficado juntos, sempre ajudando o outro quando necessário. E agora era o momento em que Naruto mais teria que ajudar Sasuke. Encarou os olhos negros com determinação, a mesma determinação que tivera naquela noite a muito tempo para prometer que seriam uma família. De alguma maneira, Sasuke sentiu-se reconfortado com aquele olhar, apesar de saber que o que ouviria não seria algo bom.

- Ela está com a Akatsuki, Sasuke – os olhos ônix arregalaram-se, para depois se comprimirem perigosamente com a finalização da frase – Ela está com Itachi.

* * *

Shikamaru espreguiçou-se e bocejou longamente. Já estava a quase meio dia procurando todos os dados do Projeto Hyuuga e analisando os relatórios feitos por Sasuke enquanto Hinata estava com ele. Eram relatórios extremamente detalhados e nada práticos, bem estilo do Uchiha que gostava de deixar os estagiários dos analistas malucos com todos aqueles termos.

Esfregou os olhos antes de abrir o último arquivo no computador e lê-lo com atenção. Eram os pseudogenes de Hinata, aqueles três que foram reativados. Shikamaru sabia que um daqueles genes afetava a captação rápida de informações, fora uma das habilidades que ele e Sasuke haviam escolhido para manter no espécime. Outro desses genes reativados tinha a ver com os glóbulos brancos e as plaquetas para rápida regeneração quanto a ferimentos de todos os tipos, desde os mais simples aos mais graves. Mas para quê servia o último gene reativado?

Abriu a pasta contendo os genes que seriam reativados no espécime 1 do projeto. Eram vários, mas não sabia por que não tinha pensado nisso antes, os genes de Hinata estavam destacados. O último gene era um gene ocular não identificado. Não havia nada nos relatórios de Sasuke que fizesse referência a alguma anomalia nos olhos de Hinata, fora a cor perolada. O que poderia ser? Shikamaru olhou para o cilindro de vidro repousando na parte mais escura do laboratório, aquele espécime completamente conservado.

Colocou na balança todos os prós e os contras do que estava pensando em fazer. Era necessário, precisava fazer alguns testes e eles não tinham muito tempo para um espécime 3. Levantou-se da sua cadeira e ligou os computadores próximos ao cilindro do espécime 1. As luzes azuladas acenderam mostrando o rapaz de longos cabelos negros, o tubo de oxigênio ainda repousando em sua boca. Passou a mão pelo vidro gelado e iniciou o processo.

- Cara, isso vai ser problemático! – voltou para o computador. Precisava fazer um soro para interromper o crescimento exageradamente rápido do líquido amniótico de Hyuuga 1. O que ele queria, na realidade, era ir pra casa e jogar um pouco de xadrez com o seu computador lar, apesar dos gritos constantes de Temari, mas agora precisaria ficar no laboratório até todos os seus exames estarem prontos.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Deixa eu começar com me desculpe para variar o repertório. Eu sei que o capítulo ficou um pouco filler, mas para compensar ele está cheio de coisas por acontecer, entendem? Coisas legais por acontecer! E para o Natal terá atualização de "Pela Sacada ao Lado" e "Aromas e Zumbidos".**

**Pra quem me perguntou se eu já assisti "Elfen Lied" a resposta é não. Eu não conhecia a história até minha amiga Marcela me emprestar um DVD com o anime, mas eu gostei do que eu li na Wikipédia e assim que der eu vou assistir os episódios todos.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_I-Dalice E-Mily, Hana-Lis, Dricahina, 00 Gabi Duque 00, Srta. Oliver, (5), Hinata-BR11, Tia-Lulu, Lust Lotu's, Loly Hyuuga, Nessah, Milia-chan, Schne Hissi, Uchiha Mary-senpai, Waaly, Hanari, FranHyuuga, Maria Lua, Lawliet, Susakekun _e _Ety-chan._

_Agradecimento especial a__** Srta. Abracadabra**__ por betar a fic e mandar dois e-mail, pois sempre esquece de anexar o arquivo ao primeiro!_

**Nota da Amiga:**

Estou sem inspiração, pois sou a Editora da Tilim, e basicamente apenas a chicoteio.

Já que ela tem PREGUIÇAAA de escrever mais fics SasuHina e sempre deixa pra depois os projetos originais.

Marcy .-.

**Ignorem essa nota!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	17. Capítulo XVI

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33.**

_- _Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo?- **Voz ao telefone.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

Ficou rígido. As palavras, as imagens e os sons parecendo mil vezes mais lentos e altos em sua cabeça. Sentia seus lábios tremerem levemente e seus punhos se apertando com as unhas cravando na carne pálida. A imagem de sua sala, de Naruto a sua frente e de tudo que existia, sumiu. Memórias de uma noite que ele detestava lembrar vinham a sua mente. Olhos de um vermelho demoníaco e frio, mesmos olhos da última vez que vira Itachi Uchiha em sua vida. O cenário era cruel para uma separação de dois irmãos que um dia tinham sido os melhores amigos. Havia sangue. Havia mortes. Havia sofrimento. Havia dor. Só não havia palavras.

- Sasuke, olha pra mim! – gritou Naruto segurando o amigo pelos ombros e o chacoalhando levemente. Via os seus olhos ônix começarem a se colorir com um brilho rubro. Não via nada, até aquele grito do melhor amigo o despertar e ele começar a ficar mais calmo depois de ver a imensidão anil dos olhos do detetive – Pare de pensar nele!

- Desgraçado... – foi à única coisa que Sasuke disse aos sussurros antes de soltar suas palmas marcadas pelas unhas curtas. Deixou a franja negra cobrir seus olhos e Naruto se sentiu apto a soltá-lo.

Kiba e Sakura assistiam a reação de Sasuke em silêncio, mas assustados. Era a primeira vez que ambos viam aquilo, mesmo Sakura que convivera com Sasuke intimamente e o conhecia melhor e há mais tempo que Kiba. Ela deu um passo à frente e segurou a barra da manga da camiseta de Naruto para mostrar que ela e o veterinário ainda estavam ali, mas o loiro não lhe deu atenção. Ainda olhava seriamente, um pouco preocupado, para Sasuke.

- Se ele encostar nela, se a machucar... – ele disse e dessa vez todos na sala puderam ouvir. O tom de voz que Sasuke usara e o sentimento que ele inconscientemente deixara passar através daquelas palavras machucaram Sakura. Ela olhou para algum outro canto, um sorriso triste se formando em seus lábios, sem forças para encarar o sentimento que ela queria estampado no moreno por outra, outra que nem era humana. Riu. Um riso triste por perceber ser tão egoísta – Eu já queria matá-lo antes, mas agora é definitivo! – o moreno levantou os olhos. Parecia mais calmo, porém o brilho rubro de seus olhos não havia desaparecido e Naruto ousava pensar que nem o faria tão cedo.

- Vovó Tsunade e o velho já descobriram que parece que eles vão assaltar uma exposição de fósseis – disse Naruto tentando desviar a atenção de Sasuke de seus pensamentos assassinos – Parece que era Orochimaru quem queria Hinata, mas a Akatsuki descobriu e agiu primeiro, tô certo.

- Mas a Akatsuki conhece as habilidades da Hinata? – perguntou Sakura engolindo seus pensamentos e fazendo um esforço enorme para deixá-los quietos embrulhados na garganta.

- Não sabemos – respondeu Naruto. Evitou comentar o que Jiraiya havia lhe dito, que Orochimaru estava com ele e Tsunade no apartamento dela e fora o próprio quem lhes dera as informações. Isso era um fato que nenhum dos presentes precisava saber no momento.

- O que é que tem de tão incrível no museu para eles precisarem da Hinata para atravessar? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi Kiba que já tinha se recuperado da reação de Sasuke e agora se sentava no sofá, pensativo – Eu não sou de gostar de museus.

- Já que eles vão assaltar o museu deve ser alguma coisa a ver com o sistema de segurança – deduziu Sakura – Mas eu duvido que regeneração rápida vá ajudar em...

A médica parou de súbito. Arregalou os olhos esmeraldinos e sorriu largamente. Pensou mais um pouco movimentando os lábios sem emitir som para buscar as palavras corretas e deter a euforia que tinha se formado em seu peito. Se xingava mentalmente por ter sido burra e não pensando nisso antes. Todos os rapazes olharam para ela para saber o que a tinha feito interromper a fala no meio. Ela esquadrinhou cada um deles demoradamente.

- Eu já sei pra quê eles querem a Hinata!

* * *

Kakashi estava concentrado monitorando a parte oeste da cidade de Tóquio. Ainda não tivera nenhum sinal de onde poderia ser o esconderijo da organização Akatsuki. Jiraiya o mandara ficar de olho neles, mas como poderia fazer isso se são não sabia aonde encontrá-los?

Sentiu o seu celular vibrar no bolso do jaleco e atendeu com um olhar de canto para os seguranças que não lhe davam atenção depois de reconhecer o número no visor.

- Mais alguma pista, Presidente?

- Preciso que você monitore o Museu Nacional de Tóquio, Kakashi. Qualquer movimento em falso, qualquer suspeita, me envie uma nota imediatamente.

- O museu? A Akatsuki quer roubar antiguidades? – tomou o cuidado de falar com a voz moderadamente baixa para que somente Tsunade escutasse.

- Fósseis.

Fósseis. A palavra lhe soava vagamente, como se já tivesse ouvido alguma coisa que se relacionava com fósseis e com o museu, mas não conseguiu fazer a ligação. Provavelmente tinha alguma coisa a ver com o noticiário, mas lembrou-se que no única dia que parara para assistir as notícias Anko resolvera chegar de surpresa e, bem, a televisão continuou ligada, mas ele não prestava nenhuma atenção a ela.

- Tudo bem – e desligou depois de se despedir rapidamente.

- Diretor Hatake? – chamou um dos seguranças levantando-se e arrastando a cadeira para perto do monitor. O outro imitou seu movimento quando Kakashi se virou para olhá-los – Nós vamos fazer a troca de turno, senhor, já é hora do almoço.

- Já? – perguntou para si mesmo o de cabelos prateados assustando-se com o tempo que ficara ali. Como se a palavra almoço fosse alguma espécie de senha para ativação, seu estômago roncou.

- Podemos pedir para os guardas do próximo turno tragam um almoço para o senhor.

Kakashi sorriu por trás da máscara e apertou os olhos, mas recusou a oferta com um aceno de cabeça. Definitivamente os guardas de segurança eram as melhores pessoas de todo o prédio. Tinham um respeito sadio por ele e nenhuma das partes se incomodava com a outra. Assim que eles saíram o diretor voltou sua atenção para os quatro monitores a sua frente. Reservou os dois de baixo para continuar procurando pela Akatsuki, os dois de cima ele reprogramou as coordenadas e o satélite mudou sua posição levemente para focalizar o Museu Nacional.

* * *

Já era a terceira vez que Shikamaru Nara saia do laboratório secreto onde trabalhava o Projeto Hyuuga para ir até uma das salas de lazer buscar um energético. Ele não era do tipo que gostava de tomar essas coisas, mas era um trabalho árduo e demorado e precisava evitar dormir. Não sabia que horas eram e nem fazia questão de saber. A porta soltou seu suspiro metálico quando se abriu automaticamente para o cientista passar e fechou com o mesmo suspiro.

O laboratório estava iluminado por suas luzes azuis, os vidros blindados das janelas que não deixavam passar luz de nenhum dos lados. O cilindro do espécime 1 do Projeto Hyuuga estava postado na horizontal com seu espécime masculino agora respirando como não fazia desde que o espécime 2 fora iniciado muitos meses atrás. O líquido amniótico contaminado com o soro de rápido desenvolvimento errôneo estava sendo descongelado e imediatamente escoado pelo ralo do cilindro. O peito forte e muito pálido subia e descia em seu ritmo cardíaco.

Desenvolvera o mais rápido que a sua vontade o permitia trabalhar um soro para combater aquele de rápido desenvolvimento e aplicara em forma de gás no tubo de oxigênio do espécime. O soro funcionara e dera resultados quando o líquido congelado começara a derreter; rugas de velhice precoce que tinham se instalado na testa e nos cantos dos olhos do espécime 1 tinha desaparecido dando lugar a uma pele lisa e os músculos levemente atrofiados tinham voltado a ficar rígidos e em perfeitas condições. Não faltava muito para terminar o processo de derretimento.

O geneticista tomou um grande gole do seu energético e sentou-se em frente ao computador. Só faltava uma única coisa que precisava fazer para que, quando o espécime acordasse, pudesse saber onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. Era uma técnica contra a lei, mas todo o Projeto Hyuuga também era. Não que Shikamaru se importasse muito com a lei, mas ter problemas com ela era essencialmente problemático.

* * *

Sai já tinha terminado o seu papel de infiltrado naquela missão. Tinha conseguido as informações do contrabando e a patrulha já havia feito as prisões necessárias. Não um crime particularmente grande como as coisas que ele e Naruto normalmente estavam acostumados a tratar, mas já era alguma coisa para fazer quando estava sem o parceiro. Gostava das missões de infiltração.

Subia sem pressa a passarela em direção a Pizzaria Ninja para comer alguma coisa antes de ir pra casa. Tinha o resto do dia de folga e ainda era meio da tarde. Colocou sua mão sobre o leitor de digitais e entrou depois da porta automática de abrir. O som de música nova, mas baixa, veio dançando até seus ouvidos, assim como o cheiro delicioso de pizza recém saída do forno abriu ainda mais o seu apetite.

O entregador Rock Lee estava com os seus patins ativados e pequenas chamas de foguete saiam de trás, um esfregão nas mãos correndo pela extensão do Ninja passando o instrumento molhado pelo piso quadriculado. Sai achou incrível conseguir fazer aquilo sem escorregar. Tenten devia ter acabado de limpar as mesas, porque todas elas estavam com um brilho úmido e agora passava o pano encharcado por sobre o balcão. Não havia nenhum cliente, então o cheiro delicioso das pizzas recém feitas deveria ser para alguma entrega.

- Olá – disse simplesmente fazendo Lee interromper sua patinação artística e ambos, Tenten e Lee, olharem pra ele.

- Oi, Sai! – cumprimentou o entregador aproximando-se. O detetive sorriu para ele – Completou aquela missão do contrabando?

- Acabei de prender a quadrilha.

- Isso é muito bom! – os olhos de Lee ficaram em chamas – É a primavera da juventude!

- Nós estamos no outono – disse Sai aproximando-se do balcão e deixando Lee no meio do salão em sua pose "Nice Guy".

- Não liga pra ele, Sai – disse Tenten guardando o pano em algum lugar atrás do balcão – O que vai querer?

- Pizza de atum e refrigerante – a garçonete lhe sorriu e digitou os pedidos em um teclado ótico na parede. Sai sempre pedia isso, não entendia porque ainda se dava ao trabalho de perguntar – Jiraiya está? Não o ouço gritando.

- Ele saiu ontem a noite, não disse aonde ia – Tenten viu o refrigerante emergir da abertura na parede. Soltava uma leve fumaça que todas as coisas muito geladas soltam e entregou para Sai em cima do balcão – Já falou com Naruto?

- Não.

- Nenhuma pista da Hinata? – perguntou Lee aproximando-se novamente com o esfregão nas mãos.

Sai não respondeu e eles entenderam o silêncio.

* * *

O sol ia descendo no horizonte por um lado, atrás do muro decrépito do velho templo, deixando uma noite fria e com uma neblina densa subir pelo outro. Agora Hinata sabia o que era o lugar onde estava e quem morara ali muitos anos antes. Ficara o dia todo na companhia de Itachi e não achara desagradável. Os silêncios entre os dois eram longos e mórbidos, mas as conversas eram fluídas e inspiradoras.

Não falavam sobre coisas complexas, sobre filosofia e ciência ou sobre vida e universo, conversaram apenas trivialidades sobre coisas do mundo e do cotidiano que Hinata ainda não conhecia. Falaram sobre como é estranho usar telefone e como Hinata tinha que experimentar andar de carro alguma vez. Itachi prometeu que a levaria para um passeio que ela jamais esqueceria em breve. Ela ficou animada com a idéia e parou de temer tanto as palavras ao falar com ele, apesar de ainda ficar envergonhada constantemente e escorregar e gaguejar ocasionalmente.

Para Itachi era uma experiência estranha. Sua personalidade não era a de uma pessoa com facilidade para se abrir e fazer amigos, especialmente através de um bom diálogo ou de carisma nato. Sua personalidade era um pouco mais anti-social e taciturna para conseguir manter uma conversa que não fosse estritamente necessária. Não tinha ficado muito tempo pensando nisso enquanto conversava com Hinata, mas tinha alguma coisa em sua existência não humana que o fazia conversar com ela, explicar a ela, ensinar a ela. Podia ser o brilho etéreo que ela parecia exalar ou os olhos cintilantes. Na verdade, para ele, toda a existência daquela pequena mulher parecia uma existência etérea. Algo o fazia falar e era uma sensação que não tinha há muito tempo.

Hinata soltou um riso baixinho e miúdo, mas o sorriso ficou grudado em sua face junto com o leve rubor de alguma coisa que tinha gostado de ouvir da Itachi. Ela não percebeu os passos vindos do corredor de madeira até eles, mas Itachi percebeu. Abriu os olhos vermelhos antes cerrados e virou a cabeça para ver quem se aproximava de trás de Hinata. A garota só percebeu que ele olhava para além dela quando os passos cessaram a alguns metros de si.

- Sasori.

- Itachi – o rapaz ruivo começou. Hinata estremeceu quando ele a olhou, mas gostou de suas feições. Eram estranhamente angelicais para serem normais, mas não foi isso que a morena pensou. Ela pensou somente que poderia gostar desse rapaz a qual Itachi chamara Sasori – Posso me sentar?

- Claro – o moreno respondeu e ele sentou entre Itachi e Hinata com o olhar perolado sobre si o tempo todo. Ele retirou de dentro da túnica de nuvens vermelhas um boneco de madeira unido a mais madeira por fios que pareciam invisíveis. Sasori começou a movimentar a marionete alegremente e Hinata ficou fascinada por ela. Virou-se para o Uchiha ainda controlando o boneco – Pein quer que testemos Hinata para ela mostrar suas habilidades. Vamos cumprir a missão o mais tardar amanhã à noite.

Itachi Uchiha somente olhou para o céu escurecendo onde as primeiras estrelas já brilhavam tímidas demais para serem de grande beleza, mas brilhavam do jeito que o moreno gostava que elas brilhassem. Concordou com a cabeça.

* * *

Gaara deixou os cabelos molhados sem secar e se colocou em frente ao espelho sobre a pia de seu banheiro. Passou os dedos pelas marcas escuras em volta de seus olhos e chacoalhou a cabeça com força fazendo respingos de água voar por todo banheiro. Colocou as duas mãos sobre a pia e soltou um suspiro audível.

Sempre tivera insônia, durante toda a sua vida não conseguia dormir mais que três horas por noite, quatro horas com muita sorte e quatro horas e meia com um calmante forte, mas desde que vira Ino depois de tanto tempo sua insônia tem sido insuportavelmente agravada. E ele fumava. Não sempre, mas quando as memórias doces e saborosas sobre ela voltavam e ele sentia o gosto em sua boca. Era um gosto bom, mas era um gosto de saudade que ele tinha que manter morta dentro de si. E não estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

Colocou uma roupa qualquer e pegou o maço de cigarros marchando até a sala. Puxou um deles do maço com a boca e acendeu o isqueiro. A chama iluminou a sala de sua casa com um brilho melancólico e produziu uma sombra sobre o sofá que não deveria estar lá. O ruivo não se abalou, já sabia quem era antes de a luz iluminar o cômodo. Acendeu o cigarro e guardou o isqueiro tragando longamente e soltando a fumaça pelas narinas. Segurou o cigarro com os dedos esperando a pessoa se pronunciar.

- Mestre Orochimaru quer fotos da Akatsuki – disse Kabuto levantando-se – Sei que você tem tais fotos e preciso delas. Rápido.

- Elas estão guardadas, vai demorar um tempo para eu achar – Gaara respondeu. Kabuto concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

- Quando encontrá-las mande para mim.

Ele saiu sorrateiramente da mesma maneira que havia entrado. Gaara nunca se lembrava de trancar a porta a chave. Terminou o cigarro lentamente e ligou o ventilador de teto para que tirasse aquele cheiro maldito de sua casa. Ele não tinha computador lar, nunca gostara de nada muito moderno, além dos carros. Entrou em sua sala escura e acendeu a luz vermelha para enxergar o que precisava fazer. Agora tinha alguma coisa para ocupar sua mente e mandar as memórias saborosas para sua dormência inquieta. Por um tempo.

* * *

- Até que enfim alguma coisa útil – disse Kakashi falando com Jiraiya ao telefone.

- Cale a boca e aceite logo o arquivo, eu o consegui a duras penas – resmungou o velho e desligou.

Não demorou muito e o celular de Kakashi já estava apitando que ele tinha recebido uma nova mensagem. Abriu e as fotos dos integrantes da Akastuki apareceram no visor não muito grande de seu aparelho. Ele ainda se encontrava na sala de segurança do Laboratório, os homens do turno da tarde já haviam sido substituídos pelos seguranças do turno da noite. Passou as fotos do seu celular para o computador a sua frente e em uma das quatro telas apareceram às fotos de oito pessoas, todas usando túnicas negras com nuvens vermelhas.

"Então essa é a Akatsuki" pensou analisando cada rosto, alguns já conhecidos, mas outros eram novos. Parou quando seus olhos passaram pela única integrante feminina. Jurava que já vira aquela flor branca em algum lugar. Fechou os olhos e forçou sua memória. Onde tinha visto aquela flor branca? "O museu!".

Lembrou-se de súbito e acessou o histórico dos vídeos do museu que fizera durante toda à tarde. Não vira nada suspeito, nada _aparentemente _suspeito. Até agora. Aproximou com o zoom e viu, no canto perto da porta, uma guia de cabelos azuis e uma flor branca presa a eles. Ela olhava para outra guia que parecia querer puxar assunto, mas ela não dizia nada. Mandou imprimir a foto e pegou uma cópia em seu celular. A cópia do celular mandou para Jiraiya. Imprimiu uma foto também dos integrantes da Akatsuki e devolveu o olhar dos satélites para o prédio do Laboratório. Tomou o cuidado de fazer uma limpeza nos históricos do que estivera olhando e procurando por toda tarde. Despediu-se dos guardas e desceu rumo ao nono andar para se encontrar com Shikamaru.

* * *

Desceram de elevador e se dirigiram para o apartamento de Sasuke Uchiha. Foi Kakashi quem bateu na porta e foi Shino quem a abriu. O moreno tinha acabado de chegar depois de fechar a loja e passar em casa tomar um banho rápido. Kiba, Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke estavam todos reunidos em seu interior, Kiba estava de volta à cozinha preparando qualquer coisa que fosse para que eles comessem.

As luzes da sala, cozinha e copa do apartamento ainda mais iluminado pelas luzes da rua, hora vermelhas, horas laranjas, hora multicoloridas. Shino levantou a sobrancelha quando viu Shikamaru e Kakashi ali, mas não foi com eles que ficou surpreso. Atrás de Shikamaru vinha uma figura que para qualquer outra pessoa que não Shino poderia passar despercebido. Mas aquele era Shino.

- Shikamaru, você conseguiu... – Sakura se apressou em começar a perguntar, mas parou de súbito ao ver a mesma coisa que Shino. A figura que poderia passar imperceptível já não era mais isso – Quem é?

Shino fechou a porta e Naruto e Kiba vieram saindo da cozinha. Estavam rindo, mas pararam quando viram os três recém chegados, os olhos arregalados em um espanto que mantiveram mudo. Sasuke estava em seu quarto, na televisão ligada ele via um vídeo de seu computador-lar MK33 sobre Hinata. Era um vídeo de quando uma de suas câmeras detectara uma movimentação e como Hinata ainda não estava adicionada a memória do computador, ele gravou. Ela estava na sala, à luz da manhã, e tentava aprender a andar. Precisava parar com isso, estava se tornando um idiota apaixonado, mas a necessidade de não deixar que a imagem dela se esvaísse de sua mente era maior que a sua vontade de se manter frio e centrado.

- Sasuke! – ouviu a voz de Naruto gritando-lhe da sala e, como esperava que fosse alguma notícia importante, saltou da cama e andou a passos apressados até lá.

De certa forma, era uma notícia importante. Na sala todos os presentes olhavam para aquela figura masculina que ele conhecia tão bem, que ele fizera, assim como a Hinata. Tinha a mesma cútis alva que a dela e os mesmos olhos perolados, apesar de que aqueles olhos que agora encarava possuíam um conhecimento cru que os olhos inocentes de Hinata desconheciam. Os cabelos eram longos, diferente dos dela, e eram de um tom castanho muito escuro, beirando o negro. Mas era, sem sombra de dúvida, um espécime do Projeto Hyuuga.

- Shikamaru... – começou Sasuke, mas o geneticista o interrompeu.

- Esse é Neji Hyuuga, o espécime 1 do Projeto Hyuuga – anunciou para os presentes, mas nenhum deles esboçou reação – Ele é como se fosse o irmão mais velho de Hinata.

- Como você conseguiu reverter o soro? – perguntou Sasuke aproximando-se alguns passos. O rosto impassível de Neji esquadrinhava todos os presentes com um olhar que parecia enxergar mais que as outras pessoas. Não dizia nada.

- Tsc! – o rapaz estalou a língua e colocou as mãos nos bolsos – Explicar tudo de novo vai ser complicado.

- Ele criou um antídoto para o soro essa tarde – foi Kakashi quem se pronunciou – Mas parece que só funcionou porque o líquido amniótico foi congelado por bastante tempo e matou os agentes componentes do soro.

- Ele estava _congelado_? – escandalizou-se Sakura. Como médica e sabendo que eles realmente tinham conseguido descongelar e reviver um ser humano era uma inovação científica totalmente revolucionária.

- Ele não é humano, Sakura, por isso pôde ser congelado – quem falou foi o Uchiha esperando a continuidade da explicação. A decepção que passou como uma sombra no rosto de Sakura não chamou atenção.

- Eu descongelei Neji para saber quais eram os pseudogênes reativados de Hinata, por isso eu desativei os pseudogênes de Neji e ativei os mesmos que em Hinata, só que tomando o cuidado de observar o que cada ativação fazia.

Shikamaru parecia extremamente cansado enquanto dizia tais palavras. Sentado no sofá ele tinha os olhos fechados e estava esparramado sentindo-se em casa. Ninguém parecia ter as perguntas certas a fazer. Sasuke vasculhou Neji de cima a baixo novamente, vendo o par de tênis que ele vestia, o jeans azul e a camiseta cinza de mangas compridas, mas que ficara pequena nele deixando a barra das mangás no meio de seus antebraços. Até que ficou curioso com uma marca esverdeada na testa dele, lembrava-se vagamente do que era aquilo.

- Shikamaru, o que é isso na testa dele, tô certo? – mas foi Naruto quem fez a pergunta.

- Isso é a marca da transferência de informações.

- Como é que vocês conseguem infringir a lei de tantas maneiras diferentes com um único projeto? – perguntou Sakura fazendo micagens de indignação – Ainda bem que o Naruto tá do nosso lado!

O loiro olhou para ela sem entender, assim como Kiba também o fez. Todos olharam para Shikamaru e para Kakashi esperando que eles explicassem o restante. O diretor olhou para o Nara que parecia ter dormido no sofá – mesmo depois das sete latas de energético que vira ao lado do seu computador no Laboratório.

- Transferência de informações é uma técnica que foi criada para passar informações rapidamente de uma mente para outra, foi cogitado usar essa técnica em escolas, mas ela não foi bem aceita por três motivos – ele ergueu a mão para enumerar os motivos e ergueu três dedos. – Junto com as informações também são transferidos os valores que as pessoas possuem sobre certos temas e isso é influenciar indiretamente – ele abaixou um dedo – Os professores perderiam seus empregos porque não teriam mais que ensinar. – e manteve o polegar levantado – É esteticamente incompatível por causa da marca que deixa na testa.

- Quer dizer que Neji já tem informações em seu cérebro – pronunciou Shino pela primeira vez – Porque ele ainda não disse nada, então?

- Porque ninguém se dirigiu a mim – a voz de Neji era profunda. Como a voz de Hinata era musicada e fazia com que você se sentisse voando entre nuvens, a voz de seu "irmão mais velho" era como se te fizesse cair e cair no mais profundo oceano.

E todos voltaram a ficar em silêncio, ninguém se dirigindo a ele definitivamente. Talvez fosse o choque de que ele já soubesse todas as coisas que um ser humano com o intelecto de Shikamaru sabia, talvez fosse sua voz que deixara suas consciências caindo e caindo. A maioria não tinha muita vontade de falar depois que ele se pronunciou.

- Oi, Neji! Sou Naruto Uzumaki – e abriu o seu melhor e maior sorriso carismático. A maioria tinha como exclusão Naruto Uzumaki. E o espécime 1 pareceu ficar levemente surpreso que justamente aquela figura tenha se pronunciado.

Do sono em que se encontrava Shikamaru pareceu acordar, assim como todos os outros presentes com a apresentação alegre de Naruto. Eles seguiram o ritmo virando-se para Neji como se ele não fosse mais uma experiência de laboratório, mas uma nova pessoa que estavam conhecendo. Sakura chegou perto para analisar aquela marca esverdeada e Sasuke foi puxado para um canto por Kakashi.

- Tem alguma coisa queimando? – perguntou o Nara olhando para o teto.

- AH, NÃO! – Kiba gritou e correu para a cozinha onde o que quer que estivesse cozinhando agora estava, na verdade, flambando. As medidas de emergência de MK33 agiram rápido e apagaram o fogo – É isso aí, vamos morrer de fome! – o moreno dissera para Shino e Naruto que se encontravam na porta analisando a situação.

- OI! – uma voz chamou do lado de fora da sacada de Sasuke. Todos os rostos da sala e da cozinha viraram para olhar e ver um Rock Lee com sua roupa verde e laranja de entregador de pizza flutuando lá fora com seus patins anti-gravitacionais. Em suas mãos mais de cinco caixas de pizzas estavam equilibradas por seus imãs nas caixas – Alguém aí quer pizza? – e fez sua pose "Nice Guy".

* * *

**Olá!**

Uau, que demora com esse capítulo! Sério, tô mesmo me sentindo culpada por isso, desculpem! Bem, eu queria ter postado o capítulo domingo a noite, mas a minha beta, tipo, sumiu, então a betagem é minha, como antigamente, desculpem-me se passar algum erro!

Uhul! Neji ta acordado, vocês não sabem como eu fiquei feliz quando, de repente, eu pensei: "Ué, eu preciso acordar o Neji!", e aí está ele! Claro, no próximo capítulo acontecerão muitas e muitas coisas, especialmente a revelação do que é a última habilidade dos espécimes Hyuuga, mas eu acho que vocês já têm uma idéia! ;)  
**  
AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Kinha Oliver, Milia-chan, Drica, Tia-Lulu, Maria Lua, Susakekun, Lust Lotu's, Marcy Black, Nessah, Loly Hyuuga, Hana-Lis, Ane Caroline(2), Amandy-san _e _Hanari._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	18. Capítulo XVII

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33.**

_- _Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo?- **Voz ao telefone, comunicadores.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

O sol que surgia atrás dos prédios trazia para o seu rosto e seu peito um brilho ofuscado que não esquentava. E ele também não queria mais se sentir aquecido. Para baixo, para o Submundo, a neblina que inundava a cidade naquelas noites fria descia para se esconder até o crepúsculo. Tudo continuava frio, tudo continuava em meio a brumas na sua mente. Olhou para baixo e de novo para o sol. Pular daquela altura estava se tornando uma opção tentadora, mas inútil se seu objetivo era encontrar Hinata e tê-la para si novamente.

As coisas ultimamente se estendiam como em um sonho, um daqueles pesadelos em que você tenta correr, se afastar do perigo, mas suas pernas vão ficando cada vez mais cansadas como se o esforço fosse real e você nunca alcança a salvação. Passou a mão direita pelos cabelos e levantou uma das pernas dependuras na beirada do prédio para junto de seu corpo e apoiou o braço no joelho. Bateu levemente com o punho fechado na testa e passou de novo a noite anterior em sua mente para não se esquecer de nenhum detalhe.

* * *

_- A Akatsuki é um gangue de ladrões de antiguidades, eles roubam peças raras valiosas para serem revendidas nos mercados do Submundo e para colecionadores – analisou Sai as informações que Naruto lhe pedira para confirmar, porque já sabia de tudo aquilo com o conhecimento que Orochimaru dera a Tsunade e Jiraiya. Agora não só ele, mas todos os presentes na sala do apartamento de Sasuke também sabiam._

_- Há uma exposição se fósseis jurássicos no Museu Nacional – disse Sasuke para si mesmo, mas o silêncio na sala de sua casa era tanto que todos puderam ouvir._

_- Roubar fósseis? – perguntou Kiba, incrédulo – Para quê eles precisam da Hinata nisso?_

_- É a anomalia da sua pele – Sakura se pronunciou revelando somente naquele momento o que ela tinha descoberto mais cedo. Todos os olhos se viraram para ela que se levantou e foi à cozinha voltando depois com uma faca afiadíssima em mãos – Tanto a pele de Hinata quando a de Neji sofre regeneração instantânea – ela segurou o cabo da faca com precisão cirúrgica e segurou o braço de Neji sem objeções cortando a pele pálida do cotovelo ao pulso._

_- Sakura! – exclamou Lee. Sangue de coloração prateada escorreu do corte por um segundo caindo no chão de madeira do geneticista, mas parou quando a pele de Neji começou a pinicar-lhe levemente para então se fechar sem dor, pontos ou cicatrizes._

_- Naruto, qual o tipo de escudo que se é usado para esse tipo de exposição?_

_- O mesmo que é usado na Penitenciária do Exílio, desintegradores de matéria – ele respondeu sem perceber onde Sakura queria chegar – Nada passa por eles a não ser uma chave de material do núcleo da Terra, só existe uma dessas e duvido que alguém consiga pegá-la. A mesma chave é usada em todos esses escudos._

_- Ou melhor, _quase_ nada passa por eles – sorriu a médica vitoriosa por ter sido ela a perceber qual o propósito de Hinata para eles._

_- A pele dos espécimes do Projeto Hyuuga, além de se regenerar, é feita com base no mesmo material dessa chave – enquanto Shikamaru proferia as palavras que ele não queria ouvir, Sasuke sentia vontade de se bater. O Exército queria um soldado perfeito e, por isso, eles usaram o material mais resistente já encontrado para torná-los os seres mais resistentes, por esse motivo seu sangue era de coloração prateada, com um tipo diferente de célula sanguínea para ativar _mitoses¹_. Quando poderia imaginar que isso se viraria contra eles?_

_- O objetivo deles é usar Hinata para desativar os escudos para eles poderem roubar os fósseis – Kakashi concluiu o pensamento de todos e o silêncio voltou para a sala como uma aura de morte._

_Naruto fechou os olhos, franziu as sobrancelhas loiras e cruzou os braços em sua pose de pensativo tentando entender e juntar todos os pedaços do quebra-cabeça, pois para ele alguma coisa ali no meio daquilo tudo ainda não estava clara. Orochimaru estava fornecendo informações sobre a Akatsuki porque ele tinha dito que queria Hinata antes deles, mas que foram eles quem a conseguiram. Basicamente a posse do espécime havia sido apenas uma corrida entre Orochimaru e a gangue de ladrões. Isso significava que a Akatsuki ainda não sabia sobre as habilidades que Hinata possuía, apenas sabia que ela possuía habilidades._

_- Akatsuki não sabe que Hinata se regenera – disse sombriamente, atípico a sua personalidade. Olhou diretamente para Sasuke sentindo que o enganara ao esconder a informação – Jiraiya e Tsunade receberam informações de que Orochimaru estava atrás dela originalmente._

_- De quem eles receberam essa informação? De um dos favores do Jiraiya? – perguntou Shino._

_- Do próprio Orochimaru. Ele, sim, sabia das habilidades de Hinata, porque se infiltrou nos seus arquivos pessoais, Sasuke – passaram-se alguns segundos antes que alguém fizesse ou dissesse alguma coisa. _

_Sasuke levantou-se do seu lugar no sofá, furioso. Não olhou para Naruto, não olhou para ninguém, e se dirigiu a porta de seu apartamento batendo-a com toda a sua frustração ao passar. Escorou-se nela sem saber o que fazer e ouviu as coisas que sucederam sua saída lá dentro._

_- Não vá atrás dele agora, Sakura – começou Shino – Sente-se._

_- Ele pode fazer alguma coisa estúpida! – ela retrucou._

_- Mas ele não vai, ele quer encontrar Hinata antes disso – quem disse aquilo, surpreendentemente, foi Neji. E estava certo._

_- Deixe que ele esfrie a cabeça enquanto nós, por mais problemático que eu ache que isso será, vamos pensar em alguma coisa para trazer Hinata de volta – uma pausa para Shikamaru bocejar – Naruto e Sai vão recolher as informações sobre o sistema de segurança do museu e vamos precisar de uma..._

_A partir daquele momento Sasuke Uchiha já não fazia mais nenhuma questão de ouvir o que quer que fosse que planejariam e fariam para trazer Hinata de volta, só queria saber quando poderia ficar frente a frente com Itachi e quebrar todos os ossos de sua cara. E sabendo que quebrar todos os tais ossos de sua cara não seria o suficiente, quebraria também todos os ossos das outras partes de seu corpo para, então, matá-lo. Com uma facada no peito. Sua faca bem no lugar de seu coração inexistente._

_Pegou o elevador e subiu para o telhado de seu prédio._

* * *

Colocou as pernas de volta para dentro do telhado do prédio e seus olhos negros caíram sobre a figura de Neji um pouco longe de si. Os cabelos compridos do espécime 1 balançavam ricocheteando em seu rosto e em seus ombros. Sasuke assustou-se por não ter percebido a presença de Neji antes, mas lembrou-se que do mesmo jeito que não percebia Hinata se aproximando, ele tinha a mesma habilidade. Eles eram os soldados perfeitos, afinal, e discrição era mais que necessário.

- Mandaram você pra ver se eu não iria me jogar? – perguntou o Uchiha desdenhoso.

- Você não iria pular – Neji foi categórico – Ninguém me mandou.

- Então o que quer? – sua rispidez não assustou Neji nem um pouco do jeito que fazia com Hinata.

- Eu fui criado por vocês com o propósito de ser um soltado – começou sem se mover um centímetro ou expressar emoção alguma – As informações que recebi de Shikamaru mostraram que fui criado para matar e lutar e, em algum lugar, ainda é isso que devo fazer. Mas essas informações forçadas na minha cabeça também me trouxeram uma perspectiva diferente das coisas – o espécime falava como se entendesse plenamente seus sentimentos, como se não houvesse nenhuma peça que seu coração pudesse lhe pregar para qual não estivesse preparado. Sasuke queria sentir aquela segurança – Agora além de um propósito eu possuo vontades. Meu propósito não é mais ser um soldado, porque minha vontade é proteger Hinata.

* * *

Quando você ouve um grito seu primeiro pensamento é que quem ou o que quer que esteja provocando esse barulho, por favor, pare. E se o grito não para e você consegue identificar que é o som do desespero, o seu segundo pensamento, ainda mais ferrenho que o primeiro, é de pará-lo. Mas você não pode. E o seu terceiro pensamento passa a ser se afastar e então o pensamento se transforma em ação e você vai embora tentando pensar em outras coisas, como as contas do mercado que você tem que pagar ou se o seu avô está se recuperando bem da cirurgia na bacia que ele fez, para esquecer aquele desespero pronunciado.

Itachi Uchiha não podia se afastar dos gritos, porque ele não podia se mover. Não podia sequer pensar naquilo que acontecia dentro da sala. Lembrou-se de ter pensado mais cedo que a experiência de seu irmão era a melhor coisa que ele tinha feito, mas agora seu pensamento era de que isso não era verdade. Os gritos de Hinata, os gritos desesperados que vinham se dentro do _dojo_ do Templo, fazia com que Itachi quisesse parar aquela tortura. Quando Sasori se aproximou deles naquele dia, pouco depois de Hinata ter terminado o seu café da manhã na companhia de Itachi, e anunciado que ela seria conduzida ao _dojo_ o moreno entendera o que aconteceria com ela. Seria testada para que eles pudessem reconhecer suas habilidades que Orochimaru tanto almejara e até se disponibilizara e fazê-lo ele mesmo, mas Sasori não o deixou. Nem Pein, também.

- Você ficará aqui fora, Itachi – disse o líder – E quero tê-lo ainda aqui quando terminar.

O último olhar que os olhos perolados lhe mandaram fora definitivo. E agora, apertando os punhos, os olhos mais rubros que nunca, escutava os gritos do espécime Hyuuga pensando em quem gostaria de matar primeiro. Se Sasuke por tê-la criado. Se Pein por estar fazendo-a sofrer. Ou a si mesmo por não entrar lá e terminar com tudo aquilo. Nunca gostara de sentimentos e mantinha alguns poucos que precisava utilizar, os outros todos, aqueles inúteis como amor, carinho, estima, amizade, ele deixava trancados. Como ele poderia imaginar que Hinata tinha a chave? Sentia nela, em seus gestos, em seus olhares, em seu pensamento sobre ela, uma pureza tão absoluta que era anormal para alguém como ele que não tivera pena nem de assassinar seus próprios pais.

Agora sentia pena da garota de olhos brancos.

- Itachi, venha cá! – Pein gritou de dentro do _dojo_ e só então o Uchiha percebeu que os gritos haviam cessado. Mais que isso, agora pelos corredores de madeira e portas de papel de arroz reinava um silêncio sepulcral. Pensou o pior e abriu a porta.

Havia machas prateadas espalhadas por todo o grande salão que um dia fora de treinos para os monges, tanto de artes marciais quanto de meditação. Farrapos da parte de cima do que fora um quimono pendia do corpo pequeno de Hinata e por toda sua volta. Ela tinha os braços cruzados sobre os seios e tremia e chorava, mas não havia nenhum sinal de machucados por seu corpo. Quando a porta de correr atrás de Itachi bateu ao se fechar a garota olhou para ele. Prendeu a respiração, mas ainda mantendo o semblante indiferente, quando os olhos perolados levantaram em direção ao seu rosto deixando-o ver várias veias saltadas ao redor deles. Hinata não disse nada ao encarar os olhos rubros de Itachi, seus olhos apenas se fecharam e as veias sumiram.

- Sabe o que significa? – perguntou Pein. Itachi negou com a cabeça – Agora, veja isso.

O chicote na mão do líder da Akatsuki estalou e só naquele momento que Itachi percebeu que ele o segurava. A sua ponta cheia de pequenos e pontiagudos espinhos foram se encontrar com o ombro da Hyuuga e voltou trazendo consigo um naco de pele branca e mais um dos gritos desesperados da pequena. Foi a primeira vez que Itachi desviou o olhar de uma cena de tortura. Sangue prateado escorreu abundante do corte por um segundo até a pele voltar a se ligar com a outra parte deixando seu ombro perfeitamente normal outra vez.

- Ela se regenera – anunciou o líder.

"Ela se regenera" repetiu em pensamento "Mas não significa que não sinta dor".

- Prepare-a para esta noite – Pein entregou o chicote na mão de Itachi e deixou o _dojo._ O moreno Itachi olhou para Hinata e jogou o chicote longe enquanto se aproximava com passos cautelosos. Foi, também, a primeira vez que sentiu pena de alguém e sujo por fazer o que vivia a fazer.

Tirou de sobre seus ombros o casaco comprido de nuvens vermelhas e colocou sobre seu corpo trêmulo. Ela se recusava a olhar para ele. Pegou-a no colo com toda a delicadeza que ela merecia e saiu daquele lugar voltando a passos moderados para o seu quarto em frente ao laguinho com suas carpas. Não encontrou nenhum outro membro da Akatsuki em seu caminho. Hinata, exausta e ferida por dentro, sentindo-se traída por confiar em Itachi, dormiu nos braços dele. Mais do que nunca queria estar perto de Sasuke, se aconchegar com ele sob as cobertas de seu quarto e deixar que ele tocasse seus cabelos.

O real sentimento que Itachi sentira ao ver o estado de Hinata fora culpa. Jamais se sentira culpado por nada que tinha feito em seu passado recheado de feitos para que ele, quando morresse, pudesse ficar alguns milênios no inferno, mas ouvir os gritos de Hinata despertara alguma coisa esquecida nele. Do mesmo jeito que se sentiria culpado se tivesse matado Sasuke naquela noite muito anos antes, sentia a mesma culpa pelo que tinha feito com Hinata. E a culpa não era por si mesmo nem verdadeiramente por Hinata, mas por Sasuke.

* * *

Konan detestava ter que prestar aquele tipo de missão. Uma missão na qual o seu trabalho era parecer uma pessoa normal com um trabalho honesto. Entrara para a organização Akatsuki justamente para não ter um trabalho normal de cair na rotina, mas nenhuma coisa que escolhemos é certamente aquilo que esperamos dela. Ainda bem que já estava quase na hora de se livrar daquele disfarce. Sutilmente, claro.

Observou uma das garotas que fora contratada de última hora para o último dia se visitas ao Museu Nacional de Tóquio antes que a exposição daqueles répteis pré-históricos fosse embora. Havia mais turmas para guiar aquele dia do que as sete guias dos outros dias poderiam dar conta. Mais quatro foram adicionadas a lista naquele dia, todas estudantes de arqueologia ou paleontologia. Observou aquela garota em particular sorrindo, cansada, para uma das últimas turmas agendadas para visitação aquele dia.

Normalmente Konan não era de gostar de garotas que sorriam muito ou que eram esbanjadoras de uma alegria que ela não possuía, mas gostara daquela menina em particular quando, no começo da jornada de trabalho daquele dia, aproximou-se de Konan, resmungando:

- Eu não acredito que existem tantas pessoas que precisam ser _guiadas_ em um museu, fala sério! – e sentou-se ao lado dela com um refrigerante nas mãos sem nenhuma menção de ser _light_ ou _diet_.

A única mulher da Akatsuki concordava terminantemente com aquela opinião e quase mandou Pein ir à merda quando lhe disse o que tinha que fazer daquela vez. Quase. A garota usava a roupa de guia, a saia e o blazer, meio incomodada, a camisa branca estava amarrotada. Tinha dois coques prendendo o cabelo castanho e olhos de mesma cor. Simpatizara com ela, mas não iria deixar isso claro. Ela apresentou-se como sendo Tenten e Konan também disse seu nome. Depois se levantou, porque uma turma dela havia chegado. Conforme elas se encontravam nos intervalos entre seus grupos Tenten trocava algumas palavras e a de cabelos azuis às vezes arriscava uma resposta.

Aquilo fora o mais próximo de uma amizade feminina que Konan conseguira. Saiu de seus pensamentos tolos quando observou o último grupo do dia a ser guiado, oito pessoas aparentemente normais, mas masculinamente predominante, se aproximando. Ela fez todo o procedimento que como guia deveria fazer pensando que aquele era o menor grupo que ela teria de guiar aquele dia e pareceu nem notar quando um dos homens do grupo de afastou e, um tempo depois dele, outro também. Sobraram seis.

"Hidan vai primeiro para a sala de segurança tirar os guardas do caminho, Kakuzo vai logo depois operar as câmeras" ela repetiu mentalmente as instruções do líder em sua cabeça. Arriscou um olhar para trás e viu a figura pequenina, vestida com roupas de homem, de Hinata.

* * *

Jiraiya desligou o telefone, o sol começava a descer atrás dos prédios e ele, Tsunade e Orochimaru continuavam os três no mesmo lugar desde a noite anterior, no apartamento de Tsunade. Não conversavam muito, mas nenhum dos dois queria ter Orochimaru longe de suas vistas.

- Naruto e os outros chegaram ao museu – anunciou o velho.

- Acredito que eu não tenha mais utilidade aqui – o Conselheiro se dirigiu a porta, mas Tsunade colocou-se entre sua mão e a maçaneta – Tem algum problema com a minha saída, Tsunade?

- Na verdade, tenho, sim – ela respondeu cruzando os braços – Já quer ir embora sem nem saber se eles vão conseguir ir contra a Akatsuki e recuperar Hinata?

- O meu interesse por esse assunto já se encerrou e eu tenho uma reunião importante com o Conselho de Colonização Interplanetária esse noite – a loira saiu da frente da porta com relutância, seus olhos mostrando a todo o momento que não confiava em suas palavras. – Parece que o planeta que queremos colonizar tem uma atmosfera densa demais para um ser humano normal conseguir atravessar.

E bateu a porta.

Demorou exatamente 27 segundos para que Tsunade interpretasse a duplicidade de sentido das palavras de Orochimaru, Jiraiya demorou 29 segundos. Quando finalmente percebeu o que ele queria dizer a mulher escancarou a porta e correu para o elevador de seu andar apertando botão de chamada mais vezes que o necessário com a esperança de que o elevador entendesse o seu desespero e subisse mais rápido.

O elevador abriu as portas 14 segundos depois.

Vazio.

* * *

Sai acabava de injetar o conteúdo da seringa em Hidan quando Kakuzo entrou na sala da segurança, o conteúdo era o mesmo soro que Sasuke lhe cedera para aplicar nos guardas de segurança do Laboratório de Genética quando teve a brilhante idéia de roubar Hinata. Agora em dose muito mais forte, o suficiente para deixar os guardas do museu pensando que dormiram por duas horas, quando na verdade dormiram cinco. O mascarado olhou para os três guardas de segurança do museu caídos no chão, amontoados uns sobre os outros. Hidan havia sido realmente rápido, pensou que precisaria ajudá-lo quando chegasse. Do ângulo em que se encontrava era impossível ver o detetive em um dos muitos cantos mal iluminados da sala, atrás de um arquivo grande e antiquado que não deveria estar ali. Observou as inúmeras telas das câmeras de segurança antes de se sentar e abrir a mochila em seu colo tirando de lá um computador e cabos que usaria para controlar todas as câmeras de uma só vez.

Sai saiu de trás do arquivo em silêncio e deixou o corpo desfalecido de Hidan cair lentamente até o chão. Pulou por cima do Akatsuki em direção a Kakuzo que não percebeu sua presença até o metal frio da agulha acertar a base de seu pescoço longe o suficiente de suas veias principais para não matá-lo, mas mais perto do que Sakura teria recomendado. Levou o corpo para cima do monte de corpos que eram os guardas de segurança e sentou-se onde ele estava pegando seu computador e colocando no colo.

- Trabalho poupado – murmurou para si retirando de um cartucho um chip que não deveria ser maior que a unha de seu dedo mindinho. Colocou-o no compartimento especial do computador e ativou o sistema.

- Tudo pronto, Naruto – disse colocando um dedo sobre a orelha.

- Lee, Kiba, Shino e Kakashi já estão em posição, a turma antes de nós já saiu e vamos passar pela última turma em breve no caminho de volta.

- Vou avisar a Akatsuki – as comunicações entre Naruto e Sai foram finalizadas por hora e ele ativou o número de um dos integrantes pelo catálogo do telefone do computador. Achou um número de Pein, mas como em frente a seu nome estava escrito "Líder" respeitosamente, mandou-lhe uma mensagem pelo computador: "Câmeras desativadas".

* * *

Tenten sorriu para Konan quando os grupos se encontraram no único corredor que dá para a entrada e a saída de todos do museu. É um corredor muito, muito longo cheio de entradas para salas laterais com as amostras da exposição. O grupo que Tenten acompanhava era constituído de uma mulher ruiva de olhos azuis e uma de cabelos castanhos e olhos também castanhos. Um dos homens tinha olhos muito negros e cabelos longos, outro era uma velho de costas curvas e óculos na ponta do nariz enquanto o que o acompanhava era um enfermeiro vestido de azul com um casaco jeans, os cabelos loiros estavam mais longos do que deveria e o último mascava chiclete, tinha um estilo punk e um moicano azul. Nenhum dos integrantes de ambos os grupos ficou interessado nos integrantes do outro grupo.

Apenas este último, o tal punk, olhou discretamente para a figura raquítica daquele rapazinho de cabeça baixa que era Hinata. Como se percebendo o olhar sobre si a garota levantou os olhos exibindo a imensidão perolada para o rapaz de moicano. Ele sorriu não parando de mascar o chiclete e piscou um olho negro para ela. Cada um seguiu o caminho de seu próprio grupo em seguida.

A mensagem chegou ao celular de Pein quando entraram numa das câmaras laterais mais afastadas perdendo o grupo estranho de vista e ele tirou-o do bolso checando e sinalizando para os outros Akatsukis que estava tudo pronto. Perderam a compostura de turistas interessados na exposição no mesmo instante e Konan parou no meio de uma explicação sobre o desenvolvimento dos ovos dos tiranossauros. Tiraram de debaixo dos casacos e das mochilas recipientes infláveis para guardar os fósseis em segurança e com cuidados para que não fossem danificados para venda e troca. Pelo menos três daquelas malas eram grandes o suficiente para guardarem todos os ossos desmontados de um daqueles dinossauros pescoçudos. Kisame e Konan foram vigiar a entrada.

- Traga ela aqui, Itachi – chamou Sasori próximo de um quadrado onde estavam dois ovos de velocirraptor. O Uchiha espalmou um das mãos nas costas da moça e guio-a para onde deveria ir. Ela ficou exatamente em frente aos ovos – Está vendo aquele painel pequeno ali no canto, Hinata? – perguntou Sasori apontando. Ela concordou com a cabeça – Você vai passar o braço por esse escudo – aproximou sua mão dos ovos e o escudo se ativou com um brilho verde-alaranjado – E digitar a senha no leitor. Pode fazer isso?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e estendeu a mão direita. Sasori a posicionou em frente ao leitor e esperou o líder receber a senha de Kakuzo. Não demorou muito e Sai já havia lhe enviado outra mensagem com a senha. Eram vários dígitos, números que quando colocados juntos formavam: "Não é a dádiva que é preciosa, mas sim o amor". Um antigo provérbio japonês. Hinata infiltrou sua mão para dentro do escudo e, mais do que toda a dor que Pein a fizera sentir naquela tarde de tortura, ela sentira de uma vez só naquele momento ao ver sua mão atravessar o brilho verde-alaranjado e ficar descarnada, também as fibras de músculos se degenerando. Ela se reconstituiu e a garota guiou seus dedos para o leitor enquanto o braço ficava degenerando e regenerando até terminar de digitar todas as letras. Retirou a mão do escudo enquanto ele se desfazia sentindo-se enjoada querendo deitar, mas somente caiu sobre as pernas e segurou o braço que terminava de se regenerar.

- Escudos desativados – anunciou Sasori para Pein que se aproximou calçando as luvas para começarem a juntas os fósseis. Itachi fez menção de ir até Hinata, mas foi barrado por um chamado de Pein – Ela está bem, Itachi. Temos trabalho a fazer!

* * *

Shikamaru achava extremamente problemático ter que andar por aí encurvado, fazia suas costas doerem mais do que ficar ereto, mas estava perto demais de concluir o plano para deixar que sua preguiça falasse mais alto. Lembrava-se perfeitamente das palavras de Temari quando contou para ela o que eles iam fazer, não precisava mencionar que ela não tinha ficado nada contente.

- Eu juro, Shikamaru Nara, que se você não voltar para a casa tão vivo quanto eu te vi pela última vez eu vou buscar sua alma para poder te torturar e matar novamente, você me entendeu? – ela gritava ao telefone.

- Eu amo você – foi à única coisa que respondeu com um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto antes de desligar na cara dela. Ia ouvir sobre isso quando voltasse para casa depois de tudo.

Arrastou-se como um velho de uma das câmaras laterais para outra observando com o canto dos olhos a garota de cabelos azuis e uma flor branca na cabeça mexer-se incomodada. Entrou na sala lateral oposta a que tinha saído antes de ouvir o som de seus saltos ecoando pelo museu deserto. Quando ela despontou na porta da câmara em que estava, Shikamaru já havia voltado a ficar totalmente em pé e arrancado a peruca e os óculos de velho. Quando Konan percebeu que caíra em uma armadilha já era tarde e o enfermeiro, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, injetou nela o mesmo soro que Sai usara em Hidan e Kakuzo e nos guardas e a algemou levando para um canto da câmara.

- Vou verificar porque Konan está demorando – a voz de Kisame se fez ouvir e os passos se aproximaram do mesmo modo que os dela. Naruto escondeu-se e preparou outra seringa com o soro.

* * *

- QUE MERDA É ESSA? – gritou Deidara fazendo todos olharem para ele que segurava a mão direita vermelha como se tivesse sido queimada, o cheiro de pele chamuscada inundava a sala. A dor era visível nos olhos do loiro – Os escudos foram reativados! Essa vadia não digitou o código direito!

O loiro fez menção de se aproximar de Hinata, mas Itachi colocou-se na sua frente. Os olhos azuis de Deidara se estreitaram para os olhos rubros, mas desviou o olhar e desistiu. O Uchiha olhou para Pein que digitava freneticamente no celular.

- Kakuzo não responde – anunciou voltando a colocar o celular no bolso nem um pouco satisfeito.

- Onde estão Konan e Kisame? – perguntou Sasori olhando a porta sem vigias.

- Deve ter havido algum problema em outra câmara que eles foram resolver – Pein disse e voltou-se para Itachi – Faça com que ele digite de novo, deve ter errado alguma coisa.

- Na verdade quem errou alguma coisa foram vocês – o punk de outrora moicano azul estava parado na porta, ladeando-o estava o velho que tinham visto e o seu enfermeiro, o rapaz de cabelos compridos e olhos escuros que agora tinha olhos perolados, também, assim como a garota ruiva e a morena e a guia desgostosa com seu trabalho. Todos eles apontavam armas para a Akatsuki – Erraram tirando de mim o que é meu.

* * *

_¹Mitose:_ A mitose é um processo de divisão celular conservativa, já que a partir de uma célula inicial, originam-se duas células com a mesma composição genética (mesmo número e tipo de cromossomos), mantendo assim inalterada a composição e teor de DNA característico da espécie.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Cara, demorei com esse capítulo, não foi? Mas, por favor, dêem um desconto, minhas aulas começaram segunda passada com prova de matemática já na terça, sem contar que eu tive que pensar pra caramba pra escrever esse capítulo e olha que todos os detalhes nem couberam aí, vão ter que ficar para o próximo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa capitulo, porque "Projeto Hyuuga" está chegando ao fim! E, quando terminar essa e "Pela Sacada ao Lado" que também não demora pra finalizar, acho que eu vou abandonar o site por uns meses.**

**...**

**Brincadeira! Eu já pensei em mais uma fanfic – vocês já devem estar enjoando disso! – Sasuke/Hinata! O nome dela é "Lembranças de Luz", eu acho que vocês vão gostar! **

**Qualquer dúvida sobre esse capítulo podem me perguntar nas reviews!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Amandy-san, Kinha Oliver, Moniket, Schne Hissi, BelaRaven, Drica, Tia-Lulu, Lust Lotu's, Camila, Alinii-chan, Pikenna, Nessah, Nostradamus da Modernidade, Daianne _e _Hinata Slash._

**Agradecimento especial as novas leitoras!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

* * *

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33.**

_- _Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo?- **Voz ao telefone, comunicadores.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

Itachi encarou os olhos negros do irmão mais novo e depois os olhos albinos de Hinata. Uma garota, apenas uma garotinha insignificante, conseguira fazer o seu irmão ter o ímpeto de encontrá-lo, de caçá-lo depois de anos sem se verem e sem se odiarem. Havia milhares de adjetivos para descrever Itachi Uchiha, mas cego ou imbecil com certeza não se encaixavam nessa grade. Sorriu de canto observando de soslaio Deidara com a mão chamuscada pelos escudos, Sasori imóvel e impassível e Pain analisando a situação drástica em que se encontravam.

Obviamente a Akatsuki estava em desvantagem numérica com Konan, Kisame, Kakuzo e Hidan provavelmente mortos por aquele bando do pseudo-heróis, um grupo estranho formado unicamente para salvar a vida e resgatar uma garota. Pain não podia acreditar em tamanha perturbação da paz. Num movimento brusco e rápido agarrou os cabelos negros e curtos de Hinata e trouxe-a a frente de seu corpo colocando-a ajoelhada, os olhos perolados fechados em dor. Uma de suas mãos estava alçada a têmpora enquanto a outra ainda se regenerava num processo lento e exaustivo. Sasuke segurou a arma ainda mais firmemente apontada para o meio dos olhos de Pain.

- Vou matá-la – não era uma ameaça por parte do líder da Akatsuki, era um fato, uma afirmação, um acontecimento destinado para breve se eles continuassem ali os impedindo de concluírem seus planos.

- Não, você não vai – respondeu Sasuke.

"Você _não pode_ matá-la!".

De um dos bolsos de seu casaco Pain sacou um instrumento pequeno e negro que quando se aproximou do pescoço de Hinata começou a emitir uma pequena rajada de laser vermelho brilhante. Aproximou de sua veia aorta e próximo a ela fez um pequenino corte de onde uma gota prateada do seu sangue incomum escorreu para dentro da blusa muito larga. Imediatamente depois o corte fechou e cicatrizou.

- O seu poder pode ser algo muito útil, mas não surtirá efeito se eu simplesmente degolar a cabeça dela – ao fim da sentença quem se mexeu incomodado foi Neji com um pequeno passo a frente a qual provocou em Pain a reação de aproximar a faca laser do pescoço da moça e provocar um corte um pouco mais fundo deixando mais gotas escorrerem pela pele.

- Você não vai matá-la porque precisa dela para conseguir os fósseis – disse Naruto.

- Na verdade, não. Ela é só o jeito mais fácil de fazer isso – os olhos cinzentos de Pain passaram vagamente por cada rosto de seus inimigos – Ou vocês pensaram que a decisão de fazer esse assalto foi tomada somente depois de conseguir essa experiência? – sacudiu a mão fazendo Hinata soltar um gemido de dor ao ter seus cabelos puxados – Essa garota é somente o plano B, portanto não preciso hesitar.

- Não! – a faca parou exatamente sobre a pele dela, o corte de abrindo e se fechando, se abrindo e se fechando, provocando-lhe a dor várias vezes seguidas. Os olhos cinza fincaram-se nos olhos negros. Sasuke abaixou a arma e colocou-se de joelhos, depositou a arma no chão e fez-la deslizar até o meio do caminho entre Pain e ele.

- Sasuke... – murmurou Naruto observando a reação submissa de alguém que ele nunca, jamais, esperou ver de joelhos. Mais um gemido de dor por parte do espécime 2 do Projeto Hyuuga e as mãos do Uchiha mais novo começaram a tremer intensamente, os punhos apertados. Itachi foi outro que sentiu tanta surpresa quanto Naruto, mas não aparentou.

O loiro deu a Shikamaru uma olhada de esguelha e abaixou a arma também. Um a um, todos aqueles que faziam parte do plano para salvar Hinata e ali estavam abaixaram as armas, ajoelharam e deslizaram-nas para perto da arma de Sasuke. A faca afastou-se o suficiente do pescoço de Hinata para parar de cortá-la, mas ainda era ameaçadora. As forças da garota já estavam se esgotando e ela olhava para Sasuke parado ali a sua frente, de joelhos, a mercê daqueles homens que a fizeram tão mal. Podia suportar a dor a que eles a submeteram, mas se eles fizessem algo a Sasuke ela não os perdoaria.

- Sasori, Deidara – chamou-os e eles recolheram todas as armas espalhando-as por seus bolsos no casaco. Logo depois retiraram fibras de titânio de uma das mochilas – Deixem o Uchiha e o de olhos brancos - amarram os pulsos de Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Shikamaru – Levem-nos para a outra sala e matem-nos.

Eles obedeceram e apontaram armas em ambas as mãos para os quatro reféns fazendo-os levantarem e caminharem lentamente para uma das câmaras laterais ao lado da que se encontrava o líder da Akatsuki.

* * *

Entraram na câmara e o sorriso de Deidara aumentou com o pensamento de poder derramar um pouco de sangue. Não era muito fã de armas, gostava mais de bombas, mas elas também serviam. Mesmo com a mão queimada e latejando de dor ele não se importava de continuar segurando a arma firmemente para poder ter uma mira certeira daquela garota de cabelos rosados. Sasori, ao seu lado, mantinha-se inexpressivo, até pensativo demais. Ele não entendia, nunca entenderia sobre a adoração de Deidara pela arte que vem e que vai, pela efemeridade.

- Vamos acabar logo com essa merda, Sasori! – riu-se Deidara agitando levemente as armas de emoção. O ruivo suspirou.

- Adeus – disse para as vítimas.

O barulho de armas sendo disparadas inúmeras vezes foi ouvido por todo o museu.

- Shikamaru tinha razão – disse Kiba – Ninguém nunca lembra de olhar atrás das portas!

* * *

Pain ficou mais que satisfeito ao ouvir a saraivada de tiros retinindo da outra sala. Sasuke e Neji nada fizeram além de continuar ajoelhados e imóveis, os olhos de Sasuke estavam fixos nos de Hinata, ele podia perceber, e agora a garota soluçava baixinho, chorando. Sasori e Deidara retornaram a sala colocando-se atrás de Neji e Sasuke, as armas apontadas para suas cabeças forçando-as para frente com o cano frio sobre suas nucas e obrigando-os a olharem para o chão, mas Sasuke resistiu e não ousou abandonar a brancura dos olhos de Hinata.

- O que é que você viu de importante nesta mulher, Sasuke Uchiha? – perguntou Pain. Agora começariam seus joguinhos psicológicos. Itachi os achava infundados e apenas perda de tempo, mas não dizia nada para Pain, ele era o líder, que fizesse o que bem entendesse.

Mas ele mesmo podia responder àquela pergunta. _Ele_ vira algo de especial em Hinata, não era surpresa que Sasuke tivesse visto também. Ela era tímida, reservada, só conseguia falar através de palavras muito baixas, quase sussurradas, e tinha aqueles gaguejos irritantes quando estava nervosa. Não havia nada de muito interessante de se dizer ou de se ver em uma pessoa como Hinata. Sua aparência era simples, uma garota que passaria despercebida na rua se não fossem seus olhos incomuns, mas fora tudo isso, fora sua simplicidade, havia nela algo que não havia nas outras mulheres. Ao pensar nessas coisas Itachi acreditava estar se tornando um romântico inveterado, mas o que se podia fazer? Isso fazia parte daquela aura efêmera e brilhante que exalava de Hinata, o sentimento de proteção que ela fazia aflorar e além de tudo isso havia a pureza. Não era algo somente angelical, era infantil e singelo.

Não seria possível compara-la a uma mulher inteligente como Sakura ou auto-suficiente como Temari ou corajosa como Tenten ou ardilosa como Ino. Ela tinha a inocência que todas as pessoas têm quando crianças, a inocência que todas essas mesmas pessoas buscam de volta quando crescem. Ela tem a efemeridade que o tempo carrega consigo. O tempo não faz perguntas, não dá chances. Ele só passa, linear e brutal. Mas era como se o tempo não tivesse agido sobre Hinata e essa era a coisa importante, a coisa especial, que ela possuía que a diferenciava do resto do mundo.

- Eu sei qual é a resposta – disse Pain – Infelizmente Itachi caiu no mesmo feitiço que ela lançou sobre você, deve ser um problema de família. Mas não seria triste se toda a sua brancura fosse maculada?

- Não se atreva.

Sasuke se mexeu, levantou a cabeça sem medo de que Deidara desce um tiro em sua nuca, os olhos destilando veneno e ódio. Mas a voz que proferira aquelas palavras, tão friamente, tornando seu efeito ainda maior, fora Itachi Uchiha. Pain virou a cabeça e cravou seus olhos nele por cima do ombro. Os olhos rubros destilavam tanto ou mais veneno que Sasuke. O rapaz geneticista olhou para o irmão e por um breve instante os olhos deles se cruzaram. Os motivos de Itachi salvar Hinata – ou almejar salva-la – era amor, mas não por ela.

Ele queria devolver para Sasuke o que, percebera depois, não tivera direito nenhum de tirar.

- Não se torne um falso moralista agora, Itachi – rosnou Pain. Encarou de volta os olhos de Sasuke, mas já se cansara de brincar com ele. Itachi estragara sua diversão. Seus olhos pousaram em Neji, os mesmo olhos perolados de Hinata, mas sem a inocência que ela possuía. Na verdade os olhos de Neji possuíam uma sabedoria que nem três vidas longas poderiam proporcionar. Parecia que ele tinha um conhecimento profundo de tudo, um conhecimento milenar – Você é o espécime 1 do Projeto Hyuuga. Acredito que não precisamos mais de Hinata se temos você à mercê.

Quando Pain terminou a frase um tiro de arma laser foi disparado de trás de si. Não o acertou, mas passou perigosamente perto. O laser raspou arranhando o ombro de Sasuke e foi se alojar na perna de Deidara fazendo-o se dobrar de dor.

Quem desferira o tiro fora Itachi.

* * *

O pôr-do-sol abatia-se sobre uma Tóquio sempre movimentada. A cidade mais populosa do mundo continuava e continuaria sempre a mesma, não importava quantas décadas ou séculos se passassem. Havia pessoas correndo, carros voando, risos, lágrimas, vidas, mortes. E havia o sol, a lua e as estações. Gaara nunca fora fã de uma rotina, de uma monotonia sonolenta.

Parou o carro como sempre, bem embaixo da sacada de Ino, e esticou os braços segurando-se na beirada alçando-se para cima. Acendeu o cigarro e deu uma longa tragada soltando a fumaça pelo nariz. A primeira traga é sempre solta pelo nariz. E abriu a porta.

* * *

- Shikamaru, seu idiota! – Temari exclamou para o telefone dando seu melancólico sinal de ocupado no viva-voz – Eu vou arrancar seus olhos, imbecil.

Detestava quando ele fazia isso, quando se envolvia em coisas perigosas. Mesmo que ele não lhe dissesse o que estava acontecendo porque "era problemático demais" ela sempre conseguia ler suas estrelinhas: "era _perigoso_ demais". Ela conseguia distinguir o timbre da sua voz quando ele dizia sobre algo ser problemático em relação a seu emprego, sobre uma equação que não batia, sobre uma latinha de refrigerante emperrada e quando ele dizia que era problemático demais para alguma coisa perigosa que ele preferia não contar para não envolvê-la indiretamente.

Será que justo ele, com todo aquele Q.I., não tinha percebido que ela sempre iria se envolver? Será que ele não percebeu que junto com a esposa ele também recebeu uma segunda consciência? Ela não era tola, não era fraca. E ele insistia em protegê-la.

- Esta noite ele dorme no sofá! – voltou da cozinha trazendo consigo um copo de café bem forte e ligou a TV em um canal de música qualquer. Encolheu as pernas, mas depois voltou a colocá-la no chão. Depositou a caneca vagarosamente sobre a mesinha de centro e desligou a TV. Sua mão percorreu o sofá indo em direção a gaveta no criado mudo ao lado do sofá, mas ela estava vazia. Suspirou e controlou-se – Há quanto tempo está na minha casa?

- Acabei de chegar.

- Então exijo que saia – ela levantou-se com calma apertando o nó do roupão felpudo – Seja lá quem for.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso.

- Quem é você?

- Sou Zetsu.

Shikamaru deveria saber: não havia como não a envolver, pois ele ganhara uma esposa, uma consciência e uma vida.

* * *

- Olá, bebê! Eu sou o tio Tobi!

O quarto de Himitsu estava iluminado somente com o seu abajur de motivos espaciais, ele acabara de acordar e começava a chorar em seu berço por se ver encarado por um estranho de máscara laranja. Onde estaria sua mãe? Onde estaria sua babá? Não queria ver aquele estranho de cara laranja. A babá não tinha nada haver com a história, mas mesmo assim jazia morta no chão da sala.

- Porque você tá chorando, eu vou te levar pra mamãe! – mas o menino só aumentou a intensidade dos gritos – Se você continuar chorando eu vou ter que te matar, porque papai não está aqui pra te ajudar.

- Tem certeza?

Tobi virou-se para olhar com seu único olho para a face de Gaara que foi iluminada momentaneamente por uma forte tragada do cigarro. Ele disparou a arma e acertou o Akatsuki ao mesmo tempo em que deixava sair a fumaça pela boca. Ele bateu no berço e desfaleceu no chão.

O ruivo aproximou-se do filho no berço e pegou-o no colo. O rostinho rechonchudo e pálido estava molhado de lágrimas grossas e seus olhos azuis tinham a vermelhidão do choro. Passou os dedos compridos pelos cabelinhos ruivos de seu filho e beijou-lhe a testa de leve. O pequenino espalmou as mãozinhas nas bochechas de Gaara depois do toque do pai e parou de chorar quase imediatamente.

- Papa!

- Isso, agora vamos ajudar a mamãe.

* * *

Pain olhou para trás sem acreditar nas incoerências que Itachi estava praticando naquele dia. Primeiro o impede de continuar seus passatempos e agora atira em um companheiro. Não que os membros da Akatsuki não brigassem, às vezes era quase insuportável ter que ficar ouvindo as discussões sobre a arte da morte de Deidara e Sasori e as constantes ameaças de morte de Hidan e Kakuzo, mas ninguém nunca atirara em outro deles.

- Que merda é essa, Itachi? Tá doido, idiota!? Porque atirou em mim? – gritava Deidara. Caíra sentado para trás apertando o machucado para estancar o sangramento, mas sem sucesso. Os olhos azuis, ou aquele visível, o encaravam raivosamente.

- Esse não é o Deidara.

- Quê? Como assim não sou eu? O que é que você fumou!?

- Explique-se, Itachi.

- Deidara estava com uma queimadura no braço de quando os escudos voltaram a ficar ativos, mas esse Deidara está com o braço perfeito – disse Itachi calmamente aproximando-se do rapaz caído – Além do mais, Deidara nunca consegue ficar calado por tanto tempo.

Itachi enfiou a mão por dentro da gola do casaco de nuvens vermelhas e puxou a película de plástico que recobria a face de Naruto. O rapaz tinha uma expressão nada contente, mas o Uchiha não se abalou e apenas tacou a máscara longe.

- Nem sei como você conseguiu ficar calado por tanto tempo, Naruto Uzumaki - aproximou-se do suposto Sasori e fez à mesma coisa revelando a face entediada de Shikamaru Nara.

- Eu consideraria isso muito esperto se não achasse que é pateticamente ridículo – disse Pain – O propósito foi ganhar tempo ou ter um momento de Akatsuki?

- Ganhar tempo – respondeu Shikamaru colocando as mãos nos bolsos sem preocupação alguma - Analisar as jogadas e acabar com um xeque-mate para mim em, no mínimo, três lances.

- Sinto muito, Shikamaru Nara, mas é minha vez de mover as peças – Pain estalou os dedos e da câmara exatamente em frente à deles a figura incomum de Zetsu apareceu trazendo consigo, arrastando pela gola do roupão, Temari.

- Não... – murmurou o cientista arregalando os olhos.

- Acredito que esse foi um movimento que você não poderia prever nunca.

A mulher se debatia, amarrada e amordaçada, tinha marcas de arranhões pelos braços e rosto por conta de um vaso que ela tacou para o teto em seu apartamento com a esperança de conseguir tempo e escapar de Zetsu, mas ele não e moveu um centímetro. Havia também um hematoma roxo em seu tornozelo aonde o tinha torcido ao tropeçar no tapete. Depois daquilo, suas tentativas de fuga tinham se findado.

Mas Pain não teve muito tempo para saborear aquele mover de peças. Zetsu caiu, morto. À esquerda havia a imagem ruiva de Gaara apontando uma arma para onde outrora estivera a cabeça do Akatsuki que agora jazia sangrando no chão do museu. Aquela altura Pain já estava no limiar da razão e da loucura causada pela raiva de ver todos os seus planos caindo por terra. Tentou controlar sua respiração.

- Achei que você fosse um cãozinho de Orochimaru, Gaara no Sabaku?

- Você precisa conseguir informações de fontes mais seguras então, Pain.

Gaara era agente duplo na polícia e tinha o disfarce de jornalista nas horas vagas.

* * *

"Primeiro Lance"

* * *

- Acho que suas opções estão acabando – disse Sasuke cansando de ficar ajoelhado e levantando-se. Enquanto ajoelhado mantivera seus olhos totalmente fixos em Hinata, salvo uma única vez que olhara para Itachi.

- Eu ainda tenho um trunfo contra você, Sasuke Uchiha – e puxou com força o cabelo de Hinata, mas a garota não fez nenhum ruído. O líder Akatsuki estranhou a reação da moça e ficou apreensivo com o silêncio.

Os olhos de Hinata estavam vidrados, mas cobertos pela franja negro-arroxeada. Ninguém percebeu as veias se formando em suas têmporas além de Shikamaru. E dificilmente outra pessoa que as percebesse saberia o que significam. Observou Pain que encarava a moça e num segundo depois a mão pálida e pequena de Hinata agarrou o braço do líder que agarrava seus cabelos. Ele voltou a aproximar a faca de seu pescoço alvo, mas a outra mão da garota agarrou-lhe o pulso torcendo-o e fazendo-o abandonar a arma. A força de Hinata havia aumentado e conforme se levantou a garota torceu os braços de Pain de uma maneira nada agradável. O som se ossos quebrando e um grito ecoou pelo museu.

Ele bufava de dor quando Hinata o soltou e caiu de joelhos, mas a garota ainda não tinha terminado o que fora programada para fazer. Aquele incômodo de algo ainda não feito em seu interior era a programação inicial dos espécimes do Projeto Hyuuga apontando para sair. Ela era uma criação de soldado perfeito e precisava exterminar com os inimigos. Neji sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, com as veias do poder de seus olhos incomuns ressaltadas e a adrenalina de fazer seu trabalho correndo com o sangue prateado. As mãos pequenas de Hinata podiam fazer mais estrago que qualquer outra coisa e o som de ossos quebrando foi ouvido de novo, mas agora fora a vez do pescoço de Pain.

* * *

"Segundo Lance"

* * *

Itachi estava sozinho, mas a Akatsuki não se tornara uma das organizações mais poderosas da Galáxia, reconhecida pela habilidade de seus membros, por dar pontos sem nó. Na manga longa de seu casaco negro de nuvens vermelhas ele apertou um dispositivo enquanto a platéia assistia ao assassínio do seu líder. Imediatamente depois que o som terrível da obra de Hinata foi ouvido pelo museu o estrondo explosões seguiu-o. O teto foi o primeiro a desabar sobre os presentes fazendo com que todos buscassem proteção. A habilidade dos olhos de Hinata e Neji foi o que os salvou de serem esmagados, tanto a Sasuke, Shikamaru e Naruto, que estavam mais próximo, quanto a Temari e Gaara, mais afastados.

Em meio à confusão e a poeira o mais velho dos Uchiha já sabia para onde seguir, um sulco na parede do museu fora aberto com a explosão. Uma pequena estratégia de fuga armada previamente por Deidara. Bem ao estilo dele, nada discreta. Seguiu para fora do local através daquele sulco, mas não foi muito longe.

Ao redor do museu vários batalhões da Polícia de Tóquio estavam prostrados, viaturas com holofotes rondavam o local por cima incidindo suas luzes exatamente onde ele estava parado. Sorriu. Sabia exatamente onde a Akatsuki havia cometido o erro fatal daquilo tudo. Brincar com Orochimaru, seqüestrar Hinata, uma cadeia de eventos que os levaram a ruína. Alguns deles morreram e os que sobreviveram seriam conduzidos para a Penitenciária do Exílio.

Não era o final que havia planejado.

* * *

"Terceiro Lance"

* * *

- Xeque-mate!

* * *

**Olá!**

**É, eu sei, péssimo eu ter demorado tanto e péssimo eu ter deixado a Akatsuki, uma superorganização, tão facilmente destrutiva, mas lembrem-se que aqui eles não são ninjas, só caras normais. Fora a Hinata e o Neji, claro.**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, ele é mais técnico porque é só o que aconteceu no salvamento da Hinata, mas nem pensem que a fic está acabando, ainda vão acontecer coisas interessantes. Qualquer dúvida sobre não entender alguma parte eu vou procurar responder no próximo capítulo, portanto podem me fazer qualquer pergunta.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Hana-Lis, Tia-Lulu, Kinha Oliver, Camila, Uchiha Mary-sempai, Amandy-san, Nostradamus da Modernidade, Lust Lotu's, Moniket, Alinii-chan, Yonessaki Nahiki-chan, Lady Luz, Hinata Slash, Akasuna no Luna, Chappi-Hinata, Loly Hyuuga, Uchiha Nanah, Hanari, Lady Yuki-chan, hinachantilha, Kisa, Ane Caroline, BelaRaven _e_ Danii³._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	20. Capítulo XIX

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

**

* * *

**Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33.**

_- _Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo?- **Voz ao telefone, comunicadores.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIX**

Para Itachi, que não acreditava em coincidências, estar parado envolto de mais policiais do que ele gostaria de matar -, pois matar, para ele, era apenas uma conseqüência da vida que escolhera - era obra de uma mente brilhante. Claro que ele sabia de quem era a mente brilhante. E acreditava piamente que Shikamaru Nara estava na profissão errada. Sorriu, locou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco negro de nuvens vermelhas e esperou.

Em meio aos policiais o cabelo prateado de Kakashi e a estranheza de Rock Lee era o que mais se destaca. Os homens vestidos completamente com seus uniformes negros não se moviam um único músculo como uma muralha de carne e osso. Uma ambulância tinha suas sirenes luminosas ligadas, mas não emitia som nenhum. Assim que Itachi parou Kakashi levantou uma das mãos. Não era policial nem nunca esperara ser nada além de cientista, mas os homens o obedeciam, pois tinham nele a mesma confiança que Naruto depositara nele quando lhes dissera para obedecerem-no.

"Não vai reagir, Itachi?" perguntou-se o Hatake, cauteloso.

O Uchiha, como se respondendo a sua pergunta, só continuou com o sorriso típico riscado no rosto, fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Kakashi abaixou a mão e uma dúzia dos policiais da muralha viva se separaram e correram até ele, as armas de alta precisão a laser apontadas para a sua cabeça marcando-lhe na testa e no cabelo negro pontinhos de luz vermelha. Outros três se separaram logo depois e colocaram-no de joelhos e o algemaram.

- Acabou – disse Kakashi suspirando e seguindo outra tropa de policiais que no momento entravam no museu.

* * *

- Hinata – chamou Sasuke quando viu a poeira esbranquiçada do teto do museu diminuindo. A camada azul que as mãos de Hinata produziam movendo-se em movimentos muito rápidos já se dissipava. Naruto estava ao seu lado, os olhos cor de safira arregalados para a morena. Shikamaru, Temari e Gaara também estavam sendo protegidos pela circunferência da Hyuuga.

O peito dela, sob a camiseta muito larga e masculina, subia e descia rapidamente. Os olhos tinham ainda as marcas das veias saltadas e os braços diminuíam o ritmo. Quando pararam, largados moles nas laterais de seu corpo, as veias sumiram. Ela continuou em pé e, como se somente naquele momento tivesse ouvido o chamado de Sasuke, virou-se. Ela abriu um sorriso ao encará-lo, bem e a salvo, que seus olhos transbordaram de água e ela não se preocupou de maneira nenhum em contê-las ou escondê-las. Forçou suas pernas que pareciam pesadas demais a se voltaram para ele, de joelhos olhando-a, mas quando deu o primeiro passo seus joelhos cederam e ela caiu. Ainda chorando, ainda sorrindo, Sasuke pegou-a.

- Sasuke... – sua voz estava mais baixa e suave do que quando falava normalmente e ele gostou disso. O sorriso dela não a abandonou ou vacilou em nenhum momento, por maior que fosse cansaço que os olhos dela deixavam vazar. Ela levantou a mão, era um movimento difícil de fazer, seus braços pareciam chumbo e tremiam – Você... Não vai e-embora, vai?

- Não, não vou embora – por mais emoção que ele pudesse estar sentindo naquele momento, novamente tê-la em seus braços, cansada, mas bem, ele ainda era ele e na expressão séria e preocupada não mudava.

A mão que ela levantava com esforço foi se chocar muito levemente com o sangue do corte em seu ombro. Ela olhou para aquilo como se fosse seu próprio sangue, como se fosse sua própria dor. Ele lhe disse para não se preocupar com aquilo, ia sarar logo, mas ela fechou os olhos. Como ele podia pedir para ela não se preocupar? Sasuke não entendia a profundidade e a imensidão dos sentimentos dela por ele. E se perguntassem a Hinata quando ou como ela soubera sobre tais sentimentos por ele, ela não responderia, pois não sabia. E não sentia que precisava saber. Talvez tivesse sido quando conheceu Sasuke, quando o viu pela primeira vez ao abrir os olhos, talvez quando ficara com Itachi e sentira dele uma saudade dilacerante. Talvez tivesse sido enquanto Pain a torturava e ela via a imagem de Sasuke na sua cabeça que a obrigava a se manter viva. Talvez fosse naquele momento mesmo, mas não saberia dizer.

- Eu estou cansada – ela fechou os olhos prateados e esforçou-se para abri-los de novo, mas Sasuke via os movimentos do seu peito desacelerando. A mão dela com o seu sangue rubro começou a cair, até o geneticista entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela manchando também sua mão de sangue.

- Pode dormir, Hinata – Sasuke apertou a mão dela contra a sua e puxou o seu corpo pequenino de forma a encaixar a face na curva do seu pescoço – Eu não vou mais te soltar! – ele dizia isso em sussurros sôfregos, cheios de dor e de alegria.

- Eu sei – ela respondeu no mesmo tom. Segundos depois ela já estava dormindo, exausta demais até para manter a consciência.

Sakura engoliu em seco e virou o rosto. A última coisa que precisava naquele momento era que as pessoas a vissem chorando e lhe mandassem aqueles olhares de piedade. Não tinha mais a raiva de quando soubera que o amor de Sasuke tinha seguido adiante depois dela – isso se ele ao menos tivesse passado por ela -, agora era somente doloroso saber que ele não tinha sido tão carinhoso, cuidadoso e alcançável quando estava com ela. Se Hinata estendia a mão ele a segurava, se ela lhe sorria ele sorria de volta, se ela falava, ele respondia. Com ela, Sasuke podia se abrir, descer do seu pedestal alto demais para Sakura e tornar-se simplesmente humano para ficar com algo não humano.

- Estou agindo como criança – ela sorriu ironicamente e secou as lágrimas grossas com as costas da mão.

- Não – contradisse uma voz ao seu lado, séria, profunda – Você só está começando a aceitar para assim poder seguir em frente.

A médica virou a cabeça, confusa com quem poderia dizer palavras tão certeiras sem nem mesmo saber o que se passava na cabeça dela. E deu de cara com a face inexpressiva do espécime 1 do Projeto Hyuuga.

- Neji...

- Sentimentos humanos são complexos – ele olhava para baixo, para sua mão direita espalmada, os cabelos escuros e repicados caindo como uma cortina por seus ombros, costas e nas laterais das faces pálidas – Especialmente quando eu tento interpretar uma mente feminina.

- Mentes femininas não foram feitas para interpretação – Sakura sorriu-lhe docemente com suas tentativas frustradas para entender as mulheres. Ele levantou os olhos perolados para ela, confuso, mas ainda sério, sempre sério, e mais profundo do que qualquer outra coisa. Sakura o encarou de volta e respirou como se tivesse acabado de voltar do mergulho mais longo de toda sua vida – Afinal, qual seria a graça se os homens pudessem nos interpretar?

* * *

- Temari! – Shikamaru se aproximou da esposa e ajoelhou-se, os olhos e as feições exprimindo uma preocupação e atividade muito incomuns para o normalmente preguiçoso e ocioso geneticista. Ele não achava nada problemático quando o assunto se tratava de Temari.

- Idiota! – ela gritou, os olhos pegando fogo de raiva. Ainda estava sentada, as mãos agarrando os braços trêmulos, um pouco curvada sobre si mesma. Gaara afastou-se da irmã quando viu Shikamaru se aproximar, em silêncio, sem que ninguém percebesse – Como você se atreve, Shikamaru Nara, a me deixar tão, mas tão temerosa? Como você pode?

As suas frases saiam em gritos nada amigáveis, hora ou outra ela reabria os olhos e o encarava furiosa. O gênio tinha as mãos a meio caminho do corpo dela, os olhos negros muito abertos em espanto e transbordando angustia por vê-la naquele estado, por ser o responsável por colocar Temari, a mulher mais forte que jamais conhecera, numa posição tão vulnerável.

- Desculpe – ele baixou as mãos e os olhos e sussurrou. Não a viu apertando ainda mais os olhos e os braços, mordendo o lábio inferior até quase fazê-lo sangrar, balançando a cabeça como se negando seu pedido de desculpas.

- Eu... Amo você, Shikamaru – ele ergue a cabeça com aquelas palavras. Eram raras, muito raras as vezes que ela demonstrava tamanha afeição, ainda mais em público, porque eles não precisavam de palavras bonitas de carinho para conhecer seus sentimentos a fundo – Amo você!

Ele aproximou-se e enlaçou-lhe a cintura fina por trás, trazendo-a o mais perto de si que conseguia, não querendo soltá-la nunca mais. Sorria fracamente e fechou os olhos. Temari tinha receio de mostrar seus sentimentos para que os outros não a taxassem fraca, ela era como uma mulher de pedra que só conseguia se entender com pessoas de vento. O vento, insistente, teimoso, se infiltra através das menores reentrâncias da pedra. Shikamaru poderia ser colocado como um homem de vento.

"O vento é meu amigo, ele nunca me abandona" ele lembrava-se que ela dissera uma vez, num de seus primeiros encontros, sempre estranhos, inusitados, problemáticos.

- Temari? – ele chamou antes de soprar-lhe a nuca. Ela parou de tremer e continuou em silêncio esperando que ele terminasse de falar – Eu sou o vento.

As costas dela, contra o peito dele, se moveram em uma risada abafada e ela disse, mais levemente, mais como ela normalmente era, mais Temari:

- Você é muito problemático, Shikamaru.

- Também amo você.

* * *

O movimento e o transito de pessoas, dentro e fora do museu, se tornou intenso em tempo recorde. Vários policiais davam ordens através de walkie-talkies e Naruto e Sai logo se juntaram a eles e a Kakashi. Relataram as coisas que tinham acontecido e como o plano procedera de acordo com o que Shikamaru disse que aconteceria.

Várias ambulâncias apareceram por trás das viaturas e recolheram Hinata para uma delas. Dois enfermeiros prontamente prestaram os primeiros socorros, Sasuke ao seu lado, Tsunade do outro.

- Não podemos arriscar que uma equipe médica padrão faça alguma coisa com alguém como Hinata, afinal ela ainda é um projeto ilegal – ela disse e eles entraram. Em nenhum momento a mão de Hinata, mesmo com ela inconsciente, afrouxou o suficiente para Sasuke se afastar e nem ele o teria feito caso ela o tivesse soltado.

Um dos enfermeiros retirou-lhe uma amostra de sangue para verificação de intoxicações premeditadas, o outro cortava-lhe a blusa e colocava em seu nariz um tubo de respiração, mas não havia nenhum problema grave com a garota. A ambulância de socorros especiais do Laboratório de Genética de Nacional levantou vôo como se o ar fosse apenas vácuo e tão suavemente como o fez também deslizou pelo céu da megalópole e pousou no teto do prédio do laboratório.

Itachi Uchiha foi guiado nada gentilmente para o camburão de segurança máxima que só tem ordem de parar quando chegar ao aeroporto nacional e trancafiá-lo num avião igualmente seguro para um vôo sem escalas rumo a Penitenciária do Exílio. Ele mantinha os olhos rubros semicerrados e a boca numa linha fina, uma imparcialidade anormal para qualquer criminoso que soubesse ter um fim tão horrível quanto o dele seria. Só houve um momento, talvez, sem certeza, que ele olhou para o lado, para a direção em que estava a ambulância com Hinata e Sasuke se afastando, que ele torceu o canto da boca em uma espécie de sorriso, mas ninguém notou para que houvesse alguma esperança de que aquilo fosse uma reação melhor do que a face apática com que ele insistia em vestir suas feições bonitas.

Konan, Kisame, Kakuzo e Hidan, que haviam sido apenas desacordados com o soro desenvolvido por Sasuke, também eram conduzidos para outros camburões de segurança máxima para terem os mesmos destinos de Itachi. Desses, apenas Konan estava sendo transportada sem problemas, pois os outros debatiam-se e gritavam horrores para os oficiais que fingiam-se de surdos, mudos e cegos.

Aquele era o fim da Akatsuki.

Jiraiya chegou ao local acompanhando Tsunade, mas desviaram seus caminhos depois. Ela foi socorrer Hinata, enquanto ele se aproximou de Naruto, Sai e Kakashi, parados conversando a um canto.

- Oi, você tá um pouco atrasado, velho! – Naruto abriu um largo sorriso, as mãos na cintura, cheio de si. Kakashi mantinha as mãos nos bolsos, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso também enquanto Jiraiya se aproximava.

- Tudo o que você sabe hoje é graças a mim, garoto, não se esqueça disso! – Jiraiya respondeu também sorrindo. Conversaram sobre as coisas que tinham acontecido dentro do museu. Jiraiya e Tsunade tinham ficado por dentro do plano assim que Shikamaru terminou de arquitetá-lo e passá-lo para os outros presentes no apartamento do Uchiha mais jovem.

- Aqui tudo está bem, mas temos um problema – o seu semblante foi obscurecido por uma sombra de pesar – Orochimaru sumiu, eu e Tsunade ainda não conseguimos encontrá-lo e temo que aquela víbora vá tentar mais alguma coisa contra Hinata.

* * *

_- Himitsu... – foi a primeira coisa que Ino conseguiu balbuciar quando viu Temari presa por aquele homem estranho. Levou uma das mãos a boca sem conseguir se mover, mas logo depois o seu instinto foi correr para fora dali até sua casa para saber como estava seu filho. _

_O seu estômago se apertou tanto a ponto de virar uma uva e se Shino não tivesse agarrado seus braços e segurado-a com firmeza não a deixando ir a lugar nenhum ela teria, sem dúvidas, estragado todo o plano. Mas eles não sabiam, eles não tinham como saber os sentimentos de proteção que uma mãe nutre por um filho. E esse instinto estava querendo falar mais alto naquele momento._

_- Ino, acalme-se! – Sakura também estava ali, em algum canto, mas ela não podia vê-la. Na verdade só conseguia ver a escuridão e o seu filho, engatinhando para longe dela, indo embora. E esse sentimento a estava deixando desesperada. _

_- Himitsu! – gritou e estendeu os braços, mas ele não voltava. Caiu no chão amparada por Shino, Sakura ainda gritava seu nome, gritava para ela despertar, mas não podia, não estava dormindo nem desacordada. Estava somente vendo o bem mais precioso de sua existência indo embora._

_- Ino, Himitsu está bem, ele está a salvo! – aquela não era mais a voz de Sakura e muito menos o toque de Shino. Ela reconhecia a voz e o toque, mas havia apenas a escuridão em frente a seus olhos – Venha, vamos pra casa._

_E então tudo ficou absolutamente escuro._

- Papa! – estava escuro de novo, assim como através da janela, tirando as luzes dos carros. Era noite. Sob si estava macio, com a textura de um edredom. E aos seus ouvidos chegava o reconfortante som da vozinha de Himitsu, assim como suas gargalhadas.

Pulou da cama como um gato ao lembrar-se de todas as coisas envolvendo o museu e a Akatsuki naquela tarde e a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente foi a imagem de Temari com uma arma apontada para sua cabeça. Estava vestida confortavelmente, mas aquele não era seu pijama nem qualquer uma de suas outras roupas, e tinha os cabelos soltos e lisos escorrendo por suas costas, mas não se lembrava de ter saído do museu, muito menos de ter chegado em casa e se trocado. Ignorou tudo isso, no momento não importava. Correu pelo corredor para ver seu filho ser segurado pelos tornozelos de cabeça para baixo e rindo.

- Himitsu! – ela gritou e tirou dos braços de quem que fosse que estava segurando seu filho. Ela o abraçou e distribuiu tantos beijos pelo seu rostinho rechonchudo que o menino até a afastou passando as mãozinhas pelos olhos – Meu Deus, querido, que bom que você está bem!

- Papa! – ele gritou atirando os bracinhos para frente fazendo Ino levantar os olhos para quem vinha pegá-lo.

- Gaara... – ela sussurrou e arregalou os olhos para o ruivo. O menino agarrou-se ao pescoço do pai e enterrou o rostinho nas suas clavículas abrindo a boca de sono – Como você...

- Ino, eu fui seu _paparazzi, _a coisa que eu sei fazer de melhor é te seguir e te observar. Você realmente achou que poderia me esconder um filho? – a voz dele, como sempre, era séria e contida, mas tinha uma leveza naquela vez, um tom de brincadeira que fez-la se sentir bem e sorriu.

- Desculpe.

- Pelo que está se desculpando? – ele perguntou, ainda com o mesmo tom de voz – Por não ter me contado que eu tenho um filho ou por ter esse filho?

- Quem... – ela apertou as mãos, sem saber direito o que fazer com elas naquele momento – Quem disse que ele é seu filho?

- Acho que o cabelo ruivo denuncia – ele pegou o pequeno que tinha dormido em seu ombro e depositou-o entre algumas almofadas arrumadas sobre o sofá. O pequeno agarrou a ponta de uma delas e continuou dormindo.

- Gaara... – estava se sentindo muito babaca por continuar repetindo o nome dele sem parar.

- Eu já sei sobre Himitsu há muito tempo, caso esteja se perguntando – ele aproximou-se da sacada e brincou com o maço de cigarros – Só estava esperando você se dispor a me contar sobre ele. Você um dia pensou em me contar, Ino?

- Sim! Gaara, eu pretendia contar! – ela exclamou e sentiu uma súbita e intensa vontade de chorar. Culpa, vergonha. Porque havia escondido isso dele?

- Não importa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio mais um pouco, as luzes dos carros passando e fazendo a sala brilhar. Himitsu, em seu sono profundo, não fazia menções de acordar, e Ino sorriu olhando para ele. De uns tempos pra cá o ruivinho vinha adquirindo alguns problemas para cair no sono e dormir a noite toda, mas olhando para ele naquele momento, deitado sobre o sofá vermelho, parecia que ele poderia dormir semanas sem parar.

Mas ela não tinha um sofá vermelho, seu sofá era com estampas de flores. Olhou em volta reparando na decoração masculina e sóbria, muito limpa e arrumada, como a de alguém que não passava muito tempo ali. Não era sua casa. Gaara percebeu os olhares em volta que Ino lançava para seu apartamento e tratou de dissipar suas dúvidas.

- Sua babá foi morta por um dos Akatsukis que tentou pegar Himitsu – ela encarou-o, horrorizada – Eu cheguei a tempo e o matei. Levei Himitsu para Kankurou cuidar dele enquanto ia até o museu.

- Kankurou? Você deixou meu filho com o irresponsável do seu irmão?

- Queria que eu tivesse deixado ele com o idiota da Akatsuki tomando conta?

A modelo cruzou os braços, irritada. Não gostava de Kankurou e sua vida boêmia, mas como todos os seus conhecidos íntimos estavam envolvidos na empreitada de salvar a garota do Sasuke, Kankurou fora a última opção. E Himitsu parecia não ter sofrido nenhum dano em sua estadia com o tio.

- Eu não consegui chegar a tempo de salvar Temari de ser pega – ela voltou-se para o fotógrafo. Gaara tremia os punhos, mas suas feições não mudavam nunca. Ela não entendia como ele conseguia manter tão bem os seus sentimentos sob controle dentro dele sem nunca os esboçar, o mínimo que fosse, nas feições bonitas.

- Mas você conseguiu salvá-la depois – ela tentou apaziguar a situação, mantendo a voz baixa enquanto falava – Tudo está bem, agora.

Ele virou-se para ela, os olhos tristes e as olheiras negras ainda mais acentuadas que de costume. Aproximou-se de Ino, dessa vez ela não iria recusar seu toque, nunca mais. Sofrera e sofria o tempo todo por ter escondido aquele segredo de Gaara, apesar de nunca ter sido realmente um segredo para ele. As mãos dele colocaram-se em sua cintura e quando olhou para baixo percebeu que aquelas também eram roupas dele. Sorriu novamente e olhou-o, gravando as linhas de seu rosto, o ritmo da sua respiração, quantas vezes seus cílios piscavam em um minuto.

- Eu trouxe vocês pra cá, porque o seu apartamento está cheio de policiais – ele anunciou abaixando a voz e os lábios em direção do pescoço da Yamanaka gradativamente.

- Acho que foi o melhor – ela sentiu suas mãos frias entrarem por sob a blusa larga e depois descerem espalmando-se por seus quadris, apertando e içando as pernas de Ino para envolverem sua cintura. Soltou um gemido sôfrego quando as mãos dela acariciaram seu cabelo e a boca rosada alcançou o lóbulo da sua orelha sugando-o com vontade.

As unhas de Ino arranharam as costas e o abdômen de Gaara conforme passavam por eles trazendo consigo a camiseta folgada. Colocou-a de volta com os pés no chão e segurou a barra da camiseta quando ela agachou descendo sua calça e retirando a camiseta. Ino ficou de joelhos, andou com os dedos até a barra da cueca do ruivo, mas passou reto por ela até chegar-lhe ao peito e empurrou-o para cair sentado numa poltrona atrás dele. Então sim puxou a cueca e retirou suas próprias roupas íntimas sentando-se sobre ele, já ereto, mas não o deixou fazer nada guiando suas mãos grandes para seus seios. Gaara fez movimentos circulares com os dedões antes de abocanhar um mamilo depois o outro arrancando gemidos nada contidos de Ino.

Ele agarrou seus quadris ainda sugando-lhe os mamilos e a modelo deixou-se ser penetrada rapidamente e com força. Ela não precisava que Gaara fosse carinhoso com ela naquele momento, ele podia ir com força e mais rapidamente e era o que ela pedia a ele para fazer entre gemidos. O rapaz estava rouco de excitação e seus gemidos saiam mais baixos. Ino mordeu-lhe com muita força o ombro antes de gozar.

- Ga... Gaara... – agora não mais se sentia boba em ficar repetindo o nome dele e ele também chegou ao limite.

Ainda parados na mesma posição, ofegantes, brilhantes do suor a cada vez que a luz de um carro atravessava a janela. Ino ajeitou-se sentando no colo dele com as pernas para um dos lados, por cima do braço da poltrona. Ao lado Himitsu continuava na mesma posição, dormindo profundamente.

* * *

- O que você acha que Orochimaru pode estar tramando, Shikamaru?

- Sinceramente eu não sei, Naruto, mas evite contar ao Sasuke. Seria problemático demais pra ele.

- Você não pensou no porque de ele querer Hinata para início de tudo?

- Pensei em milhares de hipóteses, uma mais absurda que a outra.

A linha ficou muda, mas Shikamaru podia ouvir a respiração de Naruto do outro lado, assim como outras vozes exaltadas, provavelmente dos agentes do QG da polícia. Atrás do Nara estava Temari no meio dos lençóis, dormindo tranquilamente, o rosto destituído das sobrancelhas franzidas e o ar de poderosa tornavam-na a mulher mais angelical que Shikamaru já vira.

- Naruto?

- Quê?

- Se você quer minha opinião sugiro que mande vigias para as propriedades de Orochimaru. E para o espaço-porto, já que Jiraiya disse que ele estava interessado na colonização dos outros planetas, eu não ficaria surpreso se ele fosse embora em breve.

- Certo. Valeu, Shikamaru – e desligou.

- Você não consegue dormir se não souber que estão todos bem, não é? – ele voltou-se para trás para encontrar sua esposa coberta pelos lençóis, os cabelos loiros e rebeldes soltos. Estava sorrindo-lhe com os olhos meio cerrados como se pudesse conhecê-lo melhor que ninguém, o que de fato acontecia, apoiando a cabeça com um dos braços e o cotovelo sobre o colchão.

O geneticista não respondeu, apenas sorriu, resmungou alguma coisa e voltou pra cama.

* * *

"_Como notícia inédita temos que, nessa noite, a quadrilha mais perigosa do Submundo de Tóquio foi dizimada. A Akatsuki, como se autodenominava, era uma organização de alto risco constituída por homens possuidores de grandes conhecimentos sobre explosivos, informática, tecnologia e armamento. Akatsuki era a maior responsável pelo roubo de antiguidades e preciosidades históricas por toda a Galáxia. _

_Em um plano ousado para resgate e salvamento da garota Hinata Hyuuga, o detetive Naruto Uzumaki, o ex-militar Sasuke Uchiha, outros policiais e alguns civis, detiveram com sucesso a quadrilha. Dos dez membros da organização, apenas cinco foram capturados com vida, entre eles Itachi Uchiha, responsável pelo assassinato de seus pais anos atrás e irmão mais velho do já mencionado Sasuke Uchiha. Todos eles são criminosos pré-condenados a prisão perpétua e estão, neste momento, sendo encaminhados para a Penitenciária do Exílio._

_Ouve uma explosão no museu provocada por uma tática de fuga impensada e inconseqüente dos membros da Akatsuki o que resultou no desabamento do teto e das paredes de ma das alas do museu. Apesar disso não houve nenhum ferido em decorrência da explosão. Os itens da exposição pré-história também estão intactos, graças aos escudos de alta potência que desintegram qualquer matéria que se aproxima"._

Sasuke desligou a televisão do quarto no Laboratório Nacional de Genética e fitou Hinata novamente. Não havia aparelhos ligados a ela a não ser um prendedor em seu dedo indicador para medir os batimentos cardíacos. Sua respiração era lenta e ritmada como deve ser a respiração durante o sono. Logo na manhã seguinte o Uchiha já poderia levá-la de volta para casa. Apertou um pouco mais a mão dela que se recusava a soltar e beijou-a levemente.

* * *

- Shino, cara, pizza e milk-shake são os melhores remédios depois de uma tarde como essa – Kiba passou o braço ao redor do pescoço do moreno e sorria-lhe largamente, enquanto o mesmo não esboçava nenhuma reação.

- Vocês ainda vão comer pizza? – perguntou Sakura, incrédula.

- Claro! Jiraiya deixou o Ninja por nossa conta hoje – ele respondeu.

- Cada um vai fazer o seu, ouviram bem? Nem inventem que eu vou cozinhar qualquer coisa – Tenten cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado, mas sem parar de andar.

- Ah, Tenten, por favor, pelo menos os milk-shakes – pediu Lee fazendo um olhar brilhante e enorme para tentar convencê-la.

- Não!

Shino se mantinha quieto, como sempre, enquanto eles se dirigiam a pé ao Ninja pelas ruelas do Submundo. Ninguém se atreveria a mexer com um grupo tão grande. Enquanto passavam por uma das passarelas que levavam as partes mais altas da cidade Sakura alegou que precisava ir, tinha plantão no dia seguinte, e sumiu pegando um táxi. Shino também foi se distanciando dizendo que tinham trabalho na manhã seguinte.

- E não vou tolerar que você falte, Kiba.

- Ah, qual é, Shino? Só meio período – protestou o Inuzuka.

- Você quem sabe, o salário descontado é seu – e sumiu por uma das ruas. O rapaz de marcas nas bochechas ficou carrancudo.

- Saco! – virou-se para Lee e Tenten antes de começar a correr e desculpou-se – Mal aí, gente, deixa pra outra vez!

Por fim só sobraram os dois seguindo até a Pizzaria Ninja.

* * *

Mexeu o copo de uísque uma, duas vezes, três vezes até ouvir a voz de Kabuto chamando-lhe. A cidade à noite, como sempre, estava belíssima. A Akatsuki tinha servido como ótima distração para aqueles fedelhos metidos a heróis. E, agora de o seu fiel ajudante voltara, sabia que tinha conseguido o que queria. Virou-se para ver o Yakushi ainda com as roupas brancas de enfermeiro, a peruca preta em uma das mãos.

- Mestre Orochimaru – disse e agitou na outra mão o tubo de ensaio cheio do líquido prateado e grosso que era o sangue do espécime 2 do Projeto Hyuuga.

- Você vai para o inferno, Kabuto – o conselheiro aproximou-se e tomou das mãos dele o vidrinho – Tomara que você vá para o inferno, assim me fará companhia.

- Seria uma honra, mestre.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Demorei com esse capítulo, não é? Mas o que legal, tem hentai! Tudo bem, é Ino/Gaara e os meus hentais são péssimos, mas dá pro gasto. E, povo, vocês lembram que eu disse que a fic não estava chegando ao fim? Bem, eu menti! 8D Quero dizer, eu realmente queria estender quilometricamente essa fic, mas não dá, então eu realmente agradeço a todo mundo que lê e manda review, mas ela está acabando, desculpem-me.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Gesy, Kinha Oliver, Uchiha Nanah, Amandy-san, Akasuna no Luna, Lust Lotu's, Danii, Camila, Yonessaki Nahiki-sama, Natapensante, Loly Hyuuga, Sakura Purp, Nostradamus da Modernidade, Jess, Marcy Bolger, BelaRaven, Lady Luz, Marcy, Ane Caroline², Teefy-chan, Lady B. Milor, Hanari _e _Hana-Lis._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**!BÔNUS!  
Informações no meu perfil.**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	21. Capítulo XX

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

**

* * *

**

Legenda:

- Não, cuidado, você pode cair. - **Fala normal.**

E ele atirou suas roupas sobre a cadeira, tudo amontoado. - **Narração normal.**

_Domingo nunca é um dia muito bom para Sasuke._ - **Lembrança.**

_"E aí, Uchiha, como tem passado?" _- **Mensagem eletrônica.**

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke._ - **Computador-lar, MK33.**

_- _Pizza de calabresa e mussarela, certo?- **Voz ao telefone, comunicadores.**

**

* * *

****Capítulo XX**

Sasuke piscou os olhos e os abriu com dificuldade tentando se lembrar onde estava. Tentou se mexer quando sentiu sua mão entrelaçada a outra, muito mais pequenina e suave. Então respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro de cravos de Hinata espalhado pela colcha, pelos lençóis e fronhas, pelo quarto e por ele todo. Aproximou-se ainda mais dela, colocando-a a seu corpo em forma de concha, e fincou seu nariz na nuca dela sentindo ainda mais seu cheiro doce. Três dias já fazia que Hinata fora trazida por Sasuke de volta do Laboratório de Genética desde tudo com a Akatsuki, mas parecia que era a primeira vez que ele a via, que a tocava, que sentia seu cheiro. Cada vez que a olhava era como vê-la pela primeira vez, depois a imagem mudava e ele a via de novo. E quando acordava no meio da noite, com um pesadelo sobre perdê-la, ela estava logo ali ao lado e ele a trazia para aquela posição, encaixando-a nele como se fossem moldados para estarem juntos e não funcionassem separados, duas partes complexas de um quebra-cabeças.

Quando estava quase caindo no sono de novo sentiu Hinata se mexer, mas não os abriu. Ela tentou se esticar e espreguiçar, mas Sasuke a atrapalhava um pouco. Desvencilhou seus dedos de junto dos dele com facilidade e afastou-se um pouco. O moreno continuava com os olhos fechados, fingindo dormir. Ela sentou-se na cama, sobre os joelhos com os pés voltados para fora e o observou se mexer e ficar voltado para cima. Por longos minutos ficou observando o seu peito desnudo levantar a abaixar, como se Sasuke pudesse sumir a qualquer momento. Mas ele não sumia e ela se sentia segura com isso. Levantou a mão e tocou muito levemente a ferida fina no ombro dele que já estava cicatrizando. Era uma memória ruim para ela, mas algo bom para Sasuke. Conseguira tê-la de volta.

A morena se inclinou e tocou os lábios do Uchiha com os seus sentindo-o corresponder por um momento. Sasuke controlou seus impulsos de estender os braços e prendê-la entre eles, mas então Hinata escapou-lhe saindo de cima da cama, apressada e sutil. Ele sorriu de canto, sem motivo, e ouviu quando ela abriu a porta do banheiro, mas não a fechou. O chuveiro ligou e só então ele resolveu se mexer de novo. Sentou na cama, os pés sobre o assoalho frio.

- MK33 – chamou rouco.

_- Sim, Mestre Sasuke?_

- Desligue o ar condicionado e comece a preparar dois cappuccinos.

_-Imediatamente_.

E imediatamente o ruído do ar parou. Ele levantou-se felinamente e, com os olhos baixos, semicerrados, pisou cautelosamente até a porta do banheiro. Sentiu o vapor escapando pela fresta que Hinata tinha deixado e a imagem dela dentro do Box de vidro opaco. Arrancou a calça de moletom folgada enquanto ela lavava os cabelos ainda curtos, distraída. De olhos fechados sob a água morna ela não percebeu quando Sasuke abriu o Box e se esgueirou para dentro. Só se sobressaltou quando ele lhe tocou nos quadris. Suprimiu um grito e fez menção de se virar, mas ele não deixou pressionando com mais firmeza suas mãos na pele dela. Ele deu um passo à frente fazendo Hinata se aproximar da parede e espalmar as mãos por ela no retângulo estreito. A água caia entre eles molhando o geneticista também.

- Quer cappuccino? – ele perguntou no ouvido, a voz ainda rouca. E ela estremeceu de novo deixando um sorriso que ele não viu iluminar sua face.

As mãos de Sasuke passearam pela pele lisa da garota, distanciando-se do quadril e alisando a barriga, as coxas, o ventre. A taca toque, a cada deslize que ele fazia a sua pele se arrepiava e a boca de Hinata abria-se em prazer mudo. Ele estava pressionado em suas costas, os quadris de Sasuke um pouco acima de suas nádegas, e ela já podia sentir sua excitação. A boca dele percorria seus ombros de uma extensão a outra, delicado, desejoso. E a Hyuuga se sentia cada vez mais quente, a água morna caindo sem parar sobre eles. Ela queria se virar, queria poder tocá-lo também, mas Sasuke não lhe deixava.

Hinata não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos então as mantinha na parede. Um das mãos de Sasuke começou a percorrer o caminho das curvas dela para cima, deslizando na pele molhada até alcançar seu seio rígido. Ela não conseguia suprimir o gemido e nem queria. A outra mão de Sasuke tomou o caminho contrário e desceu fazendo Hinata fechar os olhos quando sentiu seus dedos sobre sua intimidade, tocando-a, pressionando-a. Ela teve um espasmo e só então Sasuke deixou-a se virar, meio amolecida sobre suas próprias pernas e a beijou brincando com sua língua com volúpia de um jeito que Hinata não conhecia, mas não rejeitou. Ela aprendia rápido, fora programada para tal e Sasuke não evitou sorrir quando ela pressionou-se contra ele, nas pontas dos pés para seus quadris ficarem na mesma altura e depois se ajeitando deixando uma de suas coxas pressionando o membro dele.

Os olhos perolados alcançaram os ônix depois de vários beijos enquanto suas mãos percorriam traçando carícias nos corpos quentes, ainda mais quentes pela água, e Sasuke viu neles um desejo escondido que não imaginara encontrar. Ela arranhou suas costas quando ele a segurou colocou contra a parede, estremecendo com o contato de suas costas e os azulejos gelados, as pernas de Hinata rodeando os quadris dele automaticamente, mas ele não a preencheu. Brincou com ela tomando-lhe na boca um dos mamilos, depois o outro. Lambendo e acariciando. A garota arqueou o corpo e arfou de prazer pelas sensações novas. As mãos delas estavam trêmulas quando se infiltraram pelo cabelo de Sasuke e ele podia a sentir emanando por cara poro que queria mais, seus lábios entreabertos por gemidos queriam dizer alguma coisa a ele, mas a voz não saia e ele a calou definitivamente deixando sua língua deslizar entre os lábios dela e, ainda entre o beijo, penetrou-a.

Ela parou o beijo e gemeu, meio com dor, meio com prazer, e mordeu fortemente o ombro de Sasuke, por cima da ferida cicatrizando. Ele não foi fundo deixando-a se acostumar com ele dentro dela, mas quando não podia esperar mais, com sua virilha fervendo e pulsando, ele colocou-se inteiro para dentro e ela gemeu alto, com vontade, seguido de um gemido abafado de Sasuke. Estocava lentamente até Hinata se acostumar com seu ritmo e movimentos os próprios quadris fazendo Sasuke ir mais rápido. Ela o sentiu chegar ao ápice, quente dentro dela, mas ele não parou até Hinata arquear o corpo e fincar suas unhas da maneira mais forte que conseguia encontrar em seus ombros.

O Uchiha beijava-lhe o colo e a clavícula com carinho, mordia-lhe os ombros e a curva do pescoço e não se importava em ser discreto e dava-lhe chupões que ficariam realmente muito vermelhos mais tarde. As pernas dela escorregaram de sua cintura molemente e Sasuke segurou-a com os dois braços. As mãos dela percorreram algumas marcas vermelhas que arranhões que ela tinha lhe feito, sem nenhum remorso. No queixo e toda a extensão de seu rosto Sasuke podia ver as marcas de sua barba por fazer.

- Será que o cappuccino esfriou? – ela perguntou inocentemente.

* * *

_- Atenção senhores passageiros da espaçonave X11G5 com destino a Marte, favor se dirigir ao portão de embarque 6_ – a voz do computador do espaço-porto ribombou pelo local no exato momento em que Orochimaru adentrava-o. Vestido de forma impecável, como sempre, trazia também um elegante Kabuto a tiracolo segurando uma maleta prateada contendo o seu maior trunfo – _Atenção senhores passageiros da espaçonave X11G5 com destino a Marte, favor se dirigir ao portão de embarque 6._

- Minha nave já está pronta, eu espero, Kabuto.

- Perfeitamente, mestre Orochimaru.

O Conselheiro nada respondeu e seguiu pelo caminho conhecido do espaço-porto. O sorriso riscado nunca abandonando suas feições ofídicas enquanto ele andava em linha reta, deixando que as pessoas que tivessem o prazer de se desviar de sua figura. E as pessoas desviavam, temendo aquele sorriso perturbador ou simplesmente ignorando-o. E ele não se importava com nenhuma dessas pessoas, seres insignificantes. Ele tinha ali com ele o maior trunfo que a humanidade já tinha criado e estava a um passo de dominar tudo. A sua felicidade com esses pensamentos só fazia o seu sorriso aumentar e ele ter vontade de rir, de gargalhar bem ali no meio do espaço-porto e as pessoas em volta taxarem-no de louco e ele poder esfregar na cara delas que não era louco, apenas o homem mais poderoso que podia pisar naquele planeta.

Mas se conteve e somente continuou andando, os passos rápidos, mas controlados. Chegou à sala de embarque de sua espaçonave e passou pela atendente que estava ali para recepcioná-los sem nem mesmo responder a seu cumprimento. Kabuto o imitou, mas lançou um olhar cobiçoso para a moça. O detector no início do corredor que os levava em direção à espaçonave particular de Orochimaru confirmou seus DNAs sem que eles nem mesmo tivessem que parar.

Atravessaram a porta aberta da espaçonave e um segundo depois o corredor que eles atravessaram começou a se recolher e a porta se fechou. Orochimaru se colocou sentado confortavelmente em uma das poltronas da espaçonave espaçosa e decorada com tons gélidos de cinza e azul. A maleta prateada foi colocava por Kabuto na gêmea da poltrona preta em que Orochimaru se sentava, exatamente em frente a ele.

- O que deseja beber, senhor? – perguntou Kabuto ajoelhando-se em frente a um frigobar um pouco mais afastado de onde Orochimaru estava.

- Wisky, Kabuto – ele estava mesmo de muito bom humor naquele dia. O Yakushi o serviu sem pressa, igualmente satisfeito com os planos se desenrolando.

Deixou Orochimaru a vontade e foi para a cabine da espaçonave preparar para levantar voo. Acionou os controles de voo, gravidade, estabilidade espacial, pressão na cabine e no restante da nave. Não era difícil pilotar aquela em particular. Naves particulares eram pequenas e fáceis de atravessar as diferentes atmosferas dos planetas com as tecnologias desenvolvidas da humanidade.

_- Preparar para decolar. Por favor, mestre, coloque o cinto de segurança_ – a voz dele ecoou pela espaçonave e Orochimaru riu antes e obedecer.

Do espaço-porto, atrás das grandes janelas de vidro do saguão que tinham vista para a pista de pouso e decolagem, Jiraiya tinha sua atenção voltava para a espaçonave particular que taxiava pela pista com intenção de decolar. Dentro daquela nave ele sabia estar a pessoa que um dia, há muito tempo, ele pode chamar de melhor amigo. Quando viu Orochimaru passar por ele no espaço-porto, olhando para frente e somente para frente, não acreditou que ele um dia fora aquele garoto que brincou e brigou com ele no Submundo de Tóquio, quando as coisas ainda eram um pouco menos tecnológicas, mas igualmente perigosas.

- Tem certeza que vai fazer isso?

- Agora não tem mais volta, Tsunade – e ela, é claro. Outra imagem de sua infância, mas a imagem que prevalecera, que não fora embora. Como ele podia adivinhar que Orochimaru seria efêmero e Tsunade seria crônica?

- Jiraiya... – ela levantou seu par de âmbares para ele, piedosos, mas ele não sentiu seu olhar sobre si e só continuou olhando para a pista, a espaçonave branca em contraste com a noite sem lua.

Quando Tsunade lhe contou o que Orochimaru conseguira de Hinata ele já estava ciente que devia ser algo realmente importante, mas quando soube o rumo que ele desejava dar para aquilo a pesada certeza de que para salvar o melhor amigo de Naruto teria que matar o seu ex caiu sobre ele como uma montanha. E ele só engoliu em seco, se manteve firme e fez o que tinha que fazer. Por mais doloroso que fosse matar suas memórias, o que Orochimaru ia fazer não estava certo e ele sabia. Criar um exército daquele tipo e dominar uma imensidão que nenhum outro ser pensou em dominar era um pouco de exagero e quando ele viu a nave dar sua última virada Jiraiya riu. Orochimaru nunca fora um homem que se contentava com pouco.

- Posso te pagar um jantar depois de sairmos daqui, Tsunade? – ela o encarou, meio incrédula, meio segura. Jiraiya nunca parava de surpreendê-la e sorriu, voltando a encarar a pista.

- Seria um prazer, Jiraiya – foi a primeira vez que ela aceitou sair com ele.

Na pista de pouso a espaçonave particular de Orochimaru ligou suas turbinas e dez segundos depois a explosão de tais turbinas fez a nave parar, em chamas. Houve mais algumas explosões e vários rostos petrificados olhavam o acidente que incendiava e trazia o calor do fogo até quase perto deles através dos vidros blindados anti-mísseis das enormes janelas do espaço-porto. As outras espaçonaves que taxiavam nas pistas vizinhas pararam o que estavam fazendo e voltaram aos corredores que se estenderam para pegar os passageiros e trazê-los de volta ao espaço-porto. Pelo local as luzes se apagaram e luzes vermelhas de emergência ligaram por todo o saguão, nas salas especiais para embarques particulares e nas cafeterias, restaurantes e lojas.

_- Por favor, senhores passageiros, pedimos sua paciência e compreensão enquanto controlamos a situação. Todos os embarques e desembarques estão temporariamente cancelados._

O aviso se repetiu por mais algumas vezes, mas nem Jiraiya e nem Tsunade ficaram ali para ouvi-lo pela segunda vez. Já tinham feito o que vieram fazer e acabou.

* * *

O QG da Polícia de Tóquio era extremamente iluminado e claro. Até demais, para o gosto de Naruto. Ele estava em sua mesa, a jaqueta laranjada descansando no encosto de sua cadeira giratória e os pés sobre a mesa entulhada de papéis, vendo um vídeo de homicídio no computador, repetidas vezes. Levava os _hashi_ à boca cheios de macarrão sem nem precisar olhar. Estava tudo razoavelmente mais tranqüilo agora que a Akatsuki tinha sido dizimada, já há um mês. Os criminosos continuavam praticando seus crimes mal feitos, mas agora sem poderem ser encobertos pela inteligência da organização das nuvens vermelhas. E isso o fazia ficar muito mais satisfeito e aliviado.

- Naruto – chamou um companheiro numa mesa ao lado. Tinha acabado de voltar das ruas e sentava-se sorrindo para o loiro – Como vai o novato?

- Ele está indo bem, tô certo – sorriu de volta – Ele é muito bom, o Neji.

- Como é que você encontrou aquela figura?

- Ah, 'cê sabe, por aí.

- Ah, Naruto – então seu tom de voz passou para um mais envergonhado e ele baixou os olhos – Peça desculpa a ele, sabe, pelo negócio dos olhos. Eu não queria ofender!

- Não grila, não, Yamato, o Neji já ta acostumado com isso mesmo – e voltou a comer seu macarrão.

Terminado o vídeo, com uma evidência nova sobre o criminoso dançando em sua mente, Naruto jogou o pote vazio de macarrão instantâneo no lixo e pegou o casaco. Despediu-se de Yamato e se dirigiu ao elevador para um dos primeiros andares, na sala de treinamento de tiro onde estavam Neji e Sai há um bom tempo.

Sai estava perto do armário de armas carregando uma velha 9mm com balas de verdade, enquanto Neji estava em uma das cabines, a roupa toda preta dando um contraste estranho nos olhos cinzentos. Naruto parou a porta por um momento observando-o manejar a arma silenciosa de laser com precisão e acertar todos os pontos vitais do holograma a 30 metros de distância. Olhando mais atentamente ele viu, subindo pelas maçãs do rosto e nas têmporas de Neji, as inúmeras veias salientes do que Shikamaru batizou de Byakugan, aqueles olhos que tudo veem.

- Se você tem alguma coisa para dizer, Naruto, simplesmente fale. Não fique parado aí – a voz oceânica de Neji pegou Naruto de surpresa e fez Sai também levantar a cabeça. O moreno Hyuuga girou e cessou com o treino de tiros.

- Eu descobri uma coisa interessante no vídeo do homicídio que deixamos passar. Vamos até lá, vou mostrar a vocês, tô certo!

Ainda se desconcertava com aquela visão espantosa que Neji tinha, mas conseguira se acostumar com ele muito bem, tinha uma personalidade difícil como à de Sasuke, reservada, autoritária e imponente. Fácil de lidar, para alguém hiper-ativo, esquentado e impulsivo como Naruto Uzumaki.

Neji Hyuuga depositou a arma de volta no coldre do cinto e eles seguiram para fora, todos os três, em silêncio. Ele estava morando com Rock Lee, único que tinha algum espaço de sobra no apartamento e que estava inteiramente disponível para acolher outra pessoa por tempo ilimitado. Neji achava Lee um excêntrico, mas não dava trabalho e nem o atrapalhava, sempre querendo ser o melhor anfitrião que podia. Como a carreira de Neji na polícia não poderia subir mais rápido, não demoraria a arranjar um apartamento em que pudesse morar sozinho, se Lee o deixasse partir. Já conseguira entender, da personalidade dele, que era muito difícil fazê-lo se desapegar das coisas.

- Você soube de Hinata, Neji? – perguntou Naruto quando todos seguiam pelo estacionamento até o carro.

- Fui visitá-la ontem – proteger Hinata fora uma das coisas que, de alguma forma distorcida, por uma falha na programação ou por Neji ter recebido as informações de Shikamaru num momento muito crítico para a vida da garota, fizera o Hyuuga ficar sempre muito atento a ela. Ela não se importava, gostava de Neji como um irmão mais velho, mas Sasuke sempre o olhava enviesado e cheio de ciúme quando ele aparecia à porta e a morena iluminava o rosto com um sorriso – Parece que está trabalhando efetivamente com Kiba e Shino.

* * *

- Você precisa de alguma ajuda aí, Hinata? – Kiba empurrou a porta de dobradiças moles com o ombro, segurava um filhote de iguana com as duas mãos com muito cuidado e lhe sorria de forma reconfortante.

- Não, está tudo bem, obrigada – ela respondeu sorrindo de volta, cheia de espuma pelas faces e no avental. As mãos não se viam perdidas no meio da espuma da banheira e no pelo do enorme São Bernardo em quem estava dando banho naquele dia.

- Grite, se precisar – e fechou a porta novamente.

Desde que se perdera e Kiba e Shino a tinham trazido para o Pet Shop não conseguia parar de pensar em todos aqueles animais, todos aqueles seres diferentes. No dia em que os dois apareceram lá no apartamento de Sasuke, Kiba com um sorriso imenso no rosto e Shino com o mesmo ar inabalável de sempre, e lhe ofereceram o emprego para ajudar na loja, ela não pode se contiver. As aulas sobre a cultura moderna continuavam, mas ela já tinha experiência o suficiente para saber nas coisas que um emprego implicava. Ela respondeu afirmativamente no mesmo instante e Kiba a abraçou e começou a tagarelar extasiado, mas coube a Shino explicar todas as minúcias para Sasuke. E para Neji, depois.

E já fazia duas semanas que trabalhava ali, ainda inexperiente para cuidar dos animais com os poucos ensinamentos que recebia dos dois, mas já familiarizada com todos. Não era difícil para Hinata cativar os clientes, especialmente com as mulheres que ficavam encantadas com a cor incomum de suas íris. Religiosamente toda manhã Sasuke acompanha Hinata ao trabalho e vai buscá-la durante a tarde. Exceto quando surge um problema e tem que ficar até mais tarde no Laboratório, então Shino e Kiba a levam até o Ninja e esperam por Sasuke lá. Não demorou a Tenten e Hinata se tornarem amigas. E, de acordo com Tenten, ajudar Hinata a descobrir coisas interessantes sobre o mundo que não vinham escritas em livros, mas em revistas muito bem recomendadas no mundo da moda e do universo masculino. O Uchiha, quando ouvia essas coisas, só mastigava a pizza e dava de ombros.

Hinata tirou a tampa do ralo da banheira enorme em que estava banhando Keioki, o São Bernardo, e a água foi embora rapidamente. Ligou o chuveirinho e começou a tirar toda a espuma do pelo do cachorro. Aquela era a coisa que mais gostava de fazer ali na loja, dar banho nos animais, e era o que melhor sabia fazer, aliás. Cuidava também da limpeza, sem se importar, apesar dos seus dois companheiros insistirem em dizer que ela não precisava fazer nada daquilo, que o computador-lar da loja podia dar conta de limpar. Ela dizia que não, que gostava de fazê-lo ela mesma, e continuava. Eles não reclamavam.

- Hinata – Shino chamou abrindo a porta lateral que unia o consultório e a sala de banho – A Sra. Okoasaka está aqui.

A Sra. Okoasaka era dona do poodle Flopsy. Ela conhecera Hinata quando viera trazer Flopsy para o banho no primeiro dia dela trabalhando na loja e desde então a adorava. Hinata se tornara para ela a pessoa perfeita e ela não permitia que nenhum dos outros dois rapazes a atendesse, precisava ser única e exclusivamente a "garota meiga que eles demoraram demais para arranjar", como tinha dito. Disse, também, que estava faltando um toque feminino naquele local. E a Hyuuga, como com todos, era extremamente agradável com a Sra. Okoasaka, mesmo a velha sendo uma insuportável. Diferente de Kiba e até mesmo Shino, Hinata leu todas as recomendações encadernadas sobre os cuidados do mini-poodle. E Flopsy não ficava menos feliz que sua dona quando via a morena, até poderia gritar de felicidade, mas apenas gania de contente.

- Certo, obrigada – desligou o secador que usava no pelo de Keioki e fez-lo pular de cima da mesa para a porta do outro lado que ligava a sala de banho com o hotel. Colocou-o em um dos ambientes que rapidamente tomou a forma de um campo com grama baixa, do gosto do animal.

- Hinata, querida, aí está você! – gritou Okoasaka quando a viu, abrindo um sorriso imenso – Vim trazer um presentinho para você, nunca vi Flopsy com o pêlo tão brilhate e macio quanto você o deixou.

- N-não é necessário, Sra. Okoasaka – ela sorriu de volta acariciando o poodle sobre o balcão. Kiba, ainda com o filhote de iguana na mão ali perto, revirou os olhos para a dona de Flopsy.

- Claro que é, querida – e abaixou o tom de voz – Eu espero que esses brutamontes não estejam te fazendo trabalhar muito.

- De... Forma alguma – ela olhou carinhosamente para Kiba e Shino que vinha saindo pela porta, sem o avental, uma caixa de transporte nas mãos – Eles são muito bons comigo.

- É melhor mesmo.

Pela vitrine com os filhotes de cachorro em exposição para venda vinha o brilho do sol de fim de tarde, alaranjado e sonolento, de mais um dia que ia embora. Shino saiu dizendo que ia fazer a última entrega do dia e, enquanto falava com a Sra. Okoasaka, Hinata não percebeu Sasuke passando pela vitrine, projetando sua sombra na parede atrás de Hinata. Então ele entrou e a sineta tocou fazendo Kiba se virar e Hinata olhar por cima do ombro da senhora. Okoasaka se virou, querendo saber o que era para ver a imagem do Uchiha com um casaco negro grosso o suficiente para o fim do outono, as mãos metidas nos bolsos, olhando Hinata tão intensamente que passava através da carne.

- Olá – a senhora ouviu a voz de Hinata sussurrando e ela estava sorrindo quando voltou a encarar os olhos perolados. Estes tinham o mesmo olhar de Sasuke, passando pelo exterior e indo se aprofundar no moreno. A Sra. Okoasaka ficou meio desconcertada por estar entre aquele fogo cruzado de olhares intensos, mas então Hinata tornou a falar e as coisas pareceram voltar a se mover. Ela nem tinha notado que o tempo parou naquela troca de olhares.

- Fala aí, Sasuke! – ela ouviu Kiba exclamando.

- Kiba – o outro, tal de Sasuke, respondeu apenas.

- Querida – ela aproximou de Hinata, a voz num sussurro, fazendo a Hyuuga 2 inclinar-se para ela – Quem é este? Seu namorado?

Hinata sorriu carinhosamente com a palavra. Relacionamentos era uma das coisas sobre o mundo que Tenten estava lhe ensinando e ela já conversara sobre aqueles nomes, aquelas taxações com Sasuke, mas eles não tinham achado uma delas boa o suficiente para eles. Para o que eles tinham, era muito mais que namorados, noivos, casal, muito mais do que isso podia definir. Eles eram um do outro e não tinha algo que pudessem usar para nomear esse sentimento. Também não precisavam de "eu te amos" e carinhos e muitas demonstrações de afeto. Tudo isso parecia tão pequeno, tão _limitado_.

- Ele é Sasuke Uchiha – respondeu, por fim – E ele é meu, sim.

* * *

- Bisturi – pediu Sakura e prontamente a lâmina foi colocada em suas mãos. Com precisão ela fez o corte, reto e limpo. Uma fileira de sangue escorreu e foi limpa imediatamente – Separador – disse em seguida e o instrumento também surgiu de pronto – Pressão arterial? – olhou para o monitor por um instante e logo a enfermeira a informou.

Sakura parou com a mão segurando uma tesoura ainda no ar. Olhou uma vez para o corte e se sentiu estranha. Uma gota, uma única gota escorregou deslizando pelo abdômen redondo daquele senhor roliço. Luzes que não deveria estar ali apareceram diante de seus olhos e ela sentiu o seu estômago se espremer a ponto da bile subir a garganta. Levou a mão à boca, mas não vomitou.

- Doutora Haruno, você está bem?

- Shizune, pegue aqui, segure isto – disse desesperada. Não podia ficar ali nem mais um minuto ou vomitaria todo o seu almoço sobre o paciente. A médica auxiliar segurou a tesoura de Sakura e tomou seu lugar enquanto a rósea saia correndo da sala de cirurgia.

Arrancou o avental de si mesma e a touca e conseguiu chegar ao banheiro mais próximo para colocar o seu almoço daquele dia e uma quantia de bile pra fora, dentro da pia. Sakura olhou para si mesma no espelho, pálida, com os olhos sem brilho algum. Era médica e como tal pensou em vários sintomas de doenças que poderia envolver vômito, cansaço e sonolência, dores de cabeça frequentes. Levantou a roupa azul do hospital sem se importar com a enfermeira que estava entrando e tirou o sutiã do caminho para checar seus mamilos. Outrora rosados, agora um pouco mais escurecidos começando a ir para um tom marrom. Recompôs-se e contou mentalmente enquanto deixava a torneira aberta. Um, dois ciclos menstruais atrasados.

- Doutora, está tudo bem? – porque as pessoas não paravam de lhe fazer essa pergunta?

- Ótimo – respondeu seca e fria saindo do banheiro e indo ao vestiário dos cirurgiões. Estava vazio – Merda, merda, merda!

Ficou repetindo por todo o tempo enquanto pegava o celular na sua bolsa e se enfurnava no canto mais escuro e escondido do vestiário. Sentou-se sobre uma maca esquecida por ali, bateu a cabeça na janela atrás de si e pensou. Contou de novo, reviu todos os seus sintomas. Merda! Era por causa dessas coisas que detestava ser médica. Discou com vigor e esperou:

- Larga, Gaara, controle-se! – ela ouviu do outro lado da linha, depois de seis toques – Segura Himitsu um instante. Alô?

- Ino, sou eu, Sakura.

- Oi! Que bom que você ligou, eu estava pensando em você, abriu uma loja de um estilista siberiano no shopping que é o máximo, você não quer...

- Não, Ino, escuta, eu acho que tô grávida – a ligação ficou muda, mas Sakura sabia que Ino ainda estava na linha pelas risadas de Himitsu que podia ouvir ao longe. E então Gaara perguntando, preocupado, se Ino estava bem. Sentiu vontade de chorar.

- É do Naruto, certo? Quero dizer, você não...

- Eu não sou nenhuma vadia, Ino! – exclamou Sakura, nervosa, a voz embargando e um aperto dilacerante se criando em seu peito quando a Yamanaka mencionou Naruto – É, é do Naruto, tem que ser, não pode ser do Sasuke.

- Você está no hospital, não é? Eu vou te buscar, chego em cinco minutos.

- Mas... Mas eu não tenho certeza, podem ser sintomas de alguma outra coisa.

- Não me interessa, eu passo daí e a gente faz um teste, certo? Não faça nada impensado enquanto eu não chegar.

- Tudo bem – a Haruno sorriu no telefone, apesar das lágrimas que tinham começado a escorrer por seu rosto. Ino podia ser realmente muito maternal quando se tratava das pessoas importantes para ela. Gostava dessa preocupação da amiga, sentia-se confortável.

- E Sakura? – murmurou uma resposta para assinalar que estava escutando – Eu não vou perguntar se você está bem, porque eu já passei por isso e não é muito bom, mas eu estou com você. Só pense que o melhor seria contar para ele.

- Obrigada, Ino – e desligaram.

Sakura deixou o celular ao seu lado e recolheu as pernas que estavam caindo para fora da maca. As abraçou e limpou as lágrimas no pano da calça azul. Pensou se não estava errada, se não _podia_ estar errada e todos aqueles sintomas serem, por acaso, de algumas outras doenças. Uma virose para o vômito, uma gripe para a dor de cabeça e o cansaço e uma desordem hormonal para alterar a cor de seus mamilos e a menstruação. Mas tinha feito o check-up semestral do hospital e estava tudo bem, tudo em ordem.

Até transar com Naruto.

O que ele faria? Será que queria um filho, será que queria esse estorvo, toda essa responsabilidade com a vida atribulada dele de combatente do crime? E sua própria carreira? Agora que estava realmente estabilizada como cirurgiã padrão no hospital tinha que ficar _grávida_? Sasuke não queria filhos, pelo que se lembrava. Será que Naruto era igual a ele? Mesmo com todas as diferenças de um para o outro, alguns aspectos de suas personalidades eram parecidas demais. Ela e Naruto tinham se acertado desde toda a coisa que aconteceu com Hinata, já quase um mês e meio atrás, toda aquela preocupação, mas eles não estavam cem por cento ainda. Seria complicado contar a ele.

E se não contasse? Poderia fugir como fizera Ino. Mas poderia ficar na cidade mesmo, era só não deixar que nenhum de seus amigos soubesse de nada e não sair de casa por apenas nove meses. Eles poderiam pensar que ela morreu, mas apenas diria que saiu de férias e foi pra Vênus um pouquinho, assim Naruto não ficaria preocupado – como ela sabia que ele provavelmente ficaria se ligasse e ela não atendesse – e ia sair procurando ela. Desde que as coisas começaram a se enredar de novo ele não parava de ligar, de conversar com ela ou de apenas dizer boa noite. Gostava de toda a atenção, tinha que admitir. A única coisa que a assustava era a reação, o que Naruto poderia fazer, como ele ia reagir.

Tentou imaginá-lo chocado ou assustado, mas tudo o que conseguia ver era aquela imagem solar que ele passava abrindo um sorriso imenso e também sorriu. Não. Naruto era diferente, era terno, carinhoso. Não podia fazer isso com ele, de fugir com seu filho e deixá-lo para trás, preocupado. Abaixou as pernas e encarou o teto, sorrindo, levando as mãos até o ventre de maneira inconsciente. Um bebê, seu bebê. E sentiu vontade de chorar de novo quando ouviu vozes no corredor.

- Doutora Sakura Haruno, sabe onde ela está? – era a voz de Ino.

- Eu a vi entrando no vestiário, senhora – disse alguém em resposta e a porta do vestiário se abriu.

Ela viu Ino com Himitsu nos braços e Gaara em seu encalço. Passou o menino para os braços do pai e entrou no local, correndo até ela. E então Sakura chorou, com um sorriso nos lábios, e abraçou Ino tão forte como precisava.

- Vai dar tudo certo, eu vou ficar com você.

- Eu sei – e ela realmente sabia. Não só Ino, mas a certeza de que Naruto também ficaria ao seu lado somente aumentava em seu peito.

* * *

Quando Naruto Uzumaki entrou no QG da Polícia naquela manhã ele sentia que não tinha absolutamente nada que não pudesse fazer, não existia criminoso que não pudesse capturar ou caso que não pudesse resolver. Ele brilhava junto com o seu sorriso de orelha a orelha que parecia que iria ficar permanentemente em seu rosto. Sai e Neji trocaram olhares estranhos de suas mesas enquanto o detetive-chefe da divisão chegava, arrancava o casaco laranja para colocar usualmente na sua cadeira, como sempre.

- Bom dia pra vocês! – disse para os dois e, subitamente, pisou no assento de sua cadeira e subiu na escrivaninha olhando para todos os oficiais ali presentes e fazendo-os olharem para ele, espantados – Atenção, por favor! Todo mundo olhando pra mim, tenho um anúncio a fazer! – a divisão parou. Algumas pessoas que estava passando pelo corredor também pararam e ficaram atentos.

O loiro queria sorrir mais largamente, mas a sua boca não contribuía em abrir mais. Estufou o peito e analisou os rostos atentos de todos ali ao seu redor. Lembrou, por um segundo, das feições atônitas de Sasuke recebendo a notícia, mas depois do sorriso amigável que o melhor amigo lhe cedeu. Mesmo a contragosto do moreno, naquela hora teve que abraçar Sasuke. E ele retribuiu.

- Você vai ser um bom pai – disse Sasuke, baixinho enquanto ainda estava abraçando-o – Um idiota, mas um bom pai.

Até girou com Hinata pela sala, com o sorriso caloroso dela lhe desejando os parabéns. E das palavras de Sakura, sempre se repetindo em sua mente, com um tom feliz, mas preocupado – ele sentiu – com a reação dele:

"Naruto..." ela começou, de novo, em seu pensamento "Vamos ter um bebê!".

- EU VOU SER PAI, TÔ CERTO! – gritou orgulhoso demais para conseguir manter aquilo em seu peito por mais tempo.

* * *

O mundo do Submundo, desde o seu início com a Terceira Guerra Mundial, nunca mudaria. Os seus becos poderiam ficar mais escuros, suas ruas com a neblina mais densa, seus criminosos mais escrotos e repugnantes, seus mafiosos mais inteligentes e bem armados. Suas artimanhas mais bem estratégicas e suas fugas mais escorregadias. Não importava, o Submundo sempre seria o Submundo. Especialmente o Submundo de Tóquio.

E sempre haveria bares, bordéis, motéis, danceterias, sexo, adrenalina, pecado, excitação e fofocas. A sociedade, por mais austera ou mais baixa que seja, não consegue sobreviver se não tiver alguma coisa para comentar de vez em quando, uma língua ferina estalando o sei chicote de fogo contra outra. E haveria aqueles que sempre se lembrariam das lendas, dos mitos, daquelas pessoas que fizeram coisas tão incríveis que não poderia ser esquecidas jamais. Num desses bares do Submundo, um lugar pouco iluminado, quase desconhecido, espremido entre dois prédios controlados pela máfia de contrabando de tecnologia espacial, estava somente um bêbado e o seu barman servindo-o e servindo-o com todas as doses de bebida barata que aquele idiota pudesse pagar. Os barmans eram assim, sabiam quanto à pessoa tinha de olhar seus dentes, seus modos, suas roupas. Uma simples olhadela de canto de olho e bastava.

- Hei, chega mais – disse o homem, apoiado no balcão, e soltando uma gargalhada quando o barman obedeceu – Sabe... – e riu mais – O que eu soube? Uma coisa que... Nenhum homem poderia fazer, ele fez.

- De quem você está falando? O que ele fez? – perguntou o barman, interessado. A música ruim que tocava não abafava o som da rua e os ratos passando por trás das prateleiras, hora o outra derrubando uma lata de sardinha, não incomodava mais.

- Ele fugiu de lá – fungou e tomou um gole do copo – Do continente exilado.

- De lá? 'Cê tá falando... – os seus olhos negros, como os olhos de um ratinho, se arregalaram em espanto – Da Penitenciária?

O bêbado riu alto, adorando toda a reação que estava provocando no homem a sua frente.

- Quem? Quem foi que conseguiu?

- Quem você esperava, idiota? – o bêbado se inclinou, o barman também, e na voz mais baixa que conseguiu, como se o que fosse dizer fosse uma heresia ou algo proibido, ele sussurrou – Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**Olá!  
Gente, que triste! "Projeto Hyuuga" chegou ao fim, me dói o coração! Mas teve hentai Sasu/Hina, viva! Tudo bem que meus hentais são péssimos, ninguém pode me fazer pensar o contrário, mas dá pro gasto! Eu espero que tenham gostado da fic, agora só tem mais o Epílogo e, como ele já está escrito, não vai demorar muito, no máximo fim de semana que vez eu posto ele. Vou deixar os agradecimentos especiais para o Epílogo, então, já que ele não é um capítulo muito grande. Eu adorei as coisas que aconteceram nesse capítulo, mas gosto mais do próximo. Espero que vocês também!  
Participem do !BÔNUS! de "Projeto Hyuuga", informações no meu perfil!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:  
**

_Lady Luz, Amandy-san, Julia-chan L.O., Teefy-chan, Hana-Lis, Lust Lotu's, Camila, Yonessaki Nahiki-sama, BelaRaven, Dani, Minnah-chan_ e _BrunaH'-chan_

**  
****OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	22. Epílogo

**PROJETO HYUUGA**

**-**

**Epílogo**

**-**

**Dois anos depois...**

O prédio do Laboratório Nacional de Genética, com suas paredes brancas e muito bem iluminado, estava praticamente vazio, tirando alguns cientistas retardatários e os seguranças. As luzes, sempre em potência máxima durante todo o expediente, eram reduzidas a apenas o suficiente para ninguém trombar pelas paredes durante a noite. Os passos ecoavam pelo labirinto de corredores onde, todos os dias, as maiores mentes do Japão atuavam em busca de novas descobertas.

O som da latinha de refrigerante sendo aberta ecoou pela sala de lazer daquele andar e logo depois foi seguido pelos passos de Sasuke saindo dali. Já era mais tarde do que ele tinha planejado ir embora aquele dia, Hinata devia estar preocupada com o porquê dele não ter chegado em casa ainda, mas aquele projeto de desenvolvimento nanobioatômico não estava facilitando em nada sua vida. Quando ele deixou à sala as luzes diminuíram automaticamente, mas ele estancou perto das poltronas e sofás da área, as luzes se acendendo com o movimento no local.

- Você só vem aqui para dormir, Shikamaru? – perguntou tomando outro gole do refrigerante.

O Nara estava estirado num dos sofás brancos do local. Tudo ali era muito branco, muito estupidamente claro. Ele abriu um dos olhos, apesar de já saber de quem se tratava.

- É aquele novo projeto problemático! – ele respondeu e voltou a fechar o olho, virando-se de costas para o Uchiha – Elas estão disputando para me matar, Temari e Tsunade.

O Uchiha virou a latinha jogando o conteúdo garganta abaixo e amassou-a. O novo projeto de Shikamaru, aquele para a qual ele tinha se recusado a participar. Da última vez que pegara um projeto daqueles as coisas não terminaram exatamente bem, mas deveras agradável. Mas uma Hinata só já era mais que suficiente na vida do Uchiha, ainda mais com aquele super-protetor do Neji de brinde.

- Você vai cuidar do pestinha hoje, não é?

- Vou. O filho do Naruto adora Hinata.

- Problemático – Shikamaru desistiu de dormir completamente e sentou-se no sofá, esfregou um dos olhos com a palma da mão e apoiou os cotovelos preguiçosamente nos joelhos – Vai perder a garota para um bebê de um ano.

Sasuke não se deu ao trabalho de responder, só arremessou a latinha de refrigerante que acertou em cheio a testa de Shikamaru. Saiu da sala, mas as luzes não se apagaram junto com ele.

"Pelo menos não é aquele pirralho quem usufrui dos seios dela" pensou sorrindo internamente e começando a ter fantasias devassas com a garota Hyuuga.

* * *

O elevador parou em seu andar e ele saiu sem pressa. Adorava chegar em casa tarde, de vez em quando. Não tinha que ir buscar Hinata no trabalho – não que não gostasse de fazer isso -, mas era como ter uma surpresa esperando-o atrás da porta todas as vezes. Sempre que chegava em casa mais tarde parecia que haveria uma manhã de Natal quando girasse a maçaneta. E, para ele, tinha. Quando tocava a fechadura, parado do lado de fora, pensava em sua vida antes de Hinata e, tirando alguns bons momentos com Naruto e outros amigos passageiros, tudo parecia um borrão. Até que ele abria a porta e encontrava lá dentro o seu lugar ensolarado.

Através da porta ele já podia ouvir as risadas de Hinata e Yuuki. Abria-a para encontrar a morena no sofá por cima da criança enchendo-o de cócegas pela barriga. Naruto estava no outro sofá, estirado assistindo a qualquer coisa na televisão e Sakura não estava à vista. O paletó preto de Naruto estava por cima do encosto do sofá em que ele estava sentado e em cima de sua mesa de centro havia uma bolsa pequena e prateada que não pertencia, de maneira alguma, a Hinata. Ele duvidada que coubesse muita coisa ali dentro.

- Oi, Sasuke! – cumprimentou Naruto sem tirar os olhos do que quer que estivesse passando na televisão que o estava entretendo tanto.

- Você está bem abusado, não é, Naruto? – o cientista colocou suas coisas na mesa de centro e falou aquilo no mesmo tom frio e sério de sempre, mas Naruto não se importou, também como sempre.

Hinata se ergueu e parou de fazer cócegas em Yuuki para olhar Sasuke. Os cabelos dela cresceram até chegar a sua cintura e caiam de qualquer jeito por cima de seus ombros. Suas faces estavam vermelhas de tanto rir e os olhos perolados brilhavam. Ali estava o seu melhor e perpétuo presente de Natal. Ele se aproximou dela como sempre fazia, como se tivesse se passado uma eternidade desde que saíra para trabalhar naquela manhã, quando a deixara na loja com Shino e Kiba. Sempre parecia uma eternidade. Aproximou-se dela e acariciou seu rosto antes de pressionar os lábios nos dela sentindo-a colocar os dedos em seus cabelos e aprofundar o beijo. Ela gostava de brincar com os fios arredios de sua nuca, gostava de provocá-lo por saber que ali se encontrava um ponto sensível. Ele girou o rosto para o outro lado e sugou o lábio inferior dela com volúpia.

- Hei, querem parar com a putaria na frente do meu filho, tô certo! – e teriam continuado com as carícias se Naruto não os tivesse interrompido tão carinhosamente.

- E aonde você vai essa noite para nos honrar com a ilustre presença do estorvo do seu filho, idiota? – Sasuke sentou-se no canto do sofá onde Hinata estava. Ele gostava muito de Yuuki, tanto que até surpreendia a Naruto e Sakura, mas estava aborrecido por não ter podido continuar as coisas que queria com sua Hinata.

- Não chame o Yuki assim, Sasuke – disse Hinata com um olhar sério, meio divertido, que sempre fazia Sasuke sorrir de canto, muito imperceptivelmente.

- Bastardo! – resmungou Naruto entre dentes – Um jantar do hospital. Parece que Sakura vai receber outro prêmio ou algo assim.

- Prêmio Nacional de Maestria em Cirurgia Padrão – Sakura surgiu do corredor repetindo cada uma das palavras com calma, quase separando as sílabas para que o lerdo de seu marido finalmente conseguisse entender e se lembrar, no mínimo – Porque é tão difícil lembrar?

- Por quê? – Naruto levantou-se parecendo indignado – Você notou o tamanho disso?

Mas Sakura o ignorou. Abriu o espelhinho de bolsa novamente e terminou de passar o batom. Sempre que eles tinham esses eventos importantes, Sakura com o hospital e Naruto com o departamento policial – e, diga-se de passagem, não eram raros – a rósea e o loiro deixavam Yuuki com seus padrinhos e Sakura aproveitava e trocava-se na casa do Uchiha, porque era impossível conseguir se vestir adequadamente e fazer toda a maquiagem com um garotinho hiper-ativo como seu filho a tiracolo. Maldita hora que ele herdara aqueles genes de Naruto! Enquanto Hinata cuidava dele ela podia se trocar e maquiar-se.

- Esse vestido é muito bonito, Sakura – disse Hinata admirando o traje longo de cor vinho – Tão bonito quanto o verde da última vez.

- Quantos vestidos você tem? – perguntou Sasuke, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Alguns.

- Um closet cheio – disse Naruto – Minhas roupas ficam numa caixinha no canto do quarto do Yuuki.

- Por isso que você tá sempre mal vestido. Porque você gosta tanto de laranja? – alfinetou Sasuke, mas Sakura puxou Naruto antes que ele pudesse pular no pescoço do melhor amigo.

- Vamos, já estamos atrasados.

- Culpa minha não é, tô certo.

E saíram, depois de beijarem o filho, mas sem nem mesmo se despedirem de Sasuke e Hinata. Sasuke ainda encarou a porta alguns minutos e desligou a televisão.

"Ingratos!" pensou o moreno rangendo os dentes. Porque ele fazia aquilo mesmo? Ah, sim, Hinata adorava o pestinha!

Os olhos ônix se viraram para observar Hinata e o pequeno Yuuki, que agora tinham ido parar no chão. Ele andando como um pingüim e a morena engatinhando atrás dele, escondendo-se de vez em quando e fazendo-o rir como ninguém mais conseguia. E ele gostava de olhá-la naqueles momentos mais que em qualquer outros. A aura pura que ele sempre via a envolvendo emitia um brilho ainda maior que chegava a envolver tudo. Conforme ela ia tocando as coisas enquanto estava com Yuuki parecia que tudo ia ficando melhor. Não como se fosse algo mágico, algo fantástico, algo puramente real e instintivo. Uma leoa defendendo uma cria.

Eles continuavam a brincar de esconde-esconde entre os sofás e as cadeiras da sala de jantar de Sasuke enquanto ele observava e quando ele saia do banho, depois de um tempo, Hinata já o tinha feito dormir. Ela conseguia tirar facilmente a bateria daquele garotinho carregado sempre na voltagem mais alta. A morena o beijava e deixava na cama do quarto de visitas rodeado pela proteção de grades de silicone ajustável. Sasuke estava estirado de bruços no sofá quando ela chegou à sala e, do mesmo jeito que fazia com Yuuki, ela engatinhou até ele e sentou-se sobre suas nádegas de mansinho. Sasuke sorriu, mas ela não viu esse sorriso. Depois de Hinata em sua vida ele passara a sorrir mais, para si mesmo e para somente ele perceber, mas já era alguma coisa. Mexeu-se um pouco mais e deitou-se completamente sobre Sasuke até ele dar um espaço e encolhe-la entre ele e o encosto do sofá. Hinata cabia ali perfeitamente.

- Você está cansando – ela sussurrou. Não fora uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim Sasuke respondeu.

- Dependo do que você quer fazer – ele também sussurrou. A voz rouca e com o seu timbre de pervertido. Riscou nos lábios finos um sorriso igualmente fino, malicioso. Fechou os olhos com sono quando os dedos finos dela deslizaram por seus cabelos como um sonífero.

- Sasuke – ele não respondeu, apenas suspirou alto o suficiente para Hinata saber que ele ainda estava acordado e ouvindo – É muito ruim quando a menstruação não acontece?

Hinata parou de falar um momento e Sasuke sentiu como se tivesse parado de respirar. De fato, não se lembrava de como fazê-lo. Apertou a mão que estava na cintura de Hinata com firmeza, mas não abriu os olhos até ela completar o que queria dizer.

- Porque acho que estou doente, andei vomitando uns dias atrás.

E então o ar voltou para os pulmões de Sasuke como uma avalanche. Ele segurou Hinata e colocou-a sob ele tomando-lhe os lábios com força, com alegria, com desejo. Tudo misturado e borbulhando como um caldeirão fumegante em seu peito. Ela não estava entendo nada, mas tinha lhe dado à notícia mais maravilhosa que ele podia esperar desde que sua família fora morta por Itachi.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã? – ele perguntou, mas só estava apto a receber uma resposta afirmativa – Eu preciso muito ter você esta noite.

E foi o que ele fez, porque ele precisava descarregar de alguma maneira a alegria da notícia muda que Hinata lhe dera de que teria o seu próprio pestinha.

* * *

Depois que Sasuke saiu Shikamaru não se deitou novamente. Levantou e comprou um energético _e_ um café forte e amargo antes de sair da área de lazer do prédio e pegar o elevador. Desceu no andar já muito conhecido e entrou na mesma área secreta em que Hinata e Neji foram desenvolvidos, o local de todo o Projeto Hyuuga. Kakashi estava lá, monitorando um computador sem muita atenção. A única iluminação do local era uma luz azul. O Nara passou reto pelo diretor e finalizou com seu energético amassando a latinha e tacando-a na lixeira transbordando de outras latinhas idênticas aquela. A lata bateu nas outras e caiu no chão enquanto ele passava a beber o café olhando para o local de onde a luz azul estava sendo emitida.

"Eu deveria parar de me meter com coisas problemáticas como essas!" ele sabia disso perfeitamente, mas a vida dele tinha um quê de sempre rodar em círculos e em uma parte desse círculo estava escrito "Fase Problemática", então ele simplesmente não tinha como evitar.

- Já escolheu um nome para ela? – perguntou a Kakashi.

O homem de cabelos prateados não respondeu. Levantou e arrancou o café das mãos de Shikamaru. Ficou ao lado dele olhando para o pequeno corpo da garota boiando no líquido amniótico do cilindro a frente deles. Era uma garota menor que Hinata, com os cabelos mais compridos, posicionada com as pernas pressionadas e as mãos cruzadas no peito. Bolhas de ar ocasionais escapavam da máscara presa a seu maxilar e narinas. O Hatake bebeu um gole de café antes de dizer:

- Escolhi, sim – e completou depois de uma pausa dramática – Gosto de Hanabi.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**Olá!  
Cara, finalmente acabou! Eu amo essa fic, mas estava transtornada por demorar tanto para postar algo assim como epílogo. Francamente, eu to perdendo o jeito de escrever fanfics. Isso ficou péssimo em minha opinião, então podem me xingar a vontade.  
Bem, a fic acabou! Eu espero que tenham gostado dela, apesar do epílogo e das minhas demoras para postar, eu prometo que vou me esforçar para fazer coisas decentes com "Lembranças de Luz" e "Aromas e Zumbidos". Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic, mandando reviews ou não. Agradeço principalmente aos visitantes que eu vejo que leram a fanfic através do filtro de tráfego. Obrigada mesmo, vocês são sempre muito especiais!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_BrunaH-chan,__ Amandy-san, Hana-Lis, Uchiha Mary-sempai, Kinha Oliver, Yonessaki Nahiki-sama, Elara-chan, Teefy-chan, Akasuna no Luna, Camila, Hinatapensante, Lust Lotu's, Marcy Bolger, Tyki Moon, Hinachantilla _e _Anaile-chan_

_Epílogo de presente para __BrunaH-chan__, pelo seu aniversário hoje! Parabéns, Bru-chan!  
E para __Marcy Black__, presente de aniversário atrasado! Parabéns, dude!_

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM E ACOMPANHAREM ESSA FIC!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


End file.
